Eloignements
by Rayame
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto vivent leur relation au grand jour mais lors d'un examen après un éprouvant malaise, Naruto apprend une nouvelle des plus choquante. Face à sa condition inhabituelle, Naruto voit son monde basculé progressivement pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _Éloignements_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_**Genre: **__Shounen-ai avec un petit plus.... je vous laisse le soin de découvrir le couple dans mon histoire....^^_

_Note de l'auteur:__ l 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 de Naruto, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , donc présence de spoils._

_**chapitre 1**_

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure , deux silhouettes sautaient d'arbres en arbres , essayant vainement de se fondre dans la voute verdoyante qui leur servait de couverture, sautant lestement comme des félins , silencieux telles des ombres , depuis plus de trois jours , leur mission s'était achevé avec finesse et dans la discrétion la plus complète , l'un suivant l'autre dans un ballet de saut et rebonds réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'une de ces silhouettes ne s'arrêtent brusquement et ne chute lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'autre resté en arrière et alerté par le bruit vint le rejoindre immédiatement , s'agenouillant près de son compagnon d'arme , tout deux étant parés de masques et habillés dans des habits de combats , légers mais efficaces , d' un ton plutôt froid mais néanmoins teinté d'une certaine inquiétude et observant son vis-à-vis attentivement , celui-ci prit la parole rapidement:

-Nous ne devons pas trainez , tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais blessé….

-Justement je ne le suis pas , le problème c'est que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'arrive , je me sens complètement vidé….

Dans un soupire las , celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se lever mais il retomba lourdement sur les fesses , agacé et voyant l'autre déjà relevé , il finit par demander de l'aide à son équipier :

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort pour m'aider je te signale que nous avons encore pas mal de route à faire !

-Dobe….ce n'est pas de ma faute si on en est là , je te ferais remarqué que s'est toi qui t'es mangé le sol en premier finit celui-ci en esquissant un petit sourire narquois derrière son masque de canidé.

-Tsss...allez aide-moi à me relevez et ne m'appelle pas comme ça baka!!

Dans un grand geste , le désigné prit son équipier en le soutenant par l'épaule et la taille puis rapidement il reprirent leur chemin , en fin de journée , ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur village natale et donc au bureau de leur Hokage , l'un s'étant rapidement remis de sa chute et l'autre plus silencieux que jamais.

-Alors à ce que je vois vous avez réussit votre mission haut la main , la vingtième à ce que je vois , je savais que vous recommandez dans la même équipe serait une bonne idée , allez enlevez vos masques !

L'un après l'autre , ils enlevèrent leur masque , laissant apparaître ainsi deux visages , l'un très expressifs et l'autre neutre , l'un blond aux traits fins , de taille moyenne , aux joues griffés et le regards azurs brillants de vie et l'autre brun , un peu plus grand , les traits tout aussi fins que l'autre , le regard onyx et profond , gardant toujours cette impassibilité qui leur étaient propres.

Tsunade les détaillèrent l'un après l'autre , surtout Sasuke uchiwa , celui qui était revenu à Konoha depuis plus de deux ans , après avoir vaincu Orochimaru et accompli sa vengeance , Naruto l'avait retrouvé dans un champ de ruine auprès de son frère , seule sans son équipe Hebi , une fois soigné et réveillé , placé dans une chambre surveillé par des ANBUS et interrogés , celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il n'y avait plus d'équipe Hebi et qu'il était seul , peu de temps après Tsunade le plaçait sous surveillance et interrogatoire durant une durée de neuf mois . Celui-ci s'était donc réinstallé dans l'un des nombreux domaine du feu clan Uchiwa et commencé à vivre à son rythme malgré les ANBUS embusqués .

Un mois plus tard le conseil ravi de voir le dernier héritier d'un des plus prestigieux clan revenir à la raison fit le nécessaire pour lui permettre d'être libre de ses faits et gestes au plus grand plaisir de Sakura et surtout de Naruto.

Et depuis ,trois ans avaient passés , trois ans qui ne fut pas de tout repos , pour elle , trois ans mêlés de surprise car ces deux là avaient grimpés les grades de façon déconcertantes en peu de temps jusqu'à devenir ANBUS , il y eu aussi de la résignation et pour certains de l'amertume quand les deux concernés en face d'elle avaient révélés aux grands jour la relation plus qu'étonnent qui les liaient tous les deux , une relation qui fut mal vu , puis peu à peu accepter sans néanmoins quelques difficultés pour Naruto comme pour Sasuke et ceux qui les entouraient.

Revenant enfin à la réalité Tsunade lâcha d'un ton las ne laissant aucune objection:

Allez vous reposez et vous viendrez à mon bureau dans deux jours maximum c'est clair !

-Oui !! Hokage-sama !!

-Bon fichez- le- camp de mon bureau , j'ai encore pas mal de boulot ….

Sans attendre leur reste , Naruto et Sasuke disparurent de son champ de vision pour se retrouvez à l'extérieur , l'un marchant à côté de l'autre , Sasuke restant à ses côtés regardant droit devant lui , chacun n'esquissant aucun geste mais se contentant de la présence de l'autre , de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait , après quelques minutes , ils finirent par arriver devant une grande propriété décoré de façon traditionnelle , ils entrèrent sans un mot passant dans le grand salon , une fois fait Naruto fonça immédiatement dans la cuisine et de se fait vers le réfrigérateur en hurlant à grand mot:

- RAMEN!!!!

L'autre l'observa d'un air blasé secouant la tête par dépit pour enfin monter à l'étage passant devant de nombreuses chambres puis il s'arrêta devant la sienne et y entra afin de prendre de quoi se changer .

Ensuite il alla à la douche pour se détendre sous un jet d'autre tiède , une fois fait il se sécha et s'habilla d'un pantalon large noir lié à sa taille et d'un débardeur bleu marine mettant en valeur son corps athlétique , une fois entrer dans la chambre , il ne fut pas surpris de voir sur son lit , Naruto étalé de tout son long sur le dos , avec ses vêtements encore sale , vraiment il y avait des habitudes qui ne changerait pas surtout vis-à-vis du blond.

Quand au concerné , après avoir fini de se goinfrer , il échoua à l'étage sur le lit , puis peu de temps après il sentit le lit se cambré légèrement et un poids s'étaler sur ton son corps , un poids chaud , humide et agréable à l'odeur et au touché , ouvrant les yeux , il tomba sur une mer d'encre qui le scrutait , une bouche placé non loin de la sienne et des mèches noires, humides frôlant ses joues et son front:

-Sasuke , tu sais que tu es lourd …

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réagis pas …

-Peut-être parce qu'enfin de compte s'est pas si désagréable que ça murmura-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais que tu es sale , tu salis les draps avec tout ce qui s'est collé à toi …

-Mmmmhmm pas envie de me lever , depuis ma chute je suis encore un peu mou.

-On aurait dû en parlé à l'Hokage …

-Pas la peine , je préfèrerais m'abstenir pour le moment , je suis juste fatigué c'est tout …

-Toujours le mot pour convaincre , sinon pour ce qui est de la douche , elle est libre , va -y maintenant où....

Sans préavis , Sasuke plongea sa tête aux creux du cou de son compagnon , celui-ci pris au dépourvu , se mit brutalement à frissonner , les joues légèrement rougies au bout d'une minute il finit par lâché au plus grand plaisir du brun:

-C'est bon! ... j'ai compris ! pas la peine de te jouer de ma faiblesse comme ça....

Aussitôt , il se releva pour enfin aller à la douche sans néanmoins boudé au passage , au bout d'une demi-heure , Naruto sortit habillé d'un pantacourt large beige et d'un débardeur orange, aussitôt fait il rejoint le brun déjà couché.

-Alors , puisque j'ai terminé qu'est-ce-qu'on fait de notre soirée....

-A toi de décider ….finit Sasuke en le regardant en biais , ses yeux brillants étrangement ce que remarqua immédiatement Naruto et qui le fit sourire avec malice.

-Puisque tu le prends comme ça finit-t-il en s'allongeant à son tour sur le brun et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche....

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trois semaines plus tard Naruto se retrouva seule à la maison , Sasuke étant partie en mission solo , tout deux étant maintenant des ANBU aguéris , travaillant en équipe le plus souvent ou dans quelques cas en solo comme ça l'était actuellement pour Sasuke et parfois pour lui, heureusement pour eux leurs autres collègues avaient accepté leur relation , même-ci parfois quelques remarques leur revenaient parfois à l'oreille , des remarques qu'ils ne prenaient plus la peine d'écouter .

Naruto repensait encore à tout ce qu'ils avait dû en passé pour être enfin ensemble et même vivre ensemble sous ce toit, chacun plus que troublé par cet amour des plus contre nature à leur yeux , surtout pour Sasuke qui n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer et à monter ses sentiments au quotidien , si bien qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même devenant plus froid et plus acerbe à son égard , même violent , Sakura ne comprenant plus le comportement du brun et lui restant étrangement calme ce qui surpris son entourage, le voyant encaissé sans réagir au quart de tour comme il le faisait à l'habituer lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, la plupart de leur ami ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait en eux et surtout entre eux et de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait l'un pour l'autre , une attirance qu'il essayait désespérément de refouler et même d'oublier.

Les mois passants et l'ambiance devenant de plus en plus étouffante entres eux , Sakura au milieu complètement largué essayant vainement de les calmer puis enfin cette nuit....ce jour où il avait décidé de tout se dire et de laisser libre court à ce qu'il avait si longtemps refuser d'accepter , puis finalement , ils décidèrent chacun de faire des concessions pour enfin vivre ce lien au grand jour , un lien qui allait leur apporté beaucoup d'ennuis et de préjugés ….

Secouant soudainement la tête , Naruto sortit de ses sombres pensées , une fois son petit déjeuné avalé et fort heureusement composé d'autres choses que des ramens sous le regard aiguisé de Sasuke , le blond rangea les quelques plats et son bol dans l' évier puis il s'en alla , il devait réglé quelques détails avec la vieille sur un rapport qui n'était pas assez bien écrit et détaillé à son goût , ennuyé au plus au haut point , il sortit de chez lui pour après quelques minutes se diriger vers le centre de Konoha , à son passage quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui mais pas plus , pas comme autrefois ….. les gens s'y était résigné depuis longtemps , le conseil aussi sous les menaces plus que virulentes de Sasuke , tout s'était arrangé plus ou moins à ses yeux mais aujourd'hui il sentait que cette journée n'allait pas être ordinaire et justement non loin de là , il vit Hinata qui se rapprochait timidement de lui:

-Bonjour Naruto-kun!

-Bonjour Hinata , alors que fais tu là d'aussi bonne heure ?

-J'ai...je suis revenu de mission il n'y a pas longtemps...

-Ah !! eh bien j'espère que tout c'est bien passé alors !

-Oui...tout c'est bien passé …..euh ….Naruto-kun ? Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans rougir ce qui l'étonna beaucoup.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois redevenu comme avant ….malgré tout ce que qui a été dit par tout le monde sur toi , tu es quelqu'un de bien et je te respecterais toujours autant….

Passablement surpris et heureux de voir Hinata lui exprimer un soutien sans faille , Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras , cette fois la brune rougit violemment mais brusquement quelqu'un l'arracha brutalement de son étreinte , surpris Naruto regarda le nouveau venu d'un air sombre:

-Neiji ?....

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne plus t'approcher d'elle !

-Je le sais parfaitement bien ! …..mais tant que je sache Hinata a le droit de voir qui elle veut !....

-Bien sur qu'elle en a le droit ! Mais ce que je veux avant tout , ce qu'elle ne s'approche pas de _**toi**_ , je ne veux pas qu'elle se salisse en fréquentant quelqu'un de ton genre , de par son statut dans notre clan je ne le permettrais pas!

-Neiji-kun! Tu vas trop loin dans tes propos !

-Je dis simplement ce que pense ceux qui se sont résigné à le voir évoluer sans rien dire...

-Tu sais, il faudra un jour où l'autre que tu avales la pilule mais je me demande si ce qui te gêne vraiment le plus est le fait que je sois de l'autre bord où tout simplement que je sois en couple avec Sasuke , ta colère je la trouve étrange et malsaine à moins que tu ne sois comme....

-A moins que quoi ?....souffla Neiji avec une certaine colère retenue

-Rien du tout.....désolé Hinata pour tout ces ennuis , j'espère qu'un jour on se verra plus longuement....

Naruto s'apprêta à s'en aller quand il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière en lui agrippant fermement sur le poignet...

-Neiji je peux savoir ce que tu me veux encore, je te signale que j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de t'entendre rabâcher les mêmes conneries à longueurs de temps ….

-Finit ce que tu as commencé , dis le fond de ta pensée....

-Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire , tu peux largement comprendre par toi même ...finit Naruto en le regardant en biais et en libérant brutalement son poignet.

Hinata quand à elle observait la scène avec une certaine peur , certains passant regardait la scène discrètement , quand brusquement Neiji asséna un violent coup de poing à Naruto celui-ci atterrir violemment au sol , la brune en resta stupéfaite , aucun mot n'avait été prononcé et pourtant son cousin qui était connu pour sa discrétion et son calme en toute situation était sortit de ses gongs , qu'est-ce-qui s'était bien passé ?

Naruto assit au sol , essuya de sa lèvre fendu duquel un peu de sang filait et suivait la courbe de son menton.

-Content de toi Neiji ! Dit-il en se remettant sur pieds

-Ne fais plus de sous-entendus de ce genre à mon propos s'est compris!

-Neiji , je pense ce que je veux , tu n'a rien à m'ordonner , si selon toi c'est faux pourquoi es -tu si choqué ? À moins que j'ai touché dans le mille....

Neiji ne dit rien de plus mais la colère qui se dégageait de lui montrait bien son état en ce moment même mais soudainement Naruto sentit un profond malaise l'envahir , tout tangua autour de lui , sa vue se brouilla et d'un coup toute son énergie s'évapora comme neige au soleil , si bien qu'il se laissa choir , les genoux percutant abruptement le sol , la main devant la bouche car une horrible envie de vomir l'avait pris à la gorge et un puissant mal de tête lui vrillait le crâne comme jamais.

-Naruto – Kun !

Un brin déstabilisé par la crise du blond , sa pâleur soudaine ainsi que ses yeux vitreux , Neiji recula de plusieurs pas laissant Hinata passée et rejoindre Naruto qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'évanouir, tout ses sens semblaient diminués et son corps si lourd , il vit Hinata posé une main sur son front et lui parlé mais tout semblait lui parvenir au ralenti , à plusieurs reprise il cligna des yeux mais rien y fait sa vue tanguait toujours autant puis un énième lancement ,violent , douloureux vint finir d'effriter les dernières parcelles de conscience qu'il essayait de maintenir pour enfin s'effondrer dans les bras d'une Hinata totalement paniquée......

_A suivre....._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :** Éloignements_

_**Disclaimer :**_ _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_**Genre: **__Shounen-ai avec un petit plus.... je vous laisse le soin de découvrir __**le petit plus,**_ _espérons que ça ne vous fera pas fuir ....^^_

_Note de l'auteur:_ _L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa ._

_Chapitre 2_

Quelques heures plus tard , la bouche pâteuse,la tête lourde et l'esprit un peu embrouillé , Naruto papillonna des yeux pour enfin les ouvrirent complètement , apparemment il faisait jour et la chaleur qu'il y avait en ce moment même dans cette chambre blanche et aseptisé qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle d'une chambre d' hôpital lui permit de savoir que l'après-midi était déjà de mise , le renseignant donc sur la durée de son malaise , il était donc parti tôt le matin et maintenant il se réveillait dans cette chambre en pleine après-midi et de surcroit l'altercation qu'il avait eux avec Neiji lui était revenu en mémoire …

« _Et Merde ....... Je sentais qu'un truc de louche allait se passer mais de là à atterrir ici.....» _pensa amèrement Naruto tandis qu'il passait l'une de ses mains devant ses yeux remarquant par la même occasion la perfusion qu'on lui avait mise , son cas devait être vraiment alarmant pour qu'on aille jusqu'à le perfuser ….

Avec lenteur , Naruto se suréleva , se mettant ainsi en position semi-allongé , il observa autour de lui , tout était si silencieux puis il détailla sa propre personne , apparemment on l'avait mise en habit d'hôpital T-shirt et pantalon impersonnels , ses vêtements devaient être dans la petite armoire en face de lui...

Alors qu'il amorçait de grand geste pour se lever et se diriger vers la dite armoire , des pas rapides lui parvinrent aux oreilles puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand face à Tsunade .

Prise en flagrant délit sous le regard soupçonneux de la Sannin celui-ci rebroussa chemin , se remettant de se fait sous les couvertures et à sa position précédente , une fois réinstallée , Tsunade ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle puis vint s'asseoir près de lui , au coin du lit non loin de ses jambes étendues et couverts par les draps blancs.

Naruto l'observa attentivement , ses traits étaient graves , la ride au milieu de son front semblait plus qu'accentuer et il lui semblerait même que celle-ci le dévisageait avec attention comme-ci une énorme tâche trônait au beau milieu de son visage de manière indélébile et voyante...

-Baa-chan tu va me dire ce qui se passe ! Tu vas finir par me tuer du regard si tu continues à me fixer comme ça!

-Naruto ….tu sais que le titre du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha te va à merveille ….

-HEINNNNNNNN ?!! …...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! tu me fais des compliments maintenant !?….Et puis quel est le rapport avec ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-On y vient justement ….avant ça aurais- tu eu d'autre symptôme que celui-ci ?

Naruto réfléchit un long moment puis sa chute lors de sa mission avec Sasuke lui revint en mémoire.

- Lors de ma dernière mission avec Sasuke j'ai perdu brusquement l'équilibre ,je me suis senti vidé , je n'ai rien dit parce que je croyais que s'était de la fatigue accumulé par les jours de marches que nous avions fait ......et effectivement vu sous cette angle je trouve ça bizarre à présent....

- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends comptes ....._Pffff_.....Naruto tu aurais mieux fais de me prévenir , la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves est des plus délicate et même des plus inimaginable....

- Comment ça ?!!! Baa-chan tu vas finir par lâcher le morceau pour que je puisse enfin retourner chez moi !

- Naruto calme-toi un peu....je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer , je suis moi-même complètement sidérée par ce que je viens de découvrir …..premièrement pour ton malaise , j'ai découvert ce qui l'avait provoqué , en faite un élément extérieur , absorbait tout ton chakra et influençait de ce fait ton énergie corporelle , te faisant ainsi perdre pied ….

-Un élément extérieur ?....répéta Naruto tout en arquant un sourcils....

-Oui un élément extérieur , il m'a fallut pas mal de tant pour savoir ce que s'était , j'ai pensé à une tumeur....

-Une tumeur !!!!

-Oui , c'est ce que je me suis suggérée mais j'ai poussé les analyses avec l'aide de Shizune , sur ton corps et sur ce qu'était cette grosseur et nous avons conclu toutes les deux qu'il n'était pas en notre pouvoir de te l'enlever et que ce choix te revenait de droit....

-Un choix ! Je ne comprends plus rien à ce que tu me racontes , pourquoi tu m'as pas enlevé ce truc si se n'était qu'une simple grosseur après on en parlerais plus ….

-Naruto.....je ne peux pas te l'enlever sans te consulter , tout simplement parce que cette grosseur est un fœtus ….

Gros blanc...._**très**_ gros blanc....Naruto resta un long moment à observer son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux , les sourcils froncés , l'air hagard puis brusquement….

-_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_.........

-Naruto........

-_**HAHAHAHAHA....si c'est une blague .....HAHAHAHAHA....elle**_ _**est vraiment pourrie!!!....HAHAHAHAHAHA**_.....

-_Naruto_.....

-_**HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_**.**....

-_**NARUTO!!!!**_

Le rire du blond stoppa net face au cri de la Sannin , son visage grave et ses traits figés finirent par le calmer définitivement.

-Ce que je viens de te dire est la stricte vérité ….

-Impossible , baa-chan , tu as du voir autre chose ! Je suis un homme merde ! Un _**homme**_ ! Pas une _**femme**_ bon sang ! Tu sais bien que seules les femmes peuvent avoir des enfants ! Ce que tu viens de me dire est tout bonnement impossible !!! finit-t-il avec agitation.

-Et pourtant je n'ai pas menti....Regarde....

Tsunade sortit de la poche de sa tunique , une petite photo en noir et blanc qu'elle tendit à Naruto celui-ci regarda la photo avec appréhension.

- Ce que tu as entres les mains est une échographie que nous t'avons faite il y a quelques heures de ça , tu vois la masse blanche repliés sur elle même , c'est le fœtus....

Naruto se mit violemment à frissonner , sa main tenant la photo fut pris de petits tremblements , les yeux maintenant plus qu'écarquiller sur ce qu'il voyait .

- Impossible....c'est tout bonnement impossible ...**bordel **!!!...je veux dire que cette tâche blanche sera bientôt un _**bébé**_et moi je suis _**un mec**_ , mon corps , je veux dire ...comment mon corps a pu permettre une chose pareil!

- Je pense que ton premier malaise était le signe de ces changements internes , nous avons découvert que ton corps avait arrêté de produire des gamètes mâles pour ne produire que des gamètes femelles sur une courte période et ta perte d'énergie soudaine étant l'un de ses signes , ce qui signifierait que toi et Sasuke....

-Ne dis plus rien , j'ai compris.... j'ai gaffé en n'allant pas te voir la première fois c'est ça !

-Effectivement ...une fois cette période passé , les changements internes de ton corps disparaitront pour reprendre leur état initiale lié à ta masculinité mais comme le fœtus est présent tu ne retourneras qu'à la normal qu'après neuf mois , soit quelques temps après la naissance de l'enfant.

Complètement désemparé, déphasé et même horrifié par ce qui lui tombait dessus , Naruto ne dis plus aucun mot , il en avait déjà trop entendu , trop encaissé en un coup , comment allait -t-il pouvoir expliquer ça à Sasuke..... !!

- Naruto nous ne savons pas ce qui a produit ce soudain changement en toi mais nous pensons que s'est lié à Kyubi ….

- Kyubi ? Pourquoi maintenant ! Pourquoi alors que tout s'arrangeait !

- Naruto , il y a une autre solution , tu peux mettre fin à tout ça en refusant de le garder...

- Baa-chan , tu me demandes de tuer un être vivant ! je ne peux pas décider comme ça sur un coup de tête! Il me faut du temps ! Répliqua Naruto avec lassitude.

- D'accord , je te laisse réfléchir....je viendrais dans deux heures t'enlever ta perfusion , allonge -toi et repose toi un peu....

Une fois sortie , Naruto regarda la photo encore quelques minutes puis s'allongea sur le côté pour enfin se recroqueviller sur lui-même un main sur son ventre serrant fermement son habit à ce niveau , le regard perdu …..

------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme prévu Tsunade revint lui enlevé la perfusion alors que Naruto était allongé sur le côté et endormi le visage tendu , Tsunade vint près de lui levant une main afin de passer l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille , quelques minutes plus tard alors que Tsunade s'affairait autour de lui , Naruto se réveilla ayant fais un choix bien précis.

-Baa-chan ….je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne décision mais je pense le garder jusqu'au bout , j'en parlerais avec Sasuke...

-Tu as raison, le plus tôt sera le mieux et je pense que même-ci tu le lui cachais , il finirait pas s'en apercevoir …

-C'est vrai ….Je suis vraiment obligé de rester ici , je voudrais vraiment retourné chez moi...

-En tout cas tu sembles aller mieux , je t'ai prescris des vitamines et de quoi reprendre des forces prends les quotidiennement et surtout ne te nourris plus que de ramens....

-Mais.....

-Il n'y a pas de mais , tu as pris tes responsabilités en gardant cet enfant alors suis les conseils que l'on te donne, tes affaires sont dans l'armoire et j'ai posé le paquet qui contient tout ce que tu as à prendre sur la petite table à tes côtés....

-C'est claire , je les prendrais ….en faite qui m'a emmené ici ?

-C'est Hinata ….Neiji était là mais il est reparti sans un mot...

-Il faudrait que je la remercie pour ça quand à Neiji c'est sûre que c'est Hinata qui lui a forcé la main , je pense qu'il ne se serait jamais risqué à m'aider....mais plus important qu'est-ce-qui va se passé par la suite ?

-Eh bien ….seule Shizune et moi savons la vérité sur toi , si tu veux un quelconque renseignement , il faudra venir nous voir directement , pour le suivi pendant chaque mois ce sera moi qui te surveillerait personnellement maintenant que tout a été dis je te laisse t'habiller …

-Merci...

-Naruto , je sais que se sera dure , alors soi prudent et ne prends pas de risque …

Une fois seul , Naruto prit ses affaires dans la penderie , s'habilla de son pantalon et de son haut noir à manche courte éméché de quelques couleurs orange sur les manches et le col, une fois ses sandales mient , il prit le petit paquet sur la table et s'en alla , la photo glissé discrètement au fond de sa poche droite.

Une fois les détails réglés pour sa sortir , il pu finalement retourné chez lui et péniblement il s'assit sur le canapé du salon prenant sa tête dans ses mains , contrôlant à peine les tremblements de son corps _et Sasuke qui revenait dans quatre jours_ ….

Il appréhendait vraiment la discussion avec lui ….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatre jours plus tard alors que Naruto était allongé sur le canapé la tête renversé sur l'accoudoir afin de contrôler une autre de ses nausées qui le prenait à la gorge , il entendit clairement le bruit d'une porte tiré et les quelques pas feutrés qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il pourrait les reconnaître quelque que soit l'endroit où il serait se rapprochèrent de lui , la présence en question se pencha puis une douce chaleur sur son front qui le fit sourire suivit d'une caresse volatile sur la joue lui fit ouvrir finalement les yeux:

-Alors ….pas trop amoché ?

-Hn.....non, seulement fatigué , j'ai besoin de prendre une douche …

-Tu aimes vraiment l'eau ….tu finiras transformé en poisson si ça continue comme ça....

-Usuratonkachi ….arrêtes de dire des âneries...il est logique que je prenne une douche , je te signale qu'en mission on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion ni le temps pour ça ….

-Baka je le sais très bien .._Argh!!._....merdre...!!!! marmonna Naruto en se touchant le front en grimaçant .

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

-Pendant ton absence , beaucoup de chose se sont passés , je te résume l'histoire maintenant où tu veux toujours aller à la douche , je pense que se serait le mieux , tu auras besoin de toute ta tête pour ce que j'ai à te dire...

-Hn...D'accord,je reviendrais tout à l'heure et n'omet aucun détail comme tu as l'habitude de le faire si souvent c'est compris....

-Pas la peine de t'énerver !, je te dirais tout alors monte au lieu de te prendre la tête tout seul !...

-Hn....

-Franchement lui et ses monosyllabes....

Naruto s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux .... ses maux de tête se calmèrent un peu, somnolant , il ne sentit pas Sasuke qui était revenu de la salle de bain depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes , s'asseoir près de lui et l'observer en détail , effectivement , le blond semblait plus pâle et ses traits fatigués, il posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua délicatement , le concerné ouvrit les yeux puis lui fit un petit sourire:

-Désolé ….petit coup de pompe ….

-C'est ce que j'ai vu ….alors tu me racontes tout ou tu dors....?

-Pas la peine , je préfère te parler maintenant mais avant....

Naruto se redressa puis alla à la cuisine prendre de quoi se désaltérer, Sasuke le regarda faire en silence , quand à lui , il se dirigea vers son bureau aménager dans un coin du salon , sur lequel s'entassait pas mal de rouleaux , pendant qu'il fouillait afin de trouver de quoi écrire ce qu'il lui fallait pour son rapport , le concerné revint au salon , Naruto hésita longtemps avant de prendre parole , regardant le profil de Sasuke , une profonde angoisse le prenait à la gorge , son cœur battant à tout rompre , prenant une grande respiration , il finit par se jeter à l'eau:

-Il y a quelques jours de ça , après une autre altercation que j'ai eu avec Neiji j'ai fait un malaise, on m'a emmené à l'hôpital et Baa-chan à détecter quelque chose....

-......

Sasuke stoppa tout mouvement continuant d'écouter ce que lui disait le blond.

-Pendant que j'étais inconscient , elle m'a fait des examens et elle a cru tout d'abord à une tumeur mais après , elle a constaté que cette grosseur n'en n'étais pas une et qu'il lui était impossible impossible de me l'enlever sans mon ac, en faite ….en faite ….je ….tu....enfin...elle a découvert que ce qui était dans mon ventre était en faite ….un fœtus….

Naruto vit Sasuke écarquillés les yeux , le rouleau qu'il avait en main finit sa course au sol , de longues minutes s'écoulèrent , interminables pour le blond.

-Sasuke , je ….

-Comment c'est possible ?…..rétorqua Sasuke en l'interrompant d'une voix froide qui fit froncer les sourcils à Naruto.

-Baa-chan m'a dit que Kyubi serait mêlé à ça...

-Kyubi ? …

-Oui , elle m'a aussi dit que j'avais la capacité de produire des gamètes femelles sur une courte période et qu'après tout reviendrais comme avant et que....

-Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour que soit le cas....

-Quoi !!...tu ne veux tout de même pas ....

-Depuis combien de temps savais-tu que tu étais capable de faire _**ça**_ ?

-Seulement quelques jours , j'espère que tu ne sous-entends pas que t'ai menti depuis le tout premier jour où l'on s'est mis en ensemble !

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas le cas …..je croyais que tu avais compris lorsque l'on avait eu cette longue discussion, un enfant est pour moi le signe de descendance , d'héritage et de responsabilité , pourtant j'avais été clair avec toi, je ne voulais pas de descendance! Je ne veux pas d'enfant et je n'en voudrais jamais , que penses- tu que j'ai à transmettre , un passé trouble et sanglant , quelques domaines remplies de fantômes , le flambeau d'un clan mort et maudit , je ne veux rien transmettre , ma lignée devait s'éteindre avec moi alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête ….finit-t-il d'un ton glaciale

Le regard noir que lui jeta Sasuke , si froid , si tranchant lui brisa le cœur ….

-TEME !!!! Tu penses vraiment que je voulais en arriver là ! ....Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça me fait de savoir que je suis un _anormal_ en plus de ce foutu renard enfermé dans mon corps ! Il faut toujours que tu rapportes tout à toi ! Merde arrêtes d'être toujours comme ça !

-Je ne veux plus rien entendre , fais quelque chose pour ça ! Pour ce qui est de ...ta particularité nous verrons ça après ….

-Va te faire foutre ! Il est hors de question que je le tue! Cet enfant je le garde !

-Ici …. dans ce village ! Tu t'en rends comptes , qu'il leur a fallu plus de deux ans pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter que l'on soit ensemble! Alors si en plus tu décides d'être un phénomène de foire en acceptant _**ça **_, dis toi que tu te retrouveras seul.....alors je ne le répèterais pas ….. débarrasses t'en ....

-Je t'ai pourtant dis que _**je ne voulais pas**_ ! insista Naruto avec colère

Un long silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce , tout deux se regardant dans les yeux , colère , peur, frustration , peine et surtout froideur tout y passait ….

-Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais cette discussion !

-QUOI!!! Attends! **SASUKE **!!!

Le brun passa à côtés de lui s'en le voir ...leur histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière ! Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû endurer pour en arriver là ! Dans un sursaut de volonté et surtout dans l'envie de ne pas voir la personne à qui il tenait le plus s'en aller loin de lui , Naruto accourut jusqu'à Sasuke alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers , le rattrapant du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui prenant le poignet à pleine main mais le brun réagit au quart de tour et le rejeta violemment , le poussant ainsi brutalement au sol , ses sharingans sortit au grand jour, le regard qu'il lui jeta en ce moment finit d'achever le blond , un regard rempli de déception et de _**dégoût**_ ???

A ce moment précis le blond se sentit mal comme il ne l'avait jamais été , il ne s'était même pas aperçut des larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues , Naruto entendit les pas de Sasuke à l'étage , des bruits étouffés puis quelques minutes plus tard , il redescendit habillé plus correctement , un sac en main puis avant de s'en aller il lui lança d'un ton polaire:

-Quand je reviendrais dans une semaine , je ne veux plus te voir ici , à condition que tu fasses ce qu'il faut ….

Puis il s'en alla sans se retourner laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui ainsi qu'un silence de mort.....

_A suivre...._

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

Petite parenthèse de l'auteur....( J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson de dido_"honestly Ok", qui est assez mélancolique et qui m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre surtout la fin )._

_sinon merci de m'avoir lu et aussi pour toutes ses reviews qui me motivent , pour plus allez voir mon profil.....^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Titre : Éloignements_

Disclaimer _: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_Genre: Shounen-ai, mpreg (là c'est plus une surprise !), un brin angst.... _

_Note de l'auteur: L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa._

_Chapitre 3_

Une fois Sasuke parti, Naruto se releva essuyant ses larmes par pure automatisme, il ne ferma même pas la porte et se contenta juste de monter à l'étage pour entrer dans leur chambre, une chambre déjà vidé de quelques affaires du brun , il n'avait pas crier, pas hurler, ni fait aucun scandale, il s'était juste contenter de s'asseoir sur le lit, le regard vide, repassant en boucle tout ce que lui avait lâché en pleine figure Sasuke ….

Il lui restait donc une semaine pour partir d'ici alors il ferait le nécessaire pour ne plus laisser aucune trace de lui et le plus tôt que possible, quand il avait emménager avec Sasuke il n'avait pas eu le courage de vendre son petit appartement, même-ci il y avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans une profonde solitude , cet endroit avait été son point d'ancrage , lentement il se leva puis il fit rapidement toutes ses affaires , triant et traquant ce qui trahirait encore sa présence, il fit de même dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine puis dans toute la maison et avant de partir il s'approcha du bureau de son ex-compagnon et y déposa la photo de l'échographie , il savait que ce geste était inutile mais il espérait malgré les mots dures prononcés, que Sasuke reconsidérerait sa décision sinon la rupture serait inévitable puis Naruto s'en alla en fermant cette fois définitivement derrière lui.

Marchant d'un pas lent et las, loin de la tumulte des foules, Naruto arriva finalement dans son ancien chez lui, il l'ouvrit en l'aidant de ses clés puis, il inspecta les pièces, il s'avança jusqu'à son ancien lit puis y balança son sac qui au contact éleva dans l'air une rafale de poussière, il ouvrit les fenêtres permettant ainsi au soleil d'entrer et d'éclairer la pièce et durant plus d'une heure il nettoya sans relâche redonnant ainsi un air plus sain et plus agréable à son appartement puis une fois terminé il se dirigea vers la balustrade qui donnait sur un beau panorama de Konaha, regardant sans vraiment le voir le paysage, lentement il s'appuya contre la rambarde métallique afin d'y poser ses bras et de les croisés face à lui pour ensuite y appuyer son front, quelques minutes plus tard des sanglots discrets mais présents brisèrent le silence ambiant .....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mois plus tard , assis sur une table d'auscultation dans une pièce adjacente au bureau de Tsunade , sous le regard soucieux de la concernée, Naruto finit de reboutonner son pantalon cachant un petit renflement naissant puis se tourna vers elle:

-Tout à l'air de bien se dérouler comme je le pensais, es-tu sûre que tout va bien, je veux dire psychologiquement.....

-Baa-chan, il a fait son choix, j'ai fait le mien point barre, je ne dois plus me morfondre, je ne suis plus seul, une autre vie entre en jeux et je ne peux pas me permettre de chialer éternellement.

-Mhmm....je vois que tu y as bien réfléchi …..

-C'est le cas , j'ai enfin décidé d'accepter ma condition et ma différence comme je l'ai déjà fait avant même-ci ça été très difficile et puis depuis ma naissance j'étais déjà vouer à vivre une vie qui n'aurait jamais été ordinaire de toute façon, avec Kyubi enfermé en moi ….

-Si tu le dis.... je t'ai donnée d'autres vitamines, il te faudra du repos, je sais que se sera dure pour quelqu'un d'aussi agité que toi mais n'oublions pas que ton cas n'est pas ordinaire, pour ce qui est de statut aux ANBU, je pense que tu as déjà fais le nécessaire pour ça ?

-Oui, j'ai discuté avec le chef de la section d'élite et je lui ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais plus assuré ma fonction d'ANBU ...

_**Flash back**_

_Dans un grand bureau, deux personnes discutaient ardemment, l'un d'entre eux assez attristé par le départ de sa recrue lança d'un ton résigné:_

_-Tu es un bon élément, c'est dommage de te voir partir, en plus il semblerait que Hokage-sama t' ai soutenu dans ta décision, je pense que nous n'avons plus à discuter longtemps sur ton choix ._

_-Effectivement, je n'y reviendrais pas dessus ._

_-Alors tu sais ce qui te restes à faire....._

_Naruto se leva puis après une poignée de main forte , il s'en alla , quelques minutes plus tard de marches dans les couloirs du bâtiment souterrain désigné comme étant celle de la section des ANBUS, il prit un autre couloir plus étroit et secret à l'abri des regards pour enfin arrivée dans les vestiaires , ils savaient que les autres devaient déjà être partie depuis longtemps dans leurs missions respectives alors Naruto passa entre les rangées de boxes pour s'arrêter devant le sien puis dans un sac à dos, il rangea toutes ses affaires les unes après les autres, son masque étant déjà de l'histoire ancienne....._

_Il savait qu'en faisant ça, il éloignait de lui son rêve de devenir un jour Hokage mais il avait toute la vie pour le faire devenir réalité et ce rêve il réussirait à l'accomplir même avec un enfant à charge, une fois terminée, il tourna les talons pour rebrousser chemin quand brusquement un ANBU fit son apparition à l'entrée, ayant sans doute finit sa mission clandestine, sans efforts il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire , le blond continua donc son chemin le regard dure et sans faille , il passa simplement près de lui son sac à dos bien visible en main puis d'un ton neutre il lui murmura alors qu'il était à son niveau:_

_"Sasuke, si je ne suis pas resté ça signifie et je pense que tu l'as compris par toi-même que de mon côté rien n'a changé, je n'exigerais rien de toi, tu as été clair sur ça, alors vit ta vie comme tu l'entends, je ne te ferais pas de l'ombre...."_

_Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il mit de la distance entre celui qui avait été son ancien compagnon de vie ainsi que d'armes et de son quotidien dans les ANBUS._

_**Fin flash back**_

-Eh bien ….Tu me surprends beaucoup Naruto , je ne te savais pas capable d'un tel sang-froid c'est....

-Si à l'opposé de mon caractère …...finit Naruto en souriant, mais tu sais bien baa-chan, que je resterais toujours le même, c'est vrai que j'avais vraiment envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure et de lui faire bouffer son masque mais je n'ai pas voulu salir mon départ de cette manière, ça n'en valait vraiment pas le coup....

-Franchement tu me surprendras toujours autant, je pense que l'enfant agit déjà sur toi...

-Peut-être, peut-être pas ...bon si c'est tout je peux m'en aller?

-Oui attends tiens tes médicaments, je pense que se serait mieux si s'était moi qui te les donnait directement .

-Tu n'as pas tort Baa-chan, c'est sur que certains villageois finiraient par se poser des questions avec leur curiosité mal placé.

-Tiens.... et respecte les doses que je t'ai prescrite, pas de ramens trois fois par jour et surtout prends soin de toi , en faite..... tu lui as déjà choisis un nom ?

-Euh non ….c'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai plus eu une minute à moi mais j'y réfléchirais ….Allez j'y vais …

Puis il laissa Tsunade dans ses profondes réflexions quand brusquement quelque chose frappa contre la grande fenêtre non loin d'elle, intriguée, elle tourna son regard vers la source de ce bruit inconnu pour voir en face d'elle un magnifique aigle royale au plumage brun foncé brillant avec quelques tons pastels de la même couleur sur la tête.

Surprise par l'arrivée de l'oiseau et aussi par sa taille, Tsunade s'approcha de lui avec précaution n'ayant aucun moyen de se protéger en cas d'attaque mais à son grand étonnement le noble volatile leva légèrement la patte gauche en tournant la tête sur le côté pour lui signifier la présence d'un petit boitier métallique attaché à ce niveau, sans tarder elle le lui détacha puis elle commença à lire le message et sans attendre un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour donc hors de question de se laisser aller, voilà comment pensait Naruto depuis que sa vie avait été chamboulé depuis deux mois et demi , il reprenait goût à son quotidien, ses énormes économies lui permettraient de vivre correctement avec une aide conséquente de Tsunade, il souriait de nouveau , comme à son habitude, cachant ses formes naissantes sous ses vêtements larges, ses autres amis, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, avaient plus ou moins bien pris son attirance plus que particulière pour la gente masculine, ils s'étaient certes éloignés de lui durant un temps, pour aussitôt revenir à ses côtés fidèles à leur amitié respective songeant ainsi que Naruto resteraient à leur yeux ce même Baka blond, plein de vie et de volonté, qu'ils appréciaient depuis bien des années alors ce jour ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à Ichiraku, jour de détente pour eux...

- Naruto..... c'est moi où j'ai l'impression que tu manges deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumer suggéra Shikamaru d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais néanmoins surpris, voyant dix bols entassés et vidés de leurs contenus et le onzième entamé plus vite que l'éclair entre les mains du blond.

-Effectivement Naruto-kun, tu m'as l'air plus en appétit approuva Lee d'un air conquis.

Sur le coup Naruto stoppa tout mouvement avec ses baguettes alors qu'il s'apprêtait à empoigner une nouille rebelle , geste que Shikamaru perçu mine de rien et qui le fit levé quelques peu les sourcils.

-J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? Lança Shikamaru.

-Euh...Non...non, c'est juste que j'ai beaucoup plus d'appétit ces jours-ci et puis ça faisais bien longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici alors j'en profite c'est tout ….lança ce dernier dans un grand sourire.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, Naruto, toi, ne pas venir ici souvent ? C'est impossible...ajouta Kiba avec de grands yeux.

-Comme on dit, il faut savoir changer ses habitudes ...finit le blond en recommençant à manger son bol , les yeux quelques peu assombris.

Les autres se regardèrent en biais, ils avaient s'en doute rater quelque chose, une chose que le blond ne voulaient pas leur révéler et en y repensant ils n'avaient plus vu l'Uchiwa depuis bien longtemps dans les parages à moins que....

-Naruto ….il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ? Lança Kiba de but en blanc

Le blond se raidit instantanément , d'un mouvement sec , il posa son bol sur le comptoir puis il se tourna vers Kiba.

-Kiba, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie privée ici , on n'est là pour se détendre , non pour parler de mes problèmes alors continuons comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu...

-Problèmes....? alors j'avais bien vu, tu...

-Kiba ….lança Shino d'une voix monocorde mais sérieuse, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on passe à autre chose.

Le concerné regarda Naruto alors qu'ils étaient assis un peu pu loin de lui en fin de queue face au comptoir , son visage semblait soudainement plus grave alors il n'insista pas mais sa curiosité était piquée au vif et ils n'étaient pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que Kiba,Shino et Lee repartaient chacun de leur côté, Naruto continua donc son chemin accompagné seulement de Shikamaru, parlant de tout et de rien, le blond partant dans de grand geste et mimant le sujet dont il parlait, toute cette vivacité était une chose dont il était incapable de part sa nature blasée mais néanmoins il remarqua certains changements intriguant chez son ami , ils portaient des vêtements plus large , malgré son dynamisme , une certaine fatigue se lisait parfois sur ses traits et bien sûr son visage s'était légèrement plus arrondi surtout au niveau de ses joues marqués, léger mais remarquable pour quelqu'un d'aussi attentif que l'était Shikamaru .

Il y avait de plus cette étrange fébrilité qui se dégageait du blond et qui ne lui correspondait pas en tant normal puisque Naruto était à lui seul l'incarnation vivante de la force et de la vitalité , tout ses détails accumulés finirent d'accentuer la perplexité du blasé....

Durant tout le trajet , ils continuèrent de parler sans s'arrêter plus pour Naruto alors que Shikamaru baillait à tout va pendant leur discussion jusqu'à ce que l'autre ne s'arrête net....étonnée, le brun tourna la tête vers le blond puis vers ce que celui-ci fixait au loin devant lui .

-Sakura....

Celle-ci accompagnée d'Ino apparemment sortie pour leur pause , car effectivement Ino et Sakura travaillait à l'hôpital mais aussi sur le terrain , quand son regard croisa celui des deux autres, Ino lui fit un petit sourire et quand à Sakura elle ne fit rien, ce qui étonna Naruto, c'est vrai que Sakura avait été l'une des celles à avoir pris le plus mal la relation entre lui et Sasuke mais aussi l'une des première à l'avoir accepter, Ino aussi avait été choqué par cette révélation des plus inattendus, toutes deux restèrent un petit moment sans lui adresser la parole puis avec du temps et de la réflexion, Ino avait digéré la nouvelle puis se fut un peu plus long pour Sakura.

Au final la rosée avait enfin décidé de lui parler sans entrave lui révélant d'un air mûrement réfléchi selon elle, que l'amour qu'elle avait porté pour Sasuke avait été sans avenir et puérile depuis bien longtemps et qu'elle s'était carrément mis la tête dans le sable en s'imaginant une vie commune avec le brun mais néanmoins elle lui avait fait promettre par cette phrase qui était resté gravé dans la mémoire de Naruto:

_**«Même-ci je resterais à ses yeux qu'une simple amie, prends-soin de Sasuke-kun, fais-le pour moi …. »**_

_**Et par conséquent Naruto lui avait dit oui sans hésitation parce tout d'abord il était très attaché à Sakura mais aussi à leur amitié qu'il estimait beaucoup....**_

_**Mais aussi parce que Sasuke était le lien le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais eu, un lien de solitude identique à la sienne de part ce qu'il avait vécu tout les deux, un lien de rivalité, un lien d'amitié puis d'amour, il était donc logique pour lui de prendre à coeur cette promesse..**.._

Sakura qu'il n'appelait plus désormais Sakura-chan parce cela n'avait plus lieu d'être, leur relation ayant changé malgré leur réconciliation et dépendant entièrement de cette fameuse promesse mais plus important il ne voulait pas que son amie puisse avoir vent de sa rupture avec le brun par une tierce personne, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que leur séparation n'allait pas longtemps resté secrète au village, espérant de ce fait tout lui dire de vive voix mais ses espoirs volèrent en éclat à cet instant où celle-ci s'étant rapproché, lui asséna une gifle monumentale, si bien qu'elle fit sursauté Ino et Shikamaru mais aussi saigné du nez Naruto qui resta la tête sur le côté les yeux écarquillés, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer....

-Sakura ! Lança Shikamaru d'un air sévère.

Ino posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Sakura levé toujours en l'air, quand à Naruto il sortit de sa transe momentanée en massant sa joue rougie essuyant au passage le filet sanguin de sa narine droite .

-Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu prendrais soin de lui, que tu resterais à ses côtés ! Ne fais plus de promesse dont tu te sais incapable de tenir Naruto !! Enfin de compte votre relation n'était qu'une immense bêtise....

Shikamaru se tourna vers Naruto d'un air grave comprenant enfin se que disait Sakura et se souvenant ainsi de la réaction du blond à l'ichiraku lorsque le nom de Sasuke avait été évoqué par Kiba, quand à Ino elle resta silencieuse priant pour que son amie se calme.

-Sakura attends! je ne sais pas ce que l'on t'a dis mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois....lança péniblement Naruto

-Je ne veux plus te voir.....lança Sakura sans aucun détour bouclant ainsi la discussion.

Puis elle continua son chemin suivit d'Ino qui jeta un petit regard en biais désolé à Naruto puis à Shikamaru pour ensuite rejoindre son ami partit un peu plus loin.

Un long silence ou plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé depuis le départ des deux autres , Shikamaru regardant le dos voûté de son ami ainsi que ses poings qu'il ne cessait de serrer jusqu'à blanchir les jointures de ses doigts , il n'avait jamais vu Naruto comme ça , alors qu'il amorçait un pas vers lui , le blond se mit brusquement à hoqueter puis à vomir , immédiatement il se rapprocha de lui remarquant avec effroi du sang mêlé ce qu'ils avait mangé plus tôt au sol, il y avait aussi énormément de liquide carmin sur les mains de son ami et sur son menton et il semblait souffrir le martyre , aussi rapidement qu'il le put il le porta sur son dos.

-Naruto qu'est-que tu me caches et que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Je...ne peux... rien... te dire....emmène...moi....voir...baa...chan ou Shizu...ne...seule...ment....elles....et ….personnes.... d'autres....

-Naruto...

_-AArgh!!!_

-Galère …accroche-toi et ne perds surtout pas conscience....

Passant à travers la foule puis vers des ruelles moins bondés , Shikamaru finit par arriver à destination , entrant dans l'hôpital à grande enjambé, il scruta avec attention autour de lui alors que certains regards se tournaient vers lui et sur sa charge puis enfin , il trouva l'une des deux personnes désignés par Naruto....

-Attendez!!!

-Shikamaru ?.....Naruto !!! héla Shizune horrifié par le sang coulant du menton du jeune blond et par son teint livide.

-Il ne va pas bien, faite vite , je ne l'ai plus entendu prononcé un seule mot depuis qu'il a fait sa crise...

-Donnes-le-moi rapidement …

Aussitôt dit, Naruto fut emporté, Shikamaru resta prostré contre un mur loin des autres personnes qui le fixaient avec curiosité, enfin Shizune revint deux heures plus tard .

-Il va bien, il se repose en ce moment....

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il avait ?....

-Juste un ulcère d'estomac foudroyant répondit-t-elle sachant que la vérité était tout autre.

-Vous en êtes sûr, parce que j'avais l'impression que ce que j'ai vu étais plus ….violent.

-C'est agréable de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour ton ami mais il va bien maintenant alors ne divague pas autant sur son état.

-Galère vous avez sans doute raison....je peux le voir au moins ?

-Non pas pour l'instant, il dort en ce moment, tu pourras le voir après.

-Alors je le verrais demain si c'est possible ....

Puis il tourna le dos, mais toute cette histoire lui laissa étrangement un goût d'inachevé , comme-ci il était passé à côté de quelque chose ou bien en fin de compte son cerveau surchauffait trop à vouloir trouver des explications là où il n'y en avait pas.._..Ah Galère_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard , Naruto se réveilla avec lenteur, il reconnut la chambre blanche, on l'avait perfusé comme la dernière fois mais en ce moment son esprit était vidé de tout envie de faire le moindre effort , il resta un long moment le regard dans le vague l'esprit au loin , si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Tsunade dans sa chambre qui le regardait faire sans trop savoir comment le ramener à la réalité , la seule chose qu'elle dit fut son nom .

-Naruto....

Le blond sursauta puis se tourna vers elle , le visage fatigué et un triste sourire peint sur ses lèvres, d'une voix lointaine il dit :

-Je suis complètement seul maintenant, Sakura m'a tourné le dos , Sasuke aussi , bien sur il a les autres ce sont aussi mes amis , mais eux , je ne pourrais jamais les remplacé....dit-il en braquant ses orbes bleues vers Tsunade qui ne savait plus quoi dire face à la détresse de son protégé.

-Te dire désolé sera un pâle réconfort face à ce que tu ressens en ce moment alors je m'abstiendrai , la seule chose sur laquelle tu dois te focaliser aujourd'hui, est sur l'enfant qui lui est là , il vit , tu as bien failli le perdre lors de ta crise, cet enfant a décidé de continuer à vivre , alors ne baisse pas les bras , je suis là pour te soutenir , je suis peut-être vieille mais pas sénile.

-HU ? Tu te traites de vieille maintenant ? C'est pas croyable j'ai dû raté un chapitre entier là !!! lança Naruto d'un air ahuri.

-Et je ne me répèterais pas alors profites-en pendant que ton cerveau te le permet encore... finit-t-elle en souriant en coin le regard autoritaire.

Le blond sourit de toutes ses dents puis se mit à rire à gorge déployer, s'arrêtant enfin les larmes aux yeux à force d'avoir rit de bon cœur.

-Naruto j'ai encore une chose à te dire ….

-Hein ?

-J'ai repris contact il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça avec des gens de ma connaissance, des gens bien, qui m'ont aidé lorsque j'étais encore en vadrouille, ces gens veulent que tu viennes les voir .

-QUOI!!! Comment ils savent qui je suis ! Je ne sais rien d'eux moi !!

-Naruto c'est moi qui leur ai parlé de toi, cette communauté est prospère et aide la plupart des gens qui ont besoin de leur aide dans la plus grande discrétion...

-Mais pourquoi moi !! je ne comprend pas ?!! je n'ai jamais demandé la charité à qui que se soit baa-chan et ça ne commencera pas maintenant!!!

-Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ….mais néanmoins ils veulent te voir et de plus je leur ai dit pour ton état...

-C'est pas vrai baa-chan ! Je te signales que c'est ma vie privée ! MERDE!!!

-NARUTO! Regarde ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui ! Penses-tu sincèrement que continuer à vivre au village sera une bonne chose pour toi! Je ne te dis pas d'aller vivre définitivement là-bas , juste d'y aller pour ta santé et celle de l'enfant , lorsque je leur ai parlé de ta condition , ils ont accepté sans hésitation !

-........

-Tu verras de tes propres yeux que chez eux les préjugés et autres n'ont pas lieu d'être avec eux, ils acceptent d'aider quelques soit la nature de ce qui t'a mené vers eux ! Ils ne s'ingèrent nulle part , peu savent qu'ils sont là où garde un silence de plomb sur leur existence tout comme moi, je veux que tu ailles là-bas ! Que tu les voies et apprennes d'eux....

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois répondre à ça ajouta Naruto en détournant le regard les sourcils froncés.

-Rien …ne dis rien ....Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir clairement à ce que je t'ai dit, je leur ai transmis tout ce que je savais de ton état , ils sauront t'aider mieux que moi et même t'épauler, dans trois semaines un de leur émissaire viendra te prendre, je t'y emmènerais et tu pourras aussi m'envoyer des messages via leurs aigles royaux toutes les deux semaines.

-.........

-Je sais que je te forces la main , mais je ne regrette pas mon geste....

Puis elle tourna les talons laissant Naruto, un brin hébété et coléreux.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin , Shikamaru vint lui rendre visite accompagné des autres qu'ils avaient mis au courant de la crise du blond mais aussi de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu avec Sakura apprenant de ce fait la séparation définitive entre Naruto et Sasuke.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Naruto....ajouta Kiba

-Eh bien tu n'as rien à dire, ont est plus ensemble c'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter d'autre….

-Mouais....je savais que ce type était louche de toute façon même-ci il nous montrait le contraire lança Kiba d'un air pincée.

Naruto ne dis rien de plus , jetant un regard trouble à Kiba , Shikamaru le remarqua puis ajouta:

-Galère Naruto …. décompresses une fois pour toute et passes à autres chose!

-Shikamaru …. Pour ce qui est de décompresser je crois que j'ai déjà assez donné ! Mais pour ce qui est de passer à autre chose j'ai déjà pris ma décision, espérons que ça soit la bonne....murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Malheureusement ses paroles ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd , Shikamaru qui était debout les bras croisés contre le mur face au lit de Naruto habillé du traditionnelle habit d'hôpital , en position semi-allongé , les draps blancs le recouvrant jusqu'à la taille , finit par froncer les sourcils face au dire du blond mais il ne dit rien.

-Les gars merci d'être venu me rendre visite , ça m'a fais super plaisir!

Deux jours plus tard , il fit par à Tsunade de sa décision , elle fit le nécessaire pour couvrir Naruto pendant son absence aux yeux du conseil l'envoyant bientôt en tant que ninja de haut rang en mission dans une contrée lointaine pour une durée illimité , deux semaines plus tard Naruto retourna chez lui, faisant ainsi son sac, posant son bandeau à l'abri dans son armoire, cumulant le nécessaire pour son voyage puis cachant dans son sac une photo de lui et de Sasuke qu'il avait pris ce jour ou tout allait encore bien .

Le jour J , il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade , son sac en main, habillé d'un haut noir à manches mi -longue et d'un pantalon de la même couleur porté par bon nombres de ninja , le orange toujours présent dans ses habits mais plus discrètement, le jour laissait peu à peu place à l'obscurité et l'activité du village baissant crescendo, suffisamment pour passer inaperçu , Tsunade et Shizune l'accompagnèrent donc sur tout le chemin passant telle des ombres mais une voix bien connu de lui le fit violemment sursauté ,alors qu'il passait une énième ruelle quelques peu éclairer par un lampadaire , proche de la sortie du village , il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici !

-Toi ! Lança d'une même voix Tsunade et Shizune avec surprise.

-Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait....dit l'intrus en sortant de l'ombre

-Shikamaru....

-Tu voulais donc partir et apparemment ce n'était pas en mission sinon vous ne seriez pas aussi discret....

-Je n'ai pas le choix Shikamaru, je reviendrais lorsque que je le déciderais.

-Toi quand tu prends une décision, il faut toujours que tu ailles jusqu'à l'extrême comme à ton habitude....et en plus partir comme un voleur....

-Désolé.... mais tu ne comprendras pas ….

-Je te signales que j'en ai assez là pour comprendre fit-il en touchant sa tempe de son doigt à plusieurs reprises.

-Désolé.... pas cette fois ….

-Naruto, nous devons partir, il ne va pas tarder à venir coupa Tsunade d'un air grave.

-Je sais baa-chan dit-il en se retournant vers elle puis se recentrant vers son vis-à-vis qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-_Bordel t'es chiant !!!._...je t'aurais prévenu!!! alors n'essaye pas de trouver d'explication logique à ce que je vais te montrer!

-Naruto ! Tenta Shizune

-Il le faut bien , sinon il ne va pas me lâché et puis il faut au moins qu'un de mes amis soit au courant de ce qui se passe _**vraiment**_ ça me soulagera un peu ….finit-t-il en regardant Shizune en biais.

-......

-Et surtout Shikamaru ….prend simplement les choses telles qu'elles viennent...ajouta-t-il en esquissant un sourire crispé sachant que ce qu'il allait faire ne lui plaisait guère mais il était de nature direct et imprévisible alors autant en finir une fois pour toute en allant droit au but.

Naruto défit quelques quelques boutons de son pantalon juste de quoi dégager quelques peu son T-shirt puis d'un pas résolu , il s'approcha de son ami puis sous le regard interrogateur de celui-ci, il prit la main droite de Shikamaru et l'approcha de lui, l'autre se laissant faire sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir le blond puis Naruto posa sa main à cette endroit insistant un peu plus là où il le voulait sur les rondeurs déjà bien conséquentes.

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller avec une certaine lassitude dans le regard puis peu à peu la lumière se fit dans son esprit , une lumière bien trop vive à son goût maintenant que Shikamaru comprit exactement ce qu'il avait sous la main , de ce fait il écarquilla _largement_ les yeux de stupeur face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir, l'air un peu pâle ,aussitôt Naruto lui lâcha la main et recula jusqu'à se mettre près de Shizune reboutonnant le tout au passage puis tout en détournant les yeux il lâcha d'une voix grave:

-_Maintenant tu sais pourquoi Sasuke et moi ont s'est séparé...._

_A suivre......._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Note de fin_ _: (Surtout n'oubliez pas d'aller sur mon profil pour ce qui est de vos reviews ^^.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Titre : Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shounen-ai, mpreg , un brin angst...

_Note de l'auteur:_ L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa .

_Chapitre 4_

_"-Maintenant tu sais pourquoi Sasuke et moi ont s'est séparé...."_

Shikamaru trop choqué pour dire quoique se soit, fixait à présent Naruto d'un air ahuri.

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes les choses comme elle venait....

-Tu...enfin....je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un truc pareil pouvait être possible ! Tu ...tu...tu es un homme c'est physiquement et physiologiquement.... hors norme!! lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Eh bien , je suis à moi seule la preuve vivante que c'est possible ...lorsque Sasuke l'a appris il m'en a voulut ….il m'a laissé deux choix soit je me débarrassais de l'enfant soit je m'en allais, j'ai refusé alors je suis parti …..lors de ma crise j'ai failli le perdre alors j'ai décidé avec baa-chan de m'en aller ailleurs pendant quelques temps, loin des reproches et du regards des autres....Shikamaru tu es et seras la seule personne à savoir la vérité, fais en ce que tu vaudras....Baa-chan on peut s'en aller maintenant ….Aurevoir Shikamaru.....

Naruto reprit son sac en main puis s'en alla suivit de près de Shizune et de Tsunade, s'effaçant peu à peu dans la noirceur environnante mais ce que lui lança Shikamaru lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Naruto !!!….je ne dirais rien … mais _**bon sang**__!!! _Tu es bien le seul à te foutre dans un tel merdier, il faut croire que tu es à toi seul un vrai aimant à problèmes !!! lança -t-il en se retenant contre un mur.

- Shikamaru.....

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus à ce que je viens de comprendre mais sache que je ne dirais rien à personne.....je ne suis pas du genre à balancer un ami et encore moins à le descendre en public....et franchement je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait, en rajouter une couche ne servirait à rien, alors encore une chose! lança le blasé en esseyant de reprendre contenance:

-N'oublies pas de m'envoyer des nouvelles de toi....

-C'est compris, je n'oublierais pas .... finit le blond dans un grand sourire.

Puis il s'en alla laissant l'autre se remettre lentement de sa découverte, les deux gardes les virent passés jusqu'à l'extérieur du village sous les lumières tamisés placé à des endroits stratégiques,vingt minutes plus tard une silhouette vint vers eux, une fois proche , Naruto vit alors à qui il avait à faire, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui , de grande taille, habillée d'une tunique à manches longues et d'un pantalon large beige ceinturé par un foulard blanc, un sac à dos posé sur ses épaules fortes et chaussés de sandale à fine brides, de longs cheveux châtains attachés en une queue de cheval basse et une frange coupé parfaitement de manière égale lui arrivant aux niveaux de ses yeux d'un vert d'eau magnifique et rempli de bienveillance, cet homme était très beau et une certaine douceur se dégageait de sa personne apaisant de ce fait l'appréhension de Naruto .

-Naruto je te présente Tatsuya, c'est lui qui t'accompagnera pendant ton voyage et il sera aussi ton guide là-bas.

-Heureux de faire ta connaissance Uzumaki Naruto ajouta le concerné d'une voix sûre mais calme.

-Moi aussi dit simplement le blond.

-Alors je pense qu'il est tant de se dire au revoir Naruto , prends soin de toi et du bambin .

-Baa-chan je....

Mais la main de cette dernière posée sur son épaule puis passant sur ses épis de blé le fit se raviser, cette dernière s'écarta puis lui tendit une lettre siglé du symbole de Konoha.

-Gardes de là avec toi, elle prouvera si tu te sens près à revenir que tu étais en mission officielle finit-t-elle avec calme.

-D'accord, je la garderais....dit-il en la prenant et en la mettant dans sa poche avec rapidité.

-Fais attention à toi Naruto...ajouta Shizune en se rapprochant.

-Pas d'inquiétude c'est bien pour ça que je suis parti...lança le concerné.

Puis il tourna le dos, Tatsuya sur les talons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, aucuns des deux ne parlèrent, Naruto perdu dans ses pensées et Tatsuya marchant devant lui, la lumière émise par la pleine lune les aidaient dans leur parcours , au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, une brise fraîche les frôlèrent tout les deux, battant l'herbe haute présent à leurs pieds, la lune ronde les éclairant pleinement de sa lumière , se fut donc le châtain qui brisa le silence ambiant enlevant son sac à dos et fouillant activement à l'intérieur, une fois trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il mit en évidence devant les yeux du blond une grosse noix puis il dit à Naruto d'un ton plus que sérieux:

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de l'utiliser mais pour cette fois je le ferais, je veux avant tout que tu m'écoutes attentivement, ouvre cette noix et mange le, une fois fait , mets toi devant moi, ferme les yeux puis respire un grand coup ….

-Mais ce truc est énorme!!

-C'est ça , où on décide de faire le trajet à pieds, en n'en aura donc pour deux semaines de marches, trois semaines de bateau et je ne comptes pas les dizaines de détour à faire et vu ton état c'est chose quasi impossible alors ?

-Okay ! Okay ! Je vais avaler ton truc !

D'un geste rapide, il empoigna la fameuse noix marron des mains de son vis-à-vis, l'ouvrant facilement car malgré les apparences, la coque de l'étrange noix était molle et facilement friable, d'une main le blond l'ouvrit puis mâcha et avala le tout d'une traite en grimaçant fortement au passage au vu du goût amère et à la texture granuleuse qui lui arriva au palais, la tâche accomplit il se mit face au châtain puis ferma les yeux respirant comme demandé aussitôt il sentit comme une chaleur agréable lui envahir le corps puis se focaliser sur son ventre, paniqué il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais la voix de Tatsuya l'en empêcha:

-N'ouvre les yeux que lorsque je te l'ordonne !

-Mais.....!

-C'est presque fini, attends encore quelques minutes encore et quand je te le dirais tu les ouvriras, c'est compris ?

-J'ai pigé !

Cinq minutes passèrent, cette chaleur interne semblait se concentré beaucoup plus à cet endroit finalement le châtain lui donna le signal.

-Ouvre les yeux ! Nous sommes arrivés ….

Naruto s'exécuta et fut saisir sur place, il faisait jour, apparemment il n'était plus à Konoha et cette épaisse voute verte qu'était cette forêt inconnue qui l'entourait le fit presque perdre l'équilibre , si bien que Tatsuya le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atterrisse au sol remarquant au dernier moment l'immense cercle vert luminescent qui les entourait tout les deux, mêlés de symboles inconnus aux dialectes inconnus du blond.

-La noix que je t'ai donné a protégé ton corps et celle de ton enfant pendant le voyage à travers le portail que tu vois au sol, j'en utilise rarement de cette taille, car il demande beaucoup de temps à être activer mais comme je m'y suis pris à l'avance il n'y a pas eu de problème majeure avec son utilisation.

-Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

-Tu me suis attentivement, il nous faut encore une demi-heure de marche et là nous serons définitivement arrivé à destination.

-Encore une chose......comment c'est ? Je veux dire à quoi je dois m'attendre en arrivant là-bas?

-Et si je t'en laissais la surprise ? La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que tu seras très bien accueillit.

-Mouais.....une dernière ne chose, le faite que j'attende un enfant alors que je suis un homme et de plus attirer par des personnes du même sexe que moi ne te dégoûte pas?....

Tatsuya s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers lui et le scrutant d'un regard perçant pour ensuite s'approcher de lui :

-Tu apprendras en étant là-bas que nous cultivons la différence, en y imposant tout de même une certaine limite mais pas étouffante, chaque personne faisant partie de la communauté ont décidé de vivre pleinement leur différence et en aidant à leur tour ceux qui ont été rejeté ou qui ne savant plus ou aller, d'après ce que m'a dit Tsunade-sama tu as eu la force de montrer ta différence au grand jour et je ne peux que saluer un tel courage, quand à ta condition elle ne me dérange pas du tout, j'ai vu et vécu des choses inimaginables que peu de gens m'envieraient et que moi-même je voudrais oublier alors crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'es en rien dégoûtant .

Naruto planta ses orbes bleues dans ceux de son interlocuteur, ne voyant que pure sincérité et une certaine droiture qui lui fit plaisir, au vu du discours que lui avait fait Tatsuya, il sut immédiatement que le châtain avait dû pas mal en baver....

-Okay je te crois ….

-Bien …. et si nous continuions à marcher ?

-Pas de problème je te suis.

Après une longue marche seulement interrompu par les bruits ambiants si caractéristiques du milieu dans lequel il évoluait depuis un certain temps, ils finirent par arriver devant une immense vallée habité et parsemé de milliers et même plus de bâtiments et autres maisons traditionnelles en bois respectant agréablement l'environnement sans trop brisé l'équilibre avec la nature, ils se rapprochèrent donc et franchirent un immense portail fait en bois gravé de sceaux, leurs aspects rappelant étrangement ceux utilisés à Konaha, une fois passé, Naruto pu constaté à quel point cette endroit lui rappelait le village du feu, la vie semblait en tout point semblable, des marchants, des enfants jouant ensemble s'évertuant à brûler leur énergie débordants dans des jeux connues que d'eux, les habitants achetant et papotant ensemble, Tatsuya qui était maintenant à ses côtés regardaient ses réactions avec jubilation, observant ses grands yeux bleues brillés face tout ce qu'il était témoin, apparemment le blond appréciait beaucoup se qu'il voyait.

Beaucoup d' habitants se tournèrent vers eux, saluant chaleureusement Tatsuya ainsi que le nouvel arrivant qui l'accompagnait, sans aucune animosité, méfiance, ou peur dans leurs regards, tous semblaient heureux de l'accueillir alors qu'ils n'était qu'un pure étranger puis d'une voix sûre,Tatsuya lui dit dans une joie non contenue:

- Bienvenue à Heiwa*

-Heiwa*?

-Oui, car tous ceux que tu vois ici ont décidé qu'au moment ils foulerait ses terres, se serait le signe pour eux d'un nouveau départ et d'un espoir retrouvé , une nouvelle vie où ils pourraient s'épanouir tranquillement et en paix.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant...ajouta Naruto le visage tendu dans une profonde réflexion.

-Viens nous devons allez voir la matriarche , celle qui a crée cet endroit , elle t'attends impatiemment , ainsi que ceux qui prendront en charge ta santé et celle de ton enfant, tu vois cette immense demeure situé en hauteur insista-t-il en montrant un domaine beaucoup plus grand que les autres maisons qu'ils avaient vu depuis son arrivée.

-C'est là-bas que nous allons, elle habite là depuis de nombreuses années, je suis en quelques sortes son homme de main, je l'aide dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend pour facilité notre vie dans la communauté, c'est une femme honorable ....

-Sur ta manière d'en parler, elle m'a l'air d'être vraiment bien alors je te suis.

Tatsuya lui fit un sourire ravi puis ils continuèrent leur chemin calmement, Naruto observant toujours son nouvel environnement avec ferveur.

Après quelques passages dans de longues ruelles faites de terres battues mais cependant agréable et souple sous le pied, ils arrivèrent donc devant l'immense domaine, devant lequel se tenait un grand jardin et de nombreux ruisseaux brillants de pureté coulant et tranquillement à leurs aises, contrastant agréablement avec le décor, ils y pénétrèrent passant par un petit chemin pour enfin arriver sous un grand porche faits de rocs sur lequel était accrochées de nombreuses fleurs de toutes formes et de colories diverses agréables à la vue, là ils virent trois personnes discutant ensemble.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs ébènes tressés à l'allure gracile et douce, un homme d'une carrure élancé aux cheveux brun coupé courts à la peau mate, son visage laissant paraître une certaine sagesse, puis enfin une autre femme aux cheveux roux mi-longs attachés en hauteur grâce à une baguette leur donnait actuellement le dos, tout trois étant habillés dans une très grande simplicité ne montrant en rien leur statut dans le village.

Progressivement Tatsuya s'approcha à petit pas, Naruto légèrement en retrait les observant avec attention, soudainement ils arrêtèrent nette leur discussion pour tous se retourner d'un bloc vers eux et enfin le blond pu voir le visage de la femme rousse, des yeux verts émeraudes lui rappelant ceux de Sakura, un visage fins emprunt d'une certaine maturité mais aussi d'une profonde sérénité, ces trois personnes devait avoir une trentaine d'année ou même un peu plus .

-Tatsuya je suis heureuse de ton retour et en plus avec notre nouvel invité ! Rétorqua la femme aux cheveux tressés dans un doux sourire.

-J'ai fait le plus vite que possible Suki-san, voilà donc Uzumaki Naruto, il est celui que Tsunade-sama nous a envoyé.

-Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Naruto ajouta la rousse avec entrain, je vais donc te faire de courte présentation, à ma gauche je te présente Takeshi et sa femme Suki, c'est eux qui prendront soin de ta santé et de l'être qui grandit en toi....

Naruto se raidit un peu mais Saki lui lança d'un ton sûre:

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du regard des autres ici, Tatsuya te l'a sans doute dit, nous ne te jugerons ni sur ton état ni sur ta particularité alors soit serein et profite de la chance que Tsunade t'a offerte.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire dont il avait le secret, ne sachant pas quoi répondre face à ce discours qu'il avait tant espérer entendre à Konoha, la rousse continua sur sa lancée se présentant à son tour, son regard émeraude un peu plus brillant braqué sur le blond :

-Et enfin, appelle-moi simplement Sayuri, je suis la matriarche de cette communauté qui sort de l'ordinaire, je te logerais dans l'une de mes chambres, ici dans mon domaine, Suki et Takeshi continueront donc ce qu'avait commencé Tsunade sur ton suivi médical, pour que tout se déroule correctement alors si tu veux bien me suivre....

Naruto se tourna vers Tatsuya puis passa près de Suki et de Takeshi les laissant tout les trois derrières lui, le blond suivit Sayuri passant par d'immenses corridors pour enfin monter à l'étage observant un autre petit jardin trônant au centre du domaine , la rousse s'arrêta devant une grande porte coulissante puis la tira pour laisser place à une pièce spacieuse décorée et meublée légèrement , peinte en blanc, il lui montra la salle de bain tout aussi agréable à voir ainsi que les autres pièces et pour terminer la visite Sayuri ouvrit la baie vitré poussant d'une main le fin rideau beige qui le couvrait découvrant ainsi une balustrade en bois donnant sur un panorama plus que magnifique du village .

-Nous prendrons les repas ensemble, pour plus de commodité Tatsuya occupe la chambre à côté de la sienne, il pourra donc t'aider en cas de problème, comme tu as pu le remarqué il y a d'autres chambres à cette étage qui sont toutes occupés , alors tout ce que je peux te dire s'est de te mettre à ton aise ….

-Je ne sais même pas où me mettre ! C'est vachement grand ici !!! Et encore ma chambre n'est que de la rigolade face à ça !!

-Eh bien merci pour le compliment, je te conseillerais de ranger tes affaires avant puis ensuite tu pourras me rejoindre à dix-neuf heures au rez-de-chaussé, Tatsuya viendra te cherché alors reste aux aguets....Ah oui j'oubliais !..... Si tu entends des bruits de course ou autres choses devant ta chambre ne panique pas c'est tout à fait normal Okay ?

-Euh.....Okay finit Naruto sans trop comprendre.

-Allez je te laisse....

Elle s'en alla en poussant la porte derrière elle, Naruto posa son sac au sol puis il s'affala sur son nouveau lit qui l'accueillit avec souplesse.

Couché sur le dos, Naruto observa le plafond blanc durant un long moment puis enfin petit à petit, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de morphée.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard , un bruit interminable, fort et terriblement chiant, le réveilla violemment de son petit somme, la tête dans le pâté, il se retourna sur le côté faisant attention à son petit ventre mais rien à faire, ce bruit le gênait, il se leva donc se rappelant soudainement de ce que lui avait dit Sayuri, intrigué, ses sens affinés grâce à Kyubi, Naruto s'arrêta devant la porte coulissante de sa chambre, ses vêtements complètement froissés, l'air hagard, tendant l'oreille puis n'y tenant plus, il finit pas tiré sur la porte, quatre filles et quatre garçons vinrent subitement s'écrouler devant le pas de sa chambre .

Passablement surpris par le nombre d'enfants mais aussi par leur audace d'être venu le dérangé alors qu'il l'interrompait dans son merveilleux rêve rempli de ramens en tout genre et qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement plus dégusté au vu de son très long séjour ici, il leur lança ses sourcils fronçés:

-Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez là ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes devant ma chambre?

L'une des filles d'après peu près six ans, les yeux gris, des cheveux noirs bouclés attachés en deux petites couettes, les joues rosies tenant contre elle une petite poupée de chiffon, voulut lui répondre mais apparemment le plus âgé de la troupe, un garçon aux cheveux bruns , mi-longs et aux yeux marrons lui lança d'un ton bourru:

-On n'a pas à te répondre ! on voulait juste savoir qui tu étais c'est tout ! Et puis on voulait pas dérangé !

-Mouais ! Bon vous rentrez ou vous prenez racine ici...

Les enfants se regardèrent entres eux puis ils entrèrent , Naruto les observa l'un après l'autre, les quatre filles devaient être âgé d'à peu près six à douze ans pour la plus vielle et pour les garçons peut-être un peu plus, le plus vieux étant celui de quatorze ans .

-Alors je peux savoir vos noms ? Lança Naruto alors qu'ils rangeait ses vêtements tout en posant la photo qu'il avait prit en partant sur la commode.

-Eh bien pour les filles, la plus petite s'appelle Maya, la plus grande Akari et les deux autres Ema et Aya, Moi je m'appelle Seiji, le plus petit c'est Noaki et les deux autres garçons s'appellent Shio et Ryosuke finit Seiji en pointant du droit des jumeaux aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux noirs, nous venons de différentes familles mais ce sont tous mes frères et mes sœurs ….

-Eh bien!....on peut dire que vous formez une belle petite troupe ! Ajouta -t-il en finissant de mettre ses affaires dans la commode .

-N'empêche que...!! fit-il en se retournant brusquement vers eux l'air pincée un doigt pointé vers eux avec force:

-Vous ne savez pas que c'est pas bien d'espionner chez les autres sans leur consentement !!! dit-il d'un ton frustré, je _dormais_ je vous signales !!!

-Ont en doutaient pas, tu es tout débraillé en plus et tu as bavé….ajouta Shio l'air taquin observant ses cheveux blonds emmêlés, ses vêtements froissés puis touchant le coin de sa bouche pour montrer à Naruto où était le problème.

Le blond pris une expression douteuse et toucha le point en question pour constater la véracité de ce que lui disait le gamin, touché dans sa fierté Naruto héla d'une voix forte :

- Quand à toi je ne t'ai rien demandé !!

- C'est ça cause toujours ....ajouta ce dernier un petit sourire satisfait pendu aux lèvres qui eu le don de faire monter la tension nerveuse du blond.

Voulant néanmoins des réponses, le blond ferma les yeux puis se détendit :

-Bon... dit-il en rouvrant les yeux et prenant un grande respiration tout en se calmant :

-Vous êtes les enfants de qui en faite?

-Notre nouvelle maman s'appelle Sayuri et elles nous a adopté parce que nos familles ne voulaient plus de nous...finit Maya d'un air triste .

Les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, baissant simplement la tête, Naruto fronça les sourcils devant ce que lui avait dit la petite, Sayuri les avaient donc recueillit ici et les élevaient comme ses propres enfants….

Naruto s'avança vers la fillette puis posa sa main sur sa petite tête en couettes .

-C'est bon j'ai compris …. alors ça doit être vous dont me parlait Sayuri un peu plus tôt, alors finalement on sera voisin de chambre pour un bon bout de temps les mioches...

Pendant plus d'une heure le blond fit connaissance avec les enfants de sa bienfaitrice, le plus coriace d'entre eux était Seiji et non Shio comme il l'avait pensé au premier abord néanmoins il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, les autres étant plus attentif à ce qu'ils disait et s'était attaché à lui avec une rapidité déconcertante.

-Bon je vais à la salle de bain alors pas touche à mes affaires! C'est compris !!!restez sagement assis comme ça et ne bougez pas!!! dit-t-il en plissant des yeux

-Hé !! tu nous prends pour qui ? On n'est pas non plus des voleurs ? Lança Seiji avec énervement

-Est-ce que j'ai dis que vous étiez des voleurs ? Tout ce que je veux s'est que vous restiez tranquille en attendant que je revienne c'est tout !

Naruto prit quelques affaires puis partie dans la salle de bain fermant à double tour derrière lui.

Quand aux enfants ils restèrent un long moment assis à même le sol pour certains et d'autres sur le lit puis ne supportant plus de rester sans rien faire plus longtemps , Ryosuke se leva puis inspecta la chambre , ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, il s'approcha de la commode et vit la photo que Naruto avait posé là un peu plus tôt, il la prit entre ses main, il reconnut le blond un grand sourire aux lèvres, épaule contre épaule contre une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, un brun aux yeux onyx à la peau pâle et aux traits fins avec un petit sourire en coin faisait pâle figure face au grand sourire étincelant de Naruto, les autres s'approchèrent aussi découvrant ainsi ce qu'avait trouvé leur frère .

-Il est super beau le brun !! lança Akari avec émerveillement.

-C'est vrai, il a l'air très mystérieux insista Ema en observant la photo avec attention non loin de sa sœur Akari et Maya accroché à son bras voulant de sa petite taille voir l'image.

-Vous les filles , il faut toujours que vous en rajoutiez ! Vous ne pouvez rien regarder sans faire de commentaires ! C'est vraiment chiant à la fin lança Seiji en boudant.

-Jaloux qu'il soit plus beau que toi....Seiji ! lança Aya debout à ses côtés.

-Et puis quoi encore !!! dit-il en la regardant avec de grand yeux.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez senti ça, mais lorsque j'ai regardé le visage de ce gars, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation comme de ....l' oppression, en fin de compte, ce type me fais froid dans le dos ..conclut Seiji d'un ton sérieux.

Ryosuke et Shio ainsi que les autres se serrèrent autour de lui puis fermèrent les yeux, au bout d'une minute ils se décolèrent les uns des autres .

-C'est vraiment bizarre ...mais Naruto dégage quelque chose de plus chaleureux que lui mais on ne peut rien dire de plus sans avoir autre chose qui soit lié à lui insista Shio.

-Tu as sans doute raison et...

_-Qu'est-ce-que vous foutez !?_ ….

Les enfants sursautèrent en se tournant vers Naruto qui était revenu de la salle de bain habillé fraîchement d'un long t-shirt orange large imprimé d'une petit flamme rouge et d'un pantacout noir cachant bien ses formes de la vue des enfants, ses cheveux encore un peu humide tombant devant ses grands yeux azurés et là il vit Ryosuke avec sa photo en main.

- Merde ! Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas bouger ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite toi!

Aussitôt il se rapprocha de Ryosuke mais alors qu'il lui prenait son précieux souvenir des mains de l'adolescent, le jeune garçon se mit violemment à se cambrer grimaçant et se tenant la tête de sa main droite, Naruto se décala rapidement de lui sa photo en main .

- Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe avec lui ?!!

-Ryosuke !! héla Shio en se mettant près de son frère et lui tenant les épaules pour le soutenir au mieux.

-Calme-toi et respire avec moi, voilà ….tu te sens mieux là ?

-Oui ….répondit Ryosuke tout en jetant un regard aiguisé aux blonds qui le dévisageait avec appréhension ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Ryosuke se rapprocha puis se mit face à Naruto .

-Tu...tu va mieux, hein? parce que sinon.....mais tu fais quoi là?!!!

Le garçon venait de poser sa main sur son ventre créant un profond plissement sur son large T-shirt orange qui le couvrait bien, Ryosuke ferma les yeux suivit des autres sous l'incompréhension du blond, peu de temps après ils ouvrirent tous les yeux.

-Je comprends pourquoi maman voulait à tout prix te mettre avec nous et qu'elle nous empêchait de venir dans la plus grande des chambres en plus...rétorqua Seiji

-Il y a deux énergies dans ton ventre...insista Shio.

- Celle d'un enfant à naître ….ajouta ce dernier.

-Et autre chose de plus sombre que nous n'arrivons pas à décrire mais qui est là...acheva Emi.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, observant les enfants de ses yeux écarquillés, il avait enfin la preuve de ce que lui disait Tatsuya .

-Mais ?!....

-Nous sommes particuliers, nos âmes sont beaucoup plus éveillés que celles des enfants normaux et ça nous as valut pas mal d'ennuis mais plus important.... ce type qui est sur la photo s'est lui le père....ajouta Seiji.

-Euuuh........Le blond observa chacun des enfants avec hésitation ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de leur dire ce genre de chose mais leurs regards semblaient soudainement beaucoup plus matures que ceux auxquels il les avaient vu auparavant, surpris et résigné il lança dans un petite souffle:

-Oui......ses yeux posés à présent sur la photo entre ses mains, un petit sourire triste dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air choqué ? ajouta le blond en redirigeant son regard vers ces interlocuteurs.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas non plus normaux alors on va pas te jeter la pierre et de toute façon personne dans cette ville n'est ordinaire ….mais tout de même ça fait vraiment bizarre......insista Ryosuke qui continuait de toucher le ventre arrondi de son vis-à-vis.

-Je sais, ça me fais cet effet là chaque matin en voyant mon ventre enflé de jour en jour ajouta t-il dans un sourire crispé .

Toute de suite après, des petits coups frappés les interrompirent .

-C'est Tatsuya ! Il vient me cherché il doit être dix-neufs heures, le temps passe super vite ici!

Les enfants allèrent ouvrir et Tatsuya entra, regardant la petite troupe sans trop de surprise.

-Vous savez que Sayuri-sama vous cherche partout pour le repas ?

-C'est vrai ?! Cria Maya ses yeux brillants de joie.

-Venez maintenant, Naruto-san suis-moi de près...

-S'il te plaît Tatsuya appelle-moi simplement Naruto, le san me gène un peu là …

-D'accord ….Naruto...

Le concerné déposa la photo sur le lit puis sortit accompagné des enfants, la petite Maya vint lui prendre la main avec un grand sourire, ses joues rosies de contentement et réchauffant de ce fait le cœur du blond qui eu une dernière pensée….

_**« C'est vrai..... aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ ….»**_

_A suivre...._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_( Note de fin : Vous savez où allez en fin de chapitre pour les reviews , sur mon profil bien sûr !! ^^ et petit dico ~*Heiwa signifie : paix, tranquillité.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shounen-ai , mpreg, un brin angst ....

_Note de l'auteur: _L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa.

_**Chapitre 5**_

*_Deux semaines plus tard à Konoha_

Tsunade , Shizune et Shikamaru lisait la dernière missive du blond décrivant sa vie là-bas .

-Naruto semble se porter bien .

-Ça m'en a tout l'air Shizune et apparemment il s'y est très bien acclimaté .

-Vous en doutiez ? on parle de Naruto, Hokage-sama.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre a baissé les bras face à l'inconnu, d'après lui, tout se passe bien pour ce qui est de sa santé et il dit même qu'il est énorme, que le petit gigote beaucoup et que c'est garçon!...finit-t-elle avec un sourire

-Hé bien on sait maintenant à quoi s'attendre …. et puis au vu de celui qui le porte ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit énergique ce gosse. Ajouta Shikamaru en souriant en coin.

-Je constate comme à son habitude qu'il a fait court.... selon ce qu'il dit encore, il y aurait des enfants qui habiteraient avec lui apparemment des protégés de Sayuri...j'aurais dû m'en douté ...finit Tsunade avec un petit sourire.

-Sayuri ?

-Oui c'est elle qui s'occupe de Naruto, au moins il est sure d'être entre de bonne main.

-Ça fais plaisir à entendre lança shikamaru tout en baillant.

Tsunade déchira puis désintégra le mot à l'aide d'un petit jutsu rapide .

-Il nous faudra attendre encore deux semaines pour avoir de ses nouvelles, lorsque ça arrivera je te ferais appelé discrètement.

-C'est compris Hokage-sama . Acheva le blasé en amorçant son départ d'un pas lent.

Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, après un bref " Entrez !" le concerné entra puis se dirigea vers cette dernière dont les traits du visage furent soudainement plus dure:

-Sasuke....

-Je suis venu vous apporté ces rouleaux en main propre, ils doivent avoir votre consentement.

-Dépose-les ici …

Sasuke avança un peu plus vers le bureau passant près de Shikamaru, tout signe de fatigue avait disparu du visage de ce dernier, leur regard bien que furtif se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent l'espace de quelques secondes puis le blasé continua son chemin passant la porte sans bruit.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard Sasuke sortie du bureau de la Godaime Hokage empruntant le long couloir d'une démarche silencieuse, ne croisant que peu de gens sur son passage mais subitement il s'arrêta en lançant d'un ton froid:

-Shikamaru....

-Tu te fais rare Sasuke, on croirait presque que tu cherches à te faire oublier ou plutôt à cacher quelque chose ?

-Et je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ? Rétorqua le brun en lui jetant un regard plus que froid.

-Je fais juste une constatation c'est tout ... ajouta Shikamaru le dos posé contre le mur les bras croisés contre lui tout en le regardant avec insistance .

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as me dire....acheva Sasuke en continuant son chemin, lui donnant le dos à présent.

-Tu ne te poses aucune question ? Tu ne cherches pas à savoir où est _**vraiment**_ Naruto alors que vous avez vécu ensemble tout ce temps ?

-........

-Franchement ton indifférence commence sérieusement à me fatiguer .... lança Shikamaru en soufflant de lassitude face au manque de réaction et à la froideur de son vis-à-vis puis d'un ton plus sérieux il ajouta:

-Je suis au courant de _**tout **_ce qui lui arrive._**...**_

En entendant Shikamaru appuyé sur le _tout_, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, le regard plus que tranchant, montrant que la conversation allait sur un terrain glissant :

-Tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que Naruto est parti ailleurs et non en mission et qu'il va bien même-ci je sais que ça t'es complètement égal...

Shikamaru observait le brun alors qu'il lui lançait sa tirade, celui-ci n'avait esquissé aucune expression mais il avait sans aucun doute vu que Sasuke s'était quelques peu raidi et pour enfoncer le clou, tout en se décollant du mur puis en passant à côté de lui, il lui murmura:

_**-Ton fils**_ va aussi parfaitement bien _**....**_

Et sans rien ajouté de plus, il s'en alla en laissant un Sasuke un brin ébranlé et les yeux quelques peu écarquillés.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaucoup de temps s'était écroulé depuis sa dernière missive vers Konaha, il en avait envoyé d'autre bien sûr, leur expliquant l'évolution de son état, Naruto en était maintenant à sept mois et demi et pour ce qui était de son allure, il préférait s'abstenir de tout commentaires, il ne pouvait que saluer le courage de toutes celles qui décidaient d'avoir des enfants, Tatsuya l'aidait énormément et lui changeant les idées lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Quand aux enfants ils venaient le voir régulièrement, Seiji et les autres avaient pris l'habitude de lui rendre visite et Shio n'avait pas manqué de lui faire certaines remarques pas très fines sur sa silhouette ce qui finissait le plus souvent par des cris et de bonnes parties de claques bien senties aux crânes, donnés bien sûr par un blond passablement à bout de nerfs et au plus haut point irrité.

De plus même en sachant que s'était un garçon il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver de nom, même avec l'aide de Sayuri.

Le blond devait donc donné une identité à un enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir et inconsciemment il bloquait sur ça, il avait vu son corps évolué, ressentit des sensations nouvelles qui l'avait laissé tantôt surpris, parfois perplexe mais aussi effrayé, cette expérience l'avait irrémédiablement marqué mais aussi déstabilisé, sans Sayuri auprès duquel il trouvait toute la douceur et la vitalité qui l'apaisait tant, les choses auraient sans doute mal tourné, le soutien inébranlable dont elle faisait preuve à son égard ainsi que les conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait, renforçait sa volonté et l'épaulait dans son quotidien des plus bouleversé.

Suki et Takeshi l'entouraient aussi avec beaucoup de soin, Takeshi étant son médecin et Suki son bras droit, Naruto avait été très étonné par les techniques qu'il avait employé sur lui.

Pour ce qui avait été de Kyubi, le couple avait fait le nécessaire pour séparer et drainer le chakra du démon de celui de l'enfant en lui apposant un petit sceau bleu en plus de celui qu'il portait depuis sa naissance sans néanmoins quelques difficultés au passage, causés par un certain renard qui n'était pas très heureux que l'on touche à son chakra démoniaque sans son consentement.

Grâce à ça Naruto savait désormais que la jeune femme possédait le don d'empathie et qu'il lui était impossible de lui cacher quoi que se soit, ce qui parfois était très frustrant quand il voulait faire quelques entorses à son nouveau régime alimentaire fait à cent pour cent de légumes et de fruits diverses et autres, éveillant de ce fait son adoration plus que poussé pour ses ramens adorés.... _des ramens qui lui manquait terriblement_....

Quand à Takeshi, il avait pu observé avec plus de précision sa capacité à matérialiser certaines formes aux effets plus que surprenants et qu'il avait vu à l'oeuvre lorsque Maya s'était blessé en tombant des escaliers, il avait donc fait apparaître sous les yeux étonnés du blond une étrange sphère bleuté composé d'écritures étranges et complexes, un savant équilibre selon les dires de ce dernier entre son don et sa connaissance plus que poussé de la médecine et des sceaux s'y rattachant .

Les seules dont il ne savait rien était Sayuri et Tatsuya mais cela lui importait peu car le plus important étaient que personne ne le délaissait à son sort et qu'il se sentait épauler comme jamais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aujourd'hui, jour de grâce matinée pour Naruto, il avait donc traîné au lit, son confortable Yukata orange et noir le réchauffant parfaitement bien, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis se redressa tant bien que mal, les coups donnés au niveau de son ventre et la lourdeur qui l'y accompagnait l'avait énormément gêné dans son sommeil et cela se voyait sur les cernes et l'air plus que grincheux qu'il affichait maintenant.

Il mit pieds à terre amorçant sa levée mais au moment de passer à l'action, un fort étourdissement le prit de court et il dû se rasseoir, son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui cognait aux tempes , il sentait que son esprit partait au loin s'en trop pouvoir réagir, Naruto voulut hurler mais rien ne venait, rassemblant son énergie il se leva péniblement en s'aidant du lit puis se dirigea vers le mur peu épais pour y taper de toutes ses forces espérant que Tatsuya ne l'entende .

Mais un horrible élancement au ventre le fit perdre l'équilibre à un point tel qu'il chuta au sol, respirant péniblement, le front humide et ses yeux voilés par la douleur, il s' assit tant bien que mal au sol, le dos contre le mur, le blond voulut se relever mais son corps était comme paralysé, il sentait la peur prendre peu à peu le pas sur sa raison, une autre douleur plus cuisante et vibrante l'assomma presque autant que la première, sa vue se troubla et ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement d'eux même mais deux mains fraîches posés sur ses joues le firent revenir sur terre.

Tatsuya était là, accroupi en face de lui, le visage emprunt d'une certaine gravité, son regard vert plongé en lui, mais quelque chose de trouble placé derrière le châtain lui fit détourné les yeux, ce quelque chose était immense, brumeux et le fixait de ses yeux rouges :

- Tats.....uya....ça.... me ...regarde...derrière toi...il..y...a....quelque....chose....

Le concerné lui fit un petit sourire triste puis lui toucha délicatement la joue et le porta un bras passé sous ses jambes et l'autre derrière son dos.

-Ne t'en occupes pas Naruto….respire calmement, nous allons rapidement au cabinet de Takeshi-sensei...

Tatsuya fila tel le vent, passant entre les ruelles, Naruto grimaçant et respirant de manière saccadé et irrégulière et blêmissant à vu d'œil, rapidement il arriva devant la maison du couple et le concerné ne fut pas surpris de voir Suki sortir de chez elle précipitamment et lui dire d'un air sérieux :

-J'ai senti sa douleur lorsque que vous arriviez, cela arrive plus vite que nous le pensions....amène-le à l'étage dans la salle à ta droite .

Le châtain acquiesça puis se mit en route, l'intérieur était immense et décoré avec légèreté mais étant venu à de nombreuses reprises il ne perdit pas de tant à regarder autour de lui puis monta à l'étage sans tarder, là le décor changea, les lieux devinrent plus aseptisé laissant place à de longs couloirs parsemés de portes, il marcha un peu plus puis il bifurqua vers la dite salle, il s'y engouffra passant les portes battantes puis y trouva Takeshi en pleine préparation s'en doute prévenu plutôt par sa femme.

Le blond ne savait plus ce qui se passait, il se sentit posé sur une table, la présence de Tatsuya s'effaça pour ne laisser place qu'à celle de Takeshi et de Suki pour son plus grand soulagement .

N'ayant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, le blond perçut clairement qu'on le redressait, sa tête ballottant en avant et délicatement une main fine et chaude qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Suki se posa sur son front et le bas de son dos au niveau des lombaires calmant ses douleurs et clairement il entendit la voix de la brune résonné dans sa tête:

_**"**__ Naruto ...laisse-toi aller ….et calme-ton esprit comme nous te l'avons appris....nous aurions voulu t'expliquer le déroulement de l'opération un peu plus tôt mais tu nous a pris quelque peu au dépourvu mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous ferons le nécessaire pour que tout se passe bien, Takeshi utilisera une de ses techniques des plus complexes pour aider à la naissance de ton enfant sans que l'on n'est besoin de passer par une chirurgie, qui serait assez traumatisante pour ton corps au vu de ton soudain affaiblissement et même-ci nous savons que Kyubi veille pour son propre intérêt à ce que tu ne meures pas, nous préférons ne pas prendre de risque, alors si tu sens une quelconque douleurs ou des picotements ne panique pas, je serais là pour t'apaiser grâce à mon énergie que je laisserais filtré en toi par touche régulière, maintenant je te rallonge sur le dos et surtout laisse-toi aller....__**"**_

Le blond s'exécuta s'en rechigné puis après un petit moment de flottement, des picotements et de sourdes douleurs le fit se tendre pendant de très longues minutes ou même plus mais la main posée sur son front l'apaisa immédiatement puis lentement il sombra dans l'inconscience .....

_A suivre...._.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Note de fin_/ vous savez où allez pour toutes vos reviews^^)


	6. Chapter 6

_Titre :_ Éloignements  
_  
__Disclaimer_ : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shônen-ai,mpreg,un brin angst...

_Note de l'auteur:_ L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa, attention spoils...

_**Chapitre 6**_

Chaleur, calme, sérénité voilà ce que ressentait Naruto en ouvrant les yeux , il regarda autour de lui reconnaissant sa chambre sans aucune difficulté, on l'avait donc ramené ici pendant qu'il était endormit, son corps était couvert d'épaisse couverture agréable et douce, il les souleva délicatement et il remarqua qu'on l'avait habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon gris pastel et surtout se qui le choqua le plus fut son ventre qui était de nouveau plat et semblable à ce qu'il avait toujours été auparavant.

D'un geste rapide il toucha cet endroit et souleva même son vêtement , sa peau avait repris son aspect lisse et soyeuse il voyait le sceau de Kyubi s'y reflété parfaitement bien, mais alors où était son enfant ?

Il se redressa rapidement pour regarder autour de lui puis il remarqua le berceau en bois posé à l'ombre dans un coin de la chambre, Naruto se leva sans néanmoins grimacé au passage , il l'avait l'impression qu'on le tiraillait de l'intérieur mais il n'y fit abstraction pour uniquement se diriger vers son objectif, lentement il avança puis il vit face à son enfant.

Il dormait , habillé d'une combinaison beige, couvert d'un petit drap blanc brodé, son visage était rond et ses joues rosés, couché sur le dos ses petites mains serrés, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux bruns en bataille , déjà bien fourni pour un nourrisson lui rappela Sasuke plus que tout, il resta debout près du berceau les bras ballants, à cet instant il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi perdu et effrayé, il ne se serait jamais imaginé une telle scène même dans ses rêves les plus fous, un enfant ! Il avait un enfant ! lui qu'on disait être un éternel irresponsable!….un bébé qu'il voyait à présent en chair et en os ….

Maintenant ce ne serait plus _**moi**_ mais _**nous**_, quand il vit le nourrisson baillé, gigoté un instant Naruto paniqua brusquement et regarda derrière lui vers la porte coulissante poussé, priant pour que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide mais lorsqu'il se retourna, deux grands yeux d'un bleue profond, irréelles et pénétrant le fixait calmement avec une telle innocence que le blond en n'eut le souffle coupé, il avait certes les yeux bleus lui aussi mais pas d'une si grande intensité!

A cette instant il sut quel nom lui donné, un nom qui lui irait parfaitement bien, il approcha un peu plus avec hésitation et appréhension de son fils puis finalement il murmura à petit mot :

-Salut _Sora__***......**_ content de te voir enfin et bienvenue sur Terre... acheva-t-il en glissant son doigt dans l'une des petites mains du nourrisson, son visage profondément troublé par ce qui lui arrivait.

------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard , Naruto reçut la visite de Tatsuya et Sayuri qui le virent assit à même le sol près du berceaux à barreaux , ses bras mollement posés sur chacun de ses genoux relevés, sa tête contre le mur , son regard plus que braqué vers son fils qui dormait de nouveau , il ne semblait pas avoir entendu les deux autres entrés , beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait .

-Naruto …

L'interpelé sursauta légèrement et tourna son regard azuré vers eux.

-Pourquoi tu ne le prends pas dans tes bras ?

Naruto se redirigea de nouveau son regard vers le berceau, ses yeux voilés d'une certaine incertitude.

- Parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable, il à l'air si fragile et moi je n'ai jamais été doué que pour hurler, gesticuler, enchaîner conneries sur conneries et même en étant devenu ANBU avec toute cette force que j'ai eu en combattant et en m'entraînant comme un malade, je me sens totalement paumé face à lui, je m'y suis pourtant préparé, malgré ça j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un gros.... boulet ….acheva-t-il la gorge serrée.

-Naruto....

-Sora ressemble vraiment à Sasuke ….

-Sora ? Tu lui a donc trouvé un nom ?....rétorqua Sayuri en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui …. il a ouvert les yeux tout à l'heure là, ses yeux sont si bleus même plus que les miens si c'est possible, ils me rappellent étrangement....le ciel*.

-Tu as donc fais un bon choix alors….ajouta la rousse tout en souriant doucement.

-Maintenant que nous sommes deux, je veux devenir plus fort, plus responsable, je veux que mon fils puisse compter sur moi, cet innocence que j'ai vu dans ses yeux m'a fait prendre conscience que je devais faire un effort pour changer et ce n'est pas en étant un boulet de première que j'y arriverais, c'est vrai que d'habitude j'ai toujours fait face à mes problèmes en me débrouillant seul comme toujours mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé ...

Après un court silence où Naruto perdit son regard dans le vague, il se recentra sans tardé sur la rousse puis reprit d'un ton ferme et claire :

-....Sayuri aide-moi à devenir celui que je voudrais être pour mon fils......

En achevant sa phrase Naruto braqua ses yeux dans celle de Sayuri, le visage grave, Tatsuya qui n'avait rien dit pendant l'échange fixait Naruto intensément, il sentait une détermination et une volonté inébranlable se dégagé du blond, la concerné pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, en souriant avec bienveillance :

-Bien sûr que je t'aiderais Naruto ….je t'épaulerais sur cette voie qui ne sera pas toujours des plus faciles, alors garde en tête tes bonnes résolutions et ne les oublies jamais mais avant tout, nous devons discuter de certaines choses te concernant toi et Sora.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que le moment est mal choisi pour ça, mais il est tant que toute cette ignorance dans lequel tu es plongé depuis si longtemps disparaisse, dans une demi-heure, Suki viendra s'occuper de Sora, je souhaiterais que tu viennes à mes appartements le plus tôt que possible.

-Mais....

-Je t'attendrais comme dit, sinon prends bien soin de toi et de Sora....

Sayuri esquissa un petit sourire puis s'en alla suivit de près par Tatsuya qui lui fit un bref hochement de tête, laissant Naruto profondément perplexe face à sa soudaine demande.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme dit Suki vint dans la chambre de Naruto, le blond fraîchement habillé et lavé d'un ensemble d'un blanc magnifique identique à celui que l'on lui avait mis alors qu'il était inconscient , ses cheveux blond encore humide lui cachant quelques peu le profil et éclairé par la douce lueur ambiante, rajoutant un peu plus de lumière à sa personne , une lumière que Suki percevait parfaitement bien grâce à son don, celui-ci était appuyé contre la rambarde du berceau, jouant avec les petites mains de son fils, la scène était très attendrissante et emprunt d'une tendresse qui lui réchauffa le cœur mais ayant senti sa présence, Naruto s'arrêta brusquement puis se tourna vers elle et de ce fait sans attendre, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, un vrai sourire emprunt de compassion et d'une profonde affection à son égard, le blond regarda une dernière fois son fils gigotant dans son berceau puis se rapprocha d'elle.

Une fois face à face, ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux et se fut la brune qui brisa le lien, le prenant avec douceur dans ses bras, Suki sentait beaucoup de sentiments diverses fusés dans l'esprit de celui qu'elle tenait contre elle, cependant parmi toutes ses émotions qu'elle sentait émané du blond, il y eu certain qui la toucha plus que tout:

Le bonheur, la joie et surtout _**la gratitude**_.....

Et sans aucun autre ajout, le blond se décolla d'elle, la regardant avec une profonde sincérité et s'en alla en passant la porte sachant que Sora était entre de bonne mains.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant de longues minutes, Naruto marcha d'un pas lent, l'esprit ailleurs passant par de nombreux couloir qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien maintenant, il emprunta un qui le mena face aux grand jardin extérieur et là il vit les appartements de Sayuri, les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, il la vit de loin confectionnant et mettant de magnifiques lys dans un vase pour ensuite les posés sur une petite table en bois, en voyant cette scène, le blond sentit son cœur s'apaiser puis d'un pas plus serein il passa par l'engawa, une discrète passerelle de bois faisant le tour de la propriété puis d'une main Naruto poussa l'un des _shōji _*qui lui faisait face.

Sayuri finit de ranger son bouquet puis se tourna vers Naruto, elle l'avait senti depuis bien longtemps et attendait tout simplement de le voir arriver.

-Tu es enfin venu Naruto...

-Oui..... si c'est vraiment important, je t'écouterais sans hésiter Sayuri ...

La rousse ne dit rien, se contentant de détailler le jeune homme devant elle, un jeune homme qu'elle trouvait beau, ses yeux bleus azurs la fixant avec détermination et honnêteté.

Elle lui sourit doucement puis Sayuri se dirigea vers le petit salon décoré de façon traditionnelle, alliant légèreté, calme et douceur.

Naruto y était venu à de très nombreuses occasions s'étonnant toujours de l'effet que cette pièce avait sur lui, il s'assit donc sur l'un des larges coussins posé à même les tatamis couvrant le sol , en face d'une table basse sur lequel une théière chaude et deux tasses vides avaient été préalablement préparé, le tout rangé sur un plateau de porcelaine blanche.

Sayuri s'approcha et avec délicatesse versa un peu d'eau chaude dans chacune des tasses , une douce brume s'éleva dans l'air accompagné bientôt d'un fumet que Naruto savait déjà être du thé vert parfumé au jasmin.

La première fois qu'il y avait goûté il n'avait vraiment pas apprécier tirant donc une tête pas possible et attirant par la même occasion les rires plaisants et agréables de Sayuri mais avec le temps ainsi que des nombreuses visites faite à sa bienfaitrice, il s'y était habitué pensant irrémédiablement que l'odeur qui s'y rattachait ne pouvait être dissocié de la rousse et formait un tout agréable à l'odeur et au cœur.

D'une voix douce la concerné lui dit posément :

-Buvons un peu et après nous parlerons...

Après quelques minutes désaltérante, Sayuri se leva puis se posta près d'un des shoji entrouvert face à elle quand à Naruto il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, il ne l'avait jamais aussi silencieuse depuis qu'il la connaissait et les traits de son visage étaient emprunt d'une certaine mélancolie qui le laissait perplexe.

Durant de longues minutes, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, Naruto attendant que Sayuri daigne enfin lui parler mais un objet qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et qu'il n'avait pas remarquer tant il était préoccupé par le soudain calme de la rousse, le laissa quelque peu interrogatif, comme attirer il se leva de son coussin puis se dirigea vers son but, d'une main il toucha se qui se présentait face à lui accrocher au mur.

Un fin panneau où était posé l'emblème de ce qui paraissait être un clan, un emblème qu'il avait déjà pu observé et qu'il affectionnait beaucoup à Konoha, il toucha du bout des doigts le fin tissu s'imprégnant de l'immense dessin centrale couleur carmine qui le captivait depuis déjà quelques minutes , celui-ci était entouré de symboliques particulières peintes en noires, le tout sur un fond blanc et se fut la voix de Sayuri l'observant avec attention qui le fit reprendre ses esprits:

-Ceci est le symbole d'un clan disparu depuis bien des années.

-Un clan ? Mais pourquoi ….

-Pourquoi, tu l'as trouvé soudainement ici alors que tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant pendant tes visites ? Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas …

-Tu ne voulais pas ….que je le vois ? Dit-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir mis ici, aujourd'hui et pas plutôt ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir et ce que tu as voulu faire....

-Je suis sûre que tu as remarqué que Heiwa ressemblait à Konoha sur certains abord.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'en arrivant ça m'a quand même frapper de plein fouet cette ressemblance mais il n'y avait pas que ça , les sceaux sur le portail d'entrée d'Heiwa m'ont aussi interpellé...

-Je vois que tu as bien observé les lieux dès ton arrivée néanmoins il est logique qu'il y ai tant de ressemblance puisque je m'y suis directement inspiré.

-Attends tu veux dire que....

-Oui, je viens aussi de Konoha tout comme toi Naruto...

Le blond l'observa de longues minutes, les choses semblaient plus claire à présent et d'une certaine manière il était très heureux et ravi au plus haut point que sa bienfaitrice puisse venir du même village que lui mais cela n'expliquait en rien son attitude vis-à-vis de lui et de ce symbole.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec ce qui est au mur ?

-Pour tout te dire, Konoha n'est pas exactement mon pays natal, c'est vrai que j'y ai vécu durant de très nombreuses années mais le pays où j'ai réellement grandis n'existe plus et ce que tu vois est tout ce qui en reste.

Toujours posté près de la porte coulissante , la rousse arrêta quelque instant de parler, observant le panneau avec mélancolie et nostalgie sous le regard attristé de Naruto qui ne savait plus quoi dire face à tout ce que lui disait son vis-à-vis, cependant sans lâcher des yeux ce qu'elle observait, Sayuri continua sur sa lancée:

-Après un violent coup d'état mener par les pays frontaliers qui l'entouraient, il ne m'a plus été possible d'y rester, j'ai donc été obligé de m'en aller à Konoha connu comme étant un village hospitalier et accueillant, de ce départ précipité j'ai laissé derrière moi tout ce à quoi je tenais, mon enfance, mes souvenirs, pour ainsi dire une bonne partie de ma vie et je savais dorénavant que ce pays qui m'avait vu naître, grandir ne serait plus et que j'en étais sans doute la dernière héritière.

-Néanmoins j'espérais voir d'autres survivants mais ça ne fut jamais le cas alors je n'y ai plus jamais repensé, j'ai donc tourné la page sur mon passé gardant simplement ce blason et j'ai repris ma vie, me forgeant de ce fait une apparente carapace de garçon manqué criarde qui empêchait à quiconque de m'approcher, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas mais un seul a réussi l'exploit de franchir toute mes barrières, le seul qui m'est approché sans émettre aucun jugement à mon propos, d'une très grande patience, il est resté à mes côtés comme un ami puis finalement je lui ai donné mon cœur, il savait tout de moi, des secrets entourant mon clan et de ce nom que j'ai décidé de ne plus porter aujourd'hui.

-Tu veux dire que Sayuri n'est pas ton vrai nom ? Insista Naruto le regard emprunt de surprise.

-Ce nom, Sayuri, est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour oublier ma vie à Konoha, mais grâce à toi et à Sora j'ai décidé qu'il était tant que je le reprenne, Naruto....toi et Sora êtes tout ce qui m'est de plus chère ainsi que ce village, de plus tu lui ressembles tellement finit-t-elle en s'approchant du blond et en prenant sa joue en croupe avec délicatesse.

-Sayuri, je....je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis ….

-Le nom de celui qui avait pris mon cœur à cette époque était _Minato Namikaze _plus connu sous le nom du _Yondaime Hokage_ …

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, celui qu'elle aimait était l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour enfermer Kyubi en lui ? Désemparé, Naruto sentit une vague de culpabilité et de peine l'envahir, il détourna les yeux et voulut reculer se demandant encore comment elle avait pu l'accueillir tout ce temps alors qu'elle avait le fruit de la mort de son amant sous ses yeux mais celle-ci ayant senti son malaise l'empêcha de s'en aller en renforçant légèrement sa prise sur sa joue recentrant son regard azuré sur sa personne.

-Ne te sens pas coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé, il avait choisi cet fin en son âme et conscience, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et moi aussi j'en étais consciente, de plus l'enfant qu'il avait choisi n'était pas non plus le fruit du hasard, un enfant qui était lié à moi et à lui, notre enfant à tous les deux, un enfant désiré qui se trouve à présent sous mes yeux et que je redécouvre chaque jour avec bonheur.

-Naruto ....ce tourbillon est le symbole de ton clan .... pour aller droit au but, mon vrai nom est Uzumaki....Uzumaki Kushina, je suis ta mère....

Long silence, Naruto ne pipa aucun mot, ses yeux s'élargissant un peu plus alors qu'ils étaient toujours braqué sur la rousse mais peu à peu ceux-ci finirent par s'assombrir et la voix du blond se fit soudainement rèche et abrupte:

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé à Konoha et t'être réfugié ici, alors que je me croyais seul et orphelin, espérant chaque jour qu'à la sortie de l'académie quelqu'un puisse me remarquer et m'emmener loin de cette solitude dans lequel j'étais plongé un peu plus chaque jour... _**pourquoi !!**_ insista-t-il vigoureusement et s'écartant brusquement de la rousse ainsi que de sa main posée sur sa joue .

-Naruto...je...

-Pourquoi?!! ….Pourquoi m'avoir laissé là-bas, seul, sans aucun lien pour nous voir? finit Naruto complètement désemparé.

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, Naruto l'observant avec une certaine amertume, Kushina a présent prostrée contre le mur, le coeur battant et son regard baissé avec peine puis peu à peu grâce à la lumière environnante Naruto put voir des larmes brillées sur les joues de celle qui lui faisait face.

Des larmes qui firent volée en éclat son amertume et calma immédiatement sa sourde colère car en la voyant pleurer, son cœur rata douloureusement un battement, de plus elle ne s'était pas défendu une seule fois depuis qu'il lui avait lancé tout ses reproches si longtemps tût dans son esprit par pure résignation et lassitude.

Le blond l'observa encore quelques minutes puis se décida, il se rapprocha donc à nouveau d'elle l'esprit à présent clair, sachant qu'aujourd'hui sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant, Sora était là et maintenant, il avait à portée de main les clés de son passé, de son présent et sans aucun doute de son avenir, un avenir qu'il se devait de garantir pour son fils.

Et ses si précieuses clés étaient en la possession de sa mère, un forte intuition s'empara de lui, l'indiquant de ce fait que les réponses qu'elle lui donnerait allait enfin le libérer de toute la douleur qu'il avait si longtemps emmagasiné en lui, il voulait _tout connaître_, _la connaître_ et enfin oublier définitivement ce mot qui l'avait tant pesé durant toute son enfance, lui rappelant chaque jour ce qu'il n'avait pas et qu'il pensait être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours: _**« un orphelin »**_

Doucement Naruto se rapprocha encore un peu plus puis après une petite hésitation il prit sa mère dans ses bras, Kushina sursauta légèrement sans trop réagir à son contact pensant encore aux reproches de son fils, ne sachant quoi faire pour reprendre le fil de la conversation, pourtant elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre cette confrontation allait avoir lieu néanmoins rien ne pouvait la préparé face au regard profondément blessé et peiné de son propre enfant, une peine qui la toucha de plein fouet la désarmant complètement, elle qui d'habitude savait faire preuve d'assurance et d'audace face aux habitants de son village mais ce fut la voix adoucit et claire de toute tristesse du blond qui la fit reprendre ses esprits, la faisant de ce fait prendre conscience de la position où elle était et les quelques paroles prononcés par son fils finirent par apaiser ses tourments:

-J'écouterais tout ce que tu as me dire, je pense que tout te mettre sur le dos n'arrangerait rien, je veux des réponses à toutes mes questions, je les veux de ta bouche et n'oublies aucun détails.

-Je te les donnerais sans aucune hésitation Naruto ...murmura-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu nouée par l'émotion, toujours serrée contre son fils.

Naruto se décala d'elle lentement mettant un peu de distance entre eux sans pour autant se quitter des yeux, maintenant que _**sa mère **_était face à lui, l'observant de ses émeraudes avec douceur, il en était définitivement sûre à présent sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même....

_A suivre..._

_(Note de fin de l'auteur: pour vos reviews~ Allez sur mon profil_

_*Petit dico*~shōji: est une paroi ou une porte constituée de papier translucide monté sur une trame en bois. Les shōji sont généralement désignés comme des portes coulissantes. _

_*Sora: __veut dire ciel en japonais et selon mes recherches sur wikipédia "oiseau chantant qui prend son vol_ _" ) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre : Éloignements_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_Genre: Shounen-ai , un brin angst, mpreg..._

_Note de l'auteur: L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa (pour plus de précision aller voir mon profil)  
_

_**Chapitre 7**_

Un an et demi que Naruto était partit , comme dit il envoyait ses missives toutes les deux semaines l'informant toujours de sa vie là-bas mais depuis plus de sept mois, ces lettres se faisaient de plus en plus rare jusqu'à devenir inexistantes , Tsunade s'en inquiétait, l'Akatsuki faisait de nouveau parler de lui alors qu'il s'était fait discret durant tout ce temps , une réunion d'urgence avait été faite à ce sujet.

Les ninjas présents étaient pour la plupart des connaissances du blond , certains avaient changé et mûris d'autres toujours égales à eux-mêmes mais néanmoins d'excellents shinobi dans leurs domaines respectifs.

Quelques uns avaient déjà combattu les hommes de l'Akatsuki et la perspective de devoir encore avoir affaire à eux ne les réjouissaient guère , ils savaient d'avance que ces renégats faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié envers ceux qu'ils prenaient en cible.

Tout en soupirant mentalement face à sa petite assemblée, Tsunade continua sa réunion ….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus loin, deux ninjas discutaient ensemble sous leur petit abri disposé de manière à mettre en vue l'allée et venus des habitants et autres personnes venant à Konaha d'où leur mission première, la surveillance des grandes portes d'entrée du village caché, pour l'instant il n'y avait rien à signaler et tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'à qu'un inconnu habillé d'un grand manteau beige uni et plus qu'en capuchonné à leur goût n'attirent leur attention.

-Stop !! Veuillez déclinez votre identité et le but de votre visite à Konoha !

L'intrus se rapprocha de l'abri se mettant donc plus en évidence face aux deux concernés , il releva la tête légèrement mettant en évidence dans l'ombre de sa capuche un regard tranchant qui firent déglutirent les deux autres puis brusquement l'inconnu sortit une lettre de sa poche et la leur tendit, l'un des deux ninja prit l'enveloppe et lut le contenu, en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprise.

-Nous sommes désolés vous pouvez passés , Hokage-sama est occupé en ce moment et...

-Pas d'inquiétude ….je saurais me débrouillé...

La voix de l'inconnu qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle d'un homme , les firent se tendre légèrement malgré le calme qui s'y dégageait , celui-ci continua son chemin en passant dans des ruelles peu fréquenté puis enfin il arriva à destination.

Certains regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il pénétra le bâtiment de l'Hokage mais cela ne le toucha pas plus puis au détour d'un couloir désert, il disparut sans laissé de trace .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La réunion continuait toujours et discussion allait bon train sur la plausible action possible du groupe de renégat , ils savaient que leur soudain regain d'activité n'était pas fait pas pur hasard, quelque chose de louche se tramait et ils en étaient sûres.

-Jaraiya s'en est allé en quête d'information , parti comme ça il ne reviendra pas avant un bon bout de temps …

-Effectivement Kakashi....mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire notre possible pour en savoir plus de notre côté .

-Et vous pensez que ce qui s'est passé il y a un trois mois de ça aurait un rapport avec eux insista Sakura...

-Oui...les témoins présents dans le laboratoire disent que l'homme qui les a attaqué était de l'Akatsuki, le manteau qu'il portait les as interpellé....

-Pourquoi êtes parti avec le corps d'Itachi ?

-Je ne le sais pas....normalement son corps aurait dû être éliminer pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaise main …...mais pour une raison qui m'est inconnue le conseil a détourné le protocole d'usage , m'empêchant même de voir le corps et exigeant que l'on le conserve sous leur tutelle en cachette , s'il n'y avait pas eu cette attaque , je n'aurais rien su de tout ça....acheva Tsunade les traits durcis par une sourde colère.

Sasuke qui écoutait fronça les sourcils , lui-même en avait été dégoûté lorsqu'on lui avait dit la vérité , il avait encore l'impression que le fantôme de son frère rôdait non loin de lui ....

_-A ce que je vois les choses ont commencé à bouger …_. tonna une voix autour d'eux.

Bref sursaut dans l'assemblée , alertés , les ninja regardèrent autour d'eux , les sens aux aguets près à mettre hors d'état de nuire l'inconnu qui avait réussi l'exploit de venir s'infiltrer dans le bureau de l'Hokage sans aucune gène, alors qu' une réunion des plus importantes s'y tenait dans le plus grand sérieux , cherchant toujours, ils finirent tous par s'arrêter sur la personne en question se tenant devant la porte fermée du bureau.

_-Hé bien.... vous avez tous beaucoup changé_ ….

L'inconnu pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté , la capuche suivant la cadence alors qu'il ne laissait paraître aucune trace de son identité juste une ombre au niveau de son visage , le manteau très ample cachant parfaitement bien sa silhouette , on ne pouvait absolument rien deviné de sa personne.

-Je veux savoir votre identité.... rajouta Kiba avec méfiance près à en découdre.

-Désolé....avec l'habitude j'oublie …. je m'excuse pour ça....

Une main tanné sortit de la longue manche du manteau et Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant puis il fit le nécessaire en poussant sa capuche.

Un visage légèrement allongé et fin encadré par des cheveux et de longues mèches blondes lui arrivant mi-épaules retombant devant un regard azuré serein légèrement étirés ainsi que près de ses tempes ,un petit point rouge était posé sur son front bien distinctement sur sa peau tannée, les traces sur ses joues s'étaient affinés pour devenir presque invisibles , il se dégageait de lui, un calme qui surprenait beaucoup l'assemblée.

Naruto et s'était bien lui , les regardèrent les un après les autres ,Shikamaru ainsi que Sai et Yamato qu'ils n'avait pas revu depuis son départ précipité des Anbus semblaient ravi de le voir de retour aux vus de leur sourire, un sourire que Naruto trouvait beaucoup moins figé pour ce qui était du dessinateur , Hinata la main devant la bouche , rouge , Kiba plus que surpris la bouche grande ouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Shino les sourcils plus que haussés près à faire un vol plané , Kakashi le fixant intensément comme-ci il doutait de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux , Sakura et Ino le détaillant avec de gros yeux puis enfin Neiji et Sasuke calme en surface comme toujours mais tendus , ça Naruto l'avait vu du premier coup.

-Tsunade baa-chan, je suis enfin de retour ….

_**-Tu t'es vu**_ ! C'est plutôt toi qui a changé !

-Si tu le dis ….en faite j'étais là depuis un bout de temps et j'apprends vraiment beaucoup de chose ….

-Attends?!!! mais c'est pas possible sinon... lança Kiba

-Hé oui Kiba , je suis arrivé au moment où vous commenciez à parler de l'attaque et il faut dire que pendant ces un an et demi passés, je me suis aussi amélioré.

-En tout cas on nous as dit que tu étais parti en mission mais là je ne te reconnais presque pas....

-Pourtant je suis resté le même! ….Bon assez parlé de moi....Baa-chan je ne peux pas resté longtemps ici alors maintenant que je suis à la page , tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Tsunade prit un petit boitier noir dans son bureau qu'elle descella puis déposa deux jeux de clé sur son bureau dans un tintement métallique , Naruto s'approcha à pas lent et mesuré marchant sans bruit puis il s'empara des clés , la Sannin qui le regardait faire , le détaillait du regard sans aucune retenu si bien que cela exaspéra le blond.

-Baa-chan... je sais ce que tu veux mais pas ici.....dit-t-il en plissant des yeux

-Et pourquoi pas ,que ce soit maintenant où après je ne vois pas où est le problème Naruto...

- Désolé... Mais vous êtes en réunion en ce moment et moi je suis fatigué alors non ….

- La réunion est terminé ….alors ?

-Têtue hein....j'ai dit que c'était non ! Sinon merci pour les clés on se verra plus tard...

Naruto tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers la porte tournant la poignet avec hâte quand brusquement de petits cris le coupa en pleine élan tandis que son manteau tressautait violemment.

_« Et merde!!...il s'est réveillé...moi qui voulait le caché encore un peu... »pensa le blond en plissant les yeux de désespoir...._

-Baa-chan franchement ….tu vois ce que tu as fais, tu m'as trop retardé ! ….Tsss...

Les autres virent Naruto toujours dos à eux écarter son manteau en rejetant les pans sur ses côtés, révélant un sac à dos pour ensuite défaire un tissu accrochés à sa taille et tenir quelque chose contre lui avec attention .

Et là ce fut la goutte de trop , les ninjas présents ne retinrent pas leurs hoquets de surprise en le voyant tenir un bébé contre lui , les cheveux noirs corbeaux, des mèches courtes encadrant un visage poupin et d'autres un peu plus longues et légèrement en bataille lui arrivant au cou , la peau pâle , habillé d'un pantacourt gris et d'un T-shirt croisés bleu pâle , chaussés part des petites sandales à brides , sa tête était posé contre le torse de Naruto, ses deux mains accrochés à la tunique de son père, les regardant d'un air ensommeillé de ses yeux bleues magnifiques.

Le blond le tenait avec calme , un main soutenant son dos et l'autre ses fesses, l'enfant tourna les yeux vers lui puis empoigna violemment une de ses longues mèches blondes en fronçant les sourcils et en poussant des petites plaintes signes qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur , sur le coup Naruto grimaça de douleur.

-Sora !! ça suffit !! Arrêta ça !! ...lâche mes cheveux!!!......

Dans un grand geste, il le mit dans une autre position afin de le faire lâcher prise avec rapidité dans une aisance déconcertante , maintenant , l'enfant avait la tête posé contre son épaule, ses pieds gigotant en tout les sens.

-Attends une minute ! arrête de bouger !! En plus tu viens d'en prendre un il n'y a pas longtemps!....

En désespoir de cause , il finit par le posé au sol , celui-ci se mit à sautiller face à lui ses mains levés , ses yeux plissés de tristesse tout en bredouillant des plaintes un peu plus sonore, le blond le regardant avec un petit sourire désolé se contrefichant des regards obnubilés de ses amis et autre posés sur lui .

Rapidement son manteau fut enlevé, révélant au passage une tunique beige sans manches ainsi qu' un pantalon noir un peu plus serrés mettant en valeur un corps svelte et athlétique, ceinturé par un foulard blanc brodé d'un tourbillon rouge et chaussé de simple sandales ninja noires.

Le blond décrocha la grande étoffe de tissu beige autour de sa taille, qui apparemment l'aidait à maintenir l'enfant contre lui puis il prit son sac à dos et en sortit un petit biberon , une fois fait il se mit au niveau de son fils et engouffra délicatement le tétine dans la bouche du concerné qui l'accueillit avec plaisir tenant de ce fait le récipient de ses petites mains.

Accroupi face à Sora , ses bras prenant appui sur ses jambes repliés, Naruto l'observait avec calme, tendit que ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux bleus remplit de candeur que son père ne se lassait jamais de regarder , content de voir son fils apaisé , il toucha délicatement d'un doigt l'une de ses joues rosies puis se releva replaçant son sac sur son dos et tenant ses effets à bout de bras , l'enfant le suivit du regard tout en s'accrochant aux passages à l'une de ses jambes, l'autre tenant fermement son précieux petit conteneur.

Le nouveau venu releva donc les yeux vers les témoins de la scène , les autres l'observaient toujours avec énormément de surprise mais un autre regard l'intéressait celui de _**Sasuke**_...

Le concerné avait le regard braqué sur Sora accroché à sa jambe , son masque d'indifférence semblait quelques peu fissuré aux yeux du blond car rien ne pouvait caché sa pâleur un peu plus prononcé, sa stature figée ainsi que ses yeux écarquillés ne lâchant pas un seconde le petit visage pâle de l'enfant, Neiji le regardait aussi mais cela lui était complètement égal , il tourna donc les yeux vers Shikamaru qui l'observait dans sa position favorite contre le mur dévisageant aussi l'enfant avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Bon ….comme vous avez pu le constaté et avant que certain ne se mette à délirer, ce petit gars qui boit avec rapidité son biberon et qui me donne souvent des sueurs froides est mon fils , il s'appelle Sora Uzumaki , il a tout juste un an , pour ce qui est du reste cela ne vous regarde pas , quand à ma décision de revenir définitivement , cela reste à voir , tout dépendra de ce qui se passera à Konoha ….

-Naruto si on m'avait dit un jour que tu aurais un enfant ...lança Kakashi complètement dépité

-Les temps changent , les gens changent et moi j'ai changé , la présence de Sora y est fortement pour quelque chose et je me devais d'évoluer pour lui …finit-t-il en regardant avec douceur son fils de toute sa hauteur une main posé sur ses doux cheveux corbeaux , l'enfant se sentant observé , leva ses yeux d'un bleue pénétrant vers lui , son biberon toujours en bouche.

-Naruto-kun ….je suis contente que tu sois revenu...

-Merci Hinata …

Le biberon une fois achevé, il le prit des mains de ce dernier puis le rangea , ainsi que la grande étoffe dans son sac à dos puis reposa son manteau sur ses épaules sans passé les manches, pour finalement prendre son fils contre lui avec douceur , Sora enfouit sa tête aux creux de son cou , ses cheveux noirs de jets contrastant avec celui plus que blond de son père , calmement Naruto posa une main sur son dos et quand enfin Sora se décontracta complètement à son contact , il put parler plus librement à ceux qui lui faisait face:

-Demain matin , je veux plus de détails sur ce que j'ai entendu c'est compris…..

-Naruto ….comment feras-tu avec Sora ? Lança Sakura

Naruto l'observa intensément , ne lui répondant pas tout de suite , cette dernière se sentit gêné mais le blond lui répondit tout de même avec une petite pointe de froideur:

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Sakura ....

Celle-ci baissa les yeux ne rajoutant rien de plus , Ino la regarda faire en silence puis observant de loin Naruto qui serrait son fils contre lui.

Tsunade décida donc de se lever de son bureau et s'approcha de son protégé .

-Tu m'as l'air de bien te débrouillé en tout cas....

-Sora est un enfant qui demande beaucoup d'attention au quotidien, sinon il est temps que j'y aille , je ne veux pas trop traîné , vu qu'il pique déjà du nez.... finit Naruto en observant en biais ce dernier qui somnolait contre épaule.

Tsunade observa l'enfant avec tendresse puis ajouta :

-Shikamaru sera demain à mon bureau , viens à huit heures tapantes ...je t'expliquerai tout en détails ….

-C'est compris....

-Bon... vous tous , il est temps de libérer mon bureau …. allez !!!....finit -t-elle en revenant près du dit bureau.

Les uns après les autres ils sortirent , Naruto savaient pertinemment que certains allaient répéter ce qu'ils avaient vu , que pouvait-t-il-y faire ? Un jour où l'autre les villageois auraient finit par savoir pour Sora ....

Naruto suivit donc le mouvement , repassant sa capuche , Sora contre lui , à l'abri sous un pan de son manteau, il passa la porte rapidement , Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule puis lui fit un mouvement bref de la tête, montrant ainsi son amitié renouvelé au blond et il continua son chemin, certains le regardèrent chaleureusement tout en s'en allant et en jetant des petits coups d'œil au garçonnet maintenant endormi , quand aux autres il s'en occupait pas.

Rapidement le blond parcourut le long couloir mais au moment où il tournait quelqu'un lui empoigna le bras , rapidement il releva les yeux pour tomber sur deux orbes onyx qui le miraient silencieusement:

-Sasuke...

-Naruto , nous devons parler....

-Pas maintenant Sasuke , tu sais bien que je dois retourné chez moi très rapidement....

Le brun se ravisa en voyant le petit visage endormi de Sora sous son manteau mais subitement , il se mit à grimacer et à se tenir la tête à deux mains.

-Sasuke qu'est-ce-qui se passe !!! Sasuke !!! regarde-moi ! ....

Le concerné rouvrit les yeux , ses sharingans activés lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs mais au vu du visage plus que tendu de l'Uchiwa et de l'aspect particulier des yeux de ce dernier , il sut que quelque chose clochait chez lui et qu'il ne voulait apparemment pas qu'on le voit dans cet état alors avec rapidité son bras gauche serrant fermement Sora contre lui , il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule du brun au bord de l'évanouissement puis disparurent dans une fine brume blanche......

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke se réveilla sur un lit moelleux , un plafond étranger à celui qu'il voyait d'habitude , il tourna la tête vers la droite éparpillant un peu plus ses mèches corbeaux sur son visage et son front pâle, il vit à ses côtés une grande fenêtre aux stores tirés à moitié ne laissant qu'à peine la lumière du soleil et sans trop de difficulté ,il reconnut l'appartement de Naruto.

L'appartement était petit mais agréable , apparemment le blond avait reprit ses repères ici , des vêtements de bébé et autres lui appartenant étaient posé près de lui et le fit savoir qu'il rangeait , bientôt lce dernier apparut à sa vue, tenant Sora dans ses bras .

Le blond s'était changé , ses habits se résumait à un simple pantalon noir et un débardeur orange pâle quand à Sora son T-shirt bleu avait laissé place à un petit débardeur blanc à peu près identique à celui de Naruto, son pantacourt gris était toujours présent et ses petits pieds étaient déchausser.

Naruto fixa un instant son fils dans ses bras puis quand il le vit regarder face à lui avec insistance, il put voir enfin Sasuke assis sur son lit qui l'observait de loin avec insistance :

-Ah!.....Tu es enfin réveillé ….tu as fais un malaise quand on est arrivé , je t'ai posé sur mon lit avec l'aide de mes clones .

-Hn....

-Je prendrais ça pour un merci ….

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec tes sharingans ?

-......

-Bon.... je la repose différemment ….Depuis combien de temps tes yeux te font souffrir et que tu caches ton état aux autres ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler....pas maintenant....

-Il le faudra bien , tes crises m'ont l'air plutôt violente Sasuke mais fais ce que tu veux , ce sont tes affaires....

Naruto se détourna de lui , Sora ne le lâchant pas du regard alors qu'il avait son menton posé sur l'épaule du blond, Sasuke avait l'étrange impression qu'il le détaillait du regard et quelque chose aux fonds des prunelles d'un bleu plus que prononcé de Sora l'intriguait plus que tout , quelque chose qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi mais son intuition ne le trompait jamais quand qu'il s'agissait de savoir à qui il avait à faire même-ci ce quelqu'un n'avait qu'un an .

-Naruto....

-Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant , son fils calé contre lui qui ne quittait toujours pas Sasuke du regard.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? ….

-Si tu penses que je suis là uniquement pour toi, tu te goures sur toute la ligne Sasuke , j'ai des affaires à régler ici , des choses laissés en suspend bien trop longtemps et puis je voulais montrer à Sora où j'avais grandi ….Konoha n'a pas toujours été un village très accueillant sur certain abord mais c'est mon village natale et Sora devait le voir de ses yeux....

-Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir Naruto , en plus avec lui....

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant sentant Sora remuer un peu dans ses bras puis il les rouvrit, son apparente neutralité avait laissé place à un regard froid qui surprit un peu Sasuke même-ci il ne laissait rien paraître de son état:

-De quel droit tu te permets de me donner des ordres Sasuke?

-.....

-Gardes tes remarques à la con pour toi c'est clair...

-Un an et demi s'est écroulé et tu bloques toujours sur ce qui s'est passé ! ….

Naruto posa Sora au sol, celui-ci resta sur ses deux pieds nus sans flanché puis il se rapprocha à petit pas pour se cramponner à l'une des jambes de son père qui lui était le plus proche , son regard toujours braqué sur le brun qui s'était levé de toute sa hauteur.

-Au début je comprenais ton comportement , c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle c'était assez flippant et étrange mais aujourd'hui , j'ai accepté pleinement mon corps et toutes ses particularités sans aucun problèmes , le reste je m'en contre fout alors si ça te plait toujours de nous prendre de haut comme tu le fais , libre à toi de continuer , moi je n'en n'aurais rien à cirer...

- Et qui te dis que je perdrais mon temps à me préoccuper de ce que tu penses... _Dobe ...._ acheva Sasuke le regard dure.

Naruto le fixa intensément , se demandant si le type qu'il avait en face de lui était réellement la personne qu'il avait aimé un an et demi plus tôt.

-Pour ce qui est d'avoir du temps, je crois que j'en aurais beaucoup plus a gagné que toi puisque ça fait déjà bien longtemps que ne me soucie plus de toi ...._Sasuke_....

-.......

-Encore une chose ! …Ne m'appelle plus _**Dobe**_.....finit Naruto ses yeux bleus devenant soudainement plus sombre.

Sasuke vit clairement qu'il ne plaisantait pas , une aura imposante se dégageait de sa personne , lourde de sens, il y eu un petit moment de flottement puis le visage du blond se radoucit tout en posant une main avec douceur sur la tête de Sora pour le rassurer , irrité au plus haut point d'avoir eu une telle scène devant son fils, le garçonnet le regarda lui puis ensuite Sasuke , ses mains un peu plus cramponner au pantalon de Naruto:

-Tu es différent....lança Sasuke

-Kakashi-sensei me l'a dit aussi …

-Pas seulement lui , tout le monde...

-Mouais....si tu parles de mon allure , je voulais juste changer de style mais bon ….

- .....

-Si tu te sens mieux, retourne chez toi , la discussion s'arrête ici entre nous , je dois m'occuper de Sora et il me reste encore pas mal de chose à faire ....

-Je m'en vais....et ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu ….

-Comme tu veux …. n'oublies pas de fermer derrière toi ….

Sasuke passa près de lui , Sora le regardant faire puis il se dirigea vers la porte , en passant le seuil , il regarda discrètement Naruto tout en insistant un peu plus sur Sora puis il s'en alla en fermant derrière lui.

-Bon!.... et si on continuait à ranger en attendant le retour de mes clones qui sont partis faire des courses pour nous !

Sora se mit à sautiller sur ses petits pieds , les mains levés vers lui en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, le regard brillant tout en souriant avec joie , Naruto le prit contre lui puis il continuèrent leur petit aménagement avec bonheur....

_A suivre...._

---------------------------------------------------------

_ Note de fin de l'auteur :" __ pour vos reviews précédentes vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;D ...._"


	8. Chapter 8

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

Genre: Shounen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst....

Note de l'auteur: L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , pour ce qui est de ce chapitre , il est plutôt long j'ai voulu le scinder en deux mais j'ai préféré le laisser entier sinon place à la suite....

_**Chapitre 8**_

Naruto s'était levé et préparé de bonne heure , il avait donc fait le ménage et ranger avec rapidité grâce à l'aide de ses fidèles clones , le nécessaire pour le quotidien apporté et rangé comme il se doit pour lui et pour Sora.

Un lit pliant pour enfant avait été acheté et posé non loin de son propre lit et malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, le blond avait fait se qu'il fallait pour que son appartement soit bien aéré et peu encombré , debout il observait Sora toujours endormi , respirant tranquillement sa main tenant fermement une petite couverture blanche celle qu'il avait vu sur lui la première fois , le blond savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas tardé à se réveiller alors sans tarder , un biberon fut préparé et mis de côté à cet effet .

Quelques minutes plus tard , Sora se réveilla comme il l'avait prévu, ses cheveux emmêlés , debout , sa petite main tenant tant bien que mal le filet de sécurité de son lit et l'autre frottant son œil avec lassitude , sa couverture posé non loin de lui , Naruto attendri par la scène se dirigea vers lui et le pris dans ses bras , celui-ci posa sa tête contre lui , les yeux grands ouverts .

-Sora ….il faudra rester sage , je sors aujourd'hui ….

L'enfant se mit à gigoter un peu plus en se plaignant mais Naruto le calma en touchant son petit front pâle entre les mèches corbeaux.

-Alors alors ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence....

Naruto le posa dans une petite chaise haute acheté à cet effet lui enfilant son biberon, Sora le prit comme il se doit faisant le nécessaire pour bien le caler dans sa bouche, il fixa son fils avec un petit sourire voyant clairement qu'il avait hérité de son côté goinfre puis il s'éloigna de lui afin de se mettre au milieu de la pièce , Sora le regarda faire tout en tenant son biberon et avec rapidité , il enchaîna les signes qu'ils connaissaient depuis fort longtemps et c'est dans un pouf sonore qu'il fit apparaître un de ses clones de l'ombre , d'un ton ferme il lui donna quelques ordres précis :

-Je dois sortir aujourd'hui , je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Sora en mon absence , j'ai fait les courses alors tu n'auras pas besoin de sortir, s' il y a un problème tu sais quoi faire....

-C'est compris....

Naruto pris ses affaires puis son bandeau qu'il avait retrouvé dans son appartement et l'accrocha à son cou , embrassant son fils au passage .

-Soyez prudent tout les deux , je reviendrais aussi tôt que je le pourrais...

Il sortit rapidement en fermant derrière lui , sachant que Sora serait moins attristé par son absence en ayant un de ses clones à ses côtés ,un clone lié à lui , permettant ainsi de savoir à la minute si tout se passait bien avec son fils, l'esprit tranquille, il se dirigea donc vers la tour de l'Hokage , beaucoup de villageois le regardaient avec de gros yeux , ne le reconnaissant pas ou s'y s'était le cas il semblait complètement interloquer face à sa nouvelle apparence qui leur rappellerait sans aucun doute quelqu'un de très précis.

En voyant leur visage Naruto jubilait intérieurement , une fois arrivé , il frappa puis entra , trouvant Shikamaru déjà là.

-Te voilà enfin , alors comment se porte ton fils ?

-Il va bien et il est entre de bonne main ….

-Et bien ….si on commençait la réunion ?........comme tu l'as entendu , l'Akatsuki a refait surface et un de leur homme a récupéré le corps d'Itachi.

-Si j'ai bien compris c'est le conseil qui aurait empêché que l'on ne s'occupe du corps d'Itachi mais depuis quand ces vieux ont-t-il eut le pouvoir de défier ton autorité Baa-chan je croyais qu'il n'était là qu'en tant que conseillers et rien d'autre ?

-Apparemment ils ont eu à leur disposition d'ancienne lois leur permettant de prendre certaines décision de leur propre chef , ce qui m'énerve c'est que toutes ces manigances se sont produite sous mon nez et je n'ai rien vu ….

-Et depuis combien de temps , le corps d'Itachi était conservé intact ?

-Depuis que tu as ramené Sasuke au village , cet endroit était placé à la lisière du village et bien gardé ,caché aux yeux de tous, celui qui as fait ça semble très fort mais pour ce qui est du conseil, il excuse leur acte en insistant sur le fait que cela avait été décidé afin d'aider Konoha à combattre l'Akatsuki ..... _franchement ils se foutent vraiment de ma gueule ces trois là..…._

-Ces vieux débris..... s'ils continuent à agir de cette manière , il risque de faire tout le contraire et ça je ne l'admettrais pas….marmonna Naruto la mâchoire serrés , les yeux assombris.

-Sasuke ne l'a pas bien pris aussi.... ajouta Shikamaru.

-Ce qui est logique ….Sasuke déteste plus que tout son frère ….

-Naruto ….dans trois semaines , deux équipes partiront en repérages dans plusieurs cachettes que nous soupçonnons être rattachés à eux, puisque que tu es de retour je penses que ça ne te posera pas de problèmes d'aller avec eux?

-Non aucun problème....de plus je ne resterais pas seul longtemps quelqu'un d'autres viendra me rejoindre...

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Lança d'une même voix Tsunade et Shikamaru.

-Oui , Suki viendra au village pour voir Sora , c'est elle qui s'occupe de son suivi médical et puis elle s'est aussi très attaché à lui....

-Et bien je suis heureuse de le savoir , ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.....Ah oui ! je crois qu'il est temps que je te le remette …

Tsunade posa une veste verte sur son bureau , son regard plus autoritaire que jamais.

-Au vu de ton grade , il est préférable que tu le portes ….ça va faire un petit bout de temps qu'il attends son propriétaire...

-Merci baa-chan , ça faisait longtemps effectivement....

Naruto l'enfila sur son T-shirt noir , puis finit par attaché son bandeau à son front poussant quelques mèches dorées en arrière.

-En tout cas , tout ce que je peux constater c'est que tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme....

-Baa-chan !! Ajouta-t-il les yeux ronds.

-Je ne dis que ce je vois et puis tant que je sache on parle d'adulte à adulte tu n'es plus un gamin Naruto, alors prends le comme tu veux....

Le blond ne dis rien mais savoir que Tsunade le reconnaissait en tant qu'adulte responsable et non comme le gamin turbulent qu'il était lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Alors merci pour le compliment.....

-Naruto....

-Oui ?...fit-t-il en se tournant vers Shikamaru qui lui tendait un sac qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

-Tiens ça....

Naruto l'observa avec surprise en prenant le dit sac et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur en ne retenant pas sa surprise.

-_**Wouaaaa!!!**_..... Moi qui pensait que tu détestais aller dans les magasins...lança Naruto surpris

-Baka....je l'ai vu et je l'ai pris c'est tout …....finit le brun en détournant le regard, gêné.

-Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira ….merci Shikamaru en mettant à jour une petit ourson blanc aux pelage bouclés surmonté de deux petits yeux bleues foncés.

Le concerné fit un petit sourire en coin puis regarda Tsunade qui observait la scène avec un grand sourire.

-Shikamaru, il semblerait que tu es craqué pour la petite minois de Sora...ajouta Tsunade en renforçant son sourire.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite! je n'ai fais que lui acheté cet ours en peluche c'est tout!! dit-il en détournant un peu plus le regard .

-Shikamaru pas la peine de te cacher , Sora a cet effet là sur tout le monde ajouta Naruto en riant face au comportement de son ami...

-_**Tsss**_....

-C'est bon on te laisse tranquille ...finit le blond en calmant son rire .

-Bon vous deux, vous pouvez y aller , les détails de la mission sera mis à votre disposition quand tout sera fixé....

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête ne signe d'affirmation puis partirent sans se faire prier , Shikamaru s'en alla en lui faisant un vague salut de la main, tout en lui donnant le dos partant d'une démarche blasé qui lui était si caractéristique, quand à Naruto , il marcha calmement passant par la même occasion acheter ce qui lui fallait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire puis empruntant quelques ruelles peu bondés, Naruto finit par arrivé à destination, un lieu inspirant le respect et la bravoure pour tout habitant né à Konoha et sachant parfaitement ce qui y était rattaché, il s'y approcha en se mettant face à la stèle qui lui faisait face....

_« ….En hommage aux héros qui ont défendu Konoha jusqu'à leurs derniers souffles_

_* _

_Mort pour leurs convictions_

_*_

_Partis trop tôt_

_*_

_Mais aux souvenirs impérissables à jamais graver dans nos cœurs, que leurs actes héroïques ne soient jamais oubliés aux yeux de tous... »_

Il fixa les nombreux noms qui lui faisait face et plus particulièrement ceux qui étaient mises en hauteur, du bout du doigt il toucha celui du Yondaïme Hokage, une brise fraîche vint lui frôlée le visage faisant virevolté quelques mèches devant son regard azuré et c'est dans un petit sourire mais le cœur serré qu'il déposa un lys blanc au sol face à la stèle puis il s'en retourna jetant un dernier coup d'œil en biais à sa droite dans la forêt qui l'entourait.

Quelques minutes après son départ, une ombre sortie des fourrés , une ombre qui s'approcha à son tour et observa intensément le lys posé au sol, des mains gantées, un visage à moité camouflé ,un œil blasé, Kakashi murmura d'un ton mesuré:

_- Tu as bien grandi Naruto...._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard , sa main tenant fermement un jeu de clé qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé depuis son arrivée , Naruto marchait tranquillement dans une rue déserte , éloigné de l'activité du village puis finalement ses pas le menèrent devant une résidence au style traditionnel, vide de tout présence humaine à première vue mais étonnement en bonne état , le jardin qui l'entourait n'avait pas été défriché depuis longtemps.

Le cœur gros, il y pénétra lentement tout en passant une grande barrière blanche à la peinture craquelée.

Le blond observa la maison fixement le regard maintenant déterminée, prenant une décision ferme celle de retaper absolument cette maison , _**sa **_maison , _**oui **_, il le devait pour Sora , pour lui , pour toute ces années perdues, pour son père mais aussi pour _**elle**_.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Durant son temps libre , Naruto fit l'aller et venu entre son appartement et la résidence dans la plus grande discrétion , s'occupant de son fils avec l'aide de ses clones .

Certes il était fatigué en fin de journée mais jamais pour son fils , il n'avait pas revu Sasuke après leur discussion , sachant pertinemment qu'il le fuyait , Sora quand à lui était heureux de sa nouvelle vie à Konoha même-ci ne n'était que provisoire.

Ce soir le blond s'évertuait à lui donné son repas mais rien à faire , Sora ne voulait rien avaler , Naruto fronça les sourcils en se disant mentalement qu'il avait aussi hérité de son aversion pour les légumes mais étant encore petit il se devait de lui faire manger un repas équilibré non des ramen comme il avait fait la dernière fois par pure curiosité .

Grossière erreur de sa part car une fois que Sora l'avait vu finir son bol de ramen qu'il avait demandé à emporter, ce que son chef préféré ne lui refusa pas et n'ayant finalement reçut aucune autre bouché de sa part , le petit brun avait piqué une crise de larmes monstrueuses depuis il n'avait plus tenté le diable et le voilà donc maintenant en plein combat afin de lui faire mangé son repas.

Cinq minutes après , le blond réussit à donner quelques bouchés , sous les sourcils froncés de ce dernier mais après plus rien , à bout Naruto finit par lui préparer un biberon de lait sans oublier au préalable de le nettoyer , il l'accepta sans rechigner pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras.

Sora ferma un peu les yeux après quelques minutes , se nourrissant de la présence de son père , son petit biberon en bouche , le tenant de ses deux mains , Naruto posa sa joue sur la peau pâle de son front , restant face à la fenêtre devant son lit sur lequel était posé l'ourson de Shikamaru , le temps était agréable et peu ventilée , il pouvait donc sans risque se mettre face à la fenêtre sans que Sora n'attrape froid mais brusquement quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Surpris Naruto alla ouvrir avec Sora somnolant dans ses bras .

-Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Euh....je...je voudrais te parler....

Naruto la regarda suspicieusement .

-S'il te plaît Naruto …..

Le blond la fixa encore un peu puis se détendit par pure résignation.

-Okay ….rentre.

Sakura entra remarquant que la pièce était un peu en désordre , quelques jouets et vêtements traînant par-ci par -là sur un lit et au sol mais rien de répréhensible, elle vit Naruto tenant son fils qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais sans plus.

-Alors....

-Je suis désolée pour ….la dernière fois.

-Et ?....

-Sasuke m'a expliqué que s'était lui qui avait rompu avec toi et non le contraire , que c'était son choix...

-Ah....et tu t'es pointé chez moi pour juste me dire ça , je te signale que j'ai autre chose à faire, si tu as encore du temps à perdre moi non alors retourne chez toi ….

-Naruto s'il te plait !!! ….. je me suis comporté comme une idiote, j'aurais dû être plus à l'écoute et surtout je m'excuse pour la gifle...

-Sakura.......on aurait jamais dû faire cette stupide promesse vis-à-vis de lui , Sasuke est un être humain comme nous , on lui a donné trop d'importance , il en faudra plus pour passer l'éponge totalement et surtout avant de frapper , réfléchir avant d'agir et essaye avant tout de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé avant de t'emballer !!! …..

-Naruto …...je m'excuse encore ….je voudrais qu'on recommence tout à zéro.

-Quoi ?!! dit-il en regardant Sakura avec insistance ,Sora toujours dans ses bras maintenant complètement réveillé qui la regardant sans comprendre.

-Je voudrais me racheter, je....je voudrais....je suis désolée!!! dit-t-elle en s'abaissant soudainement.

-Sakura ?!!!! arrêtes ça tout de suite ça ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Ça me gêne là....

-Naruto.....qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner !

Naruto braqua ses yeux bleues dans ceux émeraudes de son vis-à-vis, était-t-elle sincère ou pas ?

Le blond n'oubliait pas que c'était à cause de cette altercation qu'il avait faillit perdre Sora même-ci cette dernière n'était pas au courant de son état , hésitant entre méfiance et envie de la revoir à ses côtés.

Il y avait encore une vérité qu'elle ne savait pas à propos de Sora , en faite il n'était pas sûre de vouloir renouer avec elle , si un jour elle savait pour leur enfant mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le cas, Sakura avait été sa meilleur amie et il l'avait terriblement blessé...

Naruto la détailla du regard encore s'étant enfin décidé à son propos mais avec une certaine réserve de son côté juste par mesure sécurité...

-J'accepte à condition que tu ne recommences plus , quelque soit les rumeurs qu'il y aurait sur mon compte demande moi avant des explications et on en parlera mais si tu venais à remettre ça ,dis-toi que le lien qu'il y avait entre nous n'existera plus et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je sais que c'est dure mais je ne veux plus me retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant finit-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur son fils qui comme ayant senti sa peine se cala un peu plus contre lui.

-Naruto.....murmura Sakura en regardant la scène le cœur serré par la culpabilité.

-Je ne recommencerais plus, ça m'a servit de leçon la dernière fois alors je ne referais plus la même erreur Naruto.....

-Je l'espère Sakura.....

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement qui fut soudainement brisé par un bruit sourd venant du sol, revenant sur Terre, ils virent le biberon vide de Sora gisant par terre, ce dernier baillant avec lassitude, les yeux quelques peu brouillé par la fatigue.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lançant d'un ton plus léger:

-Si tu veux en signe de notre réconciliation, commence déjà à ranger un peu pour moi pendant que je vais débarbouillé Sora.

-C'est compris....dit-elle en souriant de bonheur

Une demi-heure plus tard , pendant que Naruto couchait Sora fraîchement lavé et habillé dans son petit lit pliant , Sakura observait Naruto avec attention , il se dégageait beaucoup de chaleur et de patience de sa personne, une patience qui lui avaient fait beaucoup défaut auparavant.

Malgré leur séparation entre lui et Sasuke , elle sentait un lien puissant entre eux , un lien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir et qui parfois la faisait se sentir de trop, Sakura savait maintenant que ces deux amis ne s'étaient pas mise ensemble auparavant juste par pure envie de briser les règles établies ou bien par caprice ou égoïsme envers leur entourage , ils l'avaient fait parce qu'ils étaient lié l'un à l'autre et qu'ils s'aimait réellement , il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour vraiment comprendre ça avec sincérité et non par résignation, elle avait été très longue à la détente.....Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'était bien passé entre eux pour que tout ça vole en éclat ?

-Naruto ….tu as rencontré la mère de ton enfant après que tu te sois séparé de Sasuke....

Ce dernier se raidit alors qu'il regardait son fils endormi de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisé sur son torse .

_**« Si elle savait que s'était moi et non une femme qui l'avait porté , elle serait choqué jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ...» **_pensa le blond en se crispant un peu plus_**. **_

-On peut dire ça comme ça ….

-Il est vraiment très mignon , en plus il a des yeux magnifiques...

-Merci....allons ailleurs sinon on risque de le réveiller...

Une fois fait , ils s'assirent autour de la petite table à manger.

-Je croyais que les femmes ne t'attirait pas ?

-Sakura ….s'il te plaît.....parlons d'autres choses....

-Excuse-moi Naruto!! j'ai été trop indiscrète....dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-C'est juste que c'est une partie de ma vie qui est trop personnelle pour que j'en parle comme ça voilà tout....

-D'accord je ne recommencerais plus …. En faite je ferais partie de ceux qui effectueront la mission...

-Je pense que baa-chan me l'aurait dit un peu plus tôt mais merci de me prévenir...

-En tout cas tu n'as toujours pas perdu l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça ...dit-t-elle avec un petit sourire .

-J'en ai tellement pris l'habitude que ça m'est resté ….et en plus je pense même qu'elle s'y est faite aussi car en y réfléchissant bien, je n'ai plus goûté le mûr de son bureau depuis pas mal de temps !! finit-t-il dans un grand sourire tout en se grattant la tête.

Tout deux se mirent à rire gentiment en faisant attention à Sora qui dormait, une heure plus tard Sakura s'en alla en laissant Naruto quelque peu perplexe malgré son air apaisé peint sur son visage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*****----------------------------------

Une semaine plus tard , Tsunade et Naruto avec Sora dans ses bras accueillirent Suki à Konoha , tout trois allèrent au bureau de Tsunade pour parler.

- Ça faisait longtemps Suki , tu n'as pas changé....rétorqua Tsunade assise à son bureau.

-J'essaye de rester celle que j'ai toujours été , en faite….Kushina t'envoie le bonjour , elle est très occupé en ce moment ….

-Et ton mari ?....

-Il est resté là-bas , il pourra se débrouillé sans moi …..il sait que je suis venu ici pour Sora.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et immédiatement Sora tendit les bras vers la brune , cette dernière le prit contre elle sans hésitation.

-En tout cas il a prit du poids!

-Je sais ! Il mange beaucoup mais boudent les légumes ….

-Tout comme toi Naruto , il ne l'a pas prit loin....

-Baa-chan !!! ….je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles....

-Si tu penses que je sais pas que tu t'empifres de ramen dans ton restaurant préféré ….le plus étrange c'est que tu ne prends pas un gramme!

-Jalouse....

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Pas de toi en tout cas....ajouta la Sannin en haussant les sourcils

-Mouais....si tu le dis baa-chan, en faite Suki, Tatsuya va bien ?

-Oui , il continue d'aider ta mère comme toujours il m'a dit de te passer le bonjour à toi et à Sora.

Naruto sourit doucement .

-Tu m'as l'air de bien l'aimé....lança Tsunade en l'observant.

-Oui c'est quelqu'un de bien , il m'a beaucoup soutenu et épaulé quand j'étais là-bas....

-Mmmmm......bon allons dans mon cabinet …

Une fois là-bas , Suki coucha Sora sur le dos sur la table d'auscultation épaulé de Naruto qui le déshabilla et le laissa en couche .

-Naruto tu sais ce qui te reste à faire...

-Bien....

Naruto regarda son fils droit dans les yeux , celui-ci comprit puis arrêta de gigoter un peu , le blond se pencha vers lui libérant quelques mèches dorés retenues derrière son oreille puis l'embrassa délicatement sur le front , le point rouge sur son front brilla un instant et un autre apparu sur Sora au même endroit s'effaçant aussitôt pour laisser place à un large tatouage blanc sur son front , mélange de pleins et de déliés délicats et de symboliques anciennes.

-C'est donc ça ...dit Tsunade avec sérieux.

-Sora s'est éveillé très tôt...c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'il est né un peu avant terme...

-C'est vrai ….il est née à sept mois et demi , un petit prématuré...ajouta Tsunade qui avait été mise au courant grâce aux missives du blond.

-Effectivement , ce tatouage régule et draine l'énergie corporelle de son corps , il évolue de lui-même à mesure que Sora grandit .....et apparemment c'est le cas actuellement ….

-Son tatouage s'est agrandi ? Ajouta Naruto avec une pointe d'appréhension dans son ton.

-Légèrement mais ce n'est pas comme les premiers mois de son marquage ….insista Suki en tout touchant et en écartant quelques mèches du front pâle du garçonnet.

-C'était un peu effrayant tout de même....

-Je sais..... tu as beaucoup paniqué mais aujourd'hui , il va parfaitement bien , tu peux refermé le sceau.....

Naruto embrassa de nouveau le front de son fils , le tatouage disparu progressivement et laissa place à un point rouge identique à celui du blond puis il disparu sans laisser de trace.

-C'est fait....

-Bien ….je vais l'examiner un peu plus....

Suki fit le nécessaire en le pesant , en le touchant à des endroits précis et en voyant si tout évoluait correctement chez lui puis Naruto le rhabilla et ils sortirent finalement du cabinet.

-En faite , tu vas logé où ? Demanda Tsunade assise de nouveau à son bureau.

-Chez Naruto...je sais que c'est petit chez lui puisqu'il m'a prévenu avant son départ mais je ne vais pas rechigné dessus …

Ah...ben si tout est réglé …et bien je te laisse au main de Naruto...

Une fois dehors , Naruto put faire visité son village à Suki qui semblait ravie puis enfin ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du blond.

-Voilà ...je te laisserais le lit et je dormirais sur un futon .

-C'est compris....

-Tu restera combien de temps ?

-Peut-être quatre semaines.....

-En faite comment tu trouves Konoha ? Demanda-t-il en posant Sora dans son berceau.

-L'ambiance est légère mais pas comme à Heiwa , j'ai senti beaucoup de doute , d'appréhension et un peu de peur lorsque certains se retournaient vers toi mais pas d'agressivité , je comprends pourquoi Tsunade voulait que tu ailles au village.

-Je n'y peux rien ….en tout cas je ne pense pas rester longtemps à Konoha ....

-En es-tu sûr ? Sasuke Uchiwa est ici , malgré son comportement plus que dure à ton égard je sais que tu ressens encore des choses pour lui....

-On s'est déjà parlé ….et apparemment ça coince toujours pour ce qui est de Sora dit-il en regardant l'enfant qui jouait avec son ourson blanc dans son lit.

-Mais pour ce qui est des sentiments c'est plus..... compliqué...

Naruto baissa les yeux , l'air un peu perdu mais Suki prit sa joue en croupe et lui releva le menton en lui disant avec calme:

-Naruto..... même-ci je sais que ta présence à Konoha est nourri que par pure obligation de ta part , je sens qu'une partie de toi espère qu'il te revienne et qu'il t'accepte avec Sora sans aucune condition…..

-Suki....je...

-C'est compris je n'insisterais pas ….mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis , mon don d'empathie ne me trompe jamais....

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire triste puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine en lançant d'un ton plus joyeux:

-Du thé ?!!

-Avec plaisir , je vois que tu as pris les mêmes habitudes que ta mère….

-C'est à cause d'elle que je m'y suis mis... finit-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

------------------------------------------------------------------*******--------------------------------------------

Les jours puis les semaines défilèrent lentement , Naruto n'avait pas encore revu Iruka depuis son arrivé sachant pertinemment que ce dernier allait le harcelé de question en tout genre alors il voulait juste du temps pour se recentrer et aller voir l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père avec la tête sur les épaules .

Et effectivement lorsqu'il l'avait vu arrivé avec Sora dans les bras , le concerné avait les yeux aussi rond qu'un ballon et comme prévu il ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle au grand désespoir du blond mais rapidement celui-ci comprit que son protégé n'allait pas déserré les lèvres sur tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Sora alors il respecta le silence son protégé , tout deux discutèrent longuement passant par divers sujet quand à Sora il avait élu domicile dans les bras d'Iruka sous le regard doux et appréciable du professeur puis ils se séparèrent en fin de journée , le coeur plus allégé pour l'un et apaisé pour l'autre...

Naruto se réveilla donc un peu à la bourre se dépêchant de se préparer , il s'habilla tout de noir respectant de ce fait le protocole ninja , il mit sa veste verte puisqu'il n 'était plus ANBU il redevenait donc Junin , son bandeau au front et son sac rempli du nécessaire pour la mission , quand à Suki elle s'occupait de Sora et lui donnait une dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner , le blond vint embrassé son filssur la joue puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain , au même moment des coups furent donné à la porte.

Tenant Sora dans ses bras , Suki alla donc ouvrir découvrant en face d'elle, une fille aux cheveux roses coupés mi-longs et un jeune homme aux traits fins et aux cheveux corbeaux qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, ce dernier semblait l'observer avec froideur, Suki ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et le fixa sans flancher:

-Naruto arrive tout de suite ….vous pouvez entrer....

Les deux autres redécouvrirent les lieux , Sakura étant revenu de temps à autre depuis sa réconciliation avec le blond , elle avait donc proposé à Sasuke de l'accompagner afin qu'il puisse partir ensemble au point de rendez-vous comme au bon vieux temps même-ci certaine chose avait changé entres eux depuis.

Sora resta un long moment à regarder Sasuke et vice-versa comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre puis subitement le garçonnet tendit les bras vers lui sans aucune peur ou hésitation, demandant qu'il le prenne dans ses bras , Sakura et Suki en furent surprise , quand au brun il observa les bras de l'enfant puis le visage de ce dernier comme-ci s'était une option inconnu de sa personne , Suki se rapprocha de lui aidant Sora a s'accroché à lui , n'ayant pas le choix Sasuke le prit contre lui maladroitement alors la brune lui dit sereinement:

-Mets simplement ta main contre son dos et sous ses fesse pour le soutenir ….

Sasuke la regarda un instant puis il posa ses mains comme dit et finalement Sora finit par déposer sa tête contre son épaule en respirant calmement.

Naruto qui avait repris pris quelques affaires en plus , revint dans la salle quand il s'arrêta net devant la scène .

_**Sasuke ….tenant Sora ….**_

Son cœur s'emballa et discrètement il les observa de loin , il n'aurait jamais pensé être témoin d'une telle scène pareille , Sasuke était un peu raide dans son maintien mais Sora semblait ne pas s'en soucier , apparemment ce dernier avait compris que quelque chose le liait à Sasuke et il avait simplement obéir à son intuition.

Grâce à leur rapprochement ,Naruto put vraiment voir que ces deux là se ressemblaient vraiment et Sakura qui était non loin d'eux semblait s'en être aperçu car son regard se faisait insistant sur les deux bruns.

Naruto les observa un peu plus puis il cassa l'ambiance à contre cœur :

-Sora !! tu viens ! dit-il en tendant les bras.

Ce dernier se releva de l'épaule de l'Uchiwa et vint contre Naruto puis dans un grand sourire , le blond le souleva de haut sous les rires du petit brun en le rapprochant de lui , le mettant donc l'un en face de l'autre:

-Sora ! Tu restes tranquilles avec Suki ! Pas de gaffes ! Ni de caprice ! Mh?

Ce dernier babilla comme jamais puis posa ses mains sur les joues de Naruto.

Le blond l'embrassa sur le front puis le posa au sol, la brune prit l'une de ses petites mains et regarda Naruto en lui souriant , un sourire que Naruto connaissait comme étant remplie de sous-entendus , ce dernier la fusilla du regard puis parla aux deux autres qui avaient regarder l'échange entre lui et le garçonnet un peu en retrait, l'une avec tendresse et l'autre avec un pincement au cœur qu'il ne voulut pas reconnaître .

-Sasuke....

-Hn...

-Sakura....ça va ?

-Oui ….les autres doivent déjà nous attendre....

- Le rendez-vous est toujours fixé devant la porte du village , il n'y a pas eu de changement de dernière minutes ?

-Non , le rendez-vous est toujours maintenu là-bas…. pourquoi ?

-Alors accrochez-vous bien....et laissez-vous faire ….finit-t-il dans un grand sourire malicieux qui ne rassura pas Sakura.

-Naruto empoigna Sakura par le bras puis Sasuke par le poignet et ils se désintégrèrent dans une fine brume.

Suki , seule avec Sora regarda donc la dite brume en secouant la tête et en lançant dans le vide:

-A ce niveau là ….Naruto ne changera jamais n'est-ce pas Sora ?

Ce dernier regarda la fumée et tenta même de l'attraper de ses petites mains :

-Hu?!!

-Allez!!!….direction la salle de bain petit goinfre....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_A suivre..._

_* Note de l'auteur : Sinon vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour vos reviews ;D !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_Genre: Shounen-ai , mpreg, un brin angst..._

_Note de l'auteur: L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , pour vos reviews et pour plus de détails sur l'histoire allez voir mon profil pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu en cours de route …._

_**Chapitre 9**_

Tandis que tous attendait devant la porte , il y eu un bref coup de vent suivit d'une brise glacée et c'est avec étonnement qu'ils virent l'ancienne équipe sept devant eux comme sortie de nulle part.

Sakura semblait un peu à l'ouest quand à Sasuke il observait le blond qui avait à présent les yeux fermés, eux tous virent le point sur le front de ce dernier rougeoyé quelques secondes puis après une grande inspiration il rouvrit les yeux lentement, au passage il remarqua les paires d'yeux braqués sur lui avec insistance :

-Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Il semblerait que tu es un peu soupesé tes progrès Naruto lança Kakashi en l'observant d'un air intéressé.

-Comme je l'ai dit avant je ne suis pas resté à rien faire ….

Dans une dernier coup d'œil, il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet de Sasuke et sans tardé il fit ce qu'il fallait en prenant ses distances , quand au brun il le regarda partir vers leur ancien sensei accompagné de Sakura qui s'était remise de la technique du blond.

Durant leur voyage , Naruto ne lui parla que par quelques mots simplement accordés pour leur mission , chacun concentré sur leur futur objectif néanmoins le blond restait un énigme pour lui , par le peu de capacité qu'il lui avait montré Sasuke sentait que Naruto avait quelque chose de changer dans sa manière d'être, il l'observait donc avec discrétion .

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après de longue minutes de sauts et de rebonds ainsi que de marches ininterrompus, le jour laissant place à une nuit fraîche , ils montèrent un petit camp de fortune dans une petite clairière , la forêt les recouvrant quelque peu et leur assurant une retraite discrète , chacun vaquant à leur occupation , leur cible n'était encore qu'à quelques jours de marches .

Ils firent donc le nécessaire , des tours de garde furent donc mise en place, deux équipes de trois partirent en surveillance tandis qu'une équipe de deux restaient au campement et ceux désigné furent Neiji et Naruto .

Neiji était assit sur une bûche non loin de la lumière que lui prodiguait les flammes entretenues par Naruto avec calme à l'aide de quelques branches, aucun des deux ne parlaient et seule le vent soufflait paisiblement autour d'eux remuant les branches au dessus de leur tête dans de légers bruissements, la lune dans son dernier quartier ne les éclairant que très légèrement .

Cela dura encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Neiji ne rompe le silence :

-Naruto...

-Il y a un problème ? Dit-il en relevant son regard, les flammes jouant avec les traits de son visage accentuant le reflets blonds de ses cheveux.

-Comptes-tu rester définitivement à Konoha ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses soudainement ce genre de question Neiji ?

-Je voudrais juste une réponse....

Naruto poussa un soupir intérieure face au comportement du hyuuga , il savait parfaitement ce que ce dernier voulait lui demander et d'un ton calme il ajouta :

-Je ne pense pas, je verrais comment évoluerons les choses avec le temps mais ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ta question n'est-ce-pas ?

-......

-Neiji.... est-ce qu'ils savent pour ton homo...

-Non ! Lança-t-il en interrompant Naruto qui le regardait à présent avec désarroi.

-Ils ne savent pas...... et je voudrais que ça le reste Naruto …

-Je sais que tu fais parti d'un clan très stricte et prestigieux, je comprends aussi que tu te dois de donner une bonne image afin de ne pas salir la réputation de ton clan mais en refoulant tes sentiments comme tu le fais tu vas finir par te détruire....

-Et tu penses qu'en me donnant en spectacle comme tu l'a fais auparavant , ça va sans doute arranger les choses ? Dit-il d'un ton narquois.

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là avec moi , je te dis simplement ce que je pense c'est tout, il y aura un moment où tu finiras par craquer , qu'est-ce que tu feras quand ça arrivera ?

- Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas et je ferais en sorte que ça le reste....

- Neiji ….en as tu à parler au moins à Hinata ? Elle semble beaucoup moins fermé que le reste de ton clan.

-Il en est hors de question , cela ne la regarde pas en plus elle sera la prochaine héritière et je ne souhaite pas la mêler à ça de plus c'est ma vie privée...

Pendant un long moment , aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Neiji ne reprenne la parole, ses yeux de nacre braqué sur le feu incandescent.

-Lorsque je vous voyais ensemble , cela me gênais énormément et me rappelais quotidiennement que ce que je voulais absolument taire, j'entendais les réflexions des autres , leurs regards , je ne voulais en aucun cas vivre ce genre de choses, malgré tout, vous deux et surtout toi Naruto tu continuais ta vie sans rien laissez paraître , j'enviais cette facilité que tu avais d'aller de l'avant sans jamais flancher face aux autres malgré tout ce qui était dit sur ton compte….

-........

- Néanmoins j'ai préféré rejeter tout lien avec toi plutôt que d'attirer les soupçons sur moi , ce genre d'attitude n'était pas ce qui avait de plus louable mais c'était la seule solution ....

-Je comprends mieux maintenant..... j'étais le seul à m'en être rendu compte et tu as eu peur que je te balance devant tout le monde c'est ça ?!

-........

-Franchement tu t'ai fais un sacré film , c'est ta vie pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'en mêles!! Tu as fais tes choix et moi j'ai fais les miens, c'est tout , c'est à toi de décider si oui ou non les autres doivent être mise au courant pas à moi !! Je peux d'ors et déjà te dire que je ne dirais rien sur toi, vis ta vie tranquillement et arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit pour rien et puis je te signale que j'ai un enfant qui me prend déjà beaucoup de mon attention alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour rien....finit-t-il en souriant doucement son regard azuré plongé dans ceux nacrés relevé de son vis-à-vis.

Neiji le fixa quelques minutes, il ne vit que pure sincérité dans ceux du blond, il ferma les yeux et afficha un petit sourire en coin pour montrer son accord sur le discours de son interlocuteur.

-C'est compris , tu as été clair , je te fais confiance , de mon côté j'arrêterais de t'attaquer, nous pouvons donc repartir sur de bonne base …

-Content de te l'entendre dire Neiji....

-Néanmoins avant je voudrais te dire une dernière chose ….

Le concerné le regarda perplexe ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler.

-Je sais que Sora est l'enfant de Sasuke...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tout en lâchant la branche qu'il tenait en main.

-Mais...mais...comment....tu... ?!!!

-Lorsque tu t'es écroulé , Hinata m'a demandé de te porter pour que nous allions rapidement à l'hôpital, tu n'avais vraiment aucune réaction et en plus ta pâleur n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses alors j'ai utilisé le byakugan pour voir ta circulation de chakra et lorsque je me suis aperçu de ce que s'était , je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus, j'étais sidéré par ce que je voyais mais aussi choqué, peu après ta sortie, je t'ai observé de loin et tu semblais ne vouloir rien dire aux autres alors j'ai préféré me taire et oublié....

-Alors durant tout ce temps tu savais que j'étais...

-Oui et puis il y a eu la rumeur de votre séparation et ensuite ta mission où personne ne t'a vu durant plus d'un an jusqu'à ton retour avec ton fils...

Neiji....tu es la deuxième personne à le savoir Shikamaru le sais aussi...

-Alors il a préféré garder le silence lui aussi....mais sache que je ne dirais rien sur toi nous sommes tout les deux liés par nos silences respectifs alors faisons de notre mieux pour que que ça le reste….

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu peux compter sur moi, ma langue ne se déliera pas même sous la menace termina-t-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Après un moment de flottement , leur discussion reprit calmement sans remarques désobligeantes ou blessantes et c'est ainsi que le premier groupe de garde les retrouvèrent discutant sans animosité, le blond souriant à pleine dent sous les yeux surpris de Shikamaru, Sakura et Sai qui les avaient vu se déchirés constamment et se traiter de tout les noms lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de l'un ou de l'autre.

-A ce que je vois vous semblez vous entendre bien, c'est surprenant ! Lança Shikamaru en tout s'approchant d'eux .

-On a juste eu envie d'arrêter nos querelles et de repartir à zéro...

-Hé bien je pense qu'il était temps que vous passiez à autre chose les gars...ajouta Shikamaru.

-Alors rien à signaler ? Demanda Neiji en changeant de sujet.

-Non , le secteur est calme de notre côté, même trop je trouve...

-Nous serons fixé une fois que la deuxième équipe sera de retour insista Naruto en lançant une autre branche dans le feu, son visage emprunt d'une certaine gravité.

Les autres l'observèrent avec insistance, sachant pertinemment qui était dans la deuxième équipe ,de plus aucun des deux ne s'étaient réellement adresser la parole mais s'est Sai qui décida d'entrer en terrain minée afin de parler du brun:

-Naruto....

-Je sais que tu vas me parler de Sasuke et je n'ai pas très envie d'en discuter Sai....

-Je voudrais juste te dire qu'après ton départ en mission assigné par l'Hokage, il ne s'est plus laisser approcher par quiconque devenant plus que froid et distant si bien que son comportement a parfois eu des effets indésirable sur ses missions....

Le blond le regarda d'un air plus que perplexe, ça ne ressemblait pas au brun de laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur ses missions.

-Sai nous parlons de Sasuke là , ce que tu me dis est vraiment étrange....

-Et pourtant il ne ment pas Naruto....lança Shikamaru assis non loin de Sakura, le blond leur ayant laisser sa place afin de s'asseoir près de Neiji.

-On ne l'a presque plus vu au village ou si s'était le cas il se faisait discret et il était très difficile de lui parler....

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer à lui-même mais votre séparation l'a beaucoup plus toucher qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître insista Sakura.

-Sasuke fait ce qu'il veut, nous ne sommes plus ensemble et ça c'est lui qui l'a décidé alors tout ce qui le concerne ne regarde que lui …. finit-t-il les yeux baissés tout en se rappelant douloureusement de leur violente séparation..

Face au soudain renferment de leur ami, les autres n'ajoutèrent rien, Shikamaru et Neiji l'observèrent un peu plus sachant déjà où était réellement le problème entre lui et Sasuke.

-Naruto nous somme désolé de t'avoir obliger à en reparler ajouta Sakura en lui souriant tristement.

-Ce n'est rien....

Après quelques heures le petit groupe réussit à dérider la blond, leur discussion semblaient aller bon train jusqu'au retour de la deuxième équipe, Kakashi, Yamato et Sasuke les virent d'assez bonne humeur et ce qui interpella le brun fut le rapprochement entre Neiji et Naruto , le brun étant assit à ses côtés tout en souriant discrètement face au parole du blond qui semblait plus que ravi d'avoir son attention, Sasuke les observèrent un peu puis se posta non loin d'eux contre un arbre au couvert de l'obscurité les écoutant que d'une oreille et ne les lâchant pas du regard.

-Sasuke tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ….lança Kakashi qui s'était posté à ses côtés

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie et puis on est mission pas dans un salon de thé.

-Franchement fuir tes problèmes ne t'aidera pas, de plus ton comportement n'arrangea en rien les choses Sasuke...

-Arrêtez un peu de me donner des leçons et mêlez-vous de vos affaires....

Sasuke se leva puis partie se mettre hors de vue des autres sous le regard intrigué de Kakashi qui observa de nouveau la petite troupe et plus particulièrement Naruto qui souriait .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, chacun rangeait ses effets avant de dormir afin que le départ du lendemain se fasse s'en encombre, le blond prit les quelques gourdes en main et alla faire le nécessaire pour les remplir, il trouva donc un petit ruisseau assez calme à quelques minutes de marches , prudemment il se dirigea vers la dite source d'eau claire quelques peu éclairer par la lune, s'abaissant à son niveau, le blond remplit chacune des gourdes étant de corvée pour tout le groupe, une fois fait il se releva mais brusquement ses sens s'affolèrent et c'est sans vraiment y croire qu'il sentit quelque chose l'empoigner violemment à la taille puis au cou sans une once de douceur à son égard , cette rapidité, ses frissons qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps et ce souffle chaud sur sa nuque ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne …

-Sasuke....

-....

-Tu fous quoi là ?! Lâche-moi tout de suite !!

-Qu'est-ce- qui se passe entre toi et Neiji...

-En quoi ça t'avance de le savoir ?! Gardes ta jalousie maladive pour toi et puis je te signale que je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre depuis que tu m'a jeté à la rue avec Sora…._ALORS LÂCHE-MOI BORDEL!!!_

La prise sur sa taille se fit soudainement plus légère mais pas sur son cou , Naruto regarda en biais Sasuke grâce au peu de lumière ambiant , il vit ce dernier le visage baissé et caché par sa chevelure ébène son front posé contre son épaule.

La main du brun semblait ne pas vouloir lâchez sa gorge d'un seul centimètre alors aussi rapidement que possible il voulut empoigner la main pâle afin de se défaire de son emprise mais ayant comprit son geste à l'avance, Sasuke le devança et fit le nécessaire pour le plaquer au sol, bloquant toute retraite chez le blond, les poignets relevés et cloués au dessus de sa tête par les soins de l'Uchiwa, ses jambes placé de part et d'autre de ceux de Naruto, de tel manière à ce que celui-ci ne puisse pas bouger d'un millimètre, le cœur battant à l'arracher Naruto mira les orbes onyx qui le scrutaient intensément.

-Qu'est-ce -que tu cherches à faire Sasuke ?

-......

Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien, à quoi vouloir en venir le brun en l'attaquant comme ça alors qu'il lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de lui , l'esprit à vif et irrité par sa position il finit par perdre patience :

- Réponds-moi MERDE !! cria Naruto afin de le faire réagir.

-.......

-C'est un jeux, c'est ça ! Manipuler, soumettre, mettre les gens à tes pieds et les jeter comme de la merde , c'est ce que tu aimes , hein ?!! lança le blond la gorge serrée.

Franchement il ne savait plus quoi penser de Sasuke , pourquoi s'évertuait-t-il toujours à se jouer de ses sentiments comme une vulgaire marionnette , cette fois il en avait réellement marre et aujourd'hui il y avait Sora et il ne voulait surtout pas le mêler à ce cercle vicieux, d'une voix dure teinté d'une certaine gravité Naruto lui lança :

-Dis-toi que ce Naruto qui dépendait de toi, qui s'inquiétait de savoir si tu l'aimais chaque jour qui passait ayant peur que tu le rejettes a disparu le jour où tu l'a jeté hors de chez toi ..

La prise sur ses poignets se fit plus violente, si bien qu'il ne put réprimer une plainte douloureuse mais sans tarder il continua sur sa lancée:

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Sora dans l'état où tu es, il n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un qui blesse ,rejette et manipule tous ceux qui l'entoure, tant que tu ne feras aucun effort de ton côté je ne te laisserais plus nous approcher...

_-C'est mon fils...._

-Alors contentes-toi de ces mots parce que c'est tout ce que tu auras ….maintenant dégage où je ferais le nécessaire pour le faire à ta place....

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu feras ? Finit le brun en s'abaissant frôlant presque les lèvres tentantes qui lui faisaient face.

-Les autres avaient raison dit-t-il en se détournant du brun.

-.....?

-Ton comportement laisse vraiment à désirer Sasuke...ajouta-t-il en dévisageant le brun avec pitié , une pitié qui figea Sasuke .

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ….

-C'est toi qui m'y oblige Sasuke, _**maintenant lâche-moi….**_

Brusquement le brun sentit la température chuté autour de lui, le vent se mit à souffler sournoisement emportant dans la foulée des murmures désincarnés qui le firent froncés les sourcils et sans trop comprendre il se sentit soulever et propulser contre le contre sol avec une telledureté qu'il en perdit le souffle, un brin désorienté , il tenta de se relever tant bien que mal mais une poigne invisible le força à rester les genoux au sol.

Sa tête et ses bras maintenus fortement par une étrange gravité qui l'empêcha complètement de se mouvoir, ses sharingans activés ne semblaient en rien l'aider à son sort, d'une oreille il entendit des pas se rapprochés puis s'arrêter face à lui , la respiration haletante, il releva son regard carmin avec difficulté pour finalement tombé sur une paire d'yeux améthystes luisantes plus proche du félin que de l'humain le dévisageant avec tristesse:

-J'espérais que tu aurais changé mais apparemment je me suis encore trompé mais néanmoins tu as enfin admit que Sora étais ton fils mais pourquoi faut-t-il constamment qu'on en arrive là avec toi Sasuke, tu te compliques continuellement la vie alors qu'en définitive tout est beaucoup plus simple que tu ne le penses, arrête de vouloir toujours tout contrôler par la force et soit toi-même !!! ….lança-t-il avec agacement .

- Tout ça commence à sérieusement à m'énerver.....souffa Naruto avec lassitude tout en passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux blonds , le regard emprunt d'une certaine peine.

- Regarde-toi ? Tu penses que c'est de ça dont à besoin Sora? Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert lorsque tu m'a rejeté , je préfère l'éloigner de toi plutôt que de le voir espérer de l'affection de quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa propre personne et qui est en plus instable , demain nous reprendrons la mission et rien de plus ....

Puis il se détourna de lui , ses gourdes en mains , Sasuke sentit la pression s'envoler puis son corps reprendre contenance.

Quelques minutes plus tard ,il se releva et marcha en prenant la même direction que Naruto tout en s'appuyant sur les troncs environnants, au bout de quelques minutes de marches il put voir la lumière du feu de camp, il s'y rapprocha sans tarder mais subitement il stoppa tout mouvement sentant quelque chose clocher sur sa personne , il leva sa main droite et c'est le cœur serré qu'il y vit s'y reflété grâce aux lueurs lointaine du feu, des perles d'eau qu'il pensait n'être plus capable de verser ....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin , il ne resta plus rien du campement , tous chargèrent ce qu'il avait sur leur dos et filèrent vers le but de leur mission, il arrivèrent donc au point donnée, ils observèrent avec attention et discrétion une entrée obscur construite à même une falaise , caché par la voute naturelle ,il ne virent aucun mouvement suspect jusqu'à l'apparition de quelques ninjas sortant apparemment de la grotte.

-Vous avez vu leurs bandeaux !

-Des ninjas d'Ame no kuni....

-Aucun membre de l'Akatsuki dans les parages, on peut donc dire que cette cachette est rayé de notre liste mais tout de même que font ces ninjas dans un coin aussi reculé ?

-Apparemment il déserte les lieux en ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, il ne faut pas oublier que ce village cache ses activités aux yeux de tous et même-ci nous y allons pour vérifier ce qui s'y tramait nous reviendrons bredouilles...ajouta Kakashi en les regardant s'approcher d'eux sans savoir qu'ils était observés.

-Vous entendez je crois qu'ils discutent ? Kakashi-sensei vous nous avez dit qu'ils étaient discrets mais pour eux ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas....

Le dit groupe de ninja s'affairaient encore non conscients des oreilles qui les écoutaient discrètement:

-Notre mission est fini ,il ne reste plus rien....

-C'est bien, on a fait plus vite que prévu, de plus on attend notre retour pour renforcer les rangs au village, il semblerait que certains des nôtres aient été attaqué par un type étrange aux cheveux blancs accompagnés de crapauds....

-Vraiment pathétique...il n'aurait jamais fait le poids contre lui...

Le cœur du blond rata douloureusement un battement , il continua à écouter les dires des ignorants en face de lui.

-Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est la mort et c'est ce qu'il doit être actuellement grâce à notre Dieu.....

**_A suivre....._**

**_----------------------------------_**

**_Note de l'auteur :_**_ Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ^^ ...  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Eloignements_**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shônen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst

_Note de l'auteur:_ L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , donc pour plus de détails allez voir mon profil , de plus risque de spoils.

_**Chapitre 10**_

_-Tout ce qu'il mérite c'est la mort et c'est ce qu'il doit être actuellement grâce à notre Dieu....._

Le petit groupe de Konoha restèrent sidéré face aux paroles des ninjas qui leur faisaient face, chacun observant Naruto , dont les yeux étaient écarquillés signe qu'il était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

_Son maître_...._ mort ?!_..._.impossible !!....._

Kakashi qui était à ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule qui tressauta violemment au contact.

-Naruto rentrons rapidement à Konoha...une fois là-bas nous serons fixés une fois pour toute.

Le blond le considéra quelques seconde de son regard assombrit puis se recentra vers les ninjas qui partaient au loin durant une fraction de seconde son regard vira à l'améthyste sans que personne ne s'y aperçoive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans tardé , ils rebroussèrent chemin, s'arrêtant que peu de temps, depuis ce qui avait été dit , le blond s'était muré dans un mutisme et une telle gravité que cette attitude inquiéta beaucoup ses co-équipiers, Sasuke s'en était rendu compte aussi mais il n'osait aucun geste envers ce dernier, se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la veille et de ce regard qu'il avait croisé ….

Quelques jours plus tard, ils finirent par arrivée à Konoha presque qu'à l'aube, l'activité du village étant au plus bas, ils croisèrent que peu de personne sur leur passage, à pas presser ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se séparer en deux groupes , le premier allant chez l'Hokage et le deuxième à l'hôpital ce dernier étant composé de l'ancienne équipe sept afin de glaner le plus d'information que possible.

Décidant de passer par les toits, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôpital et ce qu'ils découvrirent face à eux brisa le peu d'espoir qu'ils avaient, surtout du côté de Naruto.

D'un pas lent , Kakashi marchant non loin de lui, le regardant en biais avec gravité, Sakura et Sasuke suivant silencieusement derrière, ils virent devant eux l'imposante carrure de Gamabunta le boss des grenouilles et Gamakichi son fils reposant sur sa large tête proéminente , tenant à bout de bouche sa pipe d'une taille impressionnante, le regard azuré accrocha celui de l'immense grenouille durant quelques secondes qui leur amplement suffirent à tout les deux.

-Ils sont ici gamin ….

-Qu'est-ce-que...

-Boucle-là et n'ajoute rien, le petit sait déjà....interrompit le boss en arrêtant son fils tout en fixant le blond.

Gamakichi vit simplement Naruto amorcé un démarche rapide et s'engouffrer dans l'hôpital suivit des autres , là ils virent de nombreuses personnes s'afférer frénétiquement et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent Shizune emprunté un couloir avec rapidité , sans tardé Naruto la rattrapa et la retint par le bras afin de l'arrêter ce qui fit sursauté la concernée.

-Naruto ?.... comment ?...

Mais elle arrêta bien vite sa réplique voyant l'air plus que maussade et grave de chacun , elle baissa les yeux avec peine puis ajouta finalement :

-Il a été ramené à Konoha dans un état très grave et nous ne savons pas s'il va passé la nuit...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux face au pronostic plus que sombre qui s'imposait à lui mais bien vite il se reprit , naïvement il voulait encore croire que tout ce qui ce passait actuellement n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant, c'était la triste réalité, sa triste réalité ...

-Dans quelle chambre est-t-il ?

-Naruto, je....

-**_ OU EST-T-IL_** ? Cria-t-il presque faisant se tendre Shizune sous son cri.

Kakashi et les autres s'interposèrent afin de le calmer.

-Calme-toi un peu, si elle pense que ce n'est pas encore le moment de le voir nous devons attendre.

-Naruto...souffla Sakura en l'observant avec peine

-Attendre, attendre...avec ce que je viens d'entendre , je n'ai pas envie de rester ici les bras ballants à ne rien faire , Shizune où est -t-il bon sang ?!!

La brune se résigna et les mena donc dans une partie reculé de l'hôpital beaucoup plus calme et moins enclin au bruit , après quelques couloirs empruntés dans un silence pesant et tendu, le petit groupe finit leur marche devant une porte fermé.

-Il est ici, je suppose que Tsunade-sama est retourné à son bureau, elle est resté à ses côtés depuis son arrivée, nous avons fait le maximum pour soulager ses blessures ...

Une fois sa phrase achevé, Shizune finit par tiré la porte délicatement révélant Jaraiya plus qu'en piteux état , ses longs cheveux blancs maintenant ternes aux yeux de Naruto, son corps couverts de bandages , son visage extrêmement pâle et ses traits figés dans une fébrilité qui serra le cœur du blond.

Son maître qu'il avait vu tant de fois, souriant, plein de vie, ravie de faire le pitre dans tout les sens du terme possible et surtout fort aux combats n'étaient plus que l'ombre de lui-même sur ce lit blanc de plus , les machines et le masque à oxygène qui l'accompagnaient n'arrangeaient rien à cet état de fait.

A pas mesuré, il s'approcha de l'ermite, les autres étant restés en retraits , Naruto fixa intensément son vis-à-vis....

Jaraiya avait été l'une des personnes à qui il s'était le plus attachés et les trois ans passés avec lui lors de son entraînement à ses côtés et son soutien face au regard plus qu'acerbe des autres sur son couple avec Sasuke n'avait fait que renforcé ce lien.

Après son entrée au ANBU, il n'avait tristement plus eu l'occasion de le voir, chacun menant leur vie de leur côté et même après sa démission , il ne l'avait plus du tout vu et son départ du village n'avait rien arrangé franchement s'il n'était pas parti pour cette foutue recherche d'information rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé et mentalement il lui reprochait d'avoir pris autant de risque et imperceptiblement il en voulait à Tsunade de l'avoir laisser partir ....

Mais étais-ce vraiment juste de rejeter la faute sur elle alors que le vrai coupable courait toujours ?

Les sourcils froncés , déglutissant avec difficulté , n'osant pas croisé le regard de Kakashi, Shizune et de ses deux co-équipiers, eux aussi dans la chambre au calme presque dérangeant , Naruto empoigna avec rapidité le siège posé contre le mur le mettant face au lit , sans lâchez un seul mot de peur de briser le peu de retenu qu'il avait encore.

Le blond s'assit puis ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, il resta là à observer son maître espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux , au moins juste quelques secondes, l'espoir fait vivre non ? Alors il lui transmettrait tout l'espoir qu'il avait encore en lui afin qu'il ne lâche pas prise , décidant donc de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudrait mais avant toute chose il voulait être sûre que tout allait bien chez lui:

-Sakura....

Cette dernière se rapprocha de lui n'ayant que de vue le profil de son visage.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles chez moi pour savoir si tout va bien là-bas....

- Chez toi ?

- Oui.... explique à Suki ce qui s'est passé ...

-Tu parles de la femme brune qu'on a vu chez toi avec Sora avant qu'on ne parte ?

- C'est bien elle.... je sais déjà d'avance qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi …

-C'est compris Naruto j'y vais tout de suite...

Aussitôt dit, elle s'en alla en le laissant seul avec Sasuke , Kakashi s'étant éclipser une demi-heure plus tôt .

Quand au brun , ce dernier observait le blond silencieusement, Naruto lui se centrait uniquement sur son maître et seul l'aura discrète mais froide de Sasuke montrait qu'il était encore dans la chambre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lourd silence et les heures de missions finirent par avoir raison de Naruto, ce dernier finit par s'endormir sur un coin du lit non loin de Jaraiya, ses bras repliés lui servant d'oreiller pour sa tête blonde, Sasuke restant toujours dans la pièce le regardait dormir calmement même-ci son visage reflétait une certaine tension dû aux récents événements, avec lenteur il se rapprocha de lui et d'une main il ramena quelques mèches dorés rebelles qui effleuraient ses lèvres et sa peau tannée derrière son oreille frôlant au passage sa joue et sa nuque dans un geste aérien , ce visage il aimait le voir , le détailler sous toute les coutures et pourtant pour une raison qui lui était inconnu , il en avait peur car malgré son indifférence et son manque de sociabilité plus que prononcé , ce même visage et tout ce qui l'accompagnait avaient le don de le faire flancher et pour cacher cette faiblesse il préférait fuir et rejeter plutôt que d'admettre et d'accepter....

Aujourd'hui que fallait-t-il qu'il fasse ?...

Où en était-t-il dans ses propres choix ? Dans ses sentiments ?...Dans sa vie ?...

Les onyx mirèrent encore les traits de l'endormi puis finalement le brun quitta la pièce...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto fut réveillé par quelque chose de pesant posé sur sa tête qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une main et là il vit les yeux de son maitre ouvert le fixant de son regard mêlé d'affection mais aussi de douleur, le cœur battant à tout rompre Naruto releva la tête en le regardant avec joie tout en lançant :

-Ero-sennin !!!

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire sous son masque transparent sans néanmoins grimacé mais Naruto savait pertinemment que son réveil était plus que furtif et il devait en profité:

-Ero-sennin !! Gardez les yeux ouverts! Depuis quand vous faites partis de ceux qui abandonnent en court de route! En plus je ne suis pas revenu seul , vous savez maintenant j'ai un enfant et je veux vous le montré alors ne baissez pas les bras !!

Jaraiya le regarda en agrandissant son sourire, Naruto était heureux de le voir réveiller et pourtant un étrange pressentiment s'emparait de lui à chaque minute qui passait mais il ne voulait pas y penser pas maintenant...

Des pas pressés et une porte tiré le fit sortir de ses pensés , Tsunade était de nouveau là mais seule, silencieusement elle entra puis ferma derrière elle sans tardé.

-Naruto depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Depuis mon retour mais ero-sennin est réveillé !

Tsunade dirigea ses yeux vers le lit et croisa le regard brumeux de son acolyte, elle esquissa un petit sourire tout en s'approchant du dit lit se mettant au même niveau où était assis Naruto.

-Imbécile .....tu es bien revenu mais regarde-moi dans quel état tu te trouves …

Un pauvre sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ermite montrant ainsi sa culpabilité face aux dire de la blonde.

-Pourquoi il ne parle pas ?

-Il a été touché à la gorge, celui qui l'a combattu n'y est pas allé de main morte ….

-Ero-sennin....vous savez qui est le salopard qui vous a fait ça ? Insista Naruto en braquant son regard dans ceux de son maître.

Jaraiya regarda Tsunade durant quelques minutes sans flanché comprenant sa sourde demande, elle y fit par à Naruto qui avait regardé l'échange avec perplexité:

-Naruto...Je l'ai mis au courant pour toi et Sora...

-Attends baa-chan quand tu dis tout , tu veux dire absolument _**tout.**_

-Oui, quelques semaines avant son départ je lui ai tout expliqué, pour ta condition, pour ta soudaine disparition et tout ce qui s'en rattachait....finit Tsunade en plongeant son regard marron dans ceux azurs de son protégé afin de lui faire sentir l'ampleur de ce qu'elle lui sous-entendait.

-Ero-sennin...vous...bredouilla Naruto en se levant de son siège avec précipitation.

Mais le concerné posa avec lassitude sa main sur son avant-bras puis doucement il le porta sur son ventre , Naruto le regarda faire avec surprise , ne pouvant faire plus , Jaraiya aligna des mots silencieusement à travers son masque ,sa tête auréolée de sa chevelure blanche au teint cassée , sa tête tournée vers lui, ses lèvres formant des syllabes sans aucune son , Naruto finit par comprendre ce qui voulait lui dire et n'en perdant pas une miette :

_« Prends soin de toi et du gamin ....surtout va toujours de l'avant la tête haute et n'oublie jamais qui tu es Naruto .... »_

Le blond sentit son cœur se serré pourquoi avait-t-il l'impression que ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu, pourtant il était là , devant lui, vivant encore, respirant, souriant ou étais-ce simplement un moyen pour lui fuir se qui lui faisait si peur.... ?

-Naruto...

L'interpelé sortit de ses pensés sous le regard attristé de Jaraiya qui voyait son protégé tenté de garder un semblant de forme pour ne pas craquer sous ses yeux.

-Jaraiya a demandé à ce qu'on le ramène ici , il savait que tu avais en ta possession le moyen de transmettre les informations qu'il voulait à propos de ce qu'il avait découvert....

-Mais qui là ramenez ?

-C'est Fukasaku-sama , l'un des deux grands ermites de la montagne Myouboku mais aussi son maître, il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour le ramener en un seul morceau avant que les choses ne dégénèrent tragiquement...

-Je suppose que le reste du groupe t'a informé sur la manière dont ont a été mis au courant …

-Effectivement...ils m'ont tout dit , ce qui explique ta venue plus que rapide à l'hôpital..

-Oui j'ai accéléré le rythme....mais ces deux ninjas.....ils ont parlé de_ « leur Dieu »_, j'ai beau essayer de trouver un sens à ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais ça m'est resté en travers de la gorge...

- Le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses est de faire ce qu'il faut en utilisant une partie des capacités que gère la marque sur ton front ....

-Mais il est beaucoup trop faible je ne veux pas utiliser**_ l'uzu_** sur lui !! il risque d'y rester !

-Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il a tenu tout ce temps justement pour que tu le fasses sinon toute cette souffrance dans lequel il s'est plongé en attendant ton retour n'aura servit strictement à rien , il n'y a pas d'autre solution ....

-......

-Naruto...obéit par ordre de ton Hokage! Finit-t-elle fermement.

Le concerné la regarda avec étonnement puis il fixa son maître espérant avoir un appui mais celui-ci ne fit rien dans ce sens, abattu et résigné, le cœur gros, il répondit la gorge serré tout en détournant le regard avec peine :

-J'accepte...

Il y eu un petit moment de flottement puis Naruto releva son regard sur son maître qui lui souriait doucement.

Tsunade qui l'observait , s'en voulait terriblement mais elle n'avait pas le choix et forcé la main à Naruto était l'une des choses qu'elle désirait le moins faire mais étant Hokage elle devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments même-ci son cœur lui criait le contraire, de loin elle vit Naruto fermé les yeux puis posé ses mains sur le torse et le front bandé de son maître et dans la seconde qui suivit le point sur son front brilla intensément suivit de près de ses deux mains qui se couvrirent d'un halo mêlant blancheur et teinte améthyste, brillant mais néanmoins pesant et strident .

L'énergie se renforça un peu plus chaque minutes jusqu'à se stabiliser s'imprimant dans la peau du sannin telle des centaines de veines translucides , Jaraiya se mit violemment à grimacer puis à respirer péniblement mais ce qui alerta le plus Tsunade fut la pâleur du blond, malgré ses yeux fermés, on pouvait aisément voir que ce dont il était témoin le bouleversait énormément puis au bout de quelques minutes tout se stoppa net.

D'une voix neutre et monocorde Naruto lança :

-Je ferais un rapport détaillé de ce j'ai vu....

Mais le geste de Jaraiya finit d'effriter les derniers remparts du blond, la main de son maître était placé sur son buste au niveau de son cœur , celui-ci lui fit un sourire mêlé de soulagement, de peine mais aussi de résignation et finalement sous les yeux des deux seuls témoins de la scène, il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier soupir, sa main maintenant inerte retenue par ceux tremblants de son élève....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans trop savoir comment, Naruto se retrouva dans une chambre, sur un lit blanc, on l'avait sans doute évacuer hors de la chambre pour laisser les infirmiers et autres s'occuper de son maître mais il savait déjà ce qu'il en était, Tsunade l'avait donc installé au calme ne voulant pas le laisser rentrer chez lui dans un état second.

Bientôt, ces autres collègues vinrent lui rendre visite, Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke le retrouvèrent proster sur le lit en position semi-allongé, sa jambe gauche replié lui servant d'appui pour son bras pendu mollement dans le vide, sa tête baissée , ses longs cheveux blonds barrant ainsi son visage et ne laissant apparaître aucun sentiment , il semblait comme figé sur place , aucun mouvement n'avait été amorcée depuis leur entrée , rien, absolument rien....

Hésitante, Sakura héla son nom avec appréhension:

-Naruto...

-......

Nous sommes désolé pour Jaraiya-sama...

-Cet enfoiré, je l'aurais.... j'aurais sa peau et je le mettrais hors d'état de nuire...

Sa voix était dure, froide ne laissant paraître aucune pitié puis il releva la tête montrant à travers la barrière dorée qu'était ses cheveux, des yeux meurtriers qui firent reculer Sakura puis soudainement la chambre entière fut prit de tremblement , Sasuke fixa Naruto tout en fronçant les sourcils , Kakashi qui était non loin de lui regarda autour de lui puis posa son regard intrigué sur Naruto qui avait baissé de nouveau la tête et brusquement le phénomène s'arrêta net de lui-même ,dans un mouvement rapide le blond se leva du lit et quitta de la pièce sans ajouter aucun mot.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après son départ de l'hôpital, Naruto longea les rues la tête basse, passant les ruelles par automatisme et finalement il finit par arriver dans son coin favori, là où il venait le plus souvent quand il était plus jeune pour oublier, s'éloigner de son quotidien trop pesant , aujourd'hui il y était , debout, à l'abri des regards indiscret à observer les visages des Hokages gravés dans la montagne qui lui faisait face, son regard détaillant plus particulièrement celui du Yondaime, après quelques minutes , il s'éloigna du panorama, dans un démarche silencieuse , pour enfin se diriger vers un coin de forêt dense et assez calme, la fraîcheur et la brise glacée balaya les arbres qui l'entourait brisant le silence ambiant puis il stoppa net sa marche.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants laissant son petit ornement frontal rougeoyé quelques secondes puis brusquement une rafale de vent plus violente le fit rouvrir les yeux, de son regard azuré neutre il observa les formes qui lui faisaient face caché à l'ombre des arbres, plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'une voix grave et profonde comme sortie du fond des âges ne rétorque:

-Naruto-dono vous vous êtes enfin décidé....

-Oui j'ai beaucoup trop traîné.....à partir de maintenant faîtes ce qu'il faut , cherchez, fouillez, passer au crible tout ce qui pourra vous aider à aller plus vite et surtout n'utilisez jamais la force brute contre eux , s'il venait à savoir pour vous, ils comprendront automatiquement que quelqu'un au village cherche à savoir_ la vérité_ sur leurs agissements alors restez plus que prudent , la discrétion et l'improvisation sera votre seul atout......

-Nous ferons comme vous nous l'avez demander avant votre venue ici....

-Un fois que vous aurez trouvez ce qu'il faudra , venez me le remettre et là je saurais fixé, maintenant partez !!

Et dans un souffle sourd , Naruto se retrouva seul , ce dernier resta là quelques minutes le regard dans le vide puis il s'en alla ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois de retour chez lui , Naruto retrouva Suki assise au bord de son lit observant d'un air tendre Sora endormi dans son lit et sans demandé son reste il allongea près d'elle sur le ventre de tout son long, Suki ayant déjà senti sa présence depuis fort longtemps se tourna simplement vers lui posant délicatement sa main sur son dos alors que son visage était hors de porté de sa vue enfoui dans un épais oreiller et c'est dans une profonde peine mêlé aux sentiments de celui qui était à ses côtés que Suki vit le corps qu'elle avait sous la main trembloter de plus en plus , la brune savait que le blond n'appréciait pas qu'on le voit en état de faiblesse et s'est sans lui imposer aucune demande, aucune parole qui serait sans doute de trop , que Suki le laissa pleurer sa peine silencieusement.

Après quelques jours , la plupart des ninjas et autres villageois ainsi que Tsunade se retrouvèrent face à la stèle aux morts entourés d'innombrables fleurs posés un peu plus tôt par chacun de ceux qui était présent à l'enterrement, après une demi-heure de cérémonial , chacun s'en retourna et la plupart des amis du blond venant lui affirmer son soutien , Shikamaru resta à ses côtés sans dire un seul mot ,sachant ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un de chère et il respectait le silence de son ami, il posa donc sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto avec douceur afin de lui faire savoir qu'il était là en cas de problème , ce dernier le regarda en lui souriant tristement puis Shikamaru le laissa, Tsunade s'en alla elle aussi, retournant donc à son poste et observant discrètement , le coeur peiné, Naruto qui avait la tête baissée.

Il ne resta donc que Sakura et Sasuke qui le regardait en retrait jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne se retourne brusquement observant quelque chose au loin , rapidement il se détourna de la stèle , intriguant les deux autres qui le suivait sans comprendre et là ils virent Suki et Sora en pleurs dans les bras de cette dernière.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là , Suki tu sais bien qu'il est trop petit pour venir ici !

-Naruto, je n'arrivais pas à le calmer, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois aussi mal, j'ai donc été obligé de venir te retrouver , je sais que toi et Sora êtes vraiment très lié et ….je crois qu'il pleure les larmes que tu ne verses plus....

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, son lien avec son fils était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait mais à ce point ..... sans tarder il prit Sora des bras de la brune et le cala contre lui avec douceur, son petit corps prit de tremblements et de hoquets serra le coeur du blond , il s'en voulait terriblement de ce qui arrivait à son fils et c'est la gorge serrée qu'il dit à mi-voix :

-Sora....chuuuut...calme-toi... je t'en supllie ne pleure plus.....je suis là... ...allez....ça va allez....

C'est donc sous le regard voilé de Sakura et de Suki que Naruto berça Sora collé maintenant contre lui, sa joue posé contre celle du son fils, son visage emprunt d'une profonde tristesse, Sasuke observa la scène se rapprochant un peu plus d'eux, il voulait faire un geste mais étant peu habitué à ce genre de chose, il se contenta de les regarder les bras ballants, Suki qui avait tout suivi de loin croisa le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa et dans un petit sourire elle fit comprendre à Sasuke qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il le remerciait d'avoir au moins tenté un geste vers son protégé, ce dernier détourna le regard qui pour une fois semblait plus enclin à montrer ses sentiments que la froideur dans lequel ils étaient continuellement plongés.

Au bout de quelques minutes Sora se calma enfin , respirant paisiblement, Naruto se tourna donc vers eux .

-Restez ici, je dois retournez là-bas....

-Naruto...tenta Suki et Sakura pour l'en dissuader.

-Ne me suivez pas, je veux montrer Sora à ero-sennin, s'il était encore vivant c'est ce que j'aurais fait...

Naruto revint donc vers la stèle, les petites mains de Sora se desserra de son haut noir ,une fois arrivée , le garçonnet regarda ce qui était en face de lui et surtout la photo qui y était.

- Ero-sennin , voilà Sora .... j'aurais voulu qu'il vous voit mais j'espère que de là où vous êtes vous nous regardé tout les deux , ne vous en faîtes pas je n'en veux plus à Tsunade-baa-chan , je sais qu'elle n'a fait que respecter votre choix et puis avant de partir je voudrais vous remercier ….

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement où Naruto fit un magnifique sourire , un peu triste mais néanmoins éclatant et d'un ton plus doux il ajouta:

- Merci de m'avoir donnez mon nom , je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter ce qu'il signifiait à vos yeux mais aussi aux yeux de mes parents...._**merci pour tout**_......

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A suivre...._


	11. Chapter 11

_Eloignements _

_Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shounen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst.....

_Note de l'auteur:_ L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa pour plus de détails allez faire un tour sur mon profil.

_Chapitre 11_

Quelques semaines après l'enterrement , Suki , toujours chez Naruto voulut rallonger son séjour mais le blond l'en dissuada voulant retrouver une certaine autonomie malgré son deuil alors elle n'avait donc pas insister et s'est accompagné jusqu'aux portes du village par Naruto et Sora que la brune repartie finalement pour Heiwa .

De nouveau seul, Naruto se donna donc à fond pour donner les informations que son maître lui avait transmise, la plupart des ninjas se posait énormément de question sur la manière dont il il s'y était pris mais aucun d'entres eux n'osaient en demander plus sur les capacités du blond.

Quand à ce dernier, jonglant entre son fils et ses allés et venus dans la résidence de ses parents, ne prenant pas en compte sa fatigue physique mais aussi morale, le blond acheva donc sa lourde journée dans le bureau de Tsunade qui en ce moment même avait le regard plus que sombre:

- Alors c'était donc lui , je n'aurais jamais pensé à une chose pareil....

- Et pour le corps que l'on a ramené avec ero-sennin ?

- Il est passé au peigne fin mais dit toi Naruto que nous n'avons pas à faire à un adversaire ordinaire, ses yeux sont extrêmement dangereux , le rinnegan n'est pas à prendre à la légère...

- Ca je l'avais compris...ce qui veut dire que je suis un risque potentiel pour le village mais aussi pour mon fils...

- Naruto, on sait parfaitement bien tout les deux que les choses ont changé de ton côté, l'Uzu que tu portes sur ton front n'est qu'une preuve flagrante...

-Je sais tout ça ….mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que durant tout ce temps où on a combattu la plupart des hommes de l'akatsuki pourquoi ce type a décidé de se montrer maintenant et pas avant ? De plus nous n'avons jamais retrouvé les bijjus qu'ils avaient capturé, ni sut ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment en faire....

- C'est vrai que cela reste un mystère.... acheva Tsunade en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

- Tout le monde a été mis au courant pour l'existence de Pain , la sécurité du village a été renforcé et de mon côté je reste prudent....

-Très bien …..je te mettrais au courant s' il y a d'autres informations qui me viennent...

- C'est compris baa-chan...

Une fois sa réunion terminée Naruto s'en alla , sur le chemin du retour il vit donc au loin Kakashi avec son éternel livre en main :

-Kakashi-sensei !!

-Naruto....il est vraiment temps que tu arrêtes de m'appeler sensei , ça fais bien longtemps que je ne le suis plus….

-Pour moi vous continuerai de l'être à mes yeux alors le sensei restera sinon ....ça vous dérangerait de passer chez moi demain à sept heures?

-Quoi?!....mais...

-Je voudrais vous montrez quelque chose d'important...et surtout ne soyez pas en retard !

Et c'est sans laisser le temps à son ancien maître de réagir que Naruto prit la poudre d'escampette, une fois chez lui , il trouva son fils assis sur une épaisse couverture avec son clone jouant avec ses cubes et autres peluches aux couleurs primaires , dès que son clone le vit celui-ci se leva discrètement , sans bruit tout en lui souriant pour ensuite se dissiper dans l'air silencieusement, le vrai blond se rapprocha du petit garçonnet trop occupé à jouer avec sa peluche et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue, surpris ce dernier sursauta et leva ses yeux bleues vers son père qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, Sora lâcha immédiatement ce qu'il avait en main puis se rapprocha de lui afin qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et c'est avec bonheur qu'il l'accepta.

-Sora, demain on déménage dans la maison de grand-mère et c'est Kakashi-sensei qui va te surveillé !

Ce dernier le regarda puis se mit à bailler , comprenant Naruto empoigna sa couverture préféré et se dirigea vers son petit lit pour l'y allongé , quelques minutes plus tard Sora sommeillait tranquillement , son buste se soulevant délicatement au rythme de sa respiration , d'une main Naruto lui toucha le front afin de faire basculer quelques mèches de sa peau pâle ; rassurer il commença à ranger son appartement ainsi que ses affaires pour son déménagement…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin , après une demi-heure de retard Kakashi frappa enfin à sa porte et c'est avec Sora dans ses bras que Naruto lui ouvrit avec un sourire ravi au visage :

- Vous ne perdez vraiment pas vos habitudes !!

- Ne te pleins pas, l'essentiel c'est que je sois là non ?

-Vous avez bien raison , aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à surveiller Sora , je déménage ailleurs dès aujourd'hui !

- Quoi ! Mais tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Je te signale que c'est mon jour de repos là ?

- Hé bien dîtes vous que vous le faîtes pour la bonne cause !

-Tu sais bien que les enfants c'est pas trop mon domaine Naruto ! Dit-t-il en observant avec appréhension le garçonnet dans les bras du blond.

- Vous combattez des types plus coriaces que ça et un petit garçon d'un an vous fait paniqué ! C'est pas croyable !

- Naruto n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, c'est d'accord je vais t'aider...

- Sora tu veux bien aller avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Naruto se rapprocha de son ancien maître et passa son fils au bras de celui-ci, le petit brun le regarda droit dans son œil puis sans qu'il s'y attende Sora passa ses petit bras autour de son cou et ne se décolla pas de lui.

- Vous voyez Sora vous aime bien....

-C'est ce que j'ai vu ! En tout cas ses yeux sont vraiment.... captivant...

- C'est ce qui m'a choqué le plus en le voyant la premier fois sinon pour le déménagement j'ai peu de chose à prendre , deux de mes clones suffiront et puis j'ai déjà tout préparé là-bas alors on peut y aller maintenant...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une demi-heure plus tard, avec ses deux clones et lui les bras chargés de cartons et autres affaires , Kakashi tenant toujours Sora dans ses bras, le blond parcourut les ruelles calmes qu'il connaissait sans aucune hésitation, quand à Kakashi il finit par reconnaître le chemin emprunté sans trop de difficulté , il y était venu que très rarement mais sa mémoire visuelle était excellente et même après toutes ces années il savait pertinemment où cela le mènerait.

- Naruto ….tu peux me dire exactement ce qui se passe ?

- Nous allons dans la maison de mes parents, vous vous souvenez à mon arriver Tsunade-baa-chan m'avait donné deux jeux de clé , la première était celle de mon appartement que je lui avait confié lors de mon départ et le deuxième appartenait à la maison de mes parents que j'ai retapé pendant mon temps libre ….

Kakashi réfléchissait à tout allure jusqu'à ce que tout ne devienne évident à ses yeux, comment avait-t-il fait pour être si aveugle ? Lorsque Naruto avait révélé son visage , il en avait été choqué par cette ressemblance plus que flagrante et de plus certain détails même avant son départ lui avait aussi sauter aux yeux mais il avait préféré ne pas trop y pensé préférant vivre sa vie plutôt que de se la compliquer sur des choses qui ne le concernait en aucun cas....

-Pourtant , je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait une famille ?!!! Lança Kakashi complètement ahuri

- Il souhaitait simplement protégé sa vie privée ce qu'à mes yeux est tout à fait normal ….on rentre ?

La maison était complètement rénové et le jardin coupé comme il le faut , la barrière brillait d'une peinture blanche et étincelante , tout était parfaitement remis en état et une agréable atmosphère reignait dans les lieux une fois qu'ils y entrèrent , Naruto ouvrit les fenêtres et ordonna à ses clones de tout déposé dans un coin , quand à Kakashi il observèrent l'intérieur avec un regard lointain , pour le junin cela le ramenait bien des années en arrière lorsque son maître les laissait de temps à autre venir chez lui sans doute à des jours bien déterminer pour leur éviter de voir sa compagne.

-En faite comment as-tu su qu'il était ton père ?

-Disons que par la force des choses j'ai été mis au courant de mes origines et que maintenant que je sais la vérité, je me sens beaucoup plus léger...

-Alors s'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici ?

-Oui....je sais que mon père était votre maître alors logiquement le premier qui devrait être au courant ne devait êtes que vous Kakashi-sensei...

-Naruto...je...

-Ne vous faîtes pas de reproches sur votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi , vous avez préféré misé sur Sasuke et je vous comprends il était le dernier d'un clan prestigieux et puis il faut dire que mon comportement de cancre assez gauche n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses alors laissons le passé là où il est et passons à autre chose...

Kakashi s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il sentit deux petites mains curieuse qui tentait activement de lui découvrir le visage , Naruto qui observait la scène avec de grands yeux et voyant son maître tenté par tout les moyens de se défaire de Sora, il finit donc par esquisser un sourire mutin....

- Sora ...continue comme ça ! je te donne la permission de faire ce que tu veux à Kakashi-sensei!!

- Naruto !!! Comment oses-tu te servir de ton fils pour me démasquer ! Répliqua Kakashi complètement outré.

-Je me sers pas de mon fils! Je l'encourage, nuance! Ça fais trop longtemps que je veux voir ce qui se cache derrière votre masque alors laissez vous faire !!

- Hors de question !! Quand toi petit , tu vas au sol !!

Et sans tardé Kakashi déposa Sora réajustant son masque au passage.

- Kakashi-sensei si j'étais vous , je le reprendrais dans vos bras...

- Pourquoi ?

Et c'est sans surprise que le blond vit Sora se mettre à hoqueter puis à pleurer à chaudes larmes en poussant des petites plaintes sous les yeux perdus et paniqués de Kakashi tandis que le blond se détournait de lui …

-Naruto où est-ce-que tu vas comme ça ?

-Je vais continuer à ranger...

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ton fils pleuré sans réagir ?

- Je vous avais pourtant bien prévenu qu'il fallait que vous le repreniez dans vos bras et je signale au passage que c'est _vous_ qui l'avait fait pleuré alors prenez vos responsabilités , il fallait vous laisser faire quand je vous l'avait dit !!

- Naruto.....c'est plutôt bas ça....

- Plus vous tarderez et plus il continuera à pleurer alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ….

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Naruto s'en alla voir les autres pièces de la maison sous le regard irrité de son ancien maître .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aidé de ses clones , Naruto finit de mettre les effets qu'ils avaient apporté avec lui passant dans la chambre de Sora , une chambre qui avait été la sienne mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître , il l'avait donc retapé mettant plus de vie et de douceur, cette fois il y avait un vrai berceau , une commode, un petit armoire et autres accessoires du quotidien, le tout était décoré avec une grande simplicité dans des tons doux et agréables , agrémentés de peluche et de jouets pour son fils.

Ensuite il passa dans sa chambre, légèrement plus grande et qui avait été autrefois celle de ses parents , cette pièce lui tenait aussi beaucoup à cœur , ici il avait simplement raviver les couleurs d'origines rien de plus les meubles avaient été changé ainsi que le lit puis enfin la salle de bain remis en état de marche et près à servir et pour terminer la dernière salle aussi spacieuse qui servait plus ou moins de débarras et qu'il fermait à double tour pour la sécurité de Sora .

L'esprit tranquille , il descendit les escaliers et longea le couloir jusqu'à arriver dans la salle de séjour près à voir les cheveux gris de Kakashi ainsi que son visage quand il s'arrêta net , les sourcils plus que haussé :

-Pakkun ?

-Yo !!

-Ben.... qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- C'est Kakashi , tu l'as laissé paniqué devant ton gamin alors il m'a appelé et maintenant voilà que je sers de peluche vivante !!

Le concerné grogna tout en grimaçant tendit que Sora accroupi à ses côtés tirait sur l'une de ses oreilles , un sourire innocent aux lèvres s'amusant à perturber un plus le pauvre canidé tandis que Kakashi posté contre le mur , l'une de ses mains enfouit dans sa poche et l'autre tenant son livre ne semblait pas plus toucher que ça .

-Kakashi-sensei …..vous ne trouvez pas que Pakkun vous mâche le travail là ?

-Tu m'as bien dit de le surveiller mais tu ne m'as pas précisé de quelle manière !

-Tsss.....Franchement il faut toujours que vous trouviez une parade à tout et c'est encore plus frustrant quand il s'agit de votre masque...

-Alors ne cherche plus à savoir ce qui s'y cache acheva Kakashi en baissant légèrement son livre montrant son seul œil blasé au blond.

-Ce n'est que parti remise , la prochaine fois sera la bonne....

-Fais comme tu veux Naruto ….en faite que vas-tu dire aux autres , ils te poseront des questions sur cette maison ?

-Tout ce qu'ils auront à savoir c'est que cette maison appartenait à quelqu'un que j'ai connu pendant ma mission et qu'il me l'a donné …

-Tu avais déjà tout planifié depuis ton arrivée ? Tsunade-sama et toi êtes au courant de certaines choses que vous ne voulez pas divulguer et qui apparemment est lié sur la manière dont tu as eu ses informations sur Pein mais aussi sur ta mission dont tu es revenu , je me trompe Naruto ?

Le blond ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire face à la perspicacité de son vis-à-vis:

-Je pourrais vous répondre mais je n'en ai pas envie , pas maintenant et plus vous me poserais de question et moins je vous répondrais alors vous voulez continuez ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes puis Kakashi haussa les épaules en lançant d'un ton blasé:

-Tu as bien plus de réparti qu'avant Naruto , il faudra que je m'y habitue …

-Si vous le dîtes ….je finis de ranger le parc de Sora et après je vous laisse partir, j'en ai pour une petite demi-heure , Pakkun tu tiendras le coup encore un peu ?

-Dis pas de conneries, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un gamin tout de mê.._**Ouaarrgrhrrrr!!!...Bon sang !….ton môme à une sacré poigne , il vient de m'arracher des poils !!!**_

Sora venait tout juste de lui tiré la queue sans ménagement sans doute intrigué par la chose qui remuait derrière Pakkun, sous le regard ahuri de Naruto ainsi que de Kakashi qui semblait enfin se décider à relever le nez de sa lecture :

- Il semblerait que ton fils ait pris de ton caractère Naruto !

-Je le constate un peu plus chaque jour ! Et là j'en ai un peu plus la confirmation...Désolé Pakkun il faudra que tu souffres un peu encore , Sora ! Arrêtes de lui tiré les oreilles comme ça !

Le petit brun se ravisa et fit une petite moue adorable , Kakashi le regarda faire insistant mentalement sur le fait que ce petit avait vraiment pris du caractère de Naruto tout en espérant fortement qu'il n'est pas aussi son côté gaffeur et farceur au passage.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Comme dit, après quelques aller retour dans la chambre de son fils, Naruto monta un parc pliant dans un coin stratégique du séjour où il lui serait possible de l'avoir toujours à l'oeil , une fois fait il y mit des jouets et sa couverture préféré et retourna vers le chien ninja.

-Voilà c'est fait ! Tu es enfin libre Pakkun !

-Merci ….souffla le chien

Naruto prit Sora dans ses bras et celui-ci cala sa tête contre son cou, le blond sourit face à son geste , Kakashi observa la scène silencieusement détaillant un peu plus l'enfant qui lui donnait quelques peu le profil :

-Son allure..... me rappelle étrangement ... Sasuke...

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais pas assez pour que Kakashi s'en aperçoive , d'un rire un peu gêné il essaya de reprendre contenance:

-Vous trouvez ! C'est sans doute à cause de sa peau et de ses cheveux que vous dîtes ça !

-Peut-être ….mais tout ce que je peux voir c'est que tu prends tes responsabilités sans te plaindre et que ça t'a fait grandir...

-C'est vrai …..mais je ne regrette rien...finit Naruto dans un petit sourire.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement et brusquement Kakashi ferma son livre dans un clappement sonore puis rétorqua d'un ton plus vif tout en faisant signe à Pakkun de venir à lui:

-Je vais donc te laisser , j'ai envie de profiter de mon seul jour de repos et ne t'inquiètes plus je ne dirais rien sur ce que tu m'as dit ….

-Merci Kakashi-sensei...

-Pas de quoi ….Pakkun....

-On se verra une autre fois gamin et surtout tiens le bien ton môme parce que sous ses airs innocent il m'a l'air d'être plutôt rusé…

-Pas d'inquiétude , je ferais ce qu'il faudra …

Et c'est sous ses derniers mots que Naruto se retrouva enfin seul dans sa nouvelle maison , il fit la visite à son fils qui regardait tout avec de grand yeux sous le regard attendri de son père puis Naruto le déposa dans son parc , immédiatement le petit brun prit ses marques retrouvant ses jouets préférés .

Content de le voir s'amuser seul sans trop de problème , il décida d'aller en cuisine , l'esprit plus tanquille et prenant enfin conscience de sa fatigue .

Sans attendre , Naruto se servit un verre d'eau afin de se désaltérer espérant faire passé sa lassitude et sa soif mais alors qu'il tentait de déposer le verre sur le potager, sa main fut brusquement prit de tremblements de plus en plus persistant si bien qu'il en perdit le récipient des doigts , ce dernier venant donc se brisé au sol dans un grand fracas.

Sora qui continuait à jouer sursauta violemment en entendant cet étrange bruit aigu , curieux il se leva et prit appui sur les hauts barreaux de son parc , de loin il vit son père , titubant et se tenant la tête à deux mains , soufflant et peinant à marcher pour enfin s'écrouler de tout son long non loin de lui, gisant sur le côté sans aucune réaction , ses cheveux blonds cachant en partie son visage pâle tandis que son point frontal virait au rouge pastel , Sora resta quelques minutes à le regarder puis ne le voyant pas ouvrir les yeux , il tenta de diriger ses petites mains vers lui à travers les barreaux de son parc mais n'arrivant à rien il se contenta de pleurer n'ayant que pour seuls gardiens un silence pesant et le corps inanimé de son père....

* * *

_A suivre...._

_Note de l'auteur : Je sens que la fin va en frustrer beaucoup mais je ferais mon possible pour poster la suite rapidement ;D et bientôt une part du mystère qui entoure Naruto sera levée dans les autres chapitres qui suivront ....  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Eloignements_

_Disclaimer :Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains..._

_Genre: Shonen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst...._

_Note de l'auteur: L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa ,pour plus de détails allez voir mon profil._

_**Chapitre 12**_

Sasuke toujours dans son domaine allongé sur le flanc sur son lit , son bras replié lui servant d'oreiller , ses cheveux ébènes retombants sur ses lèvres et sa joue et d'autres lui couvrant quelques peu le regard , un regard aussi sombres que la nuit mais néanmoins lointain , il ne cessait de réfléchir et de repenser aux paroles de Naruto qui le hantaient continuellement ….

_«Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert lorsque tu m'a rejeté , je préfère l'éloigner de toi plutôt que de le voir espérer de l'affection de quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à sa propre personne et qui est en plus instable__ ...»_

Le cœur serré , il ferma les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils puis il se mit sur le dos cachant ses yeux en s'aidant de son autre bras qu'il avait replié étant donné que l'autre s'était quelque peu engourdi , _son esprit était si embrouillé.._...

Et ça depuis sa séparation avec Naruto et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer encore plus depuis qu'il avait accepté Sora comme étant _son fils...._

Quand il avait vu Naruto se rapproché de Neiji, il en avait été blessé pourtant s'était lui qui l'avait rejeté et non Naruto , ce dernier avait donc tout les droits de s'éloigner de lui et de tourner la page sur leur relation emportant dans la foulée Sora qu'il avait renié avant même qu'il ne naisse....

_**Pensée à sa propre personne**_....il n'avait fait que ça depuis le massacre de son clan, se protéger à tout prix , chercher du pouvoir par ses propres moyens , en envoyant tout balader autour de lui pour assouvir son propre objectif....... éliminer celui qui lui avait tout enlevé et donc entaché un peu plus ses mains mais aussi le passé déjà bien sombre de son clan .

De ce fait ,il ne voulait en aucun cas transmettre un tel héritage à un enfant.

Un clan anéanti , un frère passablement fou à lier , de sombres secrets sanglants entourant son don héréditaire et tant d'autres qu'il avait eu du mal à admettre et qu'Itachi lui avait balancé en pleine figure durant leur combat, tout cela pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et ce fardeau et tout ce qui s'en rattachait devait disparaître avec lui .

Mais aujourd'hui il y avait Sora... peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il lui fallait pour ouvrir les yeux...

Un nouvelle génération , un nouveau départ , de nouvelles perspectives....

Tourner la page pour en écrire une nouvelle , ne plus s'attarder sur son triste passé et ainsi prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui l'entourait et de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre....

Mais rien ne pouvait effacer le comportement abjecte qu'il avait eu envers Naruto et surtout envers son propre enfant.....

C'était Naruto qui des deux avaient fait le plus d'effort pour changer et non lui, se confortant un peu plus dans ses sombres illusions , aujourd'hui il fallait que les choses changent ...il le fallait...

Alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir, un soudaine brûlure le prit aux yeux et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner violemment lui donnant de violant maux de tête, vivement il s' assit sur son lit, se tenant avec peine le front , encore une de ses crises qu'il devait géré....

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce phénomène et la seule chose qu'il avait pu constaté c'était que ses douleurs avaient commencé à lui pourrir l'existence quelques temps après la disparition du corps d'Itachi , il n'avait rien dit sur son état espérant que cela passerait mais malheureusement il s'était trompé comme d'habitude se dit-il amèrement.....

Sifflant entre ses dents , Sasuke ouvrit les yeux sachant déjà que ses sharigans étaient actifs , il regarda la pièce un instant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne s'accrochent à quelque chose qui l'observait silencieusement au pas de sa porte , une forme animale mouvante faite de pure énergie à ce qu'il voyait , ses yeux d'un mauve profond le captiva puis l'apparition entra totalement dans la pièce .

Un aura de profonde tristesse envahit la pièce de toute part et finalement la forme se matérialisa en un petit renardeau aux pelages roux flamboyant , Sasuke se leva pour s'en approcher mais ce dernier passa la porte en volant , le brun fixa les perles mauves de ses sharingans puis peu à peu il comprit que ce dernier voulait qu'il le suive....

Rapidement il enfila quelque chose de plus convenable et suivit l'animal sans se préoccupé de son entourage , sautant adroitement de toit en toit sans aucune anicroche pour enfin atterrit au sol, passant une ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté avant , l'animal le regarda de loin flottant étrangement dans l'air tel une apparition fantomatique , ses étranges yeux luisants avec insistance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, filant à toute allure afin de ne pas perdre de vue le petit canidé , Sasuke arriva finalement devant une résidence inconnue de lui , le renardeau traversa la barrière puis la porte d'entrée sans aucune difficulté , le brun suivit le rythme se demandant encore s'il n'allait pas avoir des ennuis en entrant comme ça chez un étranger , il passa un petit jardin traditionnel et d'une main hésitante il ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas fermé à clé .

L'esprit en alerte , il pénétra dans la maison, de loin il vit le renardeau assit au sol regardant droit devant lui caché partiellement par une haute table à manger , comme accaparé par ce qu'il voyait , sa queue battant l'air avec douceur , il contourna l'obstacle qui lui bouchait la vue partiellement et brusquement il écarquilla les yeux.

Naruto, au sol sous les yeux de Sora qui pleurait et serrait de ses petites mains les barreaux de ce qu'il semblait être son parc , le renardeau qui l'avait accompagné avait disparu sans laisser de trace , Sasuke se rapprocha donc rapidement du blond et lui prit le pouls, un pouls qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop faible à son goût…

Sasuke enchaîna quelques signes pour enfin invoquer un oiseau messager , il avait appris à faire appel à eux lors de ses entraînements intensifs aux ANBU et là il avait vraiment besoin d'aide ,d'un ton ferme il ordonna quelques ordres à l'animal:

-Va cherchez Sakura Haruno, présente lui ton aile sur lequel est apposé le symbole de mon clan , elle saura immédiatement que c'est moi , guide-là jusqu'ici et fait ton possible pour ne pas trop tardé compris ?

L'oiseau pencha là tête sur le côté et s'en alla de suite par la fenêtre resté grande ouverte .

Quand au brun il installa Naruto en position de sécurité et une fois rassurer sur son état il se dirigea vers son fils qui continuait de pleurer , ce dernier ouvrit les yeux mais Sasuke arrêta bien vite sa marche comme figé...

Sora quand à lui cessa de hoqueter , ses joues rougies et ruisselants de larmes, il vit Sasuke se dirigé de nouveau vers lui et le tirer de son parc pour enfin le prendre dans ses bras , le souffle encore court le petit brun enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de celui qui venait apparemment le réconforté.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et sentit se dernier se caler contre lui s'apaisant quelques peu et doucement il resserra son étreinte sur lui , à cette instant son indifférence et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Il regarda Naruto toujours inconscient au sol puis son fils , depuis combien de temps il l'avait regardé gisant au sol comme ça ?

S'il n'avait pas eu ce renardeau il serait resté tout les deux dans cet état, seuls , dans cette maison sans que personne n'en sache rien ? Inconsciemment il serra un peu plus sa prise sur son fils .

Une petite demi-heure plus tard Sakura arriva , les trouvant tout les trois dans la pièce:

-Qu'est-ce-que ….

-Vite soigne Naruto, je l'ai retrouvé évanoui sous les yeux de Sora ….

Sakura écarquilla les yeux regardant le dos de l'enfant alors qu'il était dans les bras de Sasuke , sans tardé , elle se rapprocha de Naruto en palpant certain point de son corps avec précision puis d'un ton grave elle ajouta :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais ça m'a l'air un peu plus sérieux qu'un simple malaise , il faut qu'on l'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital mais il me faut un coup main !

-Alors prends Sora et je porterai Naruto...

Sasuke regarda Sora qui part fatigue et stress s'était endormi d'une masse contre lui , un sourire en coin , le brun passa son fils à Sakura sous le regard stupéfait de cette dernière qui ne l'avait pas vu avec une telle expression depuis fort longtemps , rapidement il se détourna d'elle et souleva Naruto avec attention le calant bien contre lui puis ils s'en allèrent .....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux perles bleues papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent au monde , l'esprit un peu à l'ouest Naruto observait ce qui l'entourait sans trop comprendre où il se trouvait ….

Puis progressivement il fit la déduction par lui-même, il était donc dans une chambre d'hôpital mais rapidement il se rappela de son malaise et de Sora qu'il avait laissé tout seul !

Paniqué , il se redressa sur son lit sans ménagement près à se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids comme la dernière fois mais deux mains vinrent le rattraper à temps avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

-Naruto.... tu devrais rester coucher....

-Sasuke....comment je suis arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-C'est moi qui t'es retrouvé ….

Le blond fronça les sourcils , il ne lui avait pourtant jamais dit où il avait emménagé ?

-Je t'expliquerais tout en détails plus tard , je dois prévenir Tsunade-sama de ton réveil , rallonge-toi et ne fais rien de plus .

-Où est Sora ?

-Sakura et Shizune s'en occupent , ça fais pratiquement deux jours que tu dors .

-Deux jours ! Mais ! ….

-Il est en sécurité avec elles en plus je viens de le voir, il allait parfaitement bien alors sois tranquille....

Naruto le regarda avec perplexité , Sasuke lui parlait d'un ton si calme presque avec _**douceur**_ ??? _**Sans le prendre de haut comme à son habitude**_ ?!!...._En fin de compte il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se rallonge......_

Une fois dans son lit, en position semi-allongé , le brun s'en alla rapidement puis cinq minutes plus tard Tsunade arriva dans sa chambre le regard grave tout en fermant derrière elle.

-Tu es enfin réveillé...

-Baa-chan....je... dis-moi ce qui s'est passé_ réellement_...insista Naruto en reprenant contenance face au regard dure de Tsunade.

-Il semblerait que tes efforts des dernières semaines et avec tout les évènements éprouvants que tu as vécu tes affaiblies et comme tu ne te reposais pas correctement comme il se doit, l'Uzu t'a tout simplement vidé de ton énergie pour se maintenir à flot d'où les deux jours qu'il ta fallu pour te réveiller....

-Je sais ce que tu vas de dire ….. _l'uzu_ que je porte sur mon front demande une grande maîtrise quotidienne de son porteur et que le repos est de mise afin que ce contrôle reste ce qu'il est mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer , pas avec ce que j'avais à faire …

-Naruto...je comprends tes motivations mais ta santé est importante aussi et elle passe avant toute chose ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu contrôles l'uzu que tu dois te permettre ce genre de comportement , tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que tu as fait à ton fils quand il t'a vu au sol sans réaction !!

-…...

-Sasuke t'a retrouvé dans un état presque comateux avec Sora en pleure à tes côtés alors s'il te plaît pour éviter ce genre de scène ne prends plus autant de risque...

-C'est compris ….

-Pour ce qui est de ton énergie , il te faudra sans doute deux où trois semaines de repos pour t'en remettre parfaitement bien, comme tu es encore affaibli , tu ne seras pas apte à t'occuper de Sora seul , quelqu'un devra resté à tes côtés jusqu'à ton rétablissement ….

-C'est plutôt long mais je devrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je n'aurais pas dû agir aussi bêtement en plus devant mon fils....finit Naruto en baissant les yeux avec peine.

-Naruto ….ce qui importe c'est que tu te sois enfin réveillé, veille simplement à ne plus recommencer et tout ira bien...

-Tu as raison , culpabiliser comme je le fais ne va pas m'aider...je vais donc rester chez mes parents pendant un petit moment le temps que je me reprenne...

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il te faudra quelqu'un et j'ai été très surprise par la personne qui s'était proposé pour rester à tes côtés...

-Étonné ?!

-Oui ….. c'est Sasuke , je n'étais pas très d'accord et même pas du tout d'ailleurs mais en regardant les choses avec objectivité , il est tout de même le père de Sora et il sera plus apte à t'aider .

-Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas de lui chez moi !

-Naruto....tu sais bien que vu la situation de crise dans lequel est le village, l'attention sera plus porté sur la sécurité de Konoha , tes amis sont à tes côtés certes mais ils restent avant tout des ninjas de la feuille ne l'oublie pas , c'est assez dure de te dire ça de cette manière mais ils auront peu de temps à te consacrer....

-Je sais déjà tout ça Baa-chan c'est juste que....

-Je comprends ta réticence vis-à-vis de Sasuke mais tu n'as pas le choix....

-.....et je sors d'ici quand ?

-Normalement si tes résultats son convenables tu pourras t'en aller en fin de journée.

-Sasuke va donc s'installer avec moi durant tout ce temps.... Prions pour que je ne l'étripe pas avant !! marmonna Naruto en passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Je l'espère aussi...finit la Sannin en esquissant un sourire désolé pour son protégé.

-Baa-chan Sasuke m'a dit que Shizune et Sakura s'occupaient toutes les deux de Sora ?

-Oui, on a préféré le laisser chez tes parents et passer quelques heures à ses côtés à tour de rôle , il semblait être au meilleur de sa forme ce matin , il n'a pas arrêté de faire tourner en bourrique Shizune , c'était assez marrant à voir ….rétorqua Tsunade en affichant un grand sourire sur son visage .

-Et dire que j'ai raté ça ! Insista Naruto avec de grands yeux.

-Hé oui....allez, je vais te laisser te reposer encore un peu et on se verra pour tes résultats...

-Alors à plus tard Baa-chan...

Naruto se retrouva donc seul dans sa chambre le regard voilée par de doute...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La matinée laissa place à l'après-midi dans un défilement que Naruto trouvait bien trop rapide à son goût , durant tout ce temps , il ne s'était donc pas levée de son lit de peur de se prendre à nouveau le sol de sa chambre .

Restez allongé , sans faire quoi que soit d'autre le frustrait énormément mais il s'y était résigné, quelques pas dans le couloir lui fit savoir qu'il allait bientôt avoir de la visite , une fois la porte ouverte, il vit de nouveau Tsunade :

-J'ai reçu tes résultats qui m'ont l'air plus que rassurant alors comme prévu je te laisse sortir aujourd'hui , Sasuke et Sora t'attendent à l'extérieur avec Sakura .

-Okay , je m'habille rapidement et je les rejoins.

La sannin repartit immédiatement , le blond posa avec attention un pied ou sol puis le deuxième , une fois debout et content de pouvoir enfin tenir sur jambes sans flancher , Naruto fila mettre ses vêtements qu'il avait trouvé rangé dans une petite armoire puis mit rapidement ses chaussures et s'en alla , il marcha durant quelques minutes traversant les longs couloirs des bâtiments et finalement il arriva à l'extérieur, un souffle frais et agréable balaya son visage apaisant ainsi son esprit .

De loin ,il vit ses deux anciens co-équipiers et plus particulièrement Sora tenant la main de Sasuke à son plus grand étonnement semblant très intéressé par ce que disait les deux autres au vue de son air intrigué ,une fois un peu plus proche d'eux , Naruto héla son nom avec douceur , ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux puis le regarda avec surprise et immédiatement il lâcha la main de Sasuke pour accourir vers lui, le blond qui l'avait anticiper ouvrit largement les bras et l'accueillit l'entourant avec calme et tendresse tout en l'embrassant sur le front comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lui pour l'apaiser.

Sakura et Sasuke les observèrent de loin , conscient que Sora et Naruto avaient besoin tout deux d'être un peu seul ensemble après ce qui leur étaient arrivé , après ce petit moment de quiétude, Naruto porta Sora contre lui malgré sa fatigue générale , tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment s'était rassuré son fils et ne plus voir cette tristesse dans ses yeux puis finalement il s'adressa à ses vis-à-vis :

-On peut y aller …..Sasuke si j'ai bien compris c'est toi qui restera avec moi ?

-Oui...

-Alors faisons en sorte que que tout se passe bien … finit -t-il d'un ton neutre mais teinté d'une certaine froideur.

Et sans rien ajouté , il continua son chemin ...

Sakura et Sasuke l'observèrent , l'un avec perplexité et l'autre avec appréhension.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le chemin jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison se fît dans un silence générale ce qui gênait énormément Sakura .

Cette dernière ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère , Naruto entra de nouveau chez lui , ranger comme il se doit par les bons soins sans doute de Shizune et de Sakura .

Une fois mise à l'aise , d'un pas sûre il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils pour le coucher dans son berceau le déchaussant au passage , Sora se laissa faire sans hésitation , Naruto ébouriffa ses cheveux corbeaux les emmêlant un peu plus , il resta quelques minutes à le regarder prendre sommeil tranquillement puis sans bruit il s'amorça sa sortie quand il remarqua Sasuke qui l'observait avec attention au pas de la porte :

-Où est Sakura ?

-Elle a été appelé pour une urgence , elle a dû s'en aller rapidement , d'après ses mots elle veut que tu te reposes et que tu ne fasses pas trop d'efforts.

-Ça je l'avais compris ….soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

-Alors nous sommes que tout les deux ? Et tu comptes dormir où en faite ? Insista Naruto intrigué.

-Sakura et moi avons fait une place dans une pièce que tu avais pris comme débarras , nous avons entreposer tes affaires dans un petit grenier qui n'est pas accessibles à Sora.

-En tout cas on peut dire que vous ne vous êtes pas gênez ….

-Naruto....je...

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter plus que ça, je vais me reposer un peu en attendant alors autant que tu serves à quelque chose , surveille Sora et s'il se réveille viens me cherchez c'est clair ? Finit -t-il d'un ton catégorique.

-Hn....

-Si ce que je viens d'entendre est un oui alors je peux m'en aller....

Sasuke se retrouva donc seul dans la maison de Naruto , il se dirigea vers sa chambre , passant devant celle de son ex-amant, ce dernier était allonger sur le ventre la tête tournée ne montrant que ses cheveux blond et ne bougeait pas d'un iota, il descendit un peu plus bas et trouva celle de son fils , le calme y régnait et le petit brun dormait paisiblement , d'une main Sasuke lui toucha la joue, celle-ci était douce et chaude , légèrement rosé, il écarta quelques mèches de son visage repensant à son comportement quand Naruto lui avait dit qu'il l'attendait un an et demi plus tôt .

Franchement maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, Sasuke prenait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait rejeté, de cet enfant dont il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

De ses yeux sombres Sasuke le détailla du regard , sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs de jets, ses traits , il avait tout d'un Uchiwa ,la seule chose qu'il possédait de Naruto était ces incroyables et étranges yeux bleus qui l'avait plus que frappé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu , doucement il se ravisa pour s'en aller d'une démarche silencieuse vers sa chambre de fortune .

Il avait donc installé quelques tatami en très bonne état qu'il avait trouver dans le débarras, sur lequel il avait placé un simple futon tout droit sortie de son domaine ainsi que son sac rempli de vêtements nécessaires pour son séjour ici.

La pièce était vide et seul la fenêtre à double battants , ouverte que de son côté , laissait filtré quelques raies de lumières chaudes et agréables de l'après-midi , donnant ainsi un peu plus de vie à sa chambre , dont les murs peints en blanc rajoutaient un peu plus de légèreté à ce silence pesant qui était son seul compagnon du moment.

Calmement il s'assit donc sur le matelas, dos contre le mur , entamant la lecture de quelques rouleaux qu'il avait emporté avec lui , des rapports non finalisés qu'il terminerait durant les heures écroulés tout en tenant ses sens aux aguets au cas où Sora se réveillerait entretemps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard Naruto se réveilla un peu plus en forme , les idées plus claires et plus concise , sa seule solution pour accélérer sa guérison était d'aller _le _voir .

Rapidement il se mit en tailleur et ferma les yeux , plongeant ainsi dans son esprit , beaucoup de choses avaient changer depuis qu'il avait accepter ses origines et cela était bien plus voyant quand il se rendit face à l'immense prison du démon renard Kyubi no Yoko , il observa les lieux attentivement même-ci il s'y était déjà habitué depuis bien longtemps , l'atmosphère pesante qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il se rendait ici n'était plus présente , cette eau sombre , lourde et oppressante qui grimpait continuellement ses chevilles avait laissé place à un sol lisse de toute humidité sur lequel trônait un sceau d'une largeur exceptionnelle et d'une complexité hors du commun et Naruto se tenait exactement en son milieu , au centre d'un immense tourbillon au rouge carmin luminescent mais affaibli , les barreaux qui lui faisaient face semblaient beaucoup moins épais mais le sceau du yondaime était toujours présent même-ci quelques symboles ésotériques rougeoyantes y avait été ajouté, un grognement et de fort agitation lui fit comprendre que le renard s'était réveillé , deux orbes rouges s'ouvrirent face à lui l'observant avec attention:

_**« Alors gamin on vient me rendre une petite visite ou pour réparer sa connerie? »**_

-Kyubi ….pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche , je ne recommencerais plus mais ….

_**« Gamin.... tu sais parfaitement bien que la donne à changer depuis que cet autre sceau est en toi, je ne te fournirais de l'énergie que pour combattre et la seule chose que tu garderas continuellement sera ma capacité de régénération , le reste ne dépends que de ce qui coule dans tes veines …. »**_

-Tu me fais presque regretter le temps ou tu harcelais continuellement avec tes _« Viens je te donnerais ma force »_ ou _« pourquoi hésites-tu ?!! »_ répliqua Naruto en l'agrémentant le tout d'une voix grave accompagné d'un air sombre qui semblait bien plus stupide que réaliste.

-Franchement tu vois ce que tu me fais dire là ? Je suis heureux qu'_**il **_t 'ai enfin ouvert les yeux mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !....ajouta le blond avec désespoir .

_**« Pas la peine de faire ce genre de scène avec moi et puis de quoi tu te pleins ? C'est bien toi qui voulait ne plus dépendre de ma force et bien c'est fais en partie ,alors contente toi de ça ! » **_grogna Kyubi touché dans son orgueil mais aussi irrité qu'on lui ai relancé en pleine figure ses propres répliques d'une manière aussi vaseuse .

-Je vais donc vraiment resté avec Sasuke ! J'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant juste qu'en je pensait être enfin indépendant !! ….

_**« L' Uchiwa ?..... Alors c'est donc lui que tu cherches à fuir et tu viens ici me casser les oreilles pour ça ?! Gamin...... tu devrais mettre l' Uchiwa au courant s' il ne se pose pas déjà des questions à l'heure actuelle avec le peu que tu lui a montré quand il t 'a sauté dessus , en plus la progéniture que tu as eu avec lui ne fera qu'accentuer ses doutes ... »**_

-Déjà de une..... la progéniture elle a un nom ! C'est Sora je te l'ai déjà assez dit comme ça! Et de deux …. je sais ce que j'ai à faire !

**«_ Peur qu'il ne rejette ce que tu es ? »_**

- J'ai bien dis que je ne me préoccupais plus de ce qu'il pensais non ? Alors je n'ai pas peur …

_**« Tu te voiles la face là gamin, n'oublie pas que je ressens toujours tes émotions et ce que je sens en ce moment même c'est de la peur et de l'appréhension alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi..... »**_

-Toujours aussi direct , s'en ai presque frustrant....

_**« Tu devras faire avec , on est bloqué ensemble pour un bon bout de temps ... Si tu as fini de pleurnicher dans mes pattes retourne donc dans la réalité et laisse moi dormir gamin.... » acheva Kyubi en fermant les yeux et en se calant dans sa cage.**_

_- Je ne pleurniche pas !!_ hurla Naruto complètement outré

Et sans même rien demander il se retrouva dans sa chambre , son sourcil gauche tiquant encore sur les dernières paroles de son démon intérieur tandis qu'un _**« Hurmf….! »**_ bien sonore résonnait dans sa tête signe que Kyubi n'en avait rien à faire de se qu'il pensait .

Remis de son petit intermède avec son contenu interne aux pelages roux , Naruto s'aventura hors de sa chambre, il passa jeter un coup d'œil sur son fils qui dormait toujours à poings fermé puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke , discrètement il s'approcha de la porte grande ouverte et le vit près de la fenêtre avec des rouleaux en main , la lumière ambiante jouait avec le reflet de ses cheveux ainsi que les traits de son visage , sans trop s'en rendre compte il le déshabilla du regard puis bien vite il se mit une gifle mentale , pensant qu'il ne devait pas flancher face au brun et _ juste en le regardant en plus !!!...._

La tête de nouveau froide , Naruto s'apprêtait à repartir quand la voix de Sasuke le stoppa net dans son avancée :

-Bien dormi ?

-Euh...oui...mais la fatigue est toujours là...

-Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille mieux...

-…..

Naruto l'observa de travers, Sasuke haussa quelques peu les sourcils face à son attitude :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Je ….je ne suis pas habitué à te voir comme ça !

-Comme ça quoi ? Insista le brun en accentuant son haussement de sourcils

-Ça!.... là !....tout doux , pas même un regard du type _« je te prends de haut point barre » _ou _« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de toi, va voir ailleurs » _, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Sasuke se permit un petit sourire en coin qui accentua le désarroi du blond face à lui , étant donné que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu sourire depuis son arrivée à Konoha.

-Il n'y a rien , je te signale que je suis un être humain et que j'ai aussi des émotions même-ci je n'aime pas les étalés aux yeux de tous.

-Mouais....n'empêche que c'est déstabilisant …..

Naruto entra donc entièrement dans la chambre et s'assit en tailleur non loin du brun mais avec une certaine distance de sécurité , il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Sasuke replongea dans sa lecture sous le regard intrigué du blond puis il se rappela de quelque chose :

-Sasuke ….en faite tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as fait pour venir chez moi alors que je venais à peine d'emménager ?

Le brun arrêta sa lecture et referma son rouleau puis fixa intensément Naruto qui ne flancha pas face à son regard:

-J'étais au domaine quand un renardeau est apparu dans ma chambre , je l'ai suivi et il m'a mené jusqu'à chez toi …

-Un renardeau ?....

-Fait de pure énergie comme une espèce d' apparition , je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus mais il m'a mené jusqu'à vous sans aucune hésitation comme s'il savait ce qui se passait et je crois que j'ai bien fait de le suivre puisque je t'ai retrouvé inconscient chez toi....

Le blond baissa les yeux intrigants à son tour Sasuke :

-Naruto ….il y a quelque chose que tu me caches n'est-ce-pas ? À propos de toi et surtout de Sora .

-Et qu'est-ce-qui te faire dire ça ?

-Le fait d'avoir vu les sharingans dans les yeux d'un enfant à peine âgé d'un an est je pense assez suffisant pour m'interpeller non ?

Naruto se figea sur place rapidement il se remit sur pied sous le regard interrogatif du brun mais voulant avoir des réponses , Sasuke l'empoigna par le poignet afin de l'obliger à rester , il le força à se tourner vers lui mais ce dernier lui fit résistance et la seule chose qu'il voyait de son visage était ses cheveux blonds qui camouflaient ses traits si bien que d'une voix dure mais sans hostilité il ajouta :

-Parles-moi Naruto....je_** veux**_ tout savoir ...

Sur ces derniers mots , le blond se détendit puis discrètement deux orbes azurés s'accrochèrent à ceux onyx qui lui faisait face , Naruto dévisagea Sasuke intensément puis rapidement il se rassit en tailleur mais cette fois face à lui et d'une voix résigné face à la détermination du brun il capitula en rétorquant:

-Pose moi les questions que tu voudras et j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible mais j'espère que ne le regrettera pas...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_ Désolé j'avais dis que je posterais ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai dû le faire un peu plus tard à cause des autres chapitres que j'écris , enfin voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^ !!


	13. Chapter 13

_Eloignements_

_Disclaimer :_Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains.**_.._**

_Genre:_Shonen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst...

_Note de l'auteur:_L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , donc pour plus de précision mais aussi pour vos reviews précédentes allez voir mon profil.^^...

_**Chapitre 13**_

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sur la dernière réplique, il avait donc raison Naruto lui cachait bien une vérité qu'il lui était apparemment bien difficile d'avouer, l'esprit toujours à vif Sasuke continua sur sa lancée...

-Tout d'abord cette maison , je ne l'ai jamais vu avant ….

-C'est logique puisqu'elle était abandonné plus personne ne passe dans cette partie du village depuis bien longtemps...

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?...

-Tout simplement parce que cette maison appartenait à mes parents Sasuke....

Le brun le regarda fixement.... mais alors ?

-Tu sais donc qui sont tes parents ?

-Oui....je suis sûre que tu t'en ai aussi aperçu , de cette ressemblance , je ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un en particulier? Réfléchis bien...

Naruto scruta son visage attendant un signe dans son regard lointain qui lui prouverait que le brun avait enfin fait la déduction qu'il s'imposait, et cela ne ce fit pas attendre , ce dernier s'était recentré sur lui ses yeux brillants de surprise mêlés à une certaine certitude et dans un murmure il prononça le nom qu'il fallait:

-Le Yondaime...

Le blond lui sourit prouvant ainsi qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

-Ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que le Yondaime était ton père et que cette maison lui appartenait ?! Mais c'est si s'était le cas pourquoi ….

-Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été mis au courant de ça plutôt ? Et pourquoi tout le village ignore ma véritable filiation avec lui ? Tout simplement parce qu'on les a maintenu dans l'ignorance ainsi que moi mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne répondrais qu'à certaine de tes questions et celles-ci resteront sans réponse pour l'instant alors d'autre questions?

Voyant Naruto peu enclin à continuer sur ce sujet , Sasuke préféra passer à autre chose mais ce manque de réponse le laissa perplexe néanmoins il continua à parler:

-Mais alors qui t'a informé sur tes parents puisque personne ne semble au courant de ta filiation avec lui ?

-Quelqu'un de bien , une personne très patiente, après notre séparation, je suis resté dans mon appartement durant un long moment mais après quelques problème de santé , Tsunade-baa-chan m'a envoyé dans un village assez particulier, Heiwa où j'ai fais la connaissance de très nombreuses personnes vraiment agréable à vivre , ils m'ont soutenu , aidé , épaulé et parmi toutes ces connaissances, j'ai rencontré Sayuri ou plus précisément Kushina, la matriarche du village.

-......

-Elle est resté à mes côtés sans jamais se plaindre , se contentant d'être là quand il le fallait, être à ses côtés m'apaisait énormément tout comme une mère et c'est ce qu'elle était , Kushina était en fait ma mère...

-Tu veux dire que ….

-Oui, elle était la dernière survivante du clan Uzumaki , elle a rencontré mon père peu de temps après avoir atterri à Konoha , son pays et plus précisément mon pays n'existant plus aujourd'hui …

Sasuke ne dit plus rien durant quelques minutes , il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de chose en une seule fois , l'orphelin que tout le monde ignorait et qu'on prenait pour le dernier des idiots était en faite le fils d'un des plus grand Hokage jamais connu mais bien vite il fit le lien sur la manière dont Kuybi avait été scellé en Naruto selon les dires de ce dernier et la mort du Yondaime :

-Naruto ….cela voudrait dire qu'il a sacrifié son propre enfant pour enfermer Kyubi , donc toi ...? Ajouta le brun en le regardant avec insistance prenant la pleine mesure de ce qu'il venait de comprendre.

-Oui, il s'est servit de moi comme sacrifice pour empêcher Kyubi d'anéantir le village mais tout cela n'avait pas été fait par pure hasard , mon père savait certains secrets à propos du clan Uzumaki, il savait que j'étais le seul après ma mère qui pouvait être capable de contenir Kyubi en moi sans trop de difficulté, alors il a agit en toute connaissance de cause....

-.....

-Tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas, il n'avait pas le choix , ma mère me l'a dit aussi , que tout les deux avaient eu le cœur brisé de me léguer une charge aussi lourde alors que je venais juste de naître, il savait aussi que mon avenir risquait d'être ternir à cause de ce fardeau, alors mon père a fait promettre à tous de me traiter comme un héros et non comme un monstre mais malheureusement sa volonté n'a pas été respecté ….

Sasuke baissa les yeux , lui qui se plaignait d'avoir un passé sombre et sanglant , celui de Naruto était tout aussi funeste que le sien ….

-Sasuke …

Ce dernier releva les yeux voyant le blond qui l'observait avec calme après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire , un calme que Sasuke trouvait étrange chez le blond , lui qui d'habitude hurlait et s'emportait à tout va …

-J'ai accepté la vérité et j'ai continué à vivre même-ci je savais que mon père était mort pour ce sacrifice et il n'aurait pas voulu me voir dépérir à cause de sa mort alors je préfère vivre pleinement que de sombrer dans les ténèbres et la tristesse....

A cette instant précis, Sasuke voyait à quel point Naruto lui était opposé ….

Il s'était évertué à vivre dans le passé alors que le blond s'était contenté de vivre dans le présent entretenant ainsi la mémoire de celui qui avait été son père et qu'il n'avait jamais connu , face à lui Sasuke se sentait coupable , coupable de son manque de courage , coupable d'avoir choisi la facilité plutôt que d'avancer et d'aller de l'avant, tant d'erreur dans ses choix qu'il voyait tristement et clairement s'étaler devant lui, le cœur serré , le brun voulut en savoir plus sur celui qu'il voyait maintenant sous un nouveau jour...

-Tu m'as dis..... qu'il savait certains secrets sur ton clan ….

-Oui...ma mère m'a expliqué que notre clan était assez discret mais prospère beaucoup les respectait pour leur pacifisme ce qui était un atout mais aussi un de leur point faible ….

-Après la chute d' Uzu no kuni , la seule chose qu'il reste aujourd'hui est l'emblème de mon clan et ça …

Naruto souleva de lourdes mèches blondes et pointa du doigt un point rouge pâle au centre de son front , celui que Sasuke avait vu brillé auparavant.

-Ce point rouge est appelé _Uzu_ , chacun des membres du clan est marqué peu de temps après leur naissance , ce point est en faite un sceau doué d'une volonté propre qui draine et contrôle notre énergie corporelle , il demande une très grande maîtrise de son porteur mais aussi une hygiène de vie stricte , repos , méditation , entretien du corps au quotidien, il suffit que je fasse une seule entorse à l'une de ses règles pour que je m'effondre sans crier gare d'où mon malaise de la dernière fois et ça il est certain que ça m'aura servi de leçon rétorqua Naruto le regard grave, se rappelant au passage des reproches de Tsunade face à son geste inconsidéré .

- Je comprends mieux maintenant rétorqua Sasuke en se souvenant de la pâleur excessive du blond lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé au sol inconscient .

- Néanmoins.... celle qui a crée l'Uzu était la première matriarche du clan Uzumaki , la plus puissante d'entres toutes , son sang coule dans mes veines et dans ceux de Sora , un sang qu'elle savait à tout jamais lié à ceux de ses descendants …..

-Qu'est-ce-que tu insinues par là Naruto ? Insista Sasuke sentant que le blond hésitait à continuer.

-La première du nom et qui de ce fait a crée ce sceau n'était pas un être humain...

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel Sasuke écarquilla les yeux face aux dires du blond....

_Naruto lui avait bien dit._..._**pas humain **__!!!_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Kushina s'était posté non loin de son fils qui reprenait peu à peu consistance face à elle , un mois avait passé depuis la naissance de Sora , elle avait longuement réfléchi à la manière dont elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité sans trop le choqué mais rien ne pourrait édulcoré les faits , il fallait que son fils trouve le courage d'entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sans flanché , d'un ton calme elle continua sur sa lancée …._

_-....Je sais que tu es très choqué par ce que je viens te dire mais il faut que tu m'écoutes attentiv…._

_-Alors d'une certaine manière , les villageois avaient raison , je suis vraiment un monstre interrompit Naruto en affichant un sourire triste ._

_**-Naruto !! **Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire de tels âneries! Tu n'es pas un monstre , je ne suis pas un monstre , Sora ne l'es pas non plus , et même-ci une partie de nous n'est pas humaine nous restons toujours ce que nous sommes , tu **es et resteras ** Uzumaki Naruto , mon fils , le père de Sora et le descendant du clan Uzumaki et rien d'autre ! _

_Le blond baissa les yeux , tous deux étaient assis dans le séjour , chacun placé d'un côté de la table basse du salon , l'un des Shojis était légèrement tirés éclairant de ce fait la salle d'une douce lumière , assis l'un comme l'autre sur un coussin à même les tatamis , deux tasses de thé fumante posé sur la table comme à l'habituer lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à sa mère ._

_Progressivement , Naruto dévia son regard sur un couffin fait de pailles posé à ses cotés ._

_Emmitouflé dans de petite couverture , Sora dormait profondément , respirant paisiblement , ses joues rondes couverts de légères rougeurs, ses cheveux bruns en bataille avaient quelques peu poussés , d'un doigt Naruto toucha l'une de ses petites mains pâles , jouant ainsi de ses doigts miniatures tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller ._

_Il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses tourneraient de cette manière pensa-t-il les yeux voilés d'incertitude et de peine , Kushina l'observait silencieusement le cœur serré mais néanmoins elle restait déterminé dans sa ligne de conduite alors elle continua à parler:_

_-Les anciens de notre village informaient ceux qui à leur yeux étaient assez mature pour savoir la vérité sur leur origine..._

_-Comme tu l'as compris le clan Uzumaki est le fruit de l'union d'un être humain et d'une Kitsune , d'après les écrits qui m'a été permis de lire sur notre clan avant l'attaque , son nom était Aoko* , elle était d'une beauté exceptionnelle possédant des yeux d'un bleue extraordinaire tout comme Sora , instruite en tout point et d'après le haut niveau de respect qu'avaient ses congénères à son égard , Aoko était une Kitsune céleste donc la plus proche d'Inari la déesse du riz , malgré les réticences de son clan vis-à-vis de son amour envers un humain , Inari laissa cette dernière vivre avec celui qu'elle aimait sachant pertinemment que l'en dissuader ne serait que plus de souffrance pour sa protégée , alors s'est en prenant définitivement forme humaine qu'elle put enfin le rejoindre....  
_

_-En entendant cette histoire , j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est tout droit sorti d'une vieille légende ou d'un vieux livres de contes poussiéreux ajouta amèrement Naruto…_

_-Les légendes ont une part de vérité qui parfois est très bien dissimulé…..ajouta Kushina en lui faisant un petit sourire ._

_-Néanmoins malgré leur différence continua Kushina …. ils s'était accepté l'un et l'autre oubliant qu'ils venaient de deux races bien distincts et bientôt, elle donna naissance à un héritier qui serait le premier à porter le nom Uzumaki mais peu de temps après la naissance de son enfant , elle constata avec désarroi que son fils dépérissait à vue d'œil et s'est sans tardé qu'elle comprit ou était le problème...._

_Naruto resta silencieux attendant la suite de l'histoire..._

_-Son sang ...Aoko savait que son sang était particulier mais elle espérait que le métissage dont son fils était le fruit lui aurait permis de vivre normalement puisque rien ne pouvait le différencier d'un nourrisson ordinaire mais tristement elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompé sur ses suppositions et que son propre sang le tuait à petit feu sous ses yeux._

-…_...._

_-Le sang Kitsune et surtout__ celui d'un_ Kitsune céleste_ est une source de grand pouvoir capable de choses inimaginables mais aussi d'atroces transformations s'ils n'était pas contrôlé à temps alors elle a fait le nécessaire pour canaliser ce processus destructeur en utilisant tout l'étendu de son savoir pour créer finalement** l'Uzu** , un sceau puissant formé de deux niveau bien distinct...._

_Kushina ferma les yeux puis peu à peu un point rouge apparu progressivement au milieu de son front , pulsant et brillant doucement , le blond regarda le phénomène avec de grand yeux comprenant enfin où sa mère voulait en venir :_

_-Alors c'est ça l'Uzu …. donc ce que tu sous-entends par là c'est que moi et Sora devront êtes marqué tout comme toi ?_

_-Oui ….son sang a déjà commencé à s'éveiller et s' il n'est pas marqué à temps....il mourra....._

_Les yeux écarquillés , Naruto dirigea son regard avec peur vers le couffin où Sora dormait tranquillement , le coeur battant à tout rompre , effrayé à l'idée de voir son fils mourir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit …._

_-Vous serez tous deux marqué par moi , Sora aura le premier niveau du sceau et petit à petit il devra apprendre à s'en servir...._

_-Par rapport aux autres enfants il comprendra et apprendra plus vite que ceux de son âge et comme il est aussi un Uchiwa , il risque fort d'éveiller ses Sharingans plus tôt que la normale, d'autres capacités plus particulières liés au clan Kitsune se réveilleront aussi comme pour toi , il faudra donc que tu sois à ses côtés quotidiennement Naruto...._

_-Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour ça …insista Naruto la gorge serrée ._

_-Quand à toi , les choses seront plus compliqué , Kyubi savait pertinemment que tu étais lié au clan Kitsune , je suis sûre qu'il s'en est aperçu une fois enfermé dans ton corps, il s'est donc joué de ton ignorance sur tes origines et à donc fais le nécessaire pour bloquer ta transformation afin de pas éveiller tes soupçons puisque je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de te marquer à temps à ta naissance , tu as donc grandi sans problème particulier dépendant en partie de son chakra ce qu'il voulait biens sûr , te rendre dépendant de lui mais malheureusement pour lui , comme tu as petit à petit commencer à le contrôler , il lui a été bien plus difficile de maintenir son ascendant sur toi jusqu'au jour où ton sang s'est éveillé …_

_-Alors c'est à cause de ça que mon corps a pu accepté la présence de Sora alors que je suis un homme.....c'est son sang , le sang de cette Kitsune a modifié mon corps s'en que j'en sache absolument rien ! …. rétorqua Naruto complètement sidéré._

_-Oui...comme ta transformation est beaucoup trop avancé, je devrais te marqué avec l'Uzu du deuxième niveau , le plus douloureux et le plus dure à porter , il te faudra trois jours et trois nuits pour que ton corps l'accepte totalement , après il faudra que tu t'entraînes durement parce que dis toi que ton corps ne sera plus jamais le même..._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Après ces révélations , un grand silence tomba dans la pièce , Sasuke ne savait plus quoi pensé et progressivement , ses pensés le menèrent quelques années en arrière quand il avait pénétré dans l'esprit de Naruto pour la première fois , se souvenant des dernières paroles de Kyubi lorsqu'il l'avait fait disparaître que d'une simple poigne , des paroles qu'il avait prise à la légère et qui maintenant avait du sens au vu de ce que Naruto venait de lui dire :

_**« Je te préviens , ne tues pas Naruto , où tu le regretteras….»**_

Tout en dévisageant Naruto , Sasuke lui demanda une dernière précision :

-Mais comment as-tu été marqué ?

Le blond l'observa attentivement voyant clairement que Sasuke attendait réellement une réponse de sa part ….

-L'Uzu ne nécessite aucun signe particulier , il dépend entièrement du savoir faire et de l'expérience de celui qui marquera la personne en question , le premier niveau ne demande tout au moins qu'une journée à être scellé quand au deuxième niveau il faut un peu plus de temps et une plus grande concentration , tout dépend de l'étendu des dégâts causé par la transformation , au final, pour moi , il a fallu deux jours à ma mère pour me marquer totalement , ça n'a pas été facile , je suis resté dans un état semi-comateux , l'esprit embrouillé par la fièvre et la douleur .....

-......

-Pour faire simple , compare simplement L'Uzu à une graine , une fois implanté , il s'étend dans le corps de son porteur d'où la douleur que j'ai ressenti pendant ma phase d'adaptation , Sora quand à lui n'a pas souffert puisque son corps n'a subi aucune transformation , j'étais donc vraiment heureux de savoir qu'il était enfin sauvé et qu'il n'aurait pas eu à subir les mêmes difficultés que moi mais le seul petit problème était que l'Uzu s'éveillait beaucoup trop rapidement pour son âge et parfois il pouvait se passer deux ou trois nuits d'affilés où j'étais réveillé par ses cris parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil alors Takeshi , le médecin qui s'occupe de son suivi médical , a donc été obligé de le mettre sous surveillance durant quelques semaines et après pas mal de nuits blanches passés aux côtés de Sora, tout est rentré progressivement dans l'ordre.

Sasuke baissa la tête , mal à l'aise , Naruto et Sora avait vécu pas mal d'épreuves , seuls , alors que lui à Konoha , il s'était contenté de se complaire dans son amertume face à la fatalité de son clan sombrant ainsi un peu plus chaque jour dans la solitude .

A cette instant précis les seules sentiments qui le rongeaient en ce moment même étaient_ le remord_ et une très forte _culpabilité_....

Le blond quand à lui continuait sur sa lancée , il allait enfin mettre un point final à leur discussion en lui montrant une dernier chose ….

-L'Uzu une fois installé dans le corps de son hôte peu prendre deux formes , celui d'un simple point rouge , donc plus discret et moins discernable , Sora en porte un aussi mais comme il est beaucoup trop petit , je me suis occupé de le rendre invisible , et pour ce qui est de la deuxième forme , elle est beaucoup plus voyante alors je pense que le mieux que je puisse faire est de te le montrer directement …..

Naruto toujours assis en tailleur face à Sasuke s'éloigna de lui en se poussant un peu plus , une fois mis à une distance qui le convenait au mieux , il inspira profondément .

Les yeux maintenant fermé , Sasuke le vit se figé sur place durant quelques secondes pour ensuite voir l'Uzu brillé d' une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant , l'air les entourant se fit soudainement plus lourd , le brun sentit son corps s'alourdir , identique à cette même lourdeur qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois lors de leur mission.

Un chakra assez oppressant se dégageait par onde régulière du blond puis sous le regard surpris de Sasuke , sa peau naturellement tannée , pris un ton plus insistant , ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu plus que d'ordinaire , les traits sur ses joues se firent légèrement plus apparemment et dans un léger souffle , il vit des lignes rouges mélanges de pleins et de déliés réguliers tourbillonnants et luminescents prendre forme sur son front , descendant ainsi sur son cou suivant avec grâce les courbes de ses épaules , parcourant son buste laissé quelque peu apparent par son débardeur noir jusqu'à s'étendre sur ses bras , ses mains ainsi que ses doigts ….

Puis lorsque tout fut finit , Naruto entrouvrit lentement les yeux jusqu'à les ouvrir complètement , laissant place à de grands yeux améthystes tout aussi pure et brillant qu'une eau claire et cristalline dont les pupilles effilés comme ceux des félins, scrutaient avec attention Sasuke .

Ce dernier avait face à lui une vue peu ordinaire , d'étranges symboliques couvraient de part et d'autre le blond avec harmonie , et la lueur carmine diffuse qui s'en dégageait rajoutait un peu plus de raffinement à la peau tanné du blond.

Tout deux se regardèrent longuement sans toutefois parlés , puis ce fut Naruto qui finit par briser le silence instauré en lançant d'une voix légèrement plus grave en octave mais néanmoins calme :

-Je crois que je n'ai rien à rajouter à ce que tu viens de voir , une fois l'Uzu scellé il est difficile de savoir quelles capacité lié aux Kitsunes sera éveillé alors pendant ces un an et demi j'ai dû apprendre à me redécouvrir et ainsi accepté totalement ce que cette transformation avait provoqué en moi ....

Progressivement Naruto leva sa main droite tatoué, la regardant avec un petit sourire résigné , il ouvrit la paume de sa main et contracta légèrement ses doigts , au bout de quelques secondes ses ongles s'allongèrent plus que mesure tel de longues tiges jusqu'à devenir pointu et acérés sous le regard légèrement plus écarquillés de Sasuke , le blond le considéra silencieusement de ses yeux pénétrants puis il leva un de ses doigts acérés vers lui tout en balayant l'air de manière verticale sans que rien d'extraordinaire ne se produise....

Sasuke ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir , même ses sens affinés n'avaient rien détecté de particuliers à part ce lourd chakra que dégageait continuellement Naruto mais il dut vite se résoudre à changer d'avis car , face à ses yeux , une longue touffe brune provenant de sa chevelure tomba lentement devant son visage pour enfin se posé sur ses jambes repliés , surpris , il redirigea son regard vers Naruto mais le concerné s'était déjà relevé , le souffle un peu court signe qu'il fatiguait déjà, ce qui paraissait logique au vu de son état de santé actuel et dans un léger tintement son corps reprit immédiatement sa forme normale inscrivant de nouveau un point rouge pastel sur son front.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire , Sasuke se contenta d'un long et lourd silence , un silence qui devint gênant et pesant pour Naruto qui d'une voix redevenu normal lui lança avec gravité:

- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions , qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? La vérité étant ce qu'elle est , Sora et moi nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains ordinaires....

-.....

-Alors …. vas-tu nous rejeté comme tu là fait avant , nous traiter de tout les noms possibles puis nous ignorer où simplement partir loin de nous et oublier notre existence ….à toi de choisir ...

Puis sans aucun ajout il s'en alla laissant Sasuke seul face à lui-même qui tout en se retournant constata avec stupeur que le mur placé derrière son dos était profondément entaillé d'une longue et impressionnante griffure.....

_A suivre....._

_Note de l'auteur : Aoko* signifie enfant bleue, au final j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à l'écrire , tout ce que j'espère c'est que ce chapitre vous aura au moins plu ^^, sinon d'après vous , quel sera la décision de Sasuke ?  
_

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Éloignements_

_**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_**Genre: **_Shônen-ai , mpreg , un brin angst....

_**Note de l'auteur:**_L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa pour plus de détails et vos reviews précédentes allez voir mon profil , _donc petite précision le rating a été changé et je ne dis pas ça par pur hasard, le passage en question a été désigné par des astérisques pour ceux que ça choqueraient sinon bonne lecture^^._

_**Chapitre 14**_

Naruto s'en alla de la chambre , le coeur léger mais l'esprit troublé par le doute et la peine, de plus le silence de Sasuke ne le rassurait en rien néanmoins il avait été honnête avec lui répondant à ses questions même-ci certaines étaient passés sous silence ,maintenant, tout dépendait de Sasuke et des sentiments qui naîtraient des révélations qu'il lui avait faite....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard , couché sur son lit , les yeux dans le vague, Naruto se décida enfin aller dans la chambre de Sora , ce dernier baillait, commençant à peine à émerger , se frottant les yeux d'une de ses petites mains, ses cheveux corbeaux éparpillés autour de son visage pâle pour finalement ouvrir les yeux tombant ainsi sur ceux de son père qui l'observait avec tendresse .

Tant bien que mal il s'assit dans son berceau , voyant que ce dernier tentait de venir vers lui, Naruto fit le nécessaire pour le prendre contre lui posant sa tête contre son épaule tout en resserrant sa prise sur lui , une fois sûre que Sora fut bien réveillé, il le posa dans son parc parmi ses jouets, restant à ses côtés , jouant et l'amadouant avec ses peluches sous les rires cristallins de son fils puis au bout d'une demi-heure il le laissa avec ses cubes disposés autour de lui afin de préparer de quoi manger mais comme il s'en doutait Sasuke n'avait montré aucun signe de vie , ce dernier s'étant s'en aucun doute terré dans sa chambre......

Le coeur serré , Naruto commença donc à préparer un repas léger et rapide , à part les ramens , le blond savait enfin se débrouillé tant bien que mal en cuisine grâce à sa mère et à ses précieux conseils , il y était un peu obliger s'il voulait que Sora mange correctement...

Toujours plongé dans ses pensés , le blond continua donc à cuisiner , ses pensés toujours dirigés vers le brun , il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction pourtant intérieurement il espérait encore qu'il l'accepterait comme il était et non le contraire ce qui serait plus que douloureux pour lui , plissant les yeux par pure nervosité , Naruto respira un bon coup afin de se reprendre continuant ainsi de faire des allers et retour entre ce qu'il avait mis au feu et son évier mais brusquement il se sentit arrêter en pleine élan par une présence posé contre lui :

-Sa...Sasuke ?!

-…....

L'appelé le tenait fermement par la taille, son souffle contre son oreille, ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillant la nuque et le cou , ses bras le serrant contre lui , le coeur battant tout en regardant le brun en biais , il l'entendit prononcé à son oreille :

-Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réservera et ça je ne m'en moque pour l'instant mais une chose est sûre et certaine, je ne ferais plus les mêmes erreurs....

-…...

-Tu es Naruto et tu resteras le même à mes yeux ...

Le concerné resta figé , la voix de Sasuke tonnant encore à son oreille l'affirma qu'il était belle et bien dans la réalité et non dans l'un de ses rêves éveillés :

-Vous êtes tout les deux des êtres humains , malgré tout ce que tu m'as dit et montré _tu es_ celui que j'ai choisi et Sora _mon fils_, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste alors je ne fuirais plus ….....

-Tu....Tu ne vas pas nous rejeter comme la dernière fois , n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non...plus de rejet, plus de fuite, plus de peur , plus de faux semblant je reste à tes côtés Naruto...

Le blond se retourna vers lui le regardant fixement dans les yeux , voulant voir si ce dernier mentait ou pas, il le dévisagea longuement puis il lui posa la dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres...

-Tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? Où tu fais ça juste pour prendre tes responsabilités par rapport à Sora sinon tu peux....

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes l'interrompant ainsi dans sa phrase , des lèvres qu'il n'avaient plus goûté depuis bien longtemps , agréable, douce et réconfortante , peu à peu le baiser se fit plus insistant et plus profond , les corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus , se frôlèrent , se touchèrent avec insistance , les bras se nouèrent un peu plus à la taille ou au cou de l'un ou de l'autre dans un élan teinté de désir puis brusquement tout s'arrêta brutalement , Sasuke se tenait vivement le ventre dans une grimace collant fort peu à son stoïcisme habituel...

-Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé!? Lança Sasuke avec perplexité , le souffle court.

-Ça me démangeait depuis trop longtemps de t'en foutre une, et ne te pleins pas parce que ça aurait pu être pire....

-......!

- Tu pensais tout de même pas que se serait aussi facile ?! lança-t-il un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-A partir de maintenant et pas plus tard que ça , tu devras t'occuper de Sora vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sans aucune pause ...

-Mais....

-Pas de mais qui tienne!!.... tu veux être à mes côtés et l'être surtout au près de Sora commence déjà par apprendre à connaître ton fils donne lui un peu de ton temps et après on verra pour nous deux ...

Soupir résigné pour Sasuke mais néanmoins satisfait , il avait fait ses choix et il prendrait ses responsabilités mais soudainement le blond s'immobilisa alors qu'il s'en allait dans le séjour , d'un ton plus enjoué il ajouta :

-Ah oui !!!!.... si tu pouvais finir de préparer le repas se serait super , si tu as besoin de mon aide appelle-moi ! acheva Naruto , son sourire s'agrandissant à mesure qu'il marchait ..._.**Sasuke était enfin revenu à ses côtés**._...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Après ces derniers mots , Sasuke n'arrêta pas une minute , s'occupant de Sora continuellement sous le regard plus qu'aiguisé du blond tandis que les jours s'écroulaient au rythme de leur occupations quotidiennes .

Depuis leur discussion, Naruto ne s'était plus laissé touché d'où les ondes de grandes frustrations dégagés par un certain brun poussé dans ses derniers retranchements de plus le blond semblait s'en être aperçu et s'en jouait même ce qui attisait encore plus l'irritation du brun .

Quand à Naruto , il retrouvait souvent Sasuke, ce qui était actuellement le cas, affalé sur le canapé du salon, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre , complètement débraillé , profondément endormi , le visage relâché avec des cernes en prime , signe de son épuisement et de que Sora lui faisait enduré , ce dernier s'en donnait à coeur joie pour ce qui était d'essayer de lui faire perdre ses moyens , de plus voir le brun dans un état pareil n'était pas chose commune lui qui d'habitude ne laissait rien paraître ….

Il fallait vraiment que Sora l'ai poussé à bout pour qu'il puisse en oublier sa retenue habituelle et ça il l'imprimerait dans son esprit sans en oublier aucun détails doucement le blond s'approcha du canapé puis légèrement penché sur l'endormi , Naruto replaça l'une des longues mèches brunes qui barraient son visage derrière son oreille tout en lui frôlant légèrement la joue pour ensuite embrasser avec légèreté la peau dégagée , ce dernier plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne bougea pas plus et silencieusement Naruto s'en retourna ….

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au bout de deux semaines , Sasuke avait enfin pris le pas et même-ci il restait maladroit dans ses gestes , progressivement Sasuke appris à connaître son fils retrouvant certains traits de caractère de Naruto en lui , des traits qu'il lui plaisait , en plus d'être un petit rusé capable de l'épuiser entres ses parties de cache-cache interminables , ainsi que ses courses poursuites dans toute la maison sous les rires hilares de Naruto , Sora était tout aussi enjoué et audacieux que ce dernier dégageant la même aura de joie et de confiance qu'il l'avait tant troublé chez Naruto et pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça , ce qu'il vivait lui permettait enfin de respirer à nouveau et il ferait son possible pour que ça le reste....

Naruto quand à lui , se trouvait dans sa chambre assis en tailleur sur son lit , un petit miroir rectangulaire en main , il observait attentivement l'Uzu sur son front qui avait retrouvé sa teinte carmine qui le caractérisait si bien , ses forces lui étant revenu par la même occasion, en poussant un soupir de soulagement , il reposa l'objet sur sa table de chevet à ses côtés puis il s'étira de tout son long comme un félin.

Il devait être à peine huit heures du matin et Sasuke avait encore la charge de Sora , Naruto était très agréablement surpris par le changement d'attitude du brun , il restait au côté de leur fils, sans jamais flancher face à la difficulté , il affichait toujours cette impassibilité habituelle mais en aucun cas il ne dégageait de lui de l'hostilité ou de l'antipathie , il restait au côté du garçonnet tel une ombre apaisante et ça Naruto ne pouvait que le prendre en compte....

Et c'est sur ses dernières pensées que le blond vit Sasuke et Sora entré dans sa chambre sous son regard plus qu'écarquillé , il les observa tout les deux l'un après l'autre , l'un mouillé jusqu'aux os , dégoulinant de partout , ses cheveux corbeaux plaqués sur son visage pâle dans un tas de nœuds et de mèches humides ne laissant voir à peine que deux yeux onyx humides, le concerné donc Sasuke tenant donc l'autre par sa petite main.

L'autre étant ni plus ni moins Sora l'air plus qu'amusé , affichant un grand sourire sur ses petites lèvres d'enfant, la salopette bleue ainsi que le T-shirt noir qui le couvraient attisait encore plus la malice qui se dégageait de lui , apparemment il avait encore fait tourné en bourrique Sasuke alors qu'il lui donnait le bain et c'est le brun ainsi que la salle de bain qui avait trinqué dans la foulée et bientôt, la chambre fut remplit du rire claire et agréable du blond tandis qu'il se renversait sur son lit tout en se tenant les côtes , l'air de détrempé, assez cripsé de Sasuke ajouté à une image de chat mouillé assez loufoque sortie d'on ne sait où de l'esprit du blond augmenta encore plus son rire :

-_MWUHAAAAAHAHAHA_........_.il faut vraiment le voir pour le croire ….Sora.... t'a encore fais boire la tasse... non la baignoire…..AHAHAHAHA...._

-Usuratonkachi…. arrêtes de te foutre de moi ….

- Bon sang c'est....c'est... trop ....AHAHAHAHAHAHHA......

_**-Naruto....**_

-Okay ….Okay, je me calme dit-t-il difficilement tout en se remettant en tailleur face aux deux bruns, ses yeux perlant de larmes de joie, tandis que son corps se contractaient encore sur le coup de son hilarité.

-Sora viens , laisse donc ta victime se changé ….

Immédiatement le petit brun vint vers lui puis Naruto le mis assit sur ses jambes repliés le maintenant fermement contre lui passant ses bras autour de sa petite taille puis il posa délicatement son menton sur la tête de son fils , une belle image que Sasuke ne manqua pas de regarder avec un petit sourire en coin qui montrait bien que les moqueries du blond ne l'avait en faite pas plus toucher que ça …

-Je vais retourner dans la salle de bain pour ranger ce champ de bataille qu'il a laissé derrière lui termina Sasuke en accentuant son regard sur son fils qui lui tira la langue sous le regard amusé du blond.

Une fois partie, Naruto s'allongea avec Sora à ses côtés puis d'une voix calme il lui murmura :

-Sora il faut arrêter de faire ça à Sasuke , parce que de une , il fait vraiment peine à voir dans cette état et de deux....après un petit moment d'hésitation il finit par continuer sur ses dires revoyant clairement tout les efforts que faisait Sasuke pour leur fils...

-Parce que de deux Sasuke ne te veux que du bien et qu'il tient énormément à toi alors soit un peu plus sage avec lui compris ?

Sora le regarda avec attention puis il cala sa tête contre lui, Naruto l'entoura de ses bras formant donc un cocon chaud et apaisant à son fils.

C'est dans cette position que le brun nouvellement changé les retrouva ,il les observa attentivement, gravant en mémoire la scène qu'il voyait face à lui , il en était sûre maintenant , il était hors de question de tirer un trait sur _sa famille...._

----------------------------------------------------------------_-************_

La journée s'écroula tranquillement laissant place à une soirée calme , Sora s'était quelque peu calmé et c'est sans grand effort que Naruto le coucha dans son berceau poussant la porte tranquillement , la chambre étant surveillé grâce à l'un de ses sceaux lié à son Uzu l'avertissant en cas de problème mais à peine avait-t-il fait la moitié du chemin que deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière :

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Susurra la voix suave qu'il connaissait si bien.

-Dormir et toi ? Fit-t-il en se retournant laissant les mains du brun sur ses hanches.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être ça...

Sasuke plongea son visage au creux du cou de son vis-à-vis et à son plus grand amusement il s'aperçut que la sensibilité du blond à cette endroit était resté la même et délicatement il fit frissonné celui qu'il tenait contre lui en soufflant et en posant légèrement ses lèvres tels une brise fraîche et volatile sur la peau tannée qui le tentait tant puis d'une voix calme et contrôlé il lança :

-Content de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet , c'est agréable à voir constata-t-il en remontant lentement ses lèvres le long du cou du concerné jusqu'au lobe de son oreille puis en s'écartant légèrement de lui tout en gardant sa prise sur lui.

-A ce que je vois ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de te faire attendre...finit Naruto en le regardant avec insistance les joues légèrement rosies.

Sans même en demander plus ils scellèrent de nouveau leurs lèvres , approfondissant leur baiser avec passion , mêlant leur langues dans un ballets ardent et exaltant , dans les méandres de leur désir , ils atterrirent dans l'une des chambres se contrefichant de ce qui les entouraient car la seule chose qui leur importait à cette instant précis étaient qu'enfin ils puissent se donner l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue….

Entres les caresses de l'un et les gémissements de l'autre , tous deux firent le nécessaire pour faire passer tout leurs envies resté trop longtemps exacerbé par leurs problèmes et les non-dits , rapidement les mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps de chacun , glissant , caressant , déclenchant d'innombrables sensations variés et agréables, entres baisers lascifs et soupirs non retenues , Sasuke torturaient sans relâche son amant sous de multitudes de délices divers que le blond ne pouvait plus supporter sans en vouloir plus , bientôt les derniers remparts entres leurs deux corps furent rapidement enlevés ….

Naruto se cramponna un peu plus au brun voulant le sentir beaucoup contre lui ce que Sasuke lui accorda sans aucune hésitation tout en dévorant avec ferveur la peau tannée lui faisant face , accentuant un peu plus ses caresses sur certaines parties sensibles et éveillés de son amant, progressivement les mains se rencontrèrent puis se nouèrent dans un fort étau prouvant leur réconciliation et _finalement le point d'un nouveau départ entres eux....._

Puis dans une vive douleur Naruto sut qu'il s'était uni à celui qu'il aimait , progressivement il se laissa submergé par le plaisir que lui procurait le brun, se centrant uniquement sur celui qu'il désirait , la chaleur de leurs deux corps augmentant à mesure qu'ils se liaient fortement l'un à l'autre puis dans des gémissements teintés de leur ébats ils continuèrent à se prouver leur attachement .

La nuit s'écroula donc aux rythmes de leur étreinte et au-delà de leur triste passé , au-delà de ce qu'il les avaient séparé un an et demi plus tôt , au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré chacun de leur côté , il s'étaient enfin retrouvé et maintenant ensemble ils allaient enfin aller de l'avant....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------***_********_**

Le lendemain matin Sasuke se réveilla en sentant un corps blotti contre le sien , il reconnut sa chambre ainsi que les divers habits éparpillés dans la pièce pour enfin baisser son regard sur celui qui dormait contre lui à peine couvert par les draps, ne cessant d'observer le corps désirable du blond , Sasuke l'embrassa au cou puis il se leva délicatement afin de ne pas réveillé l'endormi enfilant rapidement quelques vêtements puis il s'en alla vers la salle de bain....

Une demi-heure plus tard , Naruto se réveilla à son tour sentant l'autre côté du futon refroidi , il se leva tant bien que mal se couvrant des draps qui l'entourait se souvenant au passage de la nuit longue et torride qu'il avait eu et immédiatement ses joues rosirent et c'est avec cette tête qu'il alla à la salle de bain préalablement libéré par Sasuke un peu plus tôt...

Une fois rafraîchit et habillé , Naruto vint voir Sora dans sa chambre mais il la trouva vide de toute présence et sans tarder, il se dirigea vers la salle de séjour trouvant Sasuke attablé tandis que Sora était posé sur ses genoux , une petite assiette vidé de son contenue apparemment mangé par ce dernier , le brun commençait à peine à manger son propre déjeuner que le garçonnet s'évertuait à lui chiper , d'une voix claire il fit savoir sa présence :

-Alors vous deux vous avez bien dormi ?

Les deux bruns levèrent les yeux vers lui voyant clairement qu'ils étaient ravis de le voir :

-Sora ….Oui....mais moi non , surtout si un blond assez surexcité passe le plus claire de la nuit à vous tenter....

-Teme !!! ne dis pas ce genre de choses aux oreilles de Sora bon sang ! Ajouta-t-il l'air complètement outré les joues virant aux rouges pastel.

-Mais je ne dis que la vérité pour ce qui est de Sora la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est mon petit déjeuné et rien d'autre comme tu peux le voir....

Sora s'amusait à mettre la pagaille sur la table à manger aux grands désespoir des deux autres , Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke l'embrassant avec tendresse puis dans un rapide mouvement il empoigna Sora pour l'emmener à la salle de bain sur les protestations du concerné qui gigotait dans tout les sens, au bout de quelques minutes , le blond posa Sora dans son parc de nouveau propre comme un sous neuf puis il s'assit sur le petit canapé , le brun rejoignit à ses côtés le prenant contre lui :

-Sasuke....je voudrais juste te dire que ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'aura aucune répercussion sur moi.... alors....

-Pourquoi tu me parles soudainement de ça ?....

-C'est juste que je ne veux rien t'imposer de plus..ajouta Naruto en se détachant légèrement de son vis-à-vis.

-Naruto, je te l'ai dit, j'accepte ce que tu es et de plus.....

Il se rapprocha de l'oreille lui murmurant une phrase à voix basse qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux suivit de quelques mots :

_-«Je t'aime....»_

Sasuke n'était pas de nature à exprimer ses sentiments , s'il osait se mettre à nu sans aucune hésitation c'est que la situation l'exigeait vraiment et qu'il y avait mûrement réfléchi , il lui fit donc un magnifique sourire pour ensuite se blottir contre lui passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant qui se laissa faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres , ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que quelque chose n'attire leur attention placé devant le parc de Sora :

-Encore ce renardeau?!

-Alors c'est bien lui que tu as rencontré !

-….?

-Grâce de notre ascendant , il nous est possible de faire appelle aux Kitsunes ou aux esprits liés à eux , celui que tu vois là semble s'être attaché à Sora , quelques mois après la naissance de Sora , je l'ai vu apparaître flottant au dessus de son berceau et je peux te dire que quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie, si bien que je me suis mis à hurler pensant qu'il lui voulait du mal mais ma mère m'a expliqué qu'il arrivait que dans le clan Uzumaki certain se lient aux Kitsunes ou inversement selon leur affinité de caractères ou de capacités , alors je m'y suis habitué ….

-Sora à l'air de bien l'aimé ….ajouta Sasuke en voyant le concerné sourire vers l'apparition.

-Ce renardeau grandira en même temps que lui , ce sera à Sora de décider quand il sera plus grand, s' il souhaite le voir en chair et en os à ses côtés non plus en esprit, tout dépendra de sa capacité à manipuler l'Uzu...

- Naruto....je

-Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment on aura moins de temps pour se voir mais je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution, mais tant que j'y réfléchisse il faudrait que je te dise une chose...

-….?

-Si un jour tu en as l'occasion il faudra que je te présentes au reste de ma famille ….

-Attends.... je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'autres famille à part ta mère....

-D'une certaine manière c'est un peu le cas mais avec quatre frères et sœurs aussi perturbateurs et brouillant de vie comme eux il est difficile de ne pas s'attacher à eux et même-ci ma mère les a adopté , ils font définitivement parti de ma famille ….

-Donc si je compte bien vous êtes dix ….

-Famille nombreuses tu as bien deviné....et puis ils savent qui tu es grâce à une photo de nous deux que j'avais emporté avec moi et puis il est difficile de leur caché quoi que se soit _même très difficile...._

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends par là insista Sasuke face au sourire crispé de Naruto...

-La seule chose que je te dirais c'est qu'à Heiwa , le mot normalité est à prendre sous un autre angle....

Et sans ajouté d'autre mot que Naruto s'éloigna de lui tout en lui souriant rejoignant leur fils près de son parc tandis que ce dernier jouait tranquillement avec ses jouets accompagnés de près par son renardeau fantomatique....

_A suivre...._

_

* * *

_

_Note de fin:_ chapitre assez long et bien remplit , j'ai essayé de faire le moins guimauve possible et puis il fallait bien que ses deux-là se réconcilient une fois pour toutes , vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ?! X3 ,sinon à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 15 !!


	15. Chapter 15

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , _angst_...

_Note de l'auteur: _L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa sinon pour plus d'info et pour toutes vos reviews allez voir mon profil.

_**Chapitre 15**_

Les jours s'écroulèrent lentement et agréablement depuis leur réconciliation , Sora semblaient s'être habitué à la présence de Sasuke même-ci parfois il continuait à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs néanmoins leur relation évoluait un peu plus chaque jours sous le regard plus que ravi de Naruto , au bout d'un moment une certaine routine s'était même s'installé et cela ne les dérangeaient en aucun cas mais tout deux savaient pertinemment que les semaines de repos seraient bientôt terminés et qu'il devrait irrémédiablement prendre une décision .

Après une nuit des plus mouvementé comme toute celle qu'il avait passé depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, Naruto étaient confortablement calé contre Sasuke , les bras de ce dernier l'enserrant dans une étreinte mêlé de possessivité et de douceur , les yeux grands ouverts , le blond écoutaient la respiration calme et régulière du brun , il releva légèrement le visage observant les traits détendus de ce dernier ,quand au concerné il bougea légèrement puis doucement ouvrit ses yeux sombres pour enfin les diriger vers celui qui l'observait calmement :

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non.....je ne dormais pas si tu veux rendors-toi ça ne me dérange vraiment pas de te voir dormir .... finit le blond en le regardant avec insistance.

Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire puis cala sa tête contre le cou tanné du blond s'enivrant de l'odeur et de la présence de son vis-à-vis .

Naruto trouvait étonnamment dans ce geste les mêmes mimiques que Sora , ce dernier aimant lui aussi caler sa tête contre son cou pour plus de contact et dans un petit sourire , il se dit que ces deux là n'était pas père et fils pour rien , tout deux aimaient prendre comme lieu de réconfort et de douceur son cou comme s'il y voyait un quelconque moyen de s'approprier un peu plus sa chaleur alors il se cala un peu plus contre Sasuke afin qu'il en profite pleinement sentant son souffle chaud contre sa peau puis d'une voix des plus sérieuse il lança :

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passera pour nous Sasuke ? Je sais qu'on est de nouveau ensemble mais après....

-On continuera ce que l'on a commencé lança le brun en tournant légèrement la tête mais ne quittant pas la peau agréable de son amant tout en continuant sur sa lancée :

-On ne forcera pas les choses nous irons tout deux à notre rythme , je retournerais au domaine et toi tu resteras chez tes parents mais je ferais le maximum pour revenir ici passer du temps avec vous deux.....

-Mmmmmmm........chacun chez soi mais néanmoins on reste un couple....

-C'est un bonne manière de résumé notre situation....rétorqua Sasuke

-Sora sera sans aucun doute triste de te voir partir , je sens que je vais avoir du mal à le calmer après ton départ ….

-Alors si on profitait de ses derniers jours pour faire le nécessaire afin que Sora se sente à l'aise dans chacune de nos maisons ?

-Tu veux dire , l'emmener de temps à autre au domaine et vis versa ?

-Oui ..... je mettrais quel qu'une de ses affaires là-bas et si tu le souhaites toi-aussi de cette manière , Sora ne sera pas déboussolé et au moins il saura où j'habite.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée dès demain on verra ça , toujours aussi prévoyant à ce que je vois…

-On ne change pas les habitudes ….ajouta Sasuke un petit sourire en coin.

Et sur ses derniers mots qu'il ferma les yeux quand à Naruto il ne tarda pas à le suivre pour rapidement sombrer dans les bras de morphée.

-------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin , Naruto et Sasuke se mirent en action , chacun aménageant leur maison pour accueillir Sora sans aucun problème , Sasuke avait donc laisser ses affaires personnels dans sa chambre signe qu'il prenait lui aussi ses marques chez Naruto habituant ainsi Sora à leur vis de couple un peu particulière , grâce à cette nouvelle chance qui lui était donnée, Sasuke voulait la vivre sans empressement il voulait s'ouvrir peu à peu au blond et ne pas brûler les étapes, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ensemble durant ces dernières semaines étaient encore récents et il ne souhaitait pas que tout vole en éclats à cause de lui.....

Progressivement , ils reprirent leur responsabilité respective au village , vacant à leur vie de ninja , Sora surveillé par l'un ou par l'autre de ses parents , ce dernier s'étant enfin habitué à son nouveau mode de vie et dans c'est dans cette nouvelle perspective que deux mois et demi s'écoulèrent , une chaleur pesante et lassante englobait Konoha tout entier sous les cris des cigales , de plus l'activité au village battait son plein , les villageois profitant de cette magnifique journée et de la bonne humeur communicative qui en découlait , néanmoins , l'esprit toujours en alerte , une constante surveillance était maintenu dans les frontières du pays du feu.

Naruto , quand à lui s'était donc vu octroyé un jour de repos obligatoire grâce au bon soin de Tsunade qui sut rapidement que le blond et l'Uchiwa s'était réconcilié grâce à l'aura de joie et de bonheur que dégageait ce dernier, tout ce qu'elle espérait s'est que Naruto puisse enfin vivre heureux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu comme épreuves, il le méritait sincèrement....

Quand au concerné , il profitait au maximum de son jour de repos au domaine Uchiwa où il était venu pour passer la journée , Sasuke étant parti en service chez les ANBU .

Les bras écartés , couché sur le dos de tout son long sur un drap fin posé à même les tatamis de la grande salle de séjour , les Shojis en face de lui tiré à son maximum donnant sur le jardin traditionnel du domaine , Naruto profitait de quelques brises que lui procurait l'atmosphère , deux rouleaux plus ou moins déroulés ainsi qu' un petit biberon d'eau étaient posés à ses côtés tandis que ses yeux azurés observaient avec attention une portion de de ciel bleue parsemés de nuages d'un blanc laiteux et irréel puis brusquement quelque chose remua légèrement contre son torse …..

D'un petit coup d'œil il observa Sora allongé contre lui , dormant profondément , la bouche légèrement entrouverte et apparemment pas déranger pour un sou par la position où il s'était endormi....

Ses petites jambes dont les pieds laissés à nus, étaient mises de part et d'autre de la taille de son père , sa petite tête brune posé contre le torse de son père tandis que ses mains serraient d'une faible poigne le débardeur orange de son oreiller vivant , lentement Naruto leva son bras posant sa main avec légèreté sur son front et ses petits bras laissé libre par sa petite tunique sans manche grise surmonté d'un tourbillon rouge alors qu'un simple petit short bleu marine le couvrait .

Les heures passèrent tranquillement et finalement , une brise fraîche vint les balayés tout les deux , somnolant finalement ,Naruto , posa donc sa main sur le dos de son fils puis peu à peu il sombra dans un sommeil doux et agréable et c'est finalement une présence au dessus de lui qui le réveilla quelque peu , l'obligeant à entrouvrir ses yeux azurés et sans tardé il distingua un visage fort appréciable penché sur lui tandis qu'une paire d'yeux onyx le miraient avec attention :

-Enfin de retour ….

-Hn....il n'y a que toi pour dormir comme ça tu sais….

-En tout cas , Sora à l'air d'apprécier , il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que je l'ai mi comme ça ….finit le blond en pointant du doigt le concerné

Sasuke se pencha en peu plus sur le petit visage laissé apparent entre les mèches brunes de son fils l'observant silencieusement tout en lui caressant sa joue pâle..

-Il a l'air d'avoir chaud , ses joues sont un peu plus rouges que d'ordinaire...

-Pourtant il ne s'est pas réveillé , j'espère qu'il n'a choppé de la fièvre ….

Le blond palpa de nouveau le front du petit brun mais sa température était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal alors il ne le dérangea pas plus néanmoins il garda sa main posé contre son dos au cas où.

Sasuke quand à lui , se posa à leur côté sur la couverture , tandis que le blond gardait ses yeux mi-clos , une autre brise fraîche fit bruisser les quelques arbres qui les entouraient ponctuer par le cris réguliers des cigales puis finalement Sasuke se leva avec discrétion afin de pas réveiller Naruto qui s'était de nouveau endormi , le brun les observa quelques secondes puis rapidement il monta se changer.

Une demi-heure plus tard ,ils les retrouva encore comme ça , dormant calmement l'un contre l'autre , depuis que Naruto et Sora était revenu de temps à autre ici, le domaine avait à son goût reprit des couleurs et l'atmosphère des lieux lui semblait moins pesante et monotone , de plus il s'était installé dans une partie du domaine un peu plus proche de la nature , là où le sang de ses parents n'avaient pas été versé , certes il restait toujours dans le quartier désert de son clan mais au moins il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour enfin s'éloigner de l'ombre de sa famille perdue.

Il se rapprocha du blond , voyant clairement que Sora se réveillait de son petit somme , ce dernier enfouit son visage dans les vêtements orange de l'endormi qui lui servait de coussin puis il releva le regard , dodelinant au passage de la tête , tentant d'observer ce qui l'entourait , passant de son père endormit sous lui , la respiration lente et régulière , au jardin à ses côtés , le cri des cigales ayant captés son attention quelque secondes pour enfin le regarder .

Sasuke se mit à son niveau le regardant droit dans les yeux et sans brusquerie il l'embrassa sur le front , Sora se laissa faire fermant doucement les yeux , entres eux seuls les gestes et l'attention qu'ils se portait l'un envers l'autre avaient toute son importance mais bientôt le brun ne tarda pas à voir toute l'étendu de l'attachement que lui portait son fils àson égard :

- Pa...pa....

Petit moment de flottement pour le brun le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau , Sasuke et Sora se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes , chacun jaugeant la réaction de l'autre et sans tardé, avec délicatesse Sasuke prit son fils contre lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas bouger Naruto qui sommeillait toujours, conscient de ce que lui avait dit son enfant , Sasuke se permit un plus grand sourire , ses yeux sombres beaucoup plus vif qu'à l'accoutumer.

Franchement Naruto et Sora avaient vraiment un don certain pour le prendre au dépourvu, sachant toujours touché là où il faut avec justesse si bien qu'il se sentait mise à nu un peu plus chaque jour ce qui parfois était très déstabilisant pour lui, même-ci il s'était décidé à changer pour eux, mais aujourd'hui serait à jamais marquer d'une pierre blanche car à partir de cet instant le mot père avait prit une toute autre envergure à ses yeux maintenant que son propre enfant l'avait reconnu en tant que tel …..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto se sentant moins fatigué et revigoré , papillonna des yeux mais bien vite il fronça les sourcils , ne sentant plus le poids de son fils contre son ventre , il se releva rapidement , prenant appui ses avant-bas tandis qu'il était toujours allongé , lentement il se remit sur ses pieds et à pas feutré fit le tour du domaine remarquant le calme qui y régnait se demandant vraiment au passage où était passé les deux bruns puis il lui vint une idée ….

Rapidement, il monta à l'étage et silencieusement restant au pas de la porte , il les trouva finalement dans la chambre à coucher, sur le lit , Sora assis entre les jambes de Sasuke entouré lui-même de dizaine de rouleaux plus ou moins ouvert et couvert de fines écritures noires , l'un était complètement déroulé en face de Sora , ses petites mains posé à plat sur le fin papier .

Les deux bruns observaient d'un même regard grave et concentré leur rouleaux respectifs , l'un avec précision et objectivité au vu de son statut au ANBU et l'autre avec perplexité signe qu'il essayait vainement de comprendre les étranges lettres qui lui faisait face , néanmoins les voir tout les deux faire la même tête accentuant ainsi un peu plus leur ressemblance fit sourire Naruto qui finalement laissa échapper un gloussement bien sonore , vite rattraper par sa main plaquer sur sa bouche.

Sasuke et Sora tourna la tête d'un bloc vers lui , dans un même mouvement synchronisé , les yeux légèrement arrondi par la surprise et là Naruto rit à gorge déployé et tant bien que mal , il lança :

-Pourquoi j'ai pas un appareil photo ! Franchement il me manquait que ça !

-Hn ?!

-Rien que pour la scène que je viens de voir , je te laisse Sora ce soir vous avez besoin de passer plus de temps ensemble, ça c'est certain....

-Tu ne restes pas ?

-Non , je rentre à la maison , il y a un vrai foutoir là-bas et je n'ai pas envie de laisser Sora pataugé dans la saleté si tu vois ce que je veux dire....

-De ce côté là tu n'as vraiment pas changé souffla Sasuke avec dépit …

-Si j'ai changé ! Je me suis même amélioré , c'est juste qu'avec tout ce qu'on avait à faire j'ai plus eu une minute à moi et là je vais rectifié le tire en nettoyant comme il se doit...

Naruto s'assit sur le lit à son tour regardant avec amusement Sora qui tapait rageusement de ses deux mains le papier déroulé en face de lui tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils tout en babillant signe qu'il perdait patience .

-Tu sais , Sora va finir par faire de la bouillie avec ce rapport si tu le laisses passer ses nerfs dessus comme ça ….

-Pas grave , en plus celui qui m'a rendu ce rapport bâclée va avoir affaire à moi dans pas longtemps…..

-Oulà.....je le plains le pauvre , d'après les rumeurs , tu serais très strict avec tes hommes aux ANBU ....

-Pas stricte simplement juste et objectif....

-N'empêche que Sora t'a déjà facilité le travail regarde !

Sasuke observa Sora qui passait toujours sa colère sur le rouleau et finalement...... il finit par le troué avec sa main …..

-J'allais le mettre hors de ma vue de toute manière , n'empêche que tu as râté quelque chose tout à l'heure là.

-….?

-Sora m'a appelé papa ….

Écarquillement des yeux plus que prononcés et décrochage de mâchoire pour Naruto , _**comment avait-t-il pu râté un tel évènement ?!!!**_

_-Mais __**bordel**__ pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé _!! insista le blond en s'agitant dans tout les sens comme une puce.

-Tu dors si profondément que te jetter un sceau d'eau en pleine figure n'y changerait absolument rien….

-Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort là ? Rétorqua Naruto en ayant un sourire un peu crispé.

-Pas du tout , j'ai même eu le temps de le prendre sur toi , de lui donner de quoi manger , de sortir faire un petit tour avec lui et évidemment j'ai tenté de te réveiller mais tu as froncé les sourcils et tu as chassé ma main en grognant ....

-…......

-Je dirais que ce silence prouve que j'ai raison, tu as le sommeil plus que lourd....

**-AAAh!!! Merde !!!** tu aurais dû faire quelque chose pour me réveiller ….

-Je suis sûre que ça le reprendra , il t'a déjà appelé comme ça non ?

-Oui ….mais ce que j'aurais voulu vraiment voir c'est ton visage quand il te l'a dit mais le plus important c'est qu'il l'ai fait et c'est ce qui compte avant tout...

Pendant quelques secondes , ils se regardèrent calmement , échangeant silencieusement puis Sasuke détourna le regard se penchant vers une petite table basse pour en sortir quelque chose qu'il tendit au blond :

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

-Quelque chose que tu m'as laissé avant de partir ….

Naruto retourna rapidement ce qu'il avait en main et là il resta stupéfait :

-Mais...mais c'est la photo de l'échographie que je t'ai laissé ….

-Lorsque je suis revenu une semaine plus tard et quand j'ai vu que tu avais pris toute tes affaires j'ai compris que tu avais choisi de garder Sora et puis j'ai aussi trouvé cette photo que tu m'avais laissé...

Vue l'aspect assez corné , le brun devait la regarder bien souvent , mais alors pourquoi Sasuke s'était donné temps de mal à le rejeter aussi longtemps alors que finalement ….

-A l'époque j'ai été vraiment irréfléchi , j'ai laissé mes peurs profondes prendre le dessus sur ma raison et je t'ai rejeté toi et notre fils en te laissant seul dans la nature sans même prendre la peine de savoir comment tu te portais mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que ça changerais , Sora sait que je suis son père et je veux que ça le reste …..

-Sasuke ….c'est toujours aussi surprenant de t'entendre parler autant mais si c'est pour me dire ce genre de chose , je te laisserais faire autant de fois que tu le voudras ….

Et pour approuvé ces dires , Naruto lui fit un sourire étincelant , les yeux brillants de joie face à ce qu'il lui avait été dis ,le reste de la journée passa donc rapidement et vers cinq heures de l'après-midi , le blond décida qu'il était temps de retourner chez lui , Sasuke tenant Sora par sa petite main , debout sur ses petites jambes , le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous ses petits couinements puis enfin il se tourna vers Sasuke :

-Ne te laisse pas mener par le bout du nez....

-Parle pour toi , je ne suis celui qui craque dès qu'il te fait les yeux doux....injecta Sasuke un sourire en coin.

-N'importe quoi !....

-Ne dis pas le contraire, dès qu'il te fais les yeux doux tu flanches , je l'ai déjà vu faire ….

_**-Arrgh!!**_ tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot Sasuke!! Insista Naruto le regard brûlant de.....maturité......

-Mais j'ai _toujours_ le dernier mot....répondit calmement Sasuke .

-Non...

-Oui...

-Non...

-Oui...

Et si on s'arrêtait là parce que je crois que Sora est complètement larguer là....acheva le blond.

Tous deux se retournèrent en voyant ce dernier qui penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté , portant en bouche une sucette blanche sortie dont on ne sait où .

-Tiens !…..je ne savais pas qu'il en avait une....remarqua Sasuke en arquant un sourcil sous son interrogation.

-Je le lui mets que lorsqu'il est très agité....

-Et pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ça avant quand on était là-bas ,_ avoue _que tu l'as laissé me tourner en bourrique exprès ….

Petit rire nerveux pour Naruto face aux regards meurtriers de ce dernier.

-Ça aurait été trop facile si je te mâchais le travail Sasuke , prendre tes habitudes avec Sora, être avec lui au quotidien mais aussi prendre en compte le moindre de ses besoins t'a aidé à te rapprocher de lui non ?

-C'est vrai ….

-Alors j'avais raison de faire ça....

-C'est ce que tu crois , on règlera ça _**autrement **_la prochaine fois que je viendrais....

-C'est ça rêve toujours....objecta le blond en prenant ses distances face au regard quelque peu _étrange_ du brun tout en déglutissant difficilement et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis contre son cou , il frissonna violemment :

-Tu vois ton corps dit le contraire....

-Et tu vois ce que j'en dis de tes suppositions à deux balles.....

D'un geste rapide et calculé , il lui écrasa le pied avec souplesse et distinction et la seule chose qu'il lui donna fut un baiser furtif mais brûlant :

-Vraiment ….mon absence t'a rendu un peu plus pervers ou quoi ?

-C'est toi qui le dit ….tenta Sasuke en oubliant la douleur de son pied .

-Il est préférable qu'on s'arrête là avant qu'on ne dérape un peu plus devant Sora et surtout passez une bonne soirée entre bruns.

Puis calmement , il s'en alla l'esprit tranquille....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A son arrivée , il passa la plupart du temps à se nettoyer intensément pour le peu de temps de liberté qu'il lui restait puis progressivement l'après-midi laissa place à la nuit , le blond posté près de la fenêtre regardant le ciel s'assombrir un peu plus chaque minute mais subitement un souffle court et puissant vint lui fouetter le visage faisant battre violemment ses longues mèches blondes révélant l'Uzu brillant avec intensité sur son front puis le phénomène s'arrêta net :

-Vous êtes enfin revenu …. continua Naruto toujours posté à la fenêtre.

-Oui....ces humains semblent si satisfait de leur statut …ajouta une voix profonde et rocailleuse.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ….mais toute chose à une fin et lorsqu'ils chuteront , je ferais mon possible pour qu'il emmène dans leur sillage ceux qui les ont aidés....

Naruto tendit la main dans le vide , la paume ouverte puis brusquement sa main prit feu dans un tumulte de flammes rougeoyante et ondulante , le regard maintenant braqué sur le phénomène , un rouleau de taille moyenne , fermement roulé et d'une épaisseur assez conséquente pris forme sous ses yeux , il ne resta bientôt que des flammes un fin cerclage cuivré entourant le rouleau , satisfait , il reprit la parole :

-Tout es là ?....

-Nous avons fait notre possible pour rester discret , ils sont extrêmement bien surveiller mais pas assez pour nous percer à jour , aucun sceau existant ici n'est capable de barrer notre route néanmoins , nous avons pris certaines liberté ….

-Liberté ? Insista Naruto sa voix claquant fermement dans le vide donnant maintenant dos à la fenêtre.

-Naruto-dono ….il serait préférable que vous lisiez le rouleau lié à leur mémoire ….

-Plus que perplexe , le blond s'exécuta le plus rapidement que possible , déroulant l'objet à mesure qu'il voyait une écriture noire et soigné apparaître à mesure qu'il lisait le contenu et progressivement son visage resté stoïque et ferme blanchit rapidement dans une expression de pure stupeur.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombé au domaine , Sasuke s'était occupé de Sora qui reposait à présent dans son berceau placé dans la chambre du brun non loin de son lit , habillés pour la nuit , ce dernier dormait déjà profondément , le brun lui avait donc enlevé sa sucette pensant que dans l'état de profond léthargie où il était plongé Sora serait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit , regardant une dernière fois son fils endormi , Sasuke descendit donc à l'étage afin de ranger le salon , joncher de toutes sortes d'affaires lui appartenant à lui où à Sora .

Lui qui d'habitude était si ordonnée et assez méticuleux dans son rangement , il devait avouer que toutes ses habitudes n'allaient plus être les mêmes dorénavant , soupirant fortement , enjambant et parcourant de ses yeux sombres le salon sans dessus dessous , Sasuke rangea avec calme la pièce mais subitement une terrible douleur lui vrilla le crâne si bien qu'il se plia en deux sous la douleur lâchant ce qu'ils avaient en main , il ouvrit les yeux pour à son plus grand déplaisir sentir qu'il n'était plus seul ….

Sans tardé il empoigna Kusanagi caché dans un long coffre noir verrouillé par ses soins lorsqu'il n'allait pas en mission….

Malgré ses douleurs lancinantes et cuisantes aux yeux il garda l'esprit claire et aux aguets , regardant autour de lui avec attention , pourtant il en était sûr , quelqu'un était ici , avec lui et sans plus tardé il fonça à l'étage afin d'aller chercher Sora mais une deuxième salve plus douloureuse lui coupa le souffle , le dos plaqué contre un mur adjacent , il se tint la tête à deux mains, respirant à grand rappel d'air et se contrôlant comme il pouvait pour ne pas hurler et dans son tourment, ses yeux demeurant toujours ouvert , brillant d'une lueur carmine , il vit de fines gouttes rouges tombés au sol , d'une main il toucha sa joue et là il comprit que ses crises s'étaient aggravés......

Surmontant son profond malaise face à sa découverte , Sasuke tenta tant bien que mal d'arriver au couloir mais les cris poussés par Sora , des cris déchirants qui s'arrêtèrent bien vite aggravèrent un peu plus sa nervosité .

Inquiété par ce soudain calme , il pressa le pas , ses tempes vibrants sous l'effet de ses battements nourrient par sa peur et sa frustration .

D'un pas chancelant , le brun atterrit devant le couloir mais une étrange silhouette debout devant sa chambre , déformé par sa vision quelque peu flouté lui fit écarquillé les yeux , cette personne daignait enfin se montrer mais pour son plus grand malheur devant sa chambre ….

-**_Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici _**!! hurla Sasuke avec rage , chacun de ses yeux brillants d'une étoile sanguine tandis que ses joues pâles étaient traversés par des larmes de sang.

Une voix masculine lui répondit calmement :

-Le liens du sang est une chose qu'on ne peut oublier , elle est ce qui nous rattache les uns aux autres , elle est aussi notre puissance mais aussi notre faiblesse , tu es lié à moi ainsi que cet enfant et rien de ce que tu feras ne changera cette évidence.... _Sasuke_…

_**-Assez !!! Vous payerez pour ça !!**_

Mais avant même qu'il n'est pu réagir son épée Kusanagi brandit parcourue d'électricité et près à en découdre avec son opposant malgré sa vue , la silhouette disparue sans laisser de trace ne laissant aucune trace de son passage, aussi vite qu'il put il entra dans sa chambre se dirigeant directement vers le berceau pour bien vite écarquillés les yeux....

_A suivre...._

_

* * *

_

_**Note de fin : **_

_* sent de lourdes ...très lourdes ondes de frustration venant de ses lecteurs_*..... je sais c'est très sadique de finir le chap comme ça surtout vis à vis de Sora mais il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite "


	16. Chapter 16

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst....

_Note de l'auteur:_ L 'histoire se déroule à partir du chapitre 395 du manga, après le combat entre les frères Uchiwa , pour plus d'information ainsi que pour vos reviews précédente allez voir sur mon profil ^^.

_**Chapitre 16**_

Assis sur le canapé du salon , le visage livide mais néanmoins tendu dans une sourde colère, Naruto ferma les yeux quelques minutes serrant l'épais rouleau entre ses mains puis d'une voix grave il lança :

Gardez ce rouleau à vos côtés , si je n'ai toujours pas donné signe de vie vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...

-Oui Naruto-dono....

Le blond tendit le rouleau dans le vide qui disparut instantanée de sa paume emportant avec lui un souffle chaud et violent .

Dans un silence pesant , Naruto resta de longue minutes le regard perdu dans le vide comme désemparé mais bien vite une brûlure lancinante au front le sortir de ses pensées , d'une main il toucha l'Uzu et bientôt à sa plus grande surprise il y découvrit du sang .....

Rapidement il fonça dans la salle de bain , ouvrant la porte à la volée ainsi que la lumière pour enfin se regarder face au miroir placé devant le lavabo blanc qui lui faisait face.

D'un doigt il toucha l'Uzu , de fines lignes de sang semblaient en coulée régulièrement traçant de longs sillons rougeâtres sur son front tannée, dégagée de ses mèches blondes par son autre main sous ses yeux plus qu'écarquillés puis brusquement il sentit une terrible migraine lui martelé le crâne , s'insinuant insidieusement jusqu'à ses yeux ,si bien qu'il se retint tant bien que mal aux rebord du lavabo .

Le souffle court , grimaçant sous le flot de douleur qui le prenait à partie , Naruto tourna les yeux vers sa gauche pour voir une silhouette bien connu flottant au pas de sa porte , il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre à quoi était lier son soudain malaise :

_**-C'est Sora , il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui !!!**_

Le renardeau atterrit face à lui l'observant de son regard mauve emprunt d'une profonde peine approuvant silencieusement les dires du blond .

Se reprenant rapidement , épongeant son front avec efficacité en s'aidant d'une serviette trouvé dans les parages , il délaissa le renardeau sans plus de remord , courant à en perdre haleine , suivant son intuition qui guidait ses pas mais ainsi que l'Uzu qui brillait intensément sur son front , sautant de toit en toit avec rapidité , volant presque comme un oiseau faisait fit de l'obscurité ambiante, son visage durci par la peur et l'angoisse, il attérit à l'hôpital pour en franchir le seuil sans plus de cérémonie .

Cherchant du regard une connaissance ou autre pouvant l'aider , il finit par être interpellé par une voix féminine :

-Naruto !!

-Sakura ?!

-Sasuke et Sora son arrivée en trombe ici , on a transporté ton fils au urgence dans un état critique , Tsunade-sama a été prévenu très rapidement et elle s'occupe de lui en ce moment même....

Le blond baissa les yeux ses mains prient de petites tremblements , dire que tout allait bien il y avait à peine quelques heures de ça et que subitement tout s'écroulait sans aucune raison apparente ….

-Où est Sasuke ?....continua-t-il la gorge serrée

Son cas est stable pour l'instant mais reste tout de même très préoccupant , on l'a transporté dans une chambre mais il ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui , même pour finir ses soins , si tu pouvais le convaincre de se laisser soigner , on pourrait s'occuper un peu mieux de lui ….

-Montre-moi où il est Sakura.!!

La concernée ne se fit pas prier , elle le guida d'un pas rapide dans de nombreux couloirs empruntant escaliers et autres petites passerelles dans un silence tendu puis elle s'arrêta devant une porte :

-Il est ici...

-Merci...et...

-Dès que j'en saurais plus je reviendrais te voir , j'espère qu'il t'écoutera au moins....

Naruto la regarda quelques secondes puis il entra , laissant une Sakura inquiète et très attristé derrière lui...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une lumière blanche , une grande chambre , une atmosphère lourde emprunt de solitude, voilà ce que Naruto sentit en entrant dans la pièce , de son regard azuré il le trouva enfin assis au bord du lit portant des vêtements d'hôpital si commun au lieu , une perfusion arraché traînant misérablement au sol , tandis qu'il se tenait la tête à deux mains, serrant presqu'à l'arracher ses cheveux corbeaux comme perdu dans ses propres pensées .

Le blond s'approcha de lui à pas mesurer sachant pertinemment que Sasuke l'avait senti, puis délicatement il déposa sa main sur ceux crispés du brun qui tiraient toujours avec force sur ses mèches corbeaux.

Ce dernier se raidit instantanément à son contact mais ne fit rien pour se dégager de lui , laissant donc Naruto décramponné ses doigts de sa chevelure avec calme et lenteur .

-Sasuke parle moi ….

-…...

-Ne te refermes pas sur toi-même ….

-…...

Naruto releva le visage du brun mais ce dernier gardait les yeux inexorablement fermé , ses sourcils froncés , le teint un peu plus blafard qu'à l'accoutumer mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende , Sasuke l'empoigna violemment par le poignet afin de le coller un peu plus contre lui , calant sa tête contre son ventre tandis que ses bras enserraient la taille du blond tel une bouée de sauvetage et d'une voix nouée il lança :

-Je n'ai pu rien faire , Sora....à cause de moi....

-Comment ça à cause de toi ?

Sasuke resserra sa prise un peu plus sur les hanches du blond qui fronça les sourcils face à son comportement :

-Un homme s'est infiltré dans le domaine et s'est attaqué à Sora....

-…...

-De plus il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il était lié à moi et qu'il savait que notre fils était un Uchiwa ...

-!!

-Naruto.....j'aurais dû t'écouter lorsque tu m'avais demandé d'en parler , à cause de ma bêtise , Sora est gravement blessé , tu m'avais pourtant fait confiance et....

-Arrêtes ça Sasuke..... interrompit le blond , le ton ferme et tranchant.

-Mon passé et celui de ma famille va continuer à me nuire quelques soit mes efforts , Sora en a déjà payé le prix et je ne veux pas que ça soit la cas avec toi alors pour ton bien ne t'approche plus de moi_** !!! **_

-Et suivant les gestes à la paroles , il se détacha violemment de Naruto le repoussant loin de lui sans aucun ménagement mais ce dernier riposta , se posant de nouveau face au brun , le regard dure et déterminé:

-Je refuse....je resterais là c'est clair !! C'est à moi de décider pas à toi Sasuke !!!

-….!

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux mois et demi de ça** , **_**plus de rejet , plus de fuite , plus de peur , plus de faux semblant ....**_

-…..

-Ce sera le cas pour moi aussi Sasuke , je resterais à tes côtés....

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et comme attiré le brun reposa simplement sa tête contre lui prenant appui contre son vis-à-vis avec lassitude , ses mèches de jets s'ébouriffant un peu plus au passage .

Le blond plaça sa main sur sa nuque mêlant ses doigts aux délicates mèches corbeaux ébouriffés , se collant donc un peu plus contre lui avec douceur entre les jambes du brun tandis qu'il l'entourait de bras..

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Naruto....

-Déjà laisse le personnel soignant faire son travail …..

-Il ne feront que me soulager , le mal est déjà fait ….

-….?

-Je deviens aveugle Naruto , ma vue à dégât considérablement baissé et ils n'y pourront rien ...

-Ne parle pas comme ça , j'ai l'impression que tu baisses déjà les bras ….

-Je fais simplement face aux faits , mes yeux se meurent à petit feu, ça c'est ma réalité et je préfères m'y préparé plutôt que d'espérer inutilement une quelconque aide que je sais d'avance sans effet sur ma cécité …..

-…..

-Tu m'a déjà vu faire un malaise lors de ton arrivé mais ce que j'ai vécu au domaine n'était en rien comparable à ce que j'ai eu auparavant , c'est ce type , je suis sûre qu'il est lié à toutes mes crises , dès que j'ai senti sa présence , mes yeux ont commencés à me faire souffrir....

-Tu sous-entends que ce gars aurait une certaine emprise sur toi et plus précisément sur tes yeux mais comment aurait-t-il pu s'y prendre ?

-Sasuke resta silencieux , tandis que Naruto se dégageait de lui pour s'asseoir à ses côtés , l'observant silencieusement et d'une voix grave le brun reprit la parole , ses sourcils plus que froncés sous son intense réflexion:

-J'ai constaté que l'apparition de mes crises correspondaient pratiquement à la période où le corps d' Itachi avait été volé....

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!! rétorqua Naruto avec surprise.

-Itachi étant mort de mes mains, il était absolument impossible qu'il soit mêlé à ça ! Même-ci la correspondance me semblait étrange , pour moi ces crises n'étaient rien d'autres que des problèmes de santé ordinaires et je n'ai pas voulu en parler !! ajouta Sasuke sur le qui vive.

Naruto se détourna du brun comme préoccupé , plongé dans ses propres pensées , quelques minutes passèrent et rien ne vint rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Le soudain mutisme du blond et cette étrange tension qui émanait de lui, intrigua plus que tout Sasuke , certes aux vu des récents évènements c'était tout à fait normal mais pourquoi avait-t-il cette étrange impression que le silence et la nervosité de ce dernier n'étaient en rien rattaché à ce qui s'était produit durant ces dernières heures plus qu'éprouvante :

-Naruto saurais-tu quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Le blond écarquilla quelque peu les yeux et se tourna vivement vers lui...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne sais pas , je te trouve tout d'un coup…._nerveux_...

-Tu réfléchis trop Sasuke , c'est normal que je sois tendu je te signale toi et Sora êtes tous les deux à l'hôpital et que j'ai pas vraiment le moral au plus haut ….

-…..

-Sasuke....je veux tout savoir de ton clan , sans omettre aucun détail , après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui , il ne faut plus rien me cacher , je sais pertinemment que tu refuses d'en dire plus dès qu'on te pose des questions sur le sujet mais là il faut qu'on soit tout les deux sur la même longueur d'onde pour protéger Sora....

Sasuke put sentir sa détermination et son envie plus que prononcé d'en apprendre plus, de plus Naruto lui avait tout révélé sur son clan et sur ses origines plus que troublante , il en ferait donc de même sans hésité .

Alors calmement , il répondit à chacune des questions que lui posait le blond , passant du massacre de son clan , au divers propos tenu par Itachi ainsi que certaines choses qu'il avait tu dans son esprit lorsqu'on l'avait mis sous interrogatoire et surveillence lorsqu'il était retourné à Konoha .

Le brun s'était donc confié,vidé , allégé pour la première fois de sa vie face à Naruto qui se rendit compte à cette instant de toute l'étendu du sombre passé du clan Uchiwa que Sasuke portait sur ses épaules , les nombreux rejets , le renfermement de ce dernier et même après son retour à Konoha avait maintenant du sens :

-....C'est donc pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de Sora , lui léguer un telle passé te pesait énormément….

Sasuke baissa légèrement la tête face aux dires du blond mais celui-ci ajouta fermement :

-Je te l'ai dit , je resterais à tes côtés , ton passé , notre passé à tous les deux est loin d'être lumineux mais cela ne doit pas nous empêché de vivre gardes ça en tête !

-Néanmoins …...ce qu'à dis Itachi à propos de Madara me semble étrange , il est censé être mort !!!

-Je n'ai pas cru Itachi , tout cela me semblait bien trop gros à croire ! Sa mort étant ce qu'il est et ma vengeance accomplie , ses soi-disant révélations à propos de Madara n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux.

-Mais cette homme t'a pourtant fait comprendre qu'il était un Uchiwa , non !

-Oui mais cela ne veux pas dires que les propos tenues de la bouche d'Itachi était une pure vérité , nous étions là pour nous battre et je savais pertinemment qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour me déstabiliser …..

-Tu as peut-être raison , mais lorsque tu iras mieux , il est préférable que tu en parles à Tsunade-baa-chan même-ci tu risques de passer un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir caché un truc pareil !!

-Hn.....je n'ai plus le choix maintenant mais je ne sais pas ce que ce type à fait mais il a été clair pour moi que j'allais y perdre mes yeux dans cette dernière crise….

-!!!

-C'est difficile à expliquer …..mais lorsque s'est arrivé , j'ai su que mes yeux dépérissaient , le sang que je perdais n'arrangeait en rien les choses mais j'ai tout de même voulu voir si tout allait bien pour Sora mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux en sang j'ai compris que cette homme lui avait fait subir le même sort que moi puisqu'il avait déjà ses Sharingans alors avant que mon état ne s'aggrave plus j'ai fait mon possible pour arriver à l'hôpital me dirigeant avec mes sens s'il le fallait….

Le blond le regardait avec insistance durant tout son discours , le visage plus que sombre tandis que Sasuke continuait à parler :

-Ce salopard n'est pas seulement lié à moi , il est aussi lié à Sora !! et pour me le faire comprendre il n'a pas hésité à l'attaquer alors qu'il était sans défense dans son berceau !!! acheva le brun d'un ton plus abrupte vibrant d'une profonde colère.

Naruto posa sa main du brun et l'entrelaça ses doigts fortement à ceux de Sasuke , son cœur plus que serré, sentant son contact Sasuke se tourna vers lui ouvrant ses yeux légèrement alors qu'il les avait gardé fermé durant tout leur longue discussion , des yeux d'un noir déjà bien palot signe que sa vue faiblissait de manière significative.

-Sasuke ….tes yeux te font mal ? Insista Naruto l'observant d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

-Hn.....mais que par courte période, là ça va pour l'instant....

-Je reste avec toi et dans une heure je vais voir ce qui se passe pour notre fils , je crois en Baa-chan , je suis sure qu'elle finira par trouvé une solution , j'en suis même certain !!

Ce n'est pas une cécité ordinaire, elle a du se rendre compte que mon état et celui de Sora n'étaient pas normal , je ne doute pas de ses capacités mais ….

-Aie confiance en elle Sasuke , c'est tout ce que je te demande.... sinon je pense que tu devrais te reposer , couche-toi et fais-moi un peu de place !

-Le lit est un peu petit Naruto….

-Je n'en ai rien à battre, fais ce que je te dis !

-Toujours aussi borné et autoritaire en plus !

-Pas autoritaire juste inquiet ! Alors ?

Sans plus rechigner que ça Sasuke s'allongea faisant un peu de place à ses côtés , le blond vint se calfeutrer contre lui ne prenant pas en compte que son postérieur dépassait quelque peu du lit , sans plus de mot ils se contentèrent juste du contact qu'il avait l'un avec l'autre ne prononçant aucun mot et au bout d'une demi-heure ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre....

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Une heure plus tard , comme dit Naruto ouvrit ses yeux pour les diriger avec automatisme vers Sasuke qui dormait calmement à ses côtés, ses traits quelques peu figés par un certaine tension , une tension qu'il comprenait parfaitement bien , délicatement il se détacha de lui en l'embrassant avec douceur sur le front pour ensuite le couvrir un peu plus au passage , une fois sur pieds , il se sentit vaguement étourdi et fébrile sans y prêter vraiment attention ses pensées plutôt tourné sur les deux bruns que sa propre personne puis rapidement il s'en alla de la chambre en fermant derrière lui discrètement.

Il marcha quelques minutes à la recherche de Sakura ou d'une quelconque personne pouvant le renseigné sur l'état de son fils et à son plus grand bonheur il trouva Shizune avec un dossier en main :

-Shizune !

L'appelé releva les yeux , repérant Naruto qui venait dans sa direction :

-C'est bien que tu sois là , Sora a été placé en pédiatrie , son état s'est enfin stabilisé alors nous avons fait le nécessaire pour te permettre de le voir dès demain , pour l'instant ils se reposent et il passera la nuit….

-Merci....souffla-t-il les larmes lui montant presque aux yeux.

-De rien , je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ailles te reposé , il se fait tard et les heures de visites sont déjà terminés.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ….

Shizune lui fit un petit sourire puis elle s'en alla , Naruto quand à lui ne put se résigné qu'à rentrer chez lui , préparant quelques affaires pour Sasuke et leur fils , son esprit torturé par d'innombrables questions augmentant sa tension interne et enfin de compte il ne trouva finalement pas le sommeil.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin , Naruto revint aux chevet de Sasuke qui dormait toujours , il déposa certaines de ses affaires dans un armoire , ce dernier ne se réveilla pas , silencieusement il s'en retourna afin de le laisser se reposer calmement et d'une démarche rapide il monta en pédiatrie afin de retrouver Shizune , cette dernière le remarqua et finalement elle le guida dans une petite chambre aux décors neutre avec ce qui paraissait être un fauteuil placé non loin d'une fenêtre aux rideaux tiré laissant entré une lumière qui paraissaient bien terne et fade au goût du blond reconnaissant sans aucune difficulté la silhouette de Tsunade qui lui donnait le dos , apparemment debout devant ce qui paraissait être un petit lit aux hauts barreaux métalliques .

La gorge plus que comprimé , Naruto se rapprocha d'elle suivit de près par Shizune , Tsunade le vit arrivé , le regard grave , tendit qu'elle continuait d'examiner Sora grâce à la barrière de sécurité du dit lit rabattu sur le côté.

Mais la vision qu'eut le blond face à lui , lui fit perdre immédiatement son teint tanné , ses yeux écarquillés , debout tel un piquet comme tétanisé face à Sora couché sur le dos, ses cheveux bruns étalé autour de lui telle une auréole noire , portant simplement un couche tandis qu'une petite couverture blanche était posé à ses côtés , ses yeux bandés largement , avec ce qui paraissait être des électrodes collés sur tout le corps certain surveillant son rythme cardiaque ….

_Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi mal , voir son enfant dans un état pareil...._

Ressemblant plus à une poupée, rien avoir avec l'enfant vif et turbulent qu'il était , immobile, statique , sa peau un peu plus pâle accentuait un peu plus cette état de fait , que devait-t-il dire de plus !!

_**Que ce parasite qui avait blessé Sora et Sasuke allaient payer de sa vie ce qu'il avait fait enduré à sa famille …..**_

Shizune qui était à ses côtés , vit ses yeux virés à l'améthyste s'effilant comme ceux des félins , des larmes silencieuses coulant de ses joues , ses poings serrés jusqu'à blanchir les jointures de ses doigts , l'Uzu brillant sous le flot d'émotions qui traversaient le blond , voyant ça elle héla le nom le nom de la Sannin d'un ton apeuré :

-Tsunade-sama !!

L'appelé enfin satisfaite , releva son regard sur Naruto , ses yeux félins et améthystes braqués vers Sora , le visage traversé par des larmes , sans tardé elle remonta le barreaux du petit lit jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'enfant pour s'assurer que tout était en place pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras , ce dernier était toujours aussi tendu contre elle , son visage tendu dans une sourde colère dirigé vers son fils , d'une voix calme mais néanmoins ferme elle rétorqua:

-Je sais que le voir dans cet état accentue ta douleur mais ce n'est pas le moment de perdre tes moyens , il a besoin de toi , de ton calme pour guérir , moi et Shizune nous avons fait notre possible pour le tirer d'affaire et c'est effectivement le cas actuellement …..

Sous ses derniers mots , Naruto se détendit complètement et accrocha ses mains à ses vêtements pleurant silencieusement , faisant son possible pour taire ses sanglots , Shizune s'étant rapproché d'eux et les regardant tristement .

-Assieds-toi là-bas sur le fauteuil …..

-Non …..ça va …..dit-il d'une voix trouble.

Lentement il se dirigea vers le berceau et doucement en ne prenant pas en compte les barreaux qui l'entourait , Naruto toucha délicatement le front de Sora puis ses mains , l'Uzu brillant toujours sur sa peau, grâce à lui , le blond sentait que son fils dormait profondément sans douleur , respirant calmement ….

-Baa-chan , merci pour tout....

-Ne perds pas ton temps à me remercier reste simplement auprès de lui c'est tout ….je l'ai fait placé sous surveillance constante ….et pour ce qui est de ses yeux , je reste toujours indécise , son état générale est stable mais ses yeux …..

-Tu veux dire qu'il va les perdre tout comme Sasuke....

Nous le saurons dans deux semaines avec les soins que je lui ai prodigué....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura qui voulait absolument voir Naruto , monta rapidement en pédiatrie , étrangement Tsunade l'avait envoyé sur d'autre cas et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Sora mais néanmoins , grâce à certaines connaissances et de la persuasion , elle savait enfin où avait été exactement transféré Sora.

Rapidement à sa pose pause , elle monta en pédiatrie , se souvenant du numéro de la chambre au passage , une fois à destination , la porte laissé légèrement ouverte , Sakura reconnut clairement la voix de Naruto puis celle de son maître , ils semblait discuté tout les deux :

-Si après ces deux semaines il n'y a aucun résultat, je l'emmenais là-bas définitivement....

-Et Sasuke.....

-Il viendra avec moi , je sais que Takeshi fera aussi son possible pour les soigner...

-Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ton fils a pris de ta robustesse, il récupère très rapidement ce qui est très bon signe ….

-N'oublie pas notre sang baa-chan....

-C'est vrai qu'il faut prendre ça en compte néanmoins il ne le tient aussi de toi....

-Baa-chan.... lorsque je l'ai vu dans cet état , je.....

-C'est ta chair et ton sang , tu l'as porté et tu lui a donné naissance alors ce que tu as ressenti en voyant Sora était tout à fait normal ….

Sakura écarquilla largement les yeux de stupeur , sa main devant sa bouche , Naruto …...ayant porté un enfant....._impossible_.....tant qu'elle ne sache , Naruto était un homme et pas une femme !!!

-Ce n'est pas seulement mon fils , c'est aussi celui de Sasuke et dès qu'il ira mieux , je l'emmènerais malgré sa vue près de Sora , lorsque je suis venu le voir j'ai cru qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux...

-Tu l'as donc convaincu de se laisser soigner...

-Oui ….mais il a certaine choses à te dire à propos de l'homme qui l'a attaqué ….

-J'ai pris mes dispositions pour ça , quand il sera moins fébrile , je le ferais appelé pour l'instant il faut qu'il se repose.

-Compris baa-chan ....

Voyant que Tsunade allait bientôt sortir , Sakura fit son possible pour paraître naturelle en s'approchant de porte comme par pure hasard:

-Sakura ?! Rétorqua Tsunade avec surprise.

-Je suis venu voir Naruto et son fils , je suis désolée si je dérange....

-Non Sakura tu peux venir insista le blond qui avait entendu de loin sa voix.

La Sannin s'en alla donc l'air soupçonneuse tandis que Sakura entrait dans la chambre trouvant ainsi Naruto près du lit sa main passé en travers d'un des nombreux barreaux entourant Sora , sa main dans celle de son fils endormi , les yeux bandées entourés de fils et de quelques machines plus ou moins bruyantes.

-Naruto....je....

- Merci d'être venue Sakura-_**chan, **_ça me fais plaisir que tu sois venue au moins je me sentirais un peu moins seul !! insista Naruto en souriant doucement tout en relevant son regard vers elle avec sincérité.

Cette dernière fut surprise , Naruto ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis bien longtemps, mais bien vite , elle se recentra sur Sora , dévisagea l'enfant avec attention puis ensuite le blond qui s'était recentré sur son fils de nouveau .

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura repartit les laissant de nouveau seul …..

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne , il était claire maintenant que le départ il y a un an et demi plus tôt de Naruto n'était en rien une mission !

C'est vrai qu'elle avait à de très nombreuses reprises remarqué cet air de ressemblence plus qu'étrange entre Sora et Sasuke mais de là à penser qu'il était en faite père et fils et que c'était Naruto et non une femme qui avait porté Sora était tout autre histoire !!

Dire qu'elle hallucinait était un euphémisme , il lui fallait absolument des preuves concrètes et elle saurait comment s'y prendre , le tout était de savoir quand agir.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A suivre....._


	17. Chapter 17

_Éloignements_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_ Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst....

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _ Voilà la suite après une très longue abscence , j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_

Deux yeux azurés miraient son vis-à-vis avec attention , détaillant avec tristesse le visage plus que pâle dont les yeux bandés ne laissant paraître qu'un front lisse couvert d'une chevelure brune terne s'éparpillant et contrastant sur le lit drapé de blanc, sur lequel était posé celui que les orbes bleues fixait depuis de longues heures.

Naruto attendait..... avec espoir que Sasuke se réveille , jour après jour sans jamais abandonné , se rappelant de cette journée où tout avait basculer .

Cette journée fatidique qui fut l'une des plus longues et plus des pénibles qu'il n'ai eu à vivre …

_**FLASH BACK **_

_Deux semaines avaient passé jusqu'à cette journée précise , l'état de Sasuke et de Sora s'étaient même stabilisé , les soins prodigués par Tsunade semblaient fonctionné à merveille , leur cécité régressaient de manière significative , cette dernière avaient même assuré à Naruto que tout iraient pour le mieux maintenant que tout étaient rentré dans l'ordre...._

_Ces derniers discutaient tranquillement , Sasuke en position semi-allongés , son dos posé contre d'imposant oreillers plus que confortables , de longues mèches brunes encadrant son visage toujours aussi pâle , Naruto le regarda le coeur plus serein tout en parlant de la possible sortie du brun de l'hôpital ainsi que de leur fils :_

_-Baa-chan a l'air satisfaite de ta guérison et celle de Sora , encore quelques semaines et tout rentrera dans l'ordre , vous pourrez rentrer tout les deux à la maison et hors de questions de rester au domaine !!_

_-Arrête de remuer à côté de moi , mon lit va finir par avoir un coup de côté….en plus ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis dobe….soupira Sasuke en affichant un petit sourire en coin qui lui était propre sentant l'excitation et la joie du blond à le voir plus en forme, lui et leur fils._

_-Je sais.... continua le blond ne prenant pas en compte l'insulte sachant qu'elle ne lui était pas dite avec méchanceté mais tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que j'ai eu , la seule chose que je veux à présent c'est que vous deux guérissiez vite , c'est tous ce que je demande …._

_Naruto tendit la main vers le brun touchant quelques mèches sombres d'un geste aérien , le regard un peu plus tendre , Sasuke de part ses sens attrapa sa main et la serra fermement mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son vis-à-vis , Sasuke n'était sans doute pas quelqu'un d'expressif , ni d'exubérant mais le blond se contentait toujours de ses gestes muets qu'il trouvait plus que touchant quand Sasuke voulait exprimer ses sentiments à son encontre , ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes quand soudainement Sasuke le repoussa , démêlant ses doigts avec brusquerie de la main du blond , le souffle erratique..._

_-Sasuke ?_

_-….._

_-Dis moi ce qui ce-qui se passe ?......tu as mal quelque part ?...._

_-…..... _

_Naruto se leva du coin du lit où il s'était assis pour poser ses mains sur les avants-bras du brun qui tenait toujours ses bandes en gémissant mais bientôt la situation s'aggrava démesurément quand une quantité effroyable de sang imprégna les bandes qui couvraient les yeux de Sasuke sous les hurlements de douleur de ce dernier tandis qu'il tenait ses bandages ensanglantés entre ses mains dans une tentative désespérée de se soulager de sa douleur , des cris qui paralysèrent le blond sur place ._

_Durant toutes les missions qu'il avaient eu avec Sasuke en tant qu'ANBU , ce dernier avait toujours fait preuve d'un contrôle à toute épreuve sur sa personne , même dans les cas où ses blessures étaient graves , le brun ne se laissaient jamais emportés par sa faiblesse physique même-ci la situation était pour le moins inquiétante mais , là , dans cette chambre cette scène le cloua sur place, ne pouvant en supporté davantage il sortit de son brusque mutisme pour aller cherché de l'aide , une aide qui arriva vite en la personne de Tsunade , une demi-heure passa quand il vit Shizune arrivé et entré dans la chambre de Sasuke le visage plus que blême sous son regard plus qu'effaré accentuant un peu plus les battements de son coeur ._

_Une heure plus tard tandis qu'il attendait dans la salle d'attente , l'esprit rongé par l'angoisse et la peur , cette dernière arriva face à lui suivit de près par Shizune , immédiatement il se leva du siège où il était assis fixant cette dernière avec espoir remarquant au passage ses traits tirés plus qu'à l'habituer et son teint un peu palot ._

_D'une voix monocorde mais teinté d'une certaine résignation elle finit par prendre la parole ne le lâchant toujours des yeux:_

_- La crise de Sasuke a été sévère et il semblerait que Sora en ai été aussi la victime..._

_Naruto senti son coeur raté douloureusement un battement , sa gorge se comprimant face à l'accablant constat, ses yeux plus qu'écarquillés , la gorge tout autant sèche et serrée, il réussit tout juste à se reprendre et à poser la question fatidique :_

_- Ils ….Ils vont s'en remettre ….n'est-ce pas ?!!...._

_La Sannin ne répondit immédiatement à sa question augmentant son incertitude mais quand il vit Shizune baissée tristement le regard ce fut la goutte de trop :_

_- Baa-chan ?!! Est-ce-qu'ils vont s'en remettre !! Réponds-moi BORDEL !! cria-t-il avec empressement sa voix se répercutant dans la salle d'attente heureusement vidés de toute présence humaine ._

_- J'ai pu arrêté leurs hémorragies avant que ça ne devienne critique mais malheureusement ils ont tous deux sombré dans un profond coma et leur état de santé est plus que préoccupant surtout pour Sora à cause de son jeune âge. _

_- C'est impossible !....c'est un cauchemar !! un simple cauchemar ….Dit-il en secouant la tête en signe de négation tout en agrippant ses cheveux avec nervosité._

_D'une poigne ferme , Tsunade força ce dernier à se recentrer sur sa personne en posant sa main sur son épaule , mettant au grand jour sous ses épaisses mèches blondes de grands yeux azurés brouillés par les larmes ce qui l'accabla un peu plus :_

_- Naruto....je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour stabiliser leur état , je suis consciente de l'espoir que je t'ai donné en les voyant guérir aussi rapidement et rien ne laissait présager une autre rechute aussi violente mais je n'abandonnerais pas...crois moi …._

_Ce dernier la regarda fixement, sentant une colère sourde coulée dans ses veines mais il la chassa bien vite sachant que cela n'arrangerait absolument rien , Naruto savait pertinemment qu'elle se donnait à fond pour trouver un moyen de les guérir tout les deux tout en jonglant avec son statut de Hokage , fatigué , il finit par fermer les yeux laissant coulés ses larmes tout en serrant ses poings d'amertume et de peine...._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**...._

Sept jours plus tard , Naruto était ici à attendre , bien sur qu'il avait pensé à les emmener à Heiwa mais Tsunade l'en avait dissuadé sachant que les déplacés aggraveraient plus leur état de santé .

Et depuis il repassait en boucle ce qu'il savait :

Quelques jours après l'attaque une petite équipe dirigé par Shikamaru épaulé de près par Naruto fut envoyé au domaine Uchiwa afin d'être passé au crible avec minutie mais aucune emprunte énergétique étrangère ne fut détecté sur place nourrissant un peu plus la frustration et la colère du blond , au final il en conclut que cet intrus qui s'était infiltré jusqu'ici sans se faire repéré était tout sauf un simple ninja de bas étage et que ce dernier devait être d'une très grande dextérité et sans aucun doute très dangereux .....

Devant le manque probant de preuves , Naruto s'était résigné , même avec l'Uzu il n'avait rien détecté ce qui avait accentué un peu plus son malaise et les seules souvenirs qu'il gardait en mémoire de sa visite au domaine étaient de bien sinistres images se résumant à de longues traces carmines dans le couloir menant aux chambres et le berceau ensanglanté de son fils.

Mais sa dernière discussion entre lui et Sasuke sur ce que lui avait dit cet individu ainsi que _sa dernière découverte_ l'avait donc poussé dans ses derniers retranchements , il devait absolument sauver sa famille tout en sachant pertinemment que _le parasite _qui attaquait son fils et Sasuke par l'intermédiaire du Sharigan était lui aussi un Uchiwa ….

Tsunade l'avait su et avait donc tenté de sceller leurs dons héréditaires afin de soigner leur yeux avec plus d'efficacité mais cette tentative s'était soldé par un échec cuisant et après divers autres examens pour identifier la cause de cette nouvelle crise , Naruto apprit à sa plus grande horreur que le contrôle qu'avait leur attaquant sur eux, ne s'arrêtait plus uniquement à leurs yeux comme auparavant mais s'étendait maintenant à tout leur système circulatoire du chakra comprimant ceux placé au niveau du cerveau , brisant ainsi les sceaux apposés sous un flux pressant de chakra .

Si leur assaillant le voulait il lui suffirait d'une simple poussé de chakra et ils n'y survivraient pas mais apparemment ce dernier avait une toute autre idée en tête , ce qui n'était en rien rassurant....

Impossible de localiser leur agresseur sans risquer la vie des deux bruns , autant dire que toutes les solutions à porter de main s'amenuisaient à vu d'œil, et utiliser les dons de Takeshi comme il l'avait laisser entendre ne suffirait pas à les sortir du coma dans lequel ils étaient tout deux plongés tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis la main sur l'autre récalcitrant , alors Tsunade lui conseilla de faire preuve de patience en attendant que leur état se stabilise grâce à ses soins.

Mais Naruto n'avait jamais été une personne très patiente et même-ci il s'était énormément assagi grâce à son fils, toutes ces épreuves avaient été très dur à digérer et l'avait mené à bout , il ne pouvait absolument plus rester là , à attendre sans rien faire...

C'est d'un air décidé que Naruto se leva du siège posé non loin du lit du brun empoignant au passage un kunai avec habilité de sa sacoche tout en avançant vers Sasuke....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une silhouette féminine passait de couloir en couloir avec empressement , elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé en tendant l'oreille là où il fallait et rapidement avant de commencer sa garde , elle s'était pressé pour venir les voir.

Depuis qu'elle avait entendu cette fameuse conversation , elle était déjà venu voir Sora secrètement de temps à autre alors que ce dernier dormait , à de très nombreuses reprises , elle avait tenté discrètement d'en apprendre plus sur son état de santé mais son dossier médicale n'était visible que par Tsunade et apposé d'un sceau de confidentialité lié à elle tout comme l'était celui de Sasuke , elle ne pouvait donc rien faire de plus....

Le personnel soignant qui soignait Sora et Sasuke obéissait simplement aux ordres strictes et paramétrés de la Sannin , se référant aux informations qui leur était révélés au jour le jour .

Sakura avait encore du mal à s'y faire ! Cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait appris en médecine ! Naruto était sans aucun doute le seul homme capable d'une telle chose ! La première fois qu'elle avait vu Sora , elle n'aurait en aucun cas imaginé ne serait qu'une minute que s'était un homme qui lui avait donné naissance....

Tout cela aiguisait un peu plus sa curiosité et il lui fallait absolument des réponses et malgré toutes ses manœuvres pour en savoir plus , cela n'avait rien donné et toutes les informations qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à Naruto avait toutes mystérieusement disparues , tout comme son dossier médical et impossible de savoir où il avait été transféré ….

Mais paradoxalement , Sakura comprenait le pourquoi d'une telle sécurité vis-à-vis du blond , si cela tombait entre de mauvaises mains , il ne ferait aucun doute que Naruto et Sora ne s'en sortirait pas indemne et que leur liberté au sein du village serait irrémédiablement compromise surtout vis-à-vis de son ami alors elle mit fin à sa réflexion et accéléra le pas .

Une fois arrivé à destination , Sakura frappa quelques coups pour prévenir de son arrivée puis poussa un peu plus la porte entrouverte s'attendant à trouver Naruto au côté de Sasuke mais bien vite elle déchanta écarquillant les yeux face à la scène qui se jouait face à elle:

- BON SANG !!.....NARUTO !!!

Sakura accourut près du blond qui était allongé à même le sol sur le coté , son poignet gauche coupé entouré d'une flaque de sang , un kunai ensanglanté gisant non loin de lui , rapidement elle prit son pouls constatant qu'il était faible mais heureusement présent , avec dextérité et calme elle fit son possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie à l'aide de son chakra vert , scrutant d'un air grave la peau d'une pâleur inquiétante du blond , elle jeta un oeil sur Sasuke ne remarquant rien à première vue , préférant donc se centrer sur le blond et ratant de ce fait la lueur doré qui illumina quelques secondes le corps de Sasuke et plus précisément son front pour disparaître aussitôt sans laisser de trace.

Sakura le dos toujours tourné , continua à faire les premiers soins espérant stabilisé quelque peu l'état de Naruto afin d'appelé de l'aide quand une voix féminine la fit sursauté , à son plus grand soulagement s'était une infirmière :

-Mais qu'est-ce que …..!?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler ! Préparez une salle de soin et une chambre pour cet homme !

L'infirmière ne prit pas la peine de répondre voyant par l'air grave de Sakura que la situation était plus que préoccupante , une demi-heure plus tard Naruto fut placé en salle de soin et soigné de près par Sakura et deux autres infirmières qui l'aidait dans sa tâche , elle remarqua bien rapidement que sa circulation de chakra était lésée en plusieurs point , malgré toute sa volonté à soigner ses lésions plus ou moins profondes pour certaines , elle ne fut pas totalement satisfaite du résultat obtenu remarquant à sa plus grande frustration qu'un élément étranger semblait empêché au blond de guérir correctement néanmoins la transfusion de sang faite plutôt semblaient redonné des couleurs au blond.

Sakura observa quelques secondes son ami détaillant de ses émeraudes le visage calme de Naruto , elle avait là une occasion en or de pouvoir enfin avoir des réponses à toutes ses interrogations , Sakura laissa son regard coulé vers le ventre du blond qu'on avait déshabillé précédemment pour facilité les soins , elle occupa les deux infirmières pendant quelques minutes afin d'avoir un peu plus de liberté.

Rapidement, Sakura usa d'une autre méthode de soin plus à même de l'aider dans sa démarche , elle scanna de nouveau le buste de Naruto s'aidant de son ressenti et d'un chakra de soin d'un vert plus clair qu'à l'habitué tout en suivant donc les lignes énergétiques du corps de Naruto , elle progressa peu à peu vers le bas , appuyant un peu plus fermement sur le ventre de ce dernier, son énergie affluant avec plus d'insistance sur la paume de sa main ….

Mais brusquement , Sakura se retira comme brûler par un feu invisible ramenant sa main posé sur l'abdomen de son vis-à-vis contre elle maintenant traversé d'un tremblement persistant et quelque peu rougie, tournant un regard choqué vers le visage endormi du blond...

A son plus grand étonnement , elle vit l'ornement frontal de Naruto d'une teinte carmine terne disparaitre puis se fondre dans sa peau , les infirmières qui travaillaient d'arrache- pieds afin de la satisfaire ne purent heureusement pas voir le phénomène.

Sakura avait enfin assouvi sa curiosité mais là se fut au delà de ses espérances ….

_**A suivre....**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Note de fin : **Enfin le chapitre 17 a été posté.... je vous dis donc au prochain chapitre, laisser au passage si vous le souhaitez , une review qu'elle soit d'un mot ou plus cela me fera toujours plaisir et j'y répondrais sur mon profil comme j'en avais l'habitude auparavant ^^**  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre:_Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst....

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà donc la suite j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_« Sakura avait enfin assouvi sa curiosité mais là se fut au delà de ses espérances ….»_

Bien vite elle reprit le contrôle de sa personne et de sa main envoyant au loin son trouble, où du moins le temps de finir de soigner correctement Naruto.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite de l'état de son vis-à-vis , elle ordonna aux infirmières de le mener à la chambre qu'elle avait demandé à préparer plutôt pour lui.

Une heure plus tard , Sakura toujours aux côtés du blond , assise sur une chaise face à son lit , peinait à savoir quel comportement avoir à l'encontre de Sasuke , Tsunade ,mais surtout envers Naruto ….

Doucement mais sûrement Sakura sentait une certaine anxiété prendre le dessus sur sa raison , elle ne pouvait absolument pas continuer à feindre l'ignorance sachant l'ampleur du secret qui entourait Naruto, d'une manière où d'une autre elle devait en faire part à Tsunade pour apaiser son esprit déjà passablement perturbé ….

Mais malheureusement cette dernière était en réunion avec le conseil qui durerait jusqu'à tard tard dans la nuit donc en dernier recours afin qu'il n'y est aucune de fuite, elle demanda à ce que tous les soins quels qu'ils soient ne se fassent que par elle et que toutes décisions , informations et autres le concernant ne lui soit divulgué qu'à _**elle**_ où à sa demande exclusive tout comme l'avait fait Tsunade avant elle .

Sa décision ne fut pas remis en cause car cette dernière était connu dans le milieu comme étant un médecin hors pair et d'une très grande fiabilité à toute épreuve que cela soit sur le terrain lors de certaines missions ou ici même à l'hôpital de Konoha.

Sakura leva sa main puis la posa sur celle de Naruto en évitant d'appuyer sur les perfusions mises à cet endroit, le visage voilé par la peine et l'incertitude , elle ferma les yeux afin de faire le point sur sur ses sentiments puis progressivement les bribes de souvenirs remontant à quelques mois lors de la discussion qu'elle avait eu après l'arrivée du blond à Konoha refit surface , clair , net et précis :

_*_

_**«**Naruto …...je m'excuse encore ….je voudrais qu'on recommence tout à zéro....**»** _

_«Quoi ?!! dit-il en regardant Sakura avec insistance , Sora toujours dans ses bras maintenant complètement réveillé qui la regardant sans comprendre.»_

_«Je voudrais me racheter, je....je voudrais....je suis désolée!!! dit-t-elle en s'abaissant soudainement....»_

_«Sakura ?!!!! arrêtes ça tout de suite ça ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Ça me gêne là....»_

_«Naruto.....qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour me faire pardonner !»_

_*_

_«…..quelque soit les rumeurs qu'il y aurait sur mon compte demande moi avant des explications et on en parlera mais si tu venais à remettre ça , dis-toi que le lien qu'il y avait entre nous n'existera plus et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je sais que c'est dure mais je ne veux plus me retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant …..**»**_

_*_

_**_______________________**_

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les baissa durant un cours instant , les sourcils froncés comme en proie à une intense réflexion puis peu à peu ses traits et son corps tendus se détendirent alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres ….

Un doux sourire qu'elle affichait maintenant en braquant ses yeux humides vers le blond puis doucement Sakura se rapprocha du lit de ce dernier en poussant la chaise afin que ce qu'elle avait à dire ne soit qu'entendu que de son ami , tout en sachant qu'il dormait profondément mais cela ne la gêna absolument pas :

-Je garderais le silence sur ce que je sais sur Sora et toi ainsi que sur ce qui semble littéralement.... _te protégé_ et j'aviserais une discussion avec Tsunade-sensei pour la mettre au courant mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas tombé même face à ta particularité qui n'a sans doute pas été facile à prendre en compte dans ta vie en plus de Kyubi….

- Mais sache que je serai là et on veillera tout les deux sur Sasuke-kun et ton fils alors reprends toi vite , je déteste te voir dans cette état ….

Sakura continua sur sa lancée tout en retenant ses larmes serrant les doigts de son vis-à-vis avec peine puis d'une voix dure mais néanmoins étranglée elle lança :

-Mais ne recommence jamais ça d'accord !! Je viendrais te voir deux fois plus souvent , s'il le faut j'espacerais mes gardes pour t'aider à t'occuper l'esprit et t'épauler lorsque tu te sentiras mal mais ne retente jamais ce genre de connerie sachant que tu attends un autre enfant..._**BAKA !!!**_

Un long silence s'écroula après son soudain éclat qui fut tristement brisé par quelques sanglots qu'elle contrôlait avec peine puis soudainement un tremblement violent ébranla l'hôpital , elle effaça rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa main libre tout en prenant une grande respiration , avec soin elle lâcha la main de Naruto puis sans tardé elle se leva , le visage emprunt d'une certaine perplexité.

D'un coup sec , elle tira les rideaux pour laisser place au panorama bien connu du village qu'elle connaissait depuis fort longtemps , les nombreux bâtiments de Konoha s'étendaient toujours à perte de vue , mais une vue gâchée par de nombreux panaches de fumée , d'une taille imposante, sombre et de mauvaise augure s'étendant tel un poison vers ciel .

Un ciel qui semblait bien plus cauchemardesque malgré ses tons bleues et clairs , vides de tout nuages cotonneux , vivement Sakura serra le rideau entre ses doigts , il était finalement venu le chercher , il ne faisait aucun doute que s'était _**eux**_...en plus au moment où Naruto était au plus mal ….

D'un air grave , elle se retourna afin d'observer le blond , déchirer entre son envie de rester auprès de lui et celui d'accomplir son devoir .

D'un pas rapide , elle se mit près de son ami puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, espérant se faire pardonner de son départ et priant en son for intérieur que l'attaque ne serait pas aussi rude qu'elle le pensait puis elle s'en alla ….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Préoccupée, Sakura parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse slalomant entres les visiteurs paniqués et le personnel soignant agité mais une autre secousse remua les fondations de l'hôpital , tant bien que mal elle se réceptionna contre un mur le temps que ça cesse puis elle continua à marcher , l'esprit clair , prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour aider et soigner ceux qui arrivait déjà en masse....

Dans la tumulte et la tension environnante , Sakura fit les premiers soins aux ninjas et villageois blessés, grâce à sa persuasion , elle put interroger un ninja qui malgré la douleur que lui envoyait sa jambe contusionnée et sanglante daigna enfin la renseigné sur l'étendu des dégâts à l'extérieur :

-L'attaque a été soudaine , nous n'avons rien vu arrivé, il a réussi à franchir les barrières qui protégeait le village et une fois entré , les attaques ont été simultanées si bien que nous n'avons pas réussi à les localiser à temps !! finit-il en grimaçant face à une nouvelle vague plus aiguë de douleur provenant de sa jambe que soignait Sakura.

Cette dernière continua à le soigner , l'esprit tourné vers ses autres amis qui se battaient dehors au péril de leur vie , elle savait que son rôle ici, tout comme l'était ceux qui travaillait à ses côtés dans cet hôpital était important....continué à accueillir les blessés malgré l'attaque , être un point de repère pour ceux qui arriverait plus ou moins en un seul morceaux jusqu'ici....

Des salles plus grandes furent ouvertes afin d'accueillir beaucoup plus de personne et bien vite entre l'allée et venue du personnels soignant présent à ce jour , des médecins et la vérification et surveillance des chambres déjà occupé par les autres patient déjà installé avant l'attaque , Sakura se démenait entres les nombreuses personnes qui lui demandaient à être présent pour finir des soins où en commencer d'autres , plus complexes et parfois éprouvant qui lui demandait toute son attention néanmoins elle arrivait à s'en sortir aider de ses collègues qui semblaient tout aussi fatigués qu'elle mais leur impératif à tous était de tenir le coup jusqu'au bout !

Il le faillait pour ceux qui était ici , mais surtout pour les ninjas à l'extérieur qui les défendaient face à leur ennemi sans jamais flanchés , elle ne pouvait pas partir se battre et risquer de les amputer d'une aide qui leur était cruciale ici tout en ajoutant que Sora , Sasuke et surtout Naruto était ici....

Mais brusquement une violente explosion bien plus proche qui semblait provenir à sa plus grande panique de l'hôpital lui-même, fit grincer sinistrement le bâtiment , des gravats plus ou moins gros tombèrent sur ceux présent sous leurs cris de douleurs , de panique et de terreur des blessés , certains ninjas remis tant bien que mal de leur blessures foncèrent rapidement vers les étages pour protéger et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être ….

Sakura s'arma de ses gants prêt à les accompagner et demanda aux infirmières présentes autour d'elle d'aider ses autres collègues qui travaillaient non loin , elle ne pouvait donc sortir pour se battre mais s'ils venaient à elle il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir...

Le visage fermé , elle fit crissé ses gants noirs sous la force de sa poigne puis elle fila aussi à l'étage observant son environnement avec attention , scrutant le moindre mouvement reconnaissant à peine certains couloirs dont les murs effondrés avaient tout démoli .

Les ninjas l'aidèrent à sortir les patients terrorisés hors des chambres puis rapidement puis elle fonça vers l'étage où était Naruto escortés par deux autres ninjas.

Les dégâts semblaient bien plus important , une brume grisâtre l'empêchait de voir correctement mais du peu qu'elle avait vu , les chances de retrouver des survivants étaient quasi-nulles mais elle savait que Naruto était quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de coriace et qu'il s'en était toujours sorti lorsqu'il était en difficulté et pensé au pire à l'encontre de Naruto ne ferait que croitre son malaise face à ce désastre néanmoins la seule chose qui l'apaisait quelque peu était sa certitude sur le fait que Sasuke et Sora étaient tout deux placés dans d'autres ailes de l'hôpital situé loin de l'explosion , elle continua à marcher tant bien que mal cheminant dans ce qui avait été des couloirs , des murs , des portes , Sakura savait qu'elle prenait des risques en continuant ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Naruto , pas après ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte de sa chambre ….

Un souffle puissant vint chassé la fumée environnante qui lui piquait la gorge et les poumons brisant ainsi le fil de ses pensées , les deux ninjas qui étaient à ses côtés toussèrent durant un court instant puis finalement ils purent tous voir l'étendu des dégâts , apparemment il était face à une chambre où du moins ce qu'il en restait , là où il y avait une fenêtre , il n'en restait qu'un immense trou béant donnant dans le vide pressant, les murs craquelés , ébranlés , le lit complètement disloqué , tordu en tout sens , le plafond tout aussi en mauvais état où des débris tombaient continuellement ….

Le sol branlant , instable sur ses pieds empêchait Sakura d'approcher , un vent froid la fit frissonné face à ce spectacle lugubre , tandis que ceux qui se tenait à ses côtés observaient la scène la mine assombrie mais bientôt des gémissements la fit sortir de sa stupéfaction , des gémissements plaintifs...._**ceux de Naruto....**_

-Vite pars ici ! Il y a un survivant!!

Les autres la suivirent sans rechigner , ils coururent jusqu'au reste de ce qui fut une autre chambre situé plus loin, avec difficulté ils arrivèrent à destination faisant attention à chacun de leur pas , la chambre en question était tout aussi en piteux état et tout autant exposé au vide et dans cette vue apocalyptique un homme de haute stature se tenait là ….

Le visage camouflé par un masque orange spiralé ne laissant au vu de tous qu'un simple trou sombre , des cheveux bruns coupés courts en épis , debout tranquillement , donnant le dos au vide derrière lui , s'il le pouvait il lui suffirait d'un pas pour sauter et plongé mais il n'esquissait aucun mouvement , le vent faisant battre son manteau noir aux motifs nuageux si caractéristique au groupe de renégat qu'était _**l'Akatsuki**_….

De nouveaux gémissements lui permirent à sa plus grande joie de localiser Naruto , ce dernier habillé de ses habits d'hôpital était agenouillé à même le sol empêtré de débris en tout genre , le corps tremblant , le visage pâle crispé par le douleur , tandis que ses yeux d'un mauve surprenant observait l'homme avec irritation.

Puis la voix grave mais taquine de l'homme s'éleva dans l'air :

-A ce que je vois on vient te secourir....

Naruto ne les ayant pas entendu arrivé , leva ses yeux pénétrants et effilés vers eux , Sakura reconnu ce regard mais il était différent de ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant lorsqu'il faisait appelle à Kuybi quand aux autres ninjas ils en eurent le soufflé coupé, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas un regard des plus humains mais néanmoins très expressif emprunt de confusion et d'une certaine inquiétude.

-Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça _**bâtard**_ !! Hurla-t-il avec empressement à l'encontre de l'autre individu.

-Plus maintenant ….tous ce qui se rapproche de près où de loin à toi , Uzumaki Naruto me concerne dorénavant et sache qu'il ne sera pas autant patient que moi , je suppose que puisqu'il ne t'a pas trouvé il va simplement rasé ce village ….alors que décides-tu ?!

_**-Salopard !**_ C'est ça que tu appelles laisser le choix ! En me forçant la main ?!

-Oui....partir ou laissez ce village en proie à la douleur de Pein et les voir _**tous**_ mourir ….

Naruto le foudroya du regard , la mâchoire crispée sous colère, le souffle court .

-AAAAH !!!! A moins que je ne te donne une autre raison de plus de me suivre regarde bien !!

Bien vite , il disparut en une fraction de seconde en se jetant carrément dans le vide sous les yeux éberlués des autres ninjas , Sakura profita donc de ce moment pour accourir vers Naruto avec précaution puis elle s'accroupit à son niveau .

-Sakura il est encore dans les parages , ce type n'est pas un ninja ordinaire tu ne devrais pas baisser ta garde comme ça....

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une incompétente baka ! …. dis-moi plutôt si tu peux marcher …

-Oui mais... dit-t-il en grimaçant tout en agrippant le bas de son haut gris -mon ventre me fait un mal de chien , je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive....

-Tu ne sais pas …. ?! Insista Sakura en le fixant avec surprise.

-Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas eu à me plaindre de mon vendre !! répondit le blond avec énervement tout en grimaçant un peu plus face à une nouvelle vague de douleur.

-Ne t'en fais pas je sais exactement ce que tu as il faut que tu te détendes, prends ma main et sortons d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne Naruto !!

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser un seul geste , qu'ils entendirent deux grands bruits secs de corps heurtant le sol , Sakura sentit clairement qu'on la tirait et la projetait loin du blond , elle atterrit abruptement au sol en sifflant de douleur alors qu'elle s'écorchait profondément sur ce qui gisait au sol.

Rapidement , elle se reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait tout en calmant sa respiration erratique et la première chose qu'elle vit , fut les ninjas qui l'accompagnaient , assommés au sol puis l'homme masqué debout face à un Naruto les yeux si écarquillés qu'il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que son adversaire tenait dans ses bras , caché sous une couverture de laine bleue:

-Alors est-ce une raison valable de me suivre....

Naruto ne prononça aucun mot , son regard braqué sur son fils endormi , emmitouflé dans ses couvertures entrouvertes sur son petit visage palot et maintenant découvert de tout bandages .

A cet instant précis son fils lui parut si fragile , si petit , trop petit pour vivre de tel chose , il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul aux mains de cet homme.

-Tu ne réponds pas ….

_**-Un jour , je te ferais payé ça enfoiré , sois en sûr....**_ rugit Naruto en dévisageant son adversaire de son regard mauve effilé teinté de rage et de frustration.

Naruto serra ses poings réveillant un peu plus la douleur de son poignet bandés sachant que ce qu'il avait fait auparavant ne prendrait effet que dans une semaine durant ce laps de temps Sora et Sasuke restait sous le joug de ce parasite ….

Dans les méandres de ses pensés obscurs , Naruto sentit le sol tangué dangereusement signe qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer sous leur poids , le plafond suivit ainsi le même rythme , Sakura se releva tant bien que mal puis elle s'élança vers le blond essayant vainement de passer les obstacles en repoussant certains avec la force de ses poings mais alors qu'elle était sûre de se rapprocher de lui , quelqu'un l'a happa par la taille , elle voulut se dégager cherchant à savoir qui était l'identité de celui qui l'avait entravé .

Elle reconnut sans mal, le clone de Naruto , ce dernier la regarda en biais d'un air triste mais déterminé :

-Relâche-moi immédiatement ….Il est encore là-bas !!! hurla-t-elle

-Je suis désolé , il m'a ordonné de t'emmener ailleurs en sécurité, toi et les deux autres ninjas...

N'ayant aucunement le temps de réagir , elle se retrouva près des ninjas toujours inconscients enfouit en partie sous les décombres , avec force il les dégagea, rassembla leur mains ainsi que celle de Sakura qui résistait toujours et avec empressement il prit leurs mains entre les siennes puis dans une brume blanche ils disparurent sous le dernier regard brouillée et désespérée de Sakura qui vit au loin le Naruto original perdre conscience , conséquence de ses dernières forces utilisés pour la sauver tandis que l'autre s'approchait de lui .....

-----------------------------------------------------

Dans une autre contrée , dans un autre lieu , une femme rousse assise dans son salon traditionnel, serrait sa tunique au niveau de son cœur , les yeux écarquillés ,

le souffle court .

Rapidement un jeune homme à l'allure élancé et ayant de longs cheveux châtains délaissés de toute attache, habillé simplement , accourut à ses côtés , détaillant de son regard vert d'eau inquiet , le visage plus que blême de sa maîtresse :

-Kushina-sama !!

-Tatsuya …. c'est Naruto je ne sens plus son Uzu et celui de Sora me semble si altéré ….

Ce dernier écarquilla quelque peu les yeux face au dire de sa maîtresse:

-Mais ….comment est-ce possible ?!

-J'aurais dû plus m'en inquiété quand j'ai ressenti que son Uzu vibrait étrangement néanmoins la seule solution que nous ayons pour en avoir le cœur net est d'aller à Konoha....

_**A suivre......**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Après une très longue absence et je m'en excuse** réellement** , me revoilà avec le chapitre 19 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19**_

Une semaine s'étaient écroulé depuis l'attaque , les dégâts restaient important et le nombre de blessés et de morts à décompter , les civils , les ninjas et autres, tous tentaient de reprendre le cours normal de leur vie , de s'entraider du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans tout ce désastre.

Dans le bureau miraculeusement épargné par l'attaque , Tsunade observait de son regard acéré , deux de ses ninjas , Sakura mais plus particulièrement Sasuke.

Ce dernier avaient le regard teinté d'amertume et de colère , le corps tendu tel un arc signe des multiples émotions qui le tenaillaient , Sakura qui était à ses côtés l'observaient d'un air mêlé de culpabilité et de tristesse , personne dans la salle n'arrivait à exprimer correctement l'ampleur que prenait l'enlèvement de Sora et de Naruto dans leur esprit .

De sa voix froide et abrupte , Sasuke reprit la parole son regard onyx mirant avec frustrastion la Godaime Hokage :

- Il y a t-il des indices qui nous permettrait de retrouver la trace de Naruto et de Sora ?

- Non aucune... soupira Tsunade avec lassitude

- Le peu de ninja que j'ai pu envoyé sont revenu bredouille , le village étant toujours en état d'alerte j'ai du immédiatement les réaffectés à la protection du village et ne crois surtout pas que je néglige les recherches , Naruto est une personne très chère à mes yeux et je ferais absolument tout ce qu'il faudra pour le retrouver mais au vu du chaos qui règnent à Konoha tu comprendras qu'il m'est difficile de faire réunir une équipe plus performante alors que le village est pratiquement en ruine .

- Alors je partirais seul et je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour les retrouver , il est hors de questions que je reste là les bras croisés sans rien tenté !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre exactement ? Penses-tu sincèrement je vais te laisser partir ? Te rends-tu bien compte que ton état de santé reste encore fébrile et ne parlons même pas de tes yeux !

- …..

Tsunade se pencha un peu plus son bureau , toute son attention et son irritation braqué vers Sasuke oubliant Sakura qui les observaient avec gravité :

- De ce que Sakura nous a raconté , Naruto a été retrouvé au sol le poignet ensanglanté , complètement vidé de son énergie près de ton lit , je reste persuadé que dans son désespoir il a **_encore_ **tenté de te sauver la vie au péril de la sienne alors tant que nous ne saurons pas comment il s'y est pris pour te soigner et comprendre exactement par quel processus il a pu te guérir , tu resteras dans ce village jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Et si je refuse …..

Cette réplique fit éclater la colère de la blonde , cette dernière affaissa son poing contre son bureau si bien que ce dernier se fissura puis grinça sous la force de sa poussée et bientôt sa voix haut perché claqua dans l'air :

- Ne teste pas ma patience Uchiwa ! Naruto a peut-être eu la patience et le cœur de te pardonner toutes tes fautes mais sache que ma tolérance à des limites et tu les a largement dépassé il y a déjà bien longtemps lorsque j'ai du le ramassé à la petite cuillère avec toute les conséquences qui s'y rattachait alors sache où est ta place ici !

- Naruto a mis en péril sa vie pour toi , pour te sauver , respecte donc un peu ce qu'il a fait à ton égard et ne compromet pas inutilement ta santé en fonçant tête baissé comme un imbécile !

Soit par instinct de conservation ou par décence , Sasuke détourna les yeux sans rien ajouter de plus , le visage un peu plus pâle que d'habitude , Tsunade reporta son regard scrutateur vers son ancienne élève qui apparemment hésitait à prendre la parole .

- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter Sakura ?

- Je... …je crois qu'il est préférable d'ajouter que lorsque j'ai examiné Naruto j'ai découvert autre chose …

- Et si tu allais directement au but Sakura ? ajouta le brun en la regardant en biais , d'un air plus qu'irriter.

Cette dernière déglutit , sachant parfaitement que ce qu'elle devait dire était plus que délicat , elle respira un bon coup puis elle se lança :

- Je sais que Sora est l'enfant de Sasuke ….

Tsunade la regarda plus que stupéfaite , Sasuke la fixa longuement d'un air consterné :

- C'est par indiscrétion que j'ai entendu une de vos conversations entre vous , Tsunade-sensei et Naruto , j'ai regretté peu de temps après d'avoir laissé ma curiosité prendre le pas sur ma raison mais je n'ai absolument rien dit à personne ! Sasuke-kun croit moi , si j'avais voulu tout révéler , je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps , vous êtes tout deux mes co-équipiers mais par dessus-tout mes amis et je ne ferais jamais rien qui vous nuiraient , aie confiance en moi !

- Et pourquoi je le ferais... Qu'est-qui me prouvera que tu n'iras tout dire une fois sortie d'ici ajouta Sasuke avec scepticisme en faisant un pas de plus vers elle l'air menaçant .

- Parce que je suis la seule à avoir su que Naruto attendait un autre enfant de toi avant qu'il ne se fasse enlevé voilà pourquoi !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et recula immédiatement comme ébranlé , Sakura entendit Tsunade hoqueté de surprise signe qu'elle était tout autant touché par la nouvelle :

- Quand je l'ai su , j'ai fais mon possible pour camoufler tout ce qui se rapprochait de près où de loin à lui lors des examens que je lui ai prodigué et je l'ai placé dans une chambre sous ma garde afin de le soigner personnellement, les seuls au courant de sa capacité de « porteur » sont ceux qui sont dans cette pièce et personne d'autre. Acheva -t-elle en fixant Tsunade d'un air décidé et sincère.

Tsunade ferma les yeux tout en se massant les tempes , soufflant pour faire passer son mal de crâne , franchement devait-t-elle sincèrement se sentir insulté par le manque de respect que Sakura avait eu a son égard en écoutant une conversation qui ne la consternait absolument pas ? Franchement elle commençait sérieusement a en avoir marre ….

- Sakura ….je vais être clair , si j'ai eu vent que tu n'as ne serait-ce que laisser filtrer une quelconque information sur Naruto , ancienne élève ou pas attends toi à être sévèrement punis , aie-je été bien clair ! Répliqua Tsunade tout en dardant un regard glacé vers Sakura qui ne put que déglutir et hocher la tête dans l'affirmatif.

- Pour l'instant même en sachant la condition de Naruto , je ne peux toujours rien faire mais ce qui est sur c'est que son enlèvement viendra aux oreilles du conseil et ça fera du remue ménage , une fois que je serais sur qu'il y ai une certaine stabilité au village je vous ferais appelé immédiatement pour décider ensemble de ce qui serait fait sans compromettre le secret sur l'état de Naruto maintenant sortez de mon bureau !

Les deux s'exécutèrent rapidement la laissant finalement seule , elle dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, elle resta là une bonne demi-heure toutes ses pensées dirigées vers Naruto et les obscurs nouvelles qu'elle allait devoir transmettre le coeur serré à sa famille à Heiwa quand brusquement la porte s'entrouvrit , elle s'apprêtait à faire honte à l'indésirable qui la dérangeait quand elle se ravisa ses yeux plus qu' écarquillés par ce qui lui faisait face.

* * *

...Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et surtout où était _**son fils**_ ?

Il arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux et à bouger son corps qui lui semblait terriblement lourd , conséquences de ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver sa famille , il avaient beau essayer de se déplacer , toute ses tentatives s'était soldé par un échec cuisant , le laissant plus que frustrer .

De temps à autre il sentait quelqu'un à ses côtés , pour l'aider à se nourrir et à se changer mais aussi faible qu'un chaton qu'il l'était , Naruto ne pouvait absolument pas se défendre mais aujourd'hui son corps semblait bien plus fort que d'habitude , il tenta donc d' ouvrir convenablement les yeux et finalement à son plus grand soulagement sa tentative fut fructueuse , si bien qu'une fois les yeux ouvert , Naruto focalisa son regard sur ce qui paraissait être une des nombreuses poutres en bois naturel qui semblait soutenir le plafond qu'il fixait d'un air hébété.

Son regard d'un bleu terni et teinté de fatigue glissa vers le bas découvrant ainsi sur son corps une couverture épaisse d'un bleu profond posé sur lui , doucement il sortit son bras de son cocon chaud et à son premier coup d'œil il distingua sans mal les longues manches d'un yukata d'un blanc éclatant qui couvrait son bras puis enfin il leva légèrement sa main .

Calmement Naruto plia et déplia testant sa force et notant au passage que sa peau habituellement tannée semblaient bien terne , signe que sa santé n'était absolument pas au beau fixe , avec difficulté il se redressa du futon où on l'avait posé , pour remarquer à son grand étonnant que ce dernier était installé au beau milieu d'une chambre spacieuse , non meublée et éclairée par une grande fenêtre à battant placé en hauteur , les murs étaient eux aussi en bois naturel , tout ce qui l'entourait lui faisait penser à la campagne , l'air frais qui circulait dans la chambre lui apportait aux nez , une odeur prononcé de terre et de feuilles mais à sa plus grande panique il n'y avait aucune trace de Sora.

Brusquement à sa plus grande stupeur , les pleurs ininterrompus d'un enfant suivit de murmures le saisit sur place , Naruto se leva sans tenir compte de sa fatigue et courut dans le long des couloirs le plus vite qu'il le pouvait , dans sa course effrénée il distingua d'autres portes coulissantes fermées mais il n'y apporta pas plus d'attention que cela .

Rapidement , il déboucha finalement dans une grande salle tout aussi vide de meuble , abruptement Naruto poussa une des immenses portes coulissantes qui le séparait de l'extérieur et sans réfléchir une minute de plus , il s'y engouffra oubliant qu'il était pied nu et tout ce qu'il vit fut le vert , du vert à perte de vue , la maison où il était était un manoir au style ancien mais en bonne état entouré d'une forêt verdoyante , il n'y avait aucune autre maison , il devait donc se débrouiller seul pour s'en sortir et sa seule priorité était de retrouver son fils mais ce qu'il trouva le fit écarquiller les yeux :

- Sora !

Son fils, son enfant qu'il chérissait était maintenu dans les bras d'une femme qu'il avait déjà vu dans les souvenirs qu'il avait si douloureusement exploré de son maître mourant , Jaraiya , les cheveux bleus coiffés en choux unique et en de multitudes mèches, cet air agar , l'origami en forme de fleur et surtout le manteau aux nuages si caractéristique de l'Akatsuki , son fils quand à lui , le visage rougi de larmes , tendit les mains immédiatement vers lui :

- Relâche-le ! C'est moi que tu veux pas lui !

-Malheureusement les choses sont différentes à présent , ton fils est tout aussi important que toi Uzumaki Naruto mais pour l'instant cette forêt , ce manoir , seront ton unique maison pour les mois à venir , une aide te sera donné pour pallier à tes besoins au quotidien et à ceux de ton enfant .

Délicatement elle posa Sora au sol qui trottina vers lui en s'aidant de ses petites jambes , Naruto remarqua qu'il portait un petit yukata gris ajusté parfaitement à sa taille d'enfant , fébrilement de ses petits pieds chaussés de scandales à brides souples , il arriva finalement à son père qui immédiatement le prit contre lui , Naruto plongea son nez dans les cheveux doux ébènes de son fils et d'une main douce il vérifia si tout allait bien pour son enfant puis il essuya les dernières larmes des joues rosies de Sora mais la voix monocorde de Konan brisa leur moment d'intimité :

- Sache que cette forêt est limité par d'innombrables sceaux qui t'isoleront du monde extérieur, essayer de les franchir sera signer ton arrêt de mort , la seule chose qui t'es demandé de faire est de rester dans ce manoir et de ne rien tenter de désespérer , si tu venais à désobéir , ton fils te sera enlever .

Naruto la mira d'un air mêlé de choc et de colère , serrant ainsi son fils un peu plus contre son corps , de ses yeux d'un bleu profond Sora observa son père qui semblait vouloir se fondre contre lui , l'insécurité , la colère , l'angoisse coulaient à flot en lui , signe que le lien qu'il partageait avec son père blond était tout aussi fort qu'avant , dans un gémissant plaintif Sora s'accrocha désespérément à son vis-à-vis espérant ainsi se rassurer.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé entre Naruto et Konan , cette dernière recula de deux pas puis se désintégra en une multitude de papillons éphémères qui s'éparpillèrent aux quatre vents , il ne resta bientôt plus que le silence et le bruissement des feuilles des nombreux et luxurieux arbres qui l'entouraient , à pas mesuré Naruto rebroussa chemin puis s'affala contre son futon avec son fils toujours dans les bras.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent , l'aide qui lui était donné était en faite une jeune femme qui l'aidait au quotidien mais qui ne prononçait aucun mot de trop , elle faisait ce que pourquoi on l'avait engagé puis elle s'en allait sans demandé son reste , la solitude était le maître de ce manoir et il n'avait reçu aucune visite de l'autre masqué orangé , de Pein ou même de Konan mais bientôt ses doléances furent exaucées.

Alors qu'il regardait son fils accroupi , jouant innocemment avec l'une des nombreuses feuilles mortes l'entourant , l'atmosphère changea soudainement , une silhouette apparut et bientôt Naruto distingua les traits d'un homme roux portant le manteau du groupe renégat , le visage marqué par d'innombrables percing sortir d'un pas fluide à l'orée du bois .

Une aura de mort, de menace et de peine l'entourait de toute part , son regard glacé et cerclé du Rinnegan était directement braqué sur sa personne , rapidement il prit Sora contre lui et recula vivement mettant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

Aucun sentiment ne traversait le regard de Pein , s'en était presque comme-ci il avait un robot face à lui et non un humain à part entière ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, l'espace d'une seconde il crut même voir une brume grisonnante l'entourée puis disparaître sans laisser de trace , Pein le scruta attentivement et commença à parler d'un ton distinct et tout aussi monocorde que Konan:

- Il semblerait que tu es obéir aux règles .

- Comme-ci j'avais le choix ! Hurla-t-il - Mon fils est ma seule priorité et il est hors de question qu'on me l'enlève ! Néanmoins je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fait à celui qui a été ton ancien maître et qui t'a tout appris ! je sais que ses yeux te servent à tuer sans aucune pitié et que je ne croulerais sans doute pas de vieux jour ici , le tout est de savoir ce que mon fils a avoir avec vos plans foireux !

- Nous avons eu de nouvelles informations à ton égard Uzumaki Naruto , pendant un an et demi nous avons perdu toute trace de toi jusqu'à ta soudaine réapparition avec cette enfant que tu portes contre toi.

- …..

- Ton fils et toi êtes essentiels à nos plans , je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour sentir qu'il y a une puissance démesurés qui coulent dans tes veines et dans ceux de cette enfant , une puissance qui nous servira bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends pour là ? Répliqua Naruto ,perplexe.

- Penses-tu sincèrement que nous ne sachions pas qui tu es _**réellement**_ et ce qu'est ton fils?

Naruto n'osa rien répondre , pensant qu'il était préférable de ne rien rajouter mais néanmoins son sang se glaça face aux dires de Pein , ce dernier reprit immédiatement la parole :

- Je te laisse donc tout le temps nécessaire pour comprendre où je veux en venir, tu auras une nouvelle visite dans deux semaines finit Pein en se retournant puis il ajouta en le regardant en biais :

- Gardes en tête que si tu tentes de t'échapper , les sceaux se chargeront de te maîtriser alors reste à ta place si tu tiens au moins à ce que tu portes dans ton ventre...

Une fois dit , il s'en alla sans laisser de trace , Naruto quand à lui aussi blanc qu'un linge posa doucement Sora au sol , le petit brun s'accrocha aux vêtements de son père tout en regardant ce dernier posé sa main droite puis serré son Yukata au niveau de son ventre le visage maintenant emprunt d'incertitude et de tristesse...

* * *

Une autre semaine s'écroula lentement au rythme de la reconstruction de Konoha , tous y mettait du cœur afin de redonner au village une allure plus sure et moins apocalyptique, chacun voulait au plus vite avancé , enterrés leurs mort avec dignité et montré que malgré cette attaque, Konoha restait encore le village du feu et une représentation de la volonté et du courage inébranlable de ceux qui l'habitaient.

Sasuke avait déserté son domaine et avait emménagé dans la maison où Naruto vivait auparavant avec leur fils , la maison des parents du blond , il ignorait si sa mère était au courant de sa disparition mais il savait que quiconque connaissait bien Naruto , la nouvelle de son enlèvement allait fortement le toucher , Sasuke resta à l'une des fenêtres à regarder le soleil éclairé de ses derniers rayons le panorama qui lui faisait face , les affaires du blond et de son enfant rangé par-ci par-là dans la maison renforçait encore ce sentiment de solitude et de malaise, il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de savoir ce qu'avait fait Naruto pour lui sauver la vie mais rien y fait , la seule chose qu'il ressentait s'était cette imperceptible chaleur qui s'était installé petite à petit dans son cœur après leur enlèvement et étrangement il savait que cette sensation était lié à son fils, il le sentait dans ses tripes et ne pas pouvoir agir pour les retrouver le rendait amère .

Sasuke resta sur ses pensées obscurs durant une demi-heure quand brusquement quelqu'un frappa à la porte , le visage fermé , il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Tsunade et à deux personnes couvert d'une grande cape , le visage assombris par de grande capuche , le brun les scruta d'un regard soupçonneux.

- Laisse-nous entrer et tu auras tes explications ….répliqua abruptement Tsunade.

Ce dernier les laissa passé tous les trois puis referma la porte pour plus de sécurité et d'une voix froide il demande sans détour :

- Qui sont ces gens et pourquoi les avez vous emmenez ici ?

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de prendre ce ton mordant avec nous Sasuke Uchiwa , il semblerait que Naruto ne s'était pas trompé en décrivant ton caractère …..

Cette dernière s'approcha de Sasuke avant même qu'il n'est pu réagir puis délicatement une main fine mais ferme se posa sur le torse de ce dernier qui semblait étrangement figé sur place.

- Je sens une grande parti de la force vitale de Naruto qui circule dans ton corps , il t'a guéri ainsi que votre fils en renforçant le lien de père et fils qui vous unissait tous les deux en détournant et en utilisant un rite de sang connu de notre clan afin de rompre l'ascendant qui vous maintenait dans la douleur, il t'a donné son sang pour sceller le pacte et te permettre d'avoir un accès provisoire à sa force vitale jusqu'à votre guérison définitive à tous les deux mais en contre-partie , il ne lui est plus possible d'utiliser ses propres pouvoirs durant un long laps de temps sans risquer de se faire du mal ...

Un silence pesant tomba dans pièce , la femme encapuchonnée recula jusqu'à se tenir en face de lui , l'autre personne tout autant couvert restait proche d'elle tel un protecteur silencieux quand à Tsunade , elle observait avec attention ce qui se jouait face à elle.

Sasuke vit dans la pénombre de la capuche , deux yeux d'un vert perçant le scrutant avec attention puis la main qui s'était posé sur lui précédemment ,révéla de long cheveux roux brillant cascadant autour du visage d'une femme belle et mature , on sentait immédiatement qu'il y avait un lien probant avec Naruto renforcé par cette ressemblance étrange et là il sut :

- Vous êtes...ajouta Sasuke tout en la dévisageant.

- Oui ... tu as bien deviné , je suis la mère de Naruto ….

_A suivre..._


	20. Chapter 20

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ Voici le chapitre 20 , j'espère qu'il vous plaira et s'il vous plaît laissé vos reviews même-ci c'est minuscule pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup et ça me fait amplement plaisir ! allez bonne lecture ! Attentions spoils du chapitre 446 ! Les réponses à vos reviews est dans mon profil ! je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**C**__**hapitre 20**_

_- Vous êtes...ajouta Sasuke tout en la dévisageant._

_- Oui ... tu as bien deviné , je suis la mère de Naruto …._

Il y eu un petit silence pesant dans la pièce , cette dernière détourna son regard de Sasuke puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre encore ouverte et d'une voix claire , elle repris parole :

- Mon nom est Kushina et je peux enfin mettre un visage sur celui qui à lui seul à réussir à rendre mon fils heureux et à le briser sans aucune pudeur ….

Sasuke se tendit imperceptiblement , l'homme encapuchonné et ça il l'avait deviné peu de t'en après ne s'était toujours pas défait de sa capuche et le regardait fixement , ça Sasuke en était sur même-ci une ombre importante cachait son visage , il sentait le regard insistant et lourd de cet homme sur sa personne néanmoins il plongea son regard dans ceux émeraude de celle qui était la mère de Naruto, cette dernière continua sur sa lancée en se rapprochant de nouveau vers lui :

- Lorsque Naruto a décidé de revenir à Konoha, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas intervenir et de lui laisser vivre sa vie , quelque soit les décisions qu'il prendrait , je le soutiendrais avec détermination et apparemment il a pensé qu'il était au mieux de te pardonner , de te donner une seconde chance…..

Kushina le dévisagea durant de longue minute , silencieusement , le visage emprunt d'une profonde réflexion si bien que Sasuke ne sut trop comment agir face à son comportement mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se décider à parler de son propre chef , aussi rapide que l'éclair il reçut un gicle cinglante et puissante qui le fit tomber à la renverse à son plus grand étonnement , lui qui était d'habitude si attentif , il venait de se faire tout simplement gifler comme un gosse .

Sasuke entendit au loin le ricanement de Tsunade a qui il lança un regard noir alors qu'il venait d'atterrir sur le derrière, cette dernière ne se démonta pas et appuya un peu plus son sourire , un sourire qui se fit plus mesquin ce qui grogner le brun :

- Ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de t'en donné une ! Ajouta Kushina une veine battant sur sa main encore levé puis puis d'une voix claire et directe elle ajouta :

- Et soit heureux …. j'aurais pu faire pire mais vu que mon fils a été jusqu'à sacrifier son énergie vitale pour te sauver , je ne vais pas gâcher vainement ses efforts pour rien mais sache que si tu venais à lui faire du mal comme tu l'a fais auparavant , en le traitant comme un moins que rien , _je veillerais__ personnellement à ce que tu ne t'approches plus , ni de lui , ni de Sora ...soit en sûre...  
_

En voyant la regardant , Sasuke sut avec certitude qu'elle respecterait parole , son regard était franc et sans faille , Sasuke ferma donc les yeux quelques secondes puis se releva avec souplesse du sol où il était encore , décidé il répliqua :

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même , Naruto m'a donné une seconde chance et j'ai décidé de la prendre , aujourd'hui la seule chose qui m'importe s'est de le retrouver et de le ramener notre fils , lui et notre futur enfant à Konoha en toute sécurité …..

- ...Votre futur enfant...Tsunade a eu la gentillesse de me résumer ce qui se rapportait de près où de loin à l'enlèvement de mon fils néanmoins c'est une excellente nouvelle qu'il faudra prendre en compte car avec sa faiblesse actuelle , nous devrons accélérer les recherches et ne pas traîner en route , es-tu près à faire ce qu'il faut pour les retrouver Sasuke ?

- Oui ...il n'y a aucun doute possible...

- Alors nous sommes d'accord ….il faudra être discret et vif , ma venue dans ce village doit resté dans le plus grand secret, nous devrons être prudent dans nos démarches ….répliqua-t-elle le regard dure.

Sasuke resta perplexe face à tant d'insistance pour taire sa présence , Kushina sembla lire dans ses pensées et ajouta :

- Certains haut- placés à Konoha prendrait le mouche s'il venait à s'apercevoir de ma présence et pour l'instant je ne veux absolument rien avoir à faire avec eux , je suis venu pour sauver mon fils et Sora , le reste attendra et grâce à l'énergie vitale qui coule encore à travers toi Sasuke allié à la marque laissé par le pacte que Naruto a fait pour toi et Sora, il y a une chance que nous retracions l'itinéraire que ces renégats ont pris avec eux .…

- Une marque ? Je n'en ai vu aucune …..à moins que ….

Sasuke toucha son torse là ou battait son cœur, à l'endroit même où il ressentait cette étrange chaleur qu'il savait lié à Sora, Kushina vit son geste et comprit immédiatement où était le problème.

- Je comprends donc pourquoi en te voyant j'ai été tout de suite intrigué par une telle concentration d'énergie au niveau de cette partie de ton corps , il ne t'avait donc pas marqué visiblement et dans sa panique à vouloir te guérir toi et votre fils , il a caché la marque du pacte directement dans ton cœur en espérant que tu comprennes son geste de désespoir.

Un geste réelle et symbolique que Sasuke ne blâma pas , Naruto l'avait sauvé en lui donnant ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur et qui lui permettait d'équilibrer son corps et ses pouvoirs ….son énergie vitale , il se mettait à nu afin de permettre à leur fils et à lui de survivre puis de guérir sans séquelle de leurs blessures et maintenant la seule chose qui le touchait douloureusement c'est que Naruto était désormais sans défense face à ces agresseurs...

-Sasuke fut abruptement coupé dans pensées quand Kushina hurla :

- Tatsuya découvre-toi et va vite protégé Tsunade et Sasuke !

Ce dernier fit comme demandé alors qu'il s'était fait aussi silencieux qu'une ombre , Tsunade quand à elle avait tout écouter religieusement n'intervenant pas , sachant que Kushina et le brun avait besoin d'une discussion claire et concise sans interruption quelconque.

Cette dernière vint sans hésiter se placé près de Sasuke puis resta attentive à son environnement , Sasuke quand à lui vit le fameux Tatsuya qui semblait assez jeune , de haute taille , un peu plus grand que lui , de longs cheveux châtains attachés en une haute queue de cheval , vint sans tardé se poster devant eux en leur donnant un profil sérieux et tendu et d'une voix distinct et assuré il rétorqua :

- Ne parler , ni ne bouger que si je vous en donne l'ordre ….. cela en vaut de votre propre survie...

Tsunade fronça des sourcils avec insistance et accepta sa requête immédiatement , le regard de Sasuke et de Tatsuya se croisèrent , dans les yeux du châtain , Sasuke n'y vit qu'une froide indifférence , ils se dévisagèrent qu'une simple minute puis Tatsuya recentra son regard vers Kushina qui sembla regardé le coin de la salle , un coin sombre en sifflant avec véhémence :

- Vous !...Que faites vous ici ? J'exige des explications !

Une voix grave , rocailleuse et désincarné tonna dans l'air en rétorquant ostensiblement:

- Le seul avec qui nous ayons des comptes est avec Naruto-dono , dis-toi qu'il a notre respect et qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait, nous respecterons ses vœux...

- Ses vœux...hein... marmonna Kushina sombrement - Je lui avais portant parler de vous et de votre manie que vous avez de dévorer ceux qui ont le malheur de faire appel à vous , il semblerait qu'il est préféré ne pas écouter …... je veux savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne et ce qu'il vous a demandé d'exécuter en son nom !

Il y eut un calme étrange où aucune réponses ne fut donné , l'atmosphère se fit plus sombre et plus lourd, l'ombre devait lequel se tenait Kushina sembla s'agiter quand brusquement une brume obscur et mouvante s'avança quelque peu vers elle et matérialisa sur le sol un coffret de taille moyenne , taillé dans de l'onyx noir pure* qui fut poussé jusqu'aux pieds de Kushina qui mira l'objet froidement :

- Un coffret ...? Répliqua Kushina visiblement sceptique et perplexe.

La réponse à vos questions , lisez ce qu'il y contient et vous comprendrez , grâce au sang que vous partager avec Naruto-dono vous pourrez faire appels à nos pouvoirs que trois fois et rien de plus , sachez quand les utilisez... Finit abruptement l'entité .

Un souffle puissant balaya le corps de tous ceux présent dans la pièce puis l'atmosphère s'éclaira laissant place à un vide silencieux qui fut brisé par la voix tendu de Tsunade:

-Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ?

- Des Kitsunes du vide * , ils sont l'opposée des Kitsunes célestes , les Kitsunes des cieux ou célestes et les Kitsunes du vides ou sombres* équilibrent le rapport de force qu'il y a entre la lumière et l'obscurité , il est possible de les invoquer en passant de très dures épreuves , et même-ci ont les réussi , ces êtres sont très versatiles et n'hésitent pas à dévorer ceux qui les ont invoquer même-ci la volonté de l'invocateur est bien guidé mais apparemment la lumière qu'ils ont vu en Naruto les a semblerait-il assez intrigué pour calmer leurs envies meurtrières et lui permettre de les faire exécuter ses vœux.

Tout en parlant , Kushina s'abaissa jusqu'au coffret puis l'ouvrir précautionneusement , à l'intérieur , elle y trouva un rouleaux fermement roulé et d'une épaisseur assez conséquente , de nombreux parchemins et une grande bourse en velours noirs , intriguée , elle prit le rouleaux puis se releva , le fin cerveaux de cuivre entourant le rouleau se réchauffa puis cliqueta sous sous énergie puis elle commença à lire ce qui était inscrit .

Tsunade , Sasuke et Tatsuya , virent ses yeux émeraudes balayés les lignes attentivement , le visage tendu et stupéfaite , elle releva son regard et observa les autres objets dans le coffret puis d'une voix trouble elle dit :

- Il semblerait que ma présence ne sera pas la seule chose qui sera une gêne pour ceux qui souhaitent garder leurs sales secrets encore bien caché aux yeux de tous à Konoha...

* * *

Depuis la visite de Pein , Naruto avait arrêté de penser au temps qui passait, désespérément il essayait de faire preuve d'attention à tout ce qui l'entourait , afin de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un indice pour se sortir de ce guêpier , lui , son fils et son futur enfant.

Cette enfant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à détecter... tant de choses avait capté son attention et son énergie et il s'était encore négligé et d'une manière où d'une autre , l'Akatsuki avait eu vent de ses particularités et n'avaient sans doute pas hésiter à l'examiner pendant qu'il était inconscient ….

Tout cela le garder éveillé alors qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il était couché avec son fils caché dans son giron sur ce même futon dans cette chambre mortellement silencieuse , d'une main discrète Naruto toucha avec légèreté les cheveux de son fils afin de le calmer et de lui faire sentir dans son sommeil sa présence constante à ses côtés tout en pensant à l'enfant qu'il avait en lui et tout ce qu'il souhaitais maintenant était de s'échapper et de retrouver Sasuke pour partager cette bonne nouvelle avec lui mais aujourd'hui il était là , perdu au milieu de nulle part , sans possibilité de faire appel à l'Uzu qui s'était retiré en lui à cause de sa perte massive d'énergie vitale et l'impossibilité de faire appel à ses pouvoirs dans son état de faiblesse actuelle , en faite tout était contre lui et l'Akatsuki avait tout en main pensa -t-il amèrement.

Une brise fraîche apportant avec lui l'odeur de feuilles et de terre humide battu par la pluie tombé , vint rafraîchir la chambre , le faisant frissonner , il releva un peu plus les couvertures sur lui et son fils puis tant bien que mal il essaya de trouver le sommeil , une demi-heure passa dans le silence absolue, quelques rayons blafard d'une lune sans doute pleine éclaira que quelque peu la salle sans pour autant le rassurer quand brusquement il se tendit .

Pris d'une sueur froide , il se releva en gardant Sora à ses côtés bien caché sous les couvertures chaude et d'une voix forte , les yeux écarquillés balayant l'obscurité à peine éclairé il rétorqua d'une voix vive :

- Qui est là ?

Aucune réponse , mais cette fois la présence se fit plus distinct à ses sens , le cœur battant il se mit accroupi de manière défensive en gardant un œil sur son enfant puis retenta une autre question :

- Montre-toi immédiatement ! Et arrêtes de tourner autour du pot , je déteste qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps ! Ajouta-t-il vivement en scrutant la semi-obscurité le souffle court signe qu'il tentait désespérément de calmer sa peur et sa panique avec l'énergie du désespoir puisqu'il était sans moyen de défense alors que quelque chose ou quelqu'un semblait le mirer distinctement sans qu'il trouve réellement le point d'origine de cette présence.

Il entendit des piétinement légers qui sembla sortir du néant puis plus rien à sa plus grande angoisse et sous son regard effarés , un jeune homme ou plutôt un adolescent semblerait-il , habillé d'un long manteau noir et d'un ceinturon à multiple poche accroché à sa taille , se matérialisa face à lui , peu à peu sous la lumière blafarde de la lune qui l'entourait comme un halo et avec stupéfaction il reconnut ce visage , un visage semblable mais si différent .

- Mais comment ….murmura-t-il avec incohérence.

N'ayant plus la possibilité de faire appel à ses pouvoirs , il pensait que le reste suivrait , il avait préféré restreindre et contrôler cette aptitude avec l'aide de l'Uzu mais aujourd'hui la situation étant différente et sans son ornement frontal pour le soutenir , cette capacité s'était semblerait-il étendu et en voilà le résultat , l'adolescent vaporeux quand à lui le regardait fixement sans cligner des yeux comme attentif à ses gestes puis d'une voix sourde et légère il lança :

- Mon nom est Yahiko...

- Yahiko...je t'ai vu dans les souvenirs de mon défunt maître rajouta Naruto en s'asseyant prudemment sans lâcher du regard ce qui lui faisant face - Alors cette brume grise que j'ai vu autour de ton double s'était toi n'est-ce pas , l'énergie que tu dégages est similaire.

- Oui ….Mon énergie reste proche de lui quand il utilise mon corps...

- Pourquoi maintenant ? interrompit Naruto_ Pourquoi t'être décidé à te montrer maintenant , je suis sûre que tu as vu toutes ces atrocités qu'il a faite et ce qui s'est produit avec à mon maître , ton maître bon sang ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Et pas avant ! Insista Naruto avec véhémence.

Yahiko baissa les yeux avec tristesse , le regard ancrée sur le sol puis lentement et distinctement il rétorqua :

- Effectivement... j'ai assisté à tout ce qu'il a fait , j'ai a plusieurs reprises tenté de me faire entendre mais il est si replié sur lui-même , que tenter toute communication avec lui était peine perdu , la colère , la haine et la douleur ont crée un épaisse carapace qui le protège et l'enfonce dans les ténèbres sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit .

- Et Konan , celle qui le suit partout comme son ombre , as-tu essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle ? Insista Naruto

- Elle aussi à fermer son cœur à ce qui l'entourait , j'ai dû à un certain moment me contenter de tout observer sans pouvoir rien faire pour les informer que ma présence à leur côté, ma mort et les circonstances qui l'entoure les a très fortement touché ….. je voulais qu'ils vivent tous les deux à tout prix et que Nagato ou Pein comme il se fait appelé aujourd'hui puisse enfin ramener la paix , je sentais qu'il le pouvait , qu'il était le messie , l'élue , j'avais une confiance illimité en lui et en son bon cœur mais je n'ai jamais pu le guider comme je le voulais, le jour de ma mort où tout a basculé…..

- Et que s'est-t-il passé exactement ? questionna le blond plus qu'intrigué , il pourrait enfin savoir qui était vraiment ce type qui le poursuivait depuis si longtemps.

- Nagato , Konan et moi n'ayant plus de famille ni quiconque sur qui compter nous avons dus tous les trois nous débrouillés seuls pour survivre durant la guerre, ensemble nous avons pu nous en sortir , grâce notre envie inébranlable de retrouver une paix partagée ajouté ce que nous avions appris de Jiraya qui avait accepté de nous entraîner durant trois longues années, nous avons décidé de créer un groupe dont j'étais le leader et qui permettrait de ramener la paix entre les trois pays en guerre , Ame , Konoha et Iwa.

-…...

- Notre groupe devint célèbre et beaucoup furent d'accord avec notre désir de ramener la paix sans compter sur la force brute mais malheureusement Hanzou , le chef d'Amegakure nous tendit un piège avec l'aide Danzou de Konoha pour nous éliminer , Hanzou voulait plus que tout nous empêcher de prendre le contrôle d' Amegakure et garder la mainmise sur sa position et Danzou voulait devenir Hokage alors ils s'allièrent pour leur propre ambition afin de nous faire tomber ce qu'ils réussirent malheureusement à faire ce jour fatidique...

Naruto resta silencieux , Danzou , il sentait une très profonde aversion pour ce type depuis déjà très longtemps , il savait qu'il était sournois , dangereux et un rusé de la pire espèce se cachant dans l'ombre de Konoha aidé de ses ANBU de la racine qu'il dirigeait d'une poigne de fer , un personnage en toute somme abjecte et ce qu'il entendit ne fit que renforcé ce fait , il regarda le visage à jamais jeune de Yahiko qui toujours les yeux baissés teintés de peine et de ressentiments continua a raconté son histoire :

- Hanzou avait réussi à prendre en otage Konan, ne voulant pas se salir les mains il demanda à Nagato de me tuer en échange de la libération de notre amie , le coeur serré , j'ai vu Nagato , ce kunai en main , le souffle court et tremblant ne sachant quoi faire sous les cris de Konan qui voulait que nous nous en allions mais je ne voulais pas , j'étais leur leader et je me devais d'agir en conséquences alors j'ai empoigné sa main armée et j'ai mis fin à mes jours , sous cette pluie glacée , les yeux grands ouverts , j'ai senti les derniers monceaux de ma vie m'échapper jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne me lâche définitivement après cela, j'ai erré sans trop comprendre ou j'étais , je savais que j'étais mort mais que je n'avais pas trouvé le repos , j'étais toujours là mais sans corps physique , invisible aux yeux de tous .

- Et comment as-tu retrouvé Nagato et Konan ? Questionna Naruto avec gravité tout en mirant le visage affligé du jeune esprit.

- Dans mon errance , les jours , les mois et les années se ressemblèrent , je m'étais habitué à ce que j'étais devenu et je désespérais de les retrouver tout les deux quand subitement je me suis senti tiré et amené dans une salle assombri et immense ou il y avait de nombreux sarcophage, dans chacun d'eux , j'y ai vu des corps dont le mien et enfin je l'ai vu , je m'étais tué en espérant que Konan et lui survivent ce qui était effectivement le cas mais pas comme je l'avais espéré , ils étaient en vie mais en étant l'ombre d'eux même , Nagato n'était plus qu'un corps malade et empli de rancœur , Konan avait fermé son cœur au monde et ce vœux que nous avions tous trois décidé de réaliser n'était maintenant plus qu'une simple chimère que Nagato réalisait avec brutalité et froideur en s'aidant de mon corps qu'il avait pris comme instrument pour propager sa douleur à la face du monde , j'ai tant voulu leurs hurler ma tristesse et ma colère face à leurs agissements et à tous ces morts qu'ils laissaient dans leur sillage mais je ne le pouvais , la seule chose que je pouvais faire était de t'attacher subtilement mon énergie à mon ancien corps en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait sentir ma présence et c'est toi Uzumaki Naruto qui a pu me percevoir.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse exactement alors que je suis prisonnier ici.. ! je suis coincé dans ce manoir avec mon fils , sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous deux !Insista Naruto avec irritation.

Yahiko qui avait relevé son regard vers lui , montrant un visage bien plus émotif que son double , observa Naruto et la silhouette de Sora emmitouflé sous les couvertures puis de sa voix éthérée il rétorqua :

- Je sais que Nagato et Konan obéissent à un homme masqué , qui est le vrai chef de l'Akatsuki , je sais aussi que ce dernier les a manipulé en leur faisant espérer une paix durable en les convainquant de capturer les bijuus pour ses propres besoins , l'aura de cet homme est sombre et distordu mais aussi très ancienne , un manipulateur qui est capable du pire , à plusieurs reprises j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus sur lui ou sur ses plans vis à vis de toi et de ton enfant mais l'emprise de Nagato étaient trop forte pour permettre à mon énergie de résister mais aujourd'hui Nagato doute... même-ci je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui comme je le voudrais, je sens le doute s'infiltrer en lui et aussi en Konan, même-ci en apparence ils lui obéissent , la réalité est tout autre , c'est pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'à toi Naruto , il y a une chance que tu t'en sortes mais à condition que tu lui parles et que tu te serves des souvenirs de Jiraya que tu m'as dit avoir vu et de cette faiblesse , je serais à tes côtés pour t'épauler n'est pas d'inquiétude à ce sujet , cette lumière que j'ai vu en lui et qui est assourdi aujourd'hui , je la vois en toi et en ton fils , elle permettra à tes mots de le toucher lui mais aussi Konan.

- Tu sais que ce que tu me fais faire est plutôt risquer, idiot et hasardeux ...mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'autres choix , en tout cas , tu n'as jamais perdu foi en eux malgré ce qu'ils ont fait ….

- Ce sont mes amis , nous avons passé tant d'épreuves ensemble et même par delà la mort je leurs resterais fidèles , c'est vrai qu'ils ont tués beaucoup d'innocents et ça je ne pourrais rien y changé , ce qu'ils ont fait ne peux pas être effacer mais je sais que tout n'est pas perdu pour eux.

- Il est temps pour moi de partir , je reviendrais en temps voulu mais sois prudent et attentif car c'est lui qui viendra la prochaine fois ajouta Yahiko en s'effaçant peu à peu.

- Lui ….? insista Naruto perplexe .

- Je parle de l'homme masqué , celui qui se fait appelé Tobi dans ses rangs mais que l'on nomme aussi _Uchiwa Madara..._ne fait aucun geste inconsidéré à son encontre et fais attention à toi ...

Yahiko disparut sans laissé de trace laissant un Naruto _tendu et_ définitivement éveillé...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Note de fin de L'auteur :_

_L'onyx *_ est généralement une variété d'agate (pierre fine ou semi-précieuse) noir, opaque, mais parfois rayé de blanc , ici dans ma fic , le coffret est totalement noir .

_Kitsune du vide *_ est un type de Kitsune que j'ai réellement trouvé en faisant des recherches , ils ont choisis de rejoindre l'obscurité conceptuelle et font partis des treizes autres types de Kitsunes répertoriés et très peu connu .


	21. Chapter 21

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:**__ voilà la suite avec le chapitre 21 des révélations , long et bien fourni , après 20 autres longs chapitres je pense qu'il était enfin temps de le publier , je m'excuse des fautes encore présentes malgré mes nombreuses revérifications , en espérant malgré cela que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture ! Pour vos reviews il vous suffit d'aller voir mon profil ^^ !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

Tout étaient devant leurs yeux , étalés sur la table de la salle à manger , de nombreux parchemins , des rouleaux en quantité non négligeables , tous lisaient les informations annotés sur toutes cette imposante paperasse trouvé dans le coffret d'onyx laissé par Naruto et les Kitsunes du vide invoqués par ce dernier , des petits parchemins trouvés dans la bourse et imprimés de sceaux de compactage contenaient en eux bien d'autres documents et avaient considérablement augmenter la masse d'informations qu'il avait déjà actuellement en leur possession .

Ceux impliqués dans ces documents pensaient s'en être bien débarrassés ce qui étaient effectivement le cas jusqu'à ce que les Kitsunes du vide ne s'en mêlent car n'étant ni freinés par l'espace , le temps et tout autre chose de cette dimension humaine, ces derniers purent facilement les ramenés à leur état d'origine sans aucune difficultés quelconque en puisant dans la mémoire de ceux ciblés par leur attention .

Kushina et Tsunade debout l'une à côté de l'autre lisait attentivement avec le soutien de Tatsuya ces fameux documents avec stupéfaction et colère , quand à Sasuke il en faisait de même , chaque mots , chaque lignes , l'assommait un peu plus tel une massue , les parchemins qu'ils avaient en mains concernaient son clan et tout ce qui s'en rapportait.

Des documents secrets liés aux membres du conseil et à son frère, il n'en revenait pas , plus il en lisait et plus Sasuke perdait peu à peu son sang froid , les mains tremblantes il passa de parchemins en parchemins le teint de plus en plus pâle , tout ce qu'il savait ou avait cru savoir sur son frère n'était un vaste fumisterie ! Si bien que son esprit fut envahit par de nombreux souvenirs liés à Itachi , tout ce qui les avaient amenés à se rencontrer , à se battre , le massacre du clan et plus particulièrement le jour de leur fatidique face à face , c'était un pan entier de ses convictions liés à la folie de son frère et qui avait été le moteur de sa haine et même de sa vie durant tant d'année qui venaient de s'effondrer sinistrement ne laissant qu'à son sillage un vide pressant et un profond sentiment de solitude , de peine , de ressentiments vis à vis de ceux impliqués , certaines paroles de son frère vinrent l'assaillir le plongeant un peu plus dans la tourmente :

_« Les gens vivent en s'appuyant sur leur convictions et leur connaissances...et il appellent ça la réalité... mais connaissances et compréhension sont des concepts si ambigus, que cette réalité ne pourrait être qu'une illusion...Que dirais-tu Sasuke , si tous ces gens vivaient dans un monde régi uniquement par des croyances ? »_

_« Je constate Sasuke que tu n'as toujours pas la même pupille que moi… »_

_« Montre moi jusqu'où tu peux voir avec ce Sharingan... »_

Toutes ces répliques qui lui paraissait si lourd de sens et même insignifiante à l'époque cachait en faite un double sens qu'il ne comprenait que bien tristement maintenant , son frère avait mêlé avec une habilité déconcertante , vérité , illusions et sous-entendu durant tout leur combat et il n'avait rien vu , il ne s'était centré que sur l'étalage de sa force pensant que s'était un moyen sûre de montrer sa supériorité à celui qui lui avait tout pris _**et quelle force ?**_ Pensa Sasuke avec désillusion _**...**_Il n'avait même pas été foutu de voir quoique se soit sur son frère ! Il avait été à côté de la plaque voilà où il avait été durant toute ces années...

Il était si plongé dans ses pensés qu'il senti que bien trop tard la main posé sur son épaule qui le fit se tendre immédiatement , plongeant ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes de la mère de Naruto , cette dernière l'observa avec attention , elle toucha ses mains prenant délicatement les parchemins qu'il avait froissés sous sa poigne puis d'une voix douce elle lui dit :

-Je pense qu'il est préférable que je te reprenne ces parchemins des mains …..

Elle leva les yeux vers Tatsuya et Tsunade qui les regardait avec gravité , sa main toujours posé sur l'épaule du brun , elle s'empressa de lire les documents rapidement , ne ratant rien de ce qui y était écrit , remarquant au passage des noms bien connu d'elle , des noms qui glacèrent son sang plus qu'il ne l'était déjà , prenant en compte l'ampleur de ce qu'elle savait être lié au compagnon de son fils et du son frère de ce dernier Itachi , quand elle eut fini , elle les tendirent aux deux autres .

-Je pense que tu devrais lire ça Tsunade , cela concerne le clan Uchiwa …..

Tsunade lui pris les documents immédiatement des mains , le regard durci puis elle s'y plongea sans tardé quand à Kushina , elle regarda Sasuke qui s'était de nouveau replongé dans ses pensés , elle appuya sur son épaule avec un peu plus de vigueur afin que l'attention du brun soit de nouveau porté sur elle ce qui eut l'effet escompté :

-Ne laisse pas l'obscurité prendre le pas sur ta raison , Naruto n'a pas fait émergé ses documents pour nourrir notre haine ou notre ressentiment mais pour nous ouvrir les yeux , nous permettre d'avancer en terrain connu tout en ayant bien conscience de qui ont avait à faire, nous avons ici de quoi faire pencher la balance en notre faveur , le tout est de savoir bien l'utiliser en ayant l'esprit clair .

-…...

-J'ai conscience de ce que tu traverses j'ai été dans le même cas que toi , il y a bien longtemps de cela , ces deux membres du conseil , Homura , Koharu et aussi Danzou ont une très longues listes de malversations à leur actifs et maintenant que nous en avons les preuves en main , ils nous sera possible de les tenir à la gorge, une fois Naruto retrouvé et mis en sécurité à Heiwa , nous nous occuperons d'eux sans tardé...

-Mon frère n'a été qu'un outil qu'à leur yeux ! Un pion qu'il ont utilisé et qui n'a eu aucun choix face à ce qui l'attendait ! répliqua Sasuke avec colère.

- Ton frère n'a pas été la seule victime de leurs décisions ….Homura et Koharu m'ont chassé du village quelques jours après l'attaque de Kuybi est gardant Naruto sous leur contrôle, le Sandaime a voulu faire entendre sa voix mais malheureusement les choses ont dégénérés et j'ai du partir de force en laissant mon fils nouveau-né entre leur mains .

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux , il scruta le visage de Kushina , le visage tendu et teinté d'une certaine amertume alors qu'elle se replongeait dans sa mémoire et parlait à cœur ouvert :

- Minato Namizake le père de Naruto et qui à l'époque n'était pas encore le Yondaime et moi avions fait connaissance avec une jeune fille de notre âge , Asae Seijaku* , une grande brune aux yeux marrons , un peu écervelée mais une douce âme insista Kushina avec un petit rire _ elle était devenue une grande amie , les années ont passés et nos liens qui nous unissaient se sont renforcés , nous avions tous une confiance inébranlable l'une envers l'autre , une loyauté telle que je lui fis par de la particularité de mon sang et de mon clan , elle fit de même en nous confiant à Minato et à moi qu'elle était la jinchuriki de Kyubi. Nous avions toutes les deux un lien avec les Kitsunes , Kuybi pour elle et Aoko pour moi , nous étions toutes les deux les dernières héritières de clans disparus , elle me confia que le clan Seijaku dénombraient que quelques milliers d'invidus et que leur osmose presque parfaite avec la nature conférait à leur chakra une capacité d'absorption hors norme , il ne faisait jamais étalage de leur puissance face aux autres et ne prenait partie pour aucune guerre respectant avec calme et sérénité la Nature qui les avaient tant donné mais malgré cette non-ingérence , leur clan furent anéanti par l'avarice et la jalousie de ceux qui enviait leur mode vie et méprisait leur pacifisme .

-Asae fut donc envoyée à Konoha et c'est ainsi qu'elle appris le véritable sens de sa présence à Konoha , le clan Seijaku et le clan Senju était lié par le sang et la première jinchuriki de Kyubi, Hide Seijaku qui avait de nombreuses années accepter de vivre auprès du clan Senju , accepta sous la protection du Shodaime Hokage de prendre en elle la créature , la présence de Hide fut tut dans le village et Asae ne put accepter son sort, elle continua à vivre sa vie avec Kuybi en elle , elle devint une brillante konuichi sous le regard protecteur de Minato qui était devenu mon mari mais aussi le Yondaime Hokage . Elle se fiança puis Asae apprit alors que j'étais enceinte de Naruto , qu'elle attendait à son tour un enfant mais sa joie fut de courte durée quand on lui annonça que son fiancée avec qui elle devait se marier dans à peine un mois fut tué au cours d'une de ses missions , sa tristesse fut telle qu'elle se laissa peu à peu dépérir mais avec notre soutien mutuel à moi et à Minato , elle put remonté la pente puis, vint le jour fatidique du 10 octobre ...

Sasuke qui écoutait religieusement les dires de Kushina , mira de son regard onyx le visage affligé de son vis-à-vis , Tsunade et Tatsuya écoutèrent eux aussi le récit de Kushina , cette dernière profondément plongé dans ses souvenirs continua de parler d'une voix légèrement plus voilée :

- Le 10 octobre , Asae fut assassiné le même jour où je donnais naissance à Naruto , son meurtrier , un homme masqué l'avait enlevé alors que sa santé et celle de son enfant à naître était au plus bas , ne voulant craindre aucun risque d'une naissance prématurée , on l'avait préalablement installé dans une salle de repos placée à l'extérieur du village le temps que sa santé soit au beau fixe , Minato et moi nous l'avions rendu visite , malgré sa pâleur , elle allait bien , nous étions persuadé qu'elle était en sécurité avec les ANBU qui la protégeait mais apparemment se ne fut pas le cas , mon accouchement s'étant passé à l'extérieur du village à l'abri des regards , l'annonce de l'attaque de Kuybi nous prîmes de cours , horrifié , Minato s'enquît de notre santé puis fila voir la salle de repos où était Asae . Quand à moi , malgré ma faiblesse corporelle j'ai placé Naruto en toute sécurité près de moi en l'abritant de mon corps sous mon manteau , sous les protestations des sages-femmes qui faisait de leur mieux pour me soigner et m'habiller correctement puis tant bien que mal , j'ai pu retrouvé Minato, quand je suis arrivée , il serrait désespérément dans ses bras le corps de notre amie, elle était déjà morte , son ventre ensanglanté , les yeux grands ouverts dans le vide , le corps couverts de bleues et de meurtrissures , Minato me raconta qu'à son arrivée , tout les ANBU étaient morts , les protections étaient tous tombés autour de la salle ou elle était caché , et qu'il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour retrouver Asae qui était déjà en piteuse état , il avait combattu le responsable de tout ce chaos qui s'était enfui une fois qu'il avait réussit à libérer Kuybi de son emprise et rapidement il l'avait ramener hors du village et c'est sur son dernier souffle de vie que Asae avait fait appel à la Nature pour emprisonner Kuybi dans un enchevêtrement solides de branches toutes aussi imposantes les unes que les autres .

- Nous ne savions pas quoi faire , Asae et son enfant était mort dans d'atroces souffrances , Kuybi essayait de se défaire de sa prise de bois et de chakra et Naruto et moi étions les seuls à avoir un sang suffisamment puissant pour maintenir Kuybi dans notre corps , je sentais déjà mon corps s'affaiblir dû à l'accouchement et l'Uzu perdait peu à peu de sa force , Minato et moi nous étions tout deux attristés de confier à notre fils qui venait à peine de naître une telle charge en plus de son métissage qu'il allait devoir prendre en compte une fois qu'il grandirait .

- Minato se décida donc à faire appel au Shiki Fuujin , une fois Kuybi scellé , le Sandaime vint à nos côtés accompagné avec ses hommes, Minato me fit promettre alors qu'il dépérissait à vu d'œil de prendre soin de moi , de notre fils et de continuer à vivre et il demanda au Sandaime Hokage de faire le nécessaire pour que notre fils soit traité comme un héros et non comme un fardeau aux yeux de Konoha puis finalement il mourut dans mes bras et moi j'étais si anéantie , si fatiguée, physiquement et moralement que j'ai fini par perdre connaissance, cette nuit funeste j'ai perdu mon mari , mon amie et je le saurais bien plus tard... mon fils...

- Trois jours après mon réveil , je n'avais toujours pas pu revoir mon fils , Naruto était introuvable , j'ai donc parlé à Homura et Koharu qui me dirent qu'étant le nouveau jinchuriki de Kyubi , Naruto avait été mis sous leur tutelle puis serait élevé en conséquence, ils exigeaient de moi mon silence totale sur cette nuit , j'ai refusé , j'étais la mère de Naruto , j'étais _**là**_ , bien _**vivante**_ , mon fils était tout ce qu'il me restait de mon défunt mari qui s'était sacrifié pour eux et que l'alliance signée entre le clan Uzumaki et Konoha avant l'effondrement de mon pays serait brisée s'ils venaient à ne pas changer d'avis .

- Le Sandaime essaya de mettre un frein à ce cercle infernale mais rien y fait , j'ai tenté encore et encore de revoir Naruto mais malheureusement la dernière tentative fut un échec cuisant qui signa mon départ du village , la nourrice qui s'occupait de Naruto fut blessée alors que je tentais de le revoir , Homura et Koharu me dirent donc sans détour que j'étais pour eux une charge qu'il ne voulait pas prendre en compte , mon affinité avec les Kitsunes les mettaient très mal à l'aise surtout après l'attaque de Kuybi et qu'ils ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'abriter un deuxième porteur lié aux Kitsunes dans l'enceinte de Konoha et qu'à partir de cet instant j'étais devenue une menace potentielle pour eux et que le mieux qu'ils pouvait faire pour moi était l'exil _insista Kushina avec mépris.

-Aidé de leurs ANBU , j'ai été obligé de ranger mes effets je n'avais à l'époque pas la force nécessaire pour me rebeller contre eux alors je suis partie en laissant tout derrière moi ainsi que Naruto …..

-Plongée inexorablement dans les ténèbres, rongée par la haine , le ressentiment, l'amertume, l'insécurité , mes rêves hantés par cette nuit où j'avais tout perdu j'ai erré de village en village , puis peu à peu dans mon errance , je me suis aperçue que beaucoup de gens était dans le même cas que moi , rejetés , démunis , oubliés , j'ai donc grandi, appris de ce que j'ai vu, du beau comme du laid , j'ai mûri , j'ai pris beaucoup de personnes sous mon aile et j'ai décidé de construire Heiwa sur un terrain sacrée et consacrée par la Nature en m'inspirant des connaissances de mon clan , de Konoha qui avait été pour moi une deuxième maison malgré ce qui s'était passé mais aussi en puisant dans les enseignements que m'avait prodigué Asae avant sa mort tragique et l'aide inestimable de mes protégés , j'ai pu enfin aidé ceux qui était dans le besoin et rejeté à cause de leur différence , Tatsuya m'a été d'une très grande aide .

Ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés en signe d'affirmation et de soutien :

- Bien des années plus tard, je rencontrais Tsunade dans un village dans lequel je m'étais arrêté pour me reposer d'un long voyage assez difficile , Shizune ne savait même plus quoi faire d'elle tellement elle était saoul , elle confondait le plafond et le sol sur lequel elle marchait !

La concernée en question lui jeta un regard oblique pour lui signifier qu'elle allait en terrain glissant mais la rousse ne le prit même pas en compte :

- J'ai aidée Shizune à la mettre au lit et le lendemain matin , frais et dispos nous avons fait connaissance , c'est au bout d'un temps très long et de divers autres rencontres assez hasardeuses que je lui dis qui j'étais vraiment et mon lien avec Konoha, quelques temps après , elle m'écrira par l'intermédiaire d'une de ses limaces qu'elle avait pris le titre de Godaime Hokage et qu'elle veillait sur mon fils et que de tant à autres messages elle me donnerait de ses nouvelles et de mon fils , jusqu'au moment où elle m'annonça en urgence l'état de santé et la nouvelle condition de Naruto , j'ai accepté immédiatement de le prendre à Heiwa et enfin après tant d'années de séparation nous avons pu nous revoir...

Il y eut un court silence dans lequel tout deux réfléchirent , Sasuke se rappela de ce jour où Naruto lui avait parlé de ses origines , il ne lui avait rien dit sur Asae sans doute voulait il partagé cette autre part de vérité en ayant ces documents en main mais malheureusement le sort en avait décidé autrement , pour achever cette discussion , Kushina rétorqua :

- Va de l'avant Sasuke... je pense que ton frère aurait voulu cela ….

Une fois sûre que tout irait bien pour Sasuke , Kushina se rapprocha de Tsunade qui avait encore en main les documents liés au clan Uchiwa :

- Itachi Uchiwa...je ne sais même pas quoi dire sur ce que je viens de lire , je m'aperçois encore que ces trois là ont pris des décisions et mêlé cette enfant à leur manigance ! Le moment venu nous règleront cela comme il le faudra une fois Naruto en sécurité et je n'irais pas de main morte avec eux soit en sûre néanmoins que faisons nous pour le sceau de localisation ?

-Il me faudra une semaine pour le préparer , si possible à l'extérieur du village , une fois fait , Sasuke devra me rejoindre et nous pourrons commencé sans tardé .

- Je pense que j'ajouterais trois autres personnes à votre équipe , Sakura Haruno , Hatake Kakashi , Shikamaru Naru .

- Sakura Haruno , Shikamaru Nara sont les amis de Naruto ….quand à Hatake Kakashi il était me semblerait-il l'élève de mon mari ?….insista Kushina tout en fronçant les sourcils .

- Oui , Je pense qu'il serait bien de le mettre sur la mission de récupération de Naruto , Sakura et Shikamaru sont au courant de la capacité de porteur de Naruto mais ne savent rien sur son sang insista Tsunade.

- Il est préférable que ça n'aille pas plus loin alors , ces secrets sont liés au clan Uzumaki et ne devrait pas être mis à la portée de tous , pour Hatake Kakashi , le moment venu on le mettra au courant pour Naruto et de sa particularité.

Une fois d'accord , elles se replongèrent toutes deux dans la paperasse , une autre demi-heure passa, et ce fut Kushina qui trouva un intriguant parchemin qui apparemment beaucoup plus récent :

-Tsunade ?

-Oui ….

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas , tu m'as bien dit que Itachi Uchiwa était mort lorsque vous l'avez retrouvé et qu'un homme de l'Akatsuki avait récupéré le corps de ce dernier dans un endroit caché à l'insu de tous et gardé secret par le conseil ?

- Oui...lorsque je l'ai appris, j'ai été plus qu'en colère mais pourquoi tu me poses une telle question ? rétorqua Tsunade , perplexe.

- En faite , cette soit disant mort n'en n'était pas une , quelques heures plus tard Itachi a repris conscience , il portait de graves blessures et malgré sa maladie déjà avancée , il avait repris conscience , les espions de Homura et Koharu , le firent passé pour mort et les deux membres du conseil ont placé Itachi avec l'aide de Danzou dans ce soit disant lieu caché pour le faire taire, en faite ce que je veux dire c'est que Itachi était vivant lorsque cet homme l'a enlevé !

La seule chose qu'on entendit à cette instant fut le bruit du rouleau tenu par Sasuke claquant au sol …..

* * *

Après la visite de Yahiko , Naruto fut incapable de retrouvé le sommeil , la nuit laissa place au jour, la matinée s'écroula au rythme de ce quotidien silencieux et pesant , les signes de nausées firent eux aussi leurs apparitions , approfondissant un peu plus son mal aise mais il se devait de garder la tête froide et de ne pas plier face à ce qui lui arrivait , à cet instant précis , il était assit contre l'un des hauts mur du manoir face à la forêt .

Sora était debout dans la petite cour à quelques mètres de lui , ce dernier semblait vouloir attraper de ses petites mains potelées un papillon au couleur chatoyante qui virevoltait au-dessus de lui mais à cause des nausées qui le tenaillait , Naruto ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde le temps de se reprendre , une seconde qui suffit pour entendre son fils gémir étrangement , alerté , il se mit debout tant bien que mal malgré sa pâleur et vint rejoindre Sora qui avait les yeux fermés pleurant à grosse larme , il regarda le sol et vit le fameux papillon qui semblait comme paralysé au sol...

Intrigué , Naruto toucha délicatement l'une des joues humides de son enfant qui reniflait piteusement , ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et comme il l'avait vu de si nombreuse fois , son fils affichait face à lui deux grands yeux pourpres cerclés et entachés de deux virgules noirs , les Sharingans ….

Un niveau bien trop avancé pour un si jeune enfant mais la conséquence de toute cette puissance qui coulait dans ses veines , il le savait déjà depuis bien longtemps mais à chaque fois qu'ils voyait cela , il savait que son fils allait devoir vivre une vie beaucoup plus restrictive que les autres enfant de son âge , avec empressement il serra son fils dans ses bras puis d'une voix douce il rétorqua :

- Chut...calme-toi ….ça va aller , le papillon n'est pas mort , il était juste paralysé ...regarde !

Naruto pointa du doigts , le papillon qui virevoltait de nouveau avec un peu de mal au dessus d'eux .

- Tu vois …. tu n'as plus besoin de pleurer...

Quelques minutes passa quand brusquement une voix venant de derrière son dos claqua dans l'air comme sortie de nulle, le prenant par surprise à son plus grand désarroi :

- Il semblerait que je ne m'étais pas tromper sur cet enfant ….

- Depuis combien de temps vous nous observé ? Répliqua Naruto en prenant Sora sur sa hanche mettant une distance entre lui et l'Homme masqué qui étrangement n'était pas habillé de son manteau , mais vêtu tout de noir de la tête au pied sauf son masque orange spiralé, percé d'un trou ombragé.

- Depuis le début …. j'ai vu ton fils jeté un genjutsu sur ce papillon avec un efficacité déconcertante pour un enfant d'à peine un an et demi, si jeune et déjà capable de tel prouesse ….murmura l'homme en mirant l'enfant qui le scrutait de ses yeux pourpres avec attention .

- Et que suis-je sensé comprendre par là ? lança abruptement Naruto

- A l'âge adulte , ton fils sera un homme extrêmement puissant , tu vois... il est facile de se rendre compte que cet enfant dégage quelque chose d'inhabituelle sans même qu'il est a bougé le petit doigts , heureusement pour moi , je pense qu'il serrait préférable de remercier ce sang de Kitsune qui coule dans ses veines et à cette improbable capacité de porteur que tu as eu grâce à tes origines qui sans nulle doute autrement ne lui n'aurait jamais permis de voir le jour.

- ...

- Tu dois sans doute te demander comment j'ai pu être au courant de tes origines ...n'est-ce-pas ?

- Arrêtez de tourner du pot _Madara..._vous avez laissé assez d'indice pour nous le faire savoir à Sasuke et à moi , je sais que s'est vous qui avez lancé Kuybi sur Konoha il y a des années de cela tuant son porteur au passage et c'est vous qui _** avez enlevé Itachi **_, il vous fallait un membre de la famille proche de Sasuke pour réussir à imposer le contrôle mental sur le corps et le chakra de mon fils et celui de Sasuke , si je n'étais pas intervenu ils serait tout les deux mort ! Lança Naruto avec irritation .

_- Qui a dit que je les voulais mort ! _rétorqua Madara en croisant les bras contre lui _J'avais le contrôle du corps de Sasuke depuis déjà bien longtemps et lorsqu'il a fait le lien entre Itachi et lui il n'a même pas cherché en à savoir plus!

- Ses oreilles étaient mes oreilles , ses yeux était mes yeux , lorsque je le voulais je pouvais puisé en lui assez d'information pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement à Konoha et cela a bien servi une fois que tu es revenu à Konoha avec ton fils après avoir disparu dans la nature , ses maux de têtes qu'il ressentait était le fruit de sa résistance face à moi , mais parfois il ne s'en rendait même pas compte que j'infiltrais ses sens et le jour où tu lui as tout confié sur tes origines , j'ai été tout ouïe et cela à renforcer ce que je savais déjà de toi , un métisse au pouvoir incommensurable possédant assez de puissance pour contenir en plus de cela Kuybi que demandé de plus que de pousser un peu plus le destin en touchant ce que tu tenais le plus , mon descendant et ton fils Sora !

- J'ai donc décidé détendre mon contrôle à Sora pour me rendre compte de sa puissance et du pouvoir de ses yeux et je n'ai pas été déçu puis je les ai affecté physiquement afin de t'ébranler et comme souhaiter tu as coupé le lien , coupé un lien pareil demande beaucoup d'énergie alors j'ai su logiquement à cette instant que s'était le moment idéal pour te capturer de grès ou de force , ce qui à mon humble avis a été un grand succès puisque tu n'es plus capable de faire quoique ce soit et que tu n'oserais absolument pas t'aventurer à franchir les barrières autour de ce manoir au risque de perdre le nouvel enfant que portes , quand à savoir comment j'ai su pour tes origines , par une chance extraordinaire , j'ai réussi à capturer un membre perdu de ton clan qui était en fin de vie, son aura me rappelait étrangement le tien pour une quelconque raison, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille ….

- Il a bien sur tenté de se défendre mais face à moi il n'a pas pu gardé la bouche bien longtemps fermé, aujourd'hui il n'est plus de ce monde, grâce à cela j'ai changé mes plans et j'ai préféré centré mon attention plutôt sur toi laissant Sasuke retourné gentiment à Konoha après son combat contre Itachi ...acheva Madara braquant à présent son œil pourpre brillant à l'ombre de son masque sur un Naruto d'une pâleur inquiétante.

Le concernée déposa Sora au sol , légèrement tremblant , cet homme venait de dire qu'il avait tué un membre de son clan , alors que sa mère désespérait d'en retrouvé un depuis tant d'année et lui il l'avait simplement tué , il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un foutu pantin entre les mains de Madara , il ne s'était jamais senti si impuissant à ce jour , la colère et la rage coula à flot dans ses veines :

- **_SALOPARD_** ! _**Enfoiré **_! Je te ferais payé ce que tu as fais ...

- Tu vois ...ça j'en doute interrompit Madara d'une voix abrupte_ Lors de la seule pleine lune de ce mois, ton sort sera scellé , je reprendrais Kuybi , ton pouvoir sera mien et quand à ton fils, je le prendrais sous ma garde comme il le faut , une fois ce monde plongé sous le pouvoir des neuf bijuus, il retrouva la stabilité qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis temps d'année et ce fameux village où tu es allé te cacher sera balayé , pour ce qui est de Itachi puisqu'il ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité et que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à le tuer , il sera placé demain dans ce manoir avec toi , je suis sûr qu'il te tiendra parfaitement compagnie , jusque là , je te souhaite de profiter pleinement du peu de temps qu'il te reste Uzumaki Naruto...

Naruto eu a peine le temps de réagir qu'il s'était évaporé dans les airs , retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, la gorge serrée par la peine et la colère , il regarda finalement Sora qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe, ses yeux maintenant d'un bleu pénétrant .

Sa seule solution maintenant, était de se fier aux conseils de Yahiko ...

_A suivre..._

* * *

Note de fin de l'auteur : Seijaku* : calme , silence.

A suivre...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà , le chapitre 22 après une très , très longue absence , après le chapitre des révélations , ce chapitre ainsi que les autres à venir signeront le dénouement de l'histoire , ce dernier étant centré un peu plus sur Naruto , si quelques fautes passent veuillez m'en excuser , j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture! si vous voulez plus d'info allez voir mon profil !  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 22**_

_Naruto eu a peine le temps de réagir qu'il s'était évaporé dans les airs , retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, la gorge serrée par la peine et la colère , il regarda finalement Sora qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe, ses yeux maintenant d'un bleu pénétrant ._

_Sa seule solution maintenant, était de se fier aux conseils de Yahiko ..._

Le lendemain matin , encore assommé par la visite de Madara et affaibli par les nausées qui n'arrangeaient absolument rien à son état , il préféra rester dans sa chambre , il avait encore besoin de toute ses forces pour faire face à Nagato , si selon Yahiko , lui et Konan doutait réellement de Madara , il fallait agir afin que ces derniers puissent ouvrir les yeux et enfin permettre à leur ami fantomatique de communiquer avec eux sans heurt , il espérait que Nagato et Konan soient réceptifs à ses paroles et qu'ils ne puissent pas s'entêter à vouloir suivre cette raclure masquée.

Un petit gémissement stoppa carrément net ses pensées , il dirigea son regard vers jambes étendus sur le futon qu'il avait installé dans un coin de la chambre plus que spacieuse , non loin d'un des murs qui l'entourait , d'une main il toucha les cheveux bruns, plus qu'ébouriffé de son jeune fils qui avait à cet instant sa tête posée sur ses jambes , d'un geste assuré il repoussa quelque peu l'épaisse couverture qui était posé sur Sora afin qu'il puisse ainsi bougé avec plus de facilité.

Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond puis se releva l'air encore endormi frottant avec l'aide d'une de ses petits poings boudinés ses yeux à peine ouvert , Naruto regarda distraitement Sora sortir de sa torpeur tout en pensant à Kuybi.

Depuis son arrivé au manoir , il n'avait plus ressenti la présence du Kitsune , avec son Uzu hors d'usage , sa fébrilité actuelle dû à son corps qui changeait pour accueillir au mieux ce nouveau bébé et la quantité massive d'énergie prélevé en lui pour guérir les deux bruns , Kuybi s'était fait plus que silencieux , il sentait peu à peu son corps vibré sous ce flot de puissance qui s'infiltrait déjà subtilement hors de l'Uzu plus qu'affaibli .

Pour palier à cette faiblesse , Naruto malaxait et cadrait du mieux qu'il pouvait toute cette énergie afin de permettre à son corps de ne pas plier sous ce flot de puissance qui l'assaillait, au bout de deux heures il en ressortait éreinter , essouffler et pâle comme un fantôme mais néanmoins satisfait de son labeur durement effectué .

Une fois que son corps retrouvait assez de force pour retenter l'expérience sans nuire à sa condition et ni a lui-même , il n'hésitait à recommencer à s'exercer mais seulement lorsque son fils sommeillait , sûre ainsi de ne pas imposer à ce dernier , la vision de son corps affaibli , de sa pâleur ainsi que de son air hagard une fois son entraînement terminé , son fils avait une fois fait face à cela et aujourd'hui il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'il ne soit pas témoin de sa faiblesse .

Sentant une certaine lassitude l'envahir , Naruto ferma les yeux si bien qu'il sentit que tardivement une petite main se posé sur l'une de ses joue striés , il ouvrit les yeux sur son fils qui cherchait son attention depuis quelques minutes déjà , ce dernier le scrutait attentivement comme pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui .

- Désolé Sora …..murmura Naruto d'une voix rauque

Ce lien si particulier qu'il partageait avec son fils devait sans aucun doute agir sur lui , Naruto avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de ne pas accabler son enfant avec en l'accablant de ses propres sentiments qui le tourmentaient chaque jour et c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire avec plus ou moins de succès mais avec la venue de Madara , quelques unes de ses défenses étaient tombé et voilà que son fils semblait près à le réconforter .

Un petit sourire tremblant aux ses lèvres , Naruto pris la petite main toujours posé sur sa joue dans la sienne plus grande puis l'embrassa avec affection et douceur pour finalement serrer son enfant contre lui , d' un sourire devenu maintenant triste il murmura plus qu'à lui-même qu'à Sora :

- Ce n'est pas à toi de me réconforter , mais à moi , je suis ton père , je me suis promis de faire ce qu'il fallait pour changer et surtout te protéger et voilà que je faillis à ma promesse comme le boulet que j'ai toujours été mais sache que d'une manière ou d'une autre je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour respecter cette promesse Sora...assura Naruto, tout en tenant son fils un peu plus contre lui.

Le blond plongea son nez dans les cheveux ébènes de son enfant , le visage emprunt maintenant de calme , partageant volontiers cette fois-ci , son amour , son bonheur , sa joie de l'avoir dans ses bras avec ce dernier qui ferma les yeux de contentement , ils restèrent ensemble comme cela , dans leur bulle face à l'horrible réalité mais abruptement ils revinrent à eux quand l'atmosphère du manoir s'alourdit considérablement.

Ne voulant en aucun cas de perdre de vue son fils , Naruto préféra reprendre Sora contre lui qui ne protesta pas face au geste de son père , d'un pas mesuré , le blond longea les couloirs avec prudence , il sentit les doigts de Sora se cramponnés à sa tunique grise avec insistance signe qu'il n'était pas rassuré , Naruto tenta donc de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pu en touchant doucement son dos tandis qu'il continuait à avancer en langeant les longs couloirs du manoir , au bout de quelques minutes ,il arriva en face d'une porte coulissante d'où émanait de lourdes énergies.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à observer cette fameuse porte d'un air fébrile , Nagato , Konan et sans aucun doute Itachi se tenait de l'autre côté de ce shôji* , c'était sans aucun doute l'opportunité qu'il attendait et il la prendrait , il n'était plus question d'avoir peur , de courber l'échine face à eux ou de douter de lui , il avait été brave toute sa vie , il était passé par de dures épreuves et jamais il n'avait baissé les bras et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire !

D'un air plus que décidé , Naruto tira d'un coup sec la porte coulissante et la première chose qu'il vit fut Itachi posé sur un futon , les yeux fermés et profondément cernés , le visage d'une pâleur maladive , ses longs cheveux d'un noir profond contrastant considérablement avec sa peau laiteuse négligemment posé autour de sa tête telle une auréole sombre , il était vêtu des mêmes habits que Naruto sauf que ses vêtements semblait quelques peu flotter sur lui , le visage grave, Naruto observa Konan qui posait une couverture d'un bleu sombre sur lui .

Lentement mais surement , Naruto s'approcha du brun puis finalement s'agenouilla à ses côtés posant calmement Sora à ses côtés , ce dernier détailla le visage grave de son père puis fit de même pour Itachi , un visage qui lui rappela étrangement son autre père brun tout en étant différent , troublé le garçonnet pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que quelques mèches brune suivait son geste enfantin, couvrant ainsi quelque peu ses grands yeux bleue emprunt de curiosité, il vit son père toujours posé à ses côtés, observant gravement l'homme inconscient serrant les poings de frustration, le visage emprunt de peine , Sora sut à cet instant que cet homme avait une place particulière dans le cœur de son père alors il fit confiance à son intuition bien plus aiguisé et éveillé que celui d'un enfant de son âge et recentra son regard curieux sur l'homme.

Tendu et sentant le regard de Pein et de Konan posé sur lui alors qu'il scrutait toujours le brun inconscient , ce fut la présence subtile de Yahiko debout non loin de son double qui renforça encore plus sa détermination alors courageusement Naruto brisa le silence lourd et ambiant en prenant parole :

- Je vais aller droit au but_- rétorqua-t-il en dirigeant son regard vers ceux qui lui faisait face avec gravité et irritation-_ je sais que la fidélité que vous vouer à cet homme masqué , _**Madara**_, fléchi de jour en jour , vous doutez de lui et de ses ambitions …..

- Et d'où tiens-tu cet certitude toi qui est enfermé ici ? Rétorqua Pein d'une voix froide .

Naruto ferma les yeux quelqu'un instant sentant silencieusement , l'énergie de Yahiko l'envelopper subtilement , comme-ci des mains invisibles se posaient délicatement sur ses épaules pour le soutenir, lentement il se releva et se rapprocha de Pein et de Konan .

- Cet certitude je vous la prouverais qu'une fois que nous serons hors de cette chambre , je ne tenterais rien d'idiot , la seule chose que je veux de vous , c'est votre attention rien de plus .

Sans même attendre une réponse , Naruto retourna auprès de son fils posant une main sur sa petite tête échevelée :

-Sora , je veux que tu restes dans cette chambre avec le monsieur , ne sort pas d'ici , c'est clair ! Si quelque chose ne va pas fait ce qu'il faut pour me le faire savoir insista Naruto sachant que son fils avait connaissance de leur lien et l'utilisait souvent quand il ne se sentait pas bien.

Le petit brun , se rapprocha du blond et se posa contre son père qui avant de partir lui murmura :

-Je reviendrais aussi vite que je le pourrais...

Une derrière caresse sur les joue rebondies de Sora , Naruto s'en alla suivit de près des deux autres fermant la porte coulissante après sa sortie.

Une fois fait , Naruto fut mener silencieusement à l'extérieur du manoir , là où il avait l'habitude de rester avec son fils , l'un des murs du manoir se tenait à quelques mètres derrière son dos tandis que Konan et Pein lui faisait face , leurs visages emprunt toujours de cette froideur habituelle :

Fort de son courage et de sa détermination , Naruto décida d'une voix claire et distinct de prendre en main la conversation :

- Comme dit tout à l'heure , cette certitude est lié à ce que je suis et à ce qui coule dans mes veines, pour en venir au fait , je vois certaine chose que d'autre ne peuvent voir, j'ai du prendre en compte cette capacité même-ci j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le gérer mais ce qui est sûre c'est que _**lui **_cherche à se faire entendre de vous deux.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Insista Konan avec perplexité tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils face aux dires du blond.

Pein quand à lui ne laissa pas le temps à ce dernier de continuer sur sa lancée , il semblerait que le peu de patience qu'il avait mis en œuvre pour écouter Naruto s'était écroulé plus que mesure, décidé à mettre fin à leur discussion il rétorqua :

- Je vois que le désespoir te fais perdre tes moyens , le peu de temps que je t'ai donné est achevé , ma patience à ses limites et elle sont déjà franchies , Konan allons-y !

Voyant que ces deux interlocuteurs commençait à se détourner de lui , ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas , Naruto finit par hurler avec frustration :

- YAHIKO ! Je parle de Yahiko !

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait , Naruto se retrouva plaquer contre le mur du manoir , une main autour de sa gorge , une autre posé sur ses vêtements au niveau de son ventre quelque peu sensible , le souffle court , Naruto scruta le visage de Pein figé dans une telle dureté qu'il en accentua ses deux grands yeux cerclés qui le fixait avec véhémence :

- Où as-tu eu ce nom ! Réponds ! ordonna Pein en appuyant un peu plus sur son ventre .

Naruto essaya de dégager la main sur son ventre mais rien à faire néanmoins la main sur sa gorge se délia afin qu'il puisse parler et il le fit sans baisser le regard , il avait voulu y aller doucement afin d'éviter ce genre de réaction mais cela n'avait servi strictement à rien , d'une voix rauque il insista :

-Je ne l'ai eu nul part , c'est lui qui me l'a donné , je te l'ai dit , il m'est possible de voir ce que d'autres ne peuvent pas voir. Il y a quelque nuits de cela, il est venu à moi en me confiant qu'il cherchait à entrer en contact avec toi mais ces tentatives ont échoué lamentablement et de fils en aiguilles il m'a parlé de votre enfance à vous trois , de vos déboires pour survivre sans personne sur qui compter , de vos espérances , et de vos projets de ramener un paix durable dans les pays en guerre et puis de sa mort tragique , de la peur qu'il a vu dans tes yeux face au choix qui lui était imposer , du sacrifice de sa personne pour que vous viviez ! Yahiko a vu ce que tu es devenu , toi aussi Konan , il _**veut **_que vous ouvriez les yeux !

Il y eu un court silence , ou seule le vent vint faire balayer les branches verdoyantes des arbres de son souffle frais et humide , aucun ne bougeait , Naruto déglutit péniblement malgré la position qui lui était imposer , la main sur son ventre , le gênait plus que tout et il voulait que Pein ou plutôt Nagato réagisse enfin positivement à son discours il y mettrait toute sa volonté s'il le fallait !

-Yahiko est toujours avec vous deux -_Naruto vit du coin de l'œil Konan qui le fixait avec incertitude et surprise , deux sentiments qu'il voyait pour la toute première fois sur son visage- _il a vu tout ce que par quoi vous êtes passés, après sa mort lorsqu'il a pu enfin vous retrouver une fois sortie de ses limbes , il a vu chacun de vos gestes , son énergie est toujours attaché à son corps de chair, il a donc été témoin de toutes les atrocités que vous avez commises.

Naruto repris son souffle, il mira le visage de Nagato , la dureté de son visage semblait se fissurer quelque peu , ces mots semblaient enfin atteindre sa cible mais il devait continuer !

- Yahiko est un esprit fort ,déterminé et courageux reprit Naruto_Mais plongé dans ta tristesse Nagato , toi qui partage son corps , tu l'as condamné à une torture perpétuelle , témoin de ta propre déchéance et incapable de t' aider ou de te guider , il avait déjà perdu toute espérance à ton égard _**et aujourd'hui **_, je suis déterminé à faire ce qu'il faut pour que cela cesse , faire cesser pour toi , pour Konan , pour Yahiko mais aussi pour notre maître Jaraiya .Vous devez me croire tous les deux ! Ouvrez les yeux dès maintenant pas seulement au sujet de Madara et de ses obscurs projets mais aussi sur ce qui vous entourent !

Le silence reprit ses droits et bien que Naruto ne trouvait plus rien à dire pour les convaincre , il espéraient sincèrement que Nagato ôterait sa main de son ventre parce qu'il se sentait extrêmement mal à aise mais malheureusement pour lui , la main en question sembla se resserrer ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, le mince espoir qu'il avait eu au début en voyant Nagato s'ouvrit un peu à son discours s'envola bien vite , l'esprit de ce dernier était-t-il si irréversiblement plongé dans l'obscurité, qu'il refusait irrémédiablement toute aide extérieur !

Konan les regarda avec préoccupation , elle avait écouter avec attention mais semblait hésitante , Devait-il le croire ? Était-ce un piège ? Elle avait été toujours fidèle à Nagato , le suivant telle son ombre , aujourd'hui on leur apprenait que leur ami défunt était avec eux depuis tout ce temps les observant à chacun de leur pas , témoin invisible de leur propre douleur .

Intérieurement Konan voulait tellement y croire , ce peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait , dernier lambeau d'espérance qu'elle avait gardé en elle et avait douloureusement étouffé une fois Yahiko et son innocence envolé ce jour fatidique! De par la lourde aura qui émanait de Nagato , elle savait que les blessures du passé s'étaient ouvertes un peu plus et que la douleur et la tristesse s'était encore plus accentué , tout comme s'était le cas pour elle mais malgré tout elle restait lucide.

Soudainement un souffle d'une grand fraîcheur vint l'entourer , la frôlant et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et les joues , tel un ami voulant doucement la réconforter puis s'en alla aussi vite qu'il fut venu et à sa plus grande stupéfaction Nagato s'écroula au sol , tenant sa tête à deux mains , Konan courut à ses côtés le plus rapidement que possible s'agenouillant à ses côtés afin de l'aider à se relever du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Naruto qui s'était laissé tombé au sol après que Nagato ne soit pris de violent maux de tête , se releva en s'aidant du mur derrière lui , le souffle court et le ventre légèrement endolori , il vit Nagato reprendre le contrôle de son corps , tandis qu'à son plus grand soulagement Yahiko leur apparaissait , son regard fantomatique dévisageant ses deux amis du monde des vivants , Konan fut la première à réellement le voir , le choc et la réalisation fut telle qu'elle sembla pâlir à vue d'œil et d'une voix éperdue elle murmura :

- Ya...Yahiko...

Ce dernier lui fit un doux sourire afin de la rassurer , puis il dirigea son regard fantomatique vers Nagato qui le fixait à son tour , totalement ébranlé :

- Nagato...je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps , mon énergie se dispersera rapidement , et il me faudra beaucoup de temps pour revenir vers vous alors écoute attentivement , aidez Naruto sera le premier pas qui vous aidera tous deux à revenir vers la lumière , vous devez le protéger de Madara , cette âme tordu , ne vous aidera pas à ramener la paix, il s'est servi de vos faiblesses pour vous avoir sournoisement et même-ci s'il vous laissait décider de votre propre chef , il n'en était rien , je ressens votre incertitude à son égard , il est temps d'avancer , je veux que vous viviez enfin en paix avec vous même , Naruto et son fils seront une des nombreuses occasions qui vous sera donné pour éclairer votre chemin, je veux Nagato que tu te libères de ta douleur , cela me ronge de te voir sombrer ainsi à cause de moi…..

Nagato ferma les yeux face à ce flot de sentiments qu'il avait gardé et tût en lui depuis si longtemps, il sentait l'énergie de Yahiko entourer son corps de chair qu'il avait pris en sa possession pour montrer à tous sa douleur ...il sentait la profonde tristesse de Yahiko à son égard vibrer en lui là où se tenait son vrai corps ainsi que les larmes glissées sur ses joues creuses.

- Konan merci d'avoir veiller sur Nagato , ta dévotion n'a d'égale que ton courage , n'oubliez pas , je veillerais sur vous même-ci je ne suis pas visible à vos yeux quand à toi Naruto, merci d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de détermination à l'égard de mes amis , tu auras une place spéciale dans mon cœur sois en sûre.

Naruto le fixa d'un regard entendu puis Yahiko leur fit un sourire et se désagrégea telle une brume , ne laissant qu'une douce brise qui vint les frôler tous les trois une dernière fois.

Konan et Nagato restèrent silencieux à son encontre, ce que voyait Naruto dans le regard de Konan , lui était plus que suffisant, une nouvelle page serait tournée de leurs côtés mais la chemin de la rédemption sera long et fastidieux et avec cela Naruto savait qu'une porte de sortie lui était ouverte .

- Le jour de la pleine lune , nous viendront à toi sois attentif à ce qui t'entoure ! annonça Konan tandis que ses mains étaient posées sur les épaules tremblantes de Nagato toujours assis à même le sol tandis que sa tête incliné ne laissant rien paraître de son visage.

Une fois finit , Konan et Nagato s'envolèrent dans un flot de papillon éphémère d'un blanc incandescent.

Naruto quand à lui retourna au près de son fils et de Itachi , l'esprit léger mais aussi plus à même de faire face à ce qui venait...

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard …._

A l'extérieur des murs de Konoha , dissimulée dans la forêt qui l'environnait , une femme rousse cachée au couvert des arbres , regardaient avec satisfaction son œuvre , un sceau d'une taille exceptionnelle et vibrant de puissance.

Une vingtaine de torches posés à même le sol flambant dans l'obscurité accentua de leurs flammes l'écriture inconnu d'un vert fluorescente qui se dégageait du sceau , signe que ce dernier puisait comme convenu sa force de la Terre et de la Nature qui l'entourait .

Kushina fit face à un groupe qui l'observait avec attention :

- Heureux de vous voir parmi nous , Sakura Haruno , Nara Shikamaru , Hatake Kakashi __A qui elle jeta un regard pénétrant _« l'ancien élève de mon mari » murmura-t-elle dans ses pensées_

Intérieurement elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir un des anciens élèves de son mari , Minato les aimait tous beaucoup .

- Certaines vérités vont ont été dites grâce à mon accord et à celui de Sasuke uchiwa, garder en tête qu'elles ne doivent être en aucun cas divulguées à tout va, à moins que vous ne me vouliez sur votre dos ce qui serait fort déplorable pour vous et votre santé alors soyez prudent , quand à vous Kakashi-san je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous revoir même-ci maintenant vous avez pas mal grandi et vieilli !

Kakashi la dévisagea avec perplexité , il avait encore à assimiler pas mal d'informations que lui avait transmis la Godaime Hokage quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'elle lui avait fait demandé dans une pièce annexée de tous regards.

Sa suspicion laissa donc place à une vive curiosité lorsqu'une fois arrivé près de la dite salle , il remarqua un ajout assez important et imposant de protection de haut niveau sur les murs de la salle annexé , ce qui lui fit fortement hausser son sourcil mais bien assez vite il finit par comprendre la nécessité de sa venue dans cette salle hautement gardée...

Tsunade n'avait donc pas hésiter à tout déballer , Naruto et son état de santé plus que ahurissante , la naissance de son fils , du lien établi avec Sasuke et de son terrible secret lié à la mort de son clan , à Itachi et aux membres non recommandables du conseil dont Danzo, l'enlèvement de Naruto et de son fils qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de garder cacher aux yeux de tous afin d'agir dans l'ombre avec plus de discrétion et lui permettre de monter cette expédition casse-cou puis enfin _la mère de Naruto_, Kushina Uzumaki , la femme de son défunt maître qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui lui souriait avec indulgence semblant comprendre son agitation .

Ils se mirèrent tous deux silencieusement puis finalement Kakashi inclina légèrement la tête signe de son respect envers elle , ce qui fit s'élargir le sourire de cette dernière puis elle se détourna de lui , de Sakura et de Shikamaru pour finalement centré son attention vers quatre autres personnes qui se tenaient non loin des torches , Tsunade , Shizune , Tatsuya et enfin Sasuke qui la scrutait de ses orbes onyx.

Ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'une lueur étrange , Kushina ajouta pour tous :

— _Le sceau est achevé , il est temps pour nous d'agir …._

_

* * *

_

_Note de fin de l'auteur : Enfin chapitre achevé , il était important de centrer ce chapitre sur la discussion entre Naruto , Nagato , Konan sans faire du hors caractère , ce qui était très difficile à faire j'espère que ça vous aura plus néanmoins , le chapitre 23 sera plus mouvementé , je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !_

**_*Shôji_** : _Porte coulissante constituée de papier translucide et montée sur une trame en bois._

_A suivre …._


	23. Chapter 23

**Éloignements**

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

**Note de l'auteur:**_ Voilà la suite ! je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews , j'en suis fortement désolée mais voilà le chapitre 23 ! je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ! n'oubliez pas de voir mon profil !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Quelques jours s'écroulèrent doucement après sa rencontre avec Konan et Nagato , pour éviter de faire l'aller-retour entre la chambre de Itachi et la sienne, il finit par s'installer dans celle du brun , il veilla sur lui jour et nuit , alternant ses exercices et surveillant son fils avec attention avec l'aide de la jeune femme qu'on lui avait imposé depuis son arrivée au manoir.

Ce fut lors d'un matin pluvieux , en début de matinée alors que Sora dormait à poing fermé , que Naruto qui avait émergé de son sommeil depuis quelques heures senti l'aura faible de brun changé nettement signe qu'il émergerait de son sommeil .

Rapidement mais posément , Naruto se rapprocha de son futon et s'agenouilla à ses côtés , il posa sa main sur son front et sur son plexus solaire puis s'aidant de l'énergie qu'il avait durement malaxé, il aida un peu plus Itachi à émerger de sa profonde torpeur , il injecta son énergie débordante dans les points les plus touchés de ses lignes énergétiques liés à ses organes et s'assura de leur restauration , il se savait essoufflé mais il ne baissa pas les bras , utiliser toute cette énergie et la plié à ses souhaits afin de s'en servir pour prodiguer soins et guérisons allaient très vraisemblablement le laisser sur le carreau mais Itachi lui serrait d'une très grande aide lorsqu'il devrait sortir de cet enfer.

Une fois terminé, Naruto n'y tenant plus revint vers sous la couverture chaude de son futon , aux côtés de son fils et s'y coucha, le souffle court , le teint palot , il jeta un dernier regard au brun qui sans aucun doute se réveillerait complètement dans quelques heures puis sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience .

* * *

Ce fut un corps chaud contre le sien qui le réveilla , entrouvrant quelque peu les yeux , Naruto vit son fils posé sur ses jambes drapés , observant d'un air curieux , un Itachi parfaitement réveillé et redressé sur son futon , la couverture posée sur lui repoussé aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

Cette scène amena un doux sourire à ses lèvres , les deux bruns ne voulaient en aucun cas baissés les yeux et chacun se dévisageait avec attention dans un silence complet, d'une voix douce Naruto appela son fils :

- Sora...

L'appelé se retourna vivement vers lui , les yeux brillant de contentement à son encontre puis crapahuta immédiatement jusqu'à être dans les bras de son père , un doux sourire peint toujours aux lèvres Naruto ébouriffa les cheveux ébènes de son fils si bien que ce dernier ria sous l'affection débordante qui lui était donné .

Satisfait de voir son fils en pleine forme , Naruto releva les yeux vers Itachi qui observait la scène silencieusement :

- Alors Itachi comment vont tes yeux ? Demanda Naruto tout en se relevant sachant que s'était les prémisses d'une longue discussion entre eux deux.

- Ma vision n'est pas aussi précise et parfaite comme il l'était avant mais néanmoins je vois , ce qui n'aurait pas du être le cas , même mon corps ne me fait plus souffrir qu'as-tu fait exactement ?

-J'ai soigné ton corps ou plus exactement les points d'énergies liés à tes organes ainsi que ton système circulatoire du chakra ; ton cœur , tes poumons et tes yeux étaient les plus touchés , j'ai tout de même réussi à les guérir comme il le fallait , pour ce qui est de tes yeux, tu ne pourras plus utiliser les Sharingans comme tu le faisais avant et ta vue sera un peu plus faible qu'à l'accoutumer , quand à ta force corporelle et à ton agilité tu les retrouvas bien vite en t' entraînant intensivement , de ce côté là je pense que tu t'en sortira parfaitement bien malgré tes yeux.

Itachi détourna son regard du blond et observa de sa vue légèrement trouble la chambre dans lequel il était placé , il ne reconnut absolument pas la pièce bien trop éclairé à celle où il avait été maintenu.

- Où suis-je exactement ? Demanda-t-il perplexe

- Dans un manoir perdu en pleine forêt , Konan et Pein t'ont amené ici sous l'ordre de Madara il y a quelques jours.

Imperceptiblement Itachi se tendit dès que le nom de Madara fut prononcé par Naruto qui d'un œil vif ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait , il nous a manipulé tout les deux , il t'a utilisé en utilisant un rituel de sang pour avoir des informations à mon propos par l'intermédiaire de Sasuke qui ne s'était absolument douté de rien , ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tout comme Madara , les effets de ce rituel ne s'arrête pas seulement à celui qui l'a contracté mais s'étend aussi à celui qui est utilisé comme sacrifié, tu sais donc ce que moi et mon fils sommes exactement Itachi ? Rétorqua Naruto en lui jetant un regard pénétrant.

-Oui...je le sais ….lorsque Madara a su pour l'existence de cet enfant , il n'a pas hésité à faire le nécessaire pour faire durée le rituel indéfiniment tant sa curiosité avait été éveillé , je dirais même qu'il était obsédé...Ajouta Itachi en se souvenant de la douleur dans lequel il avait été plongé durant de longues heures.

-Il n'a pas manqué de me le faire savoir , Sora est un enfant très précoce et le fait qu'il est déjà éveillé ses Sharingans à un si jeune âge et en plus au niveau deux ne fait accentué l'obsession de Madara à l'égard de mon fils et ça je ne le permettrais pas , cet enfoiré devra me passer sur le corps avant qu'il ne tente de prendre mon fils sous sa coupe.

Itachi observa l'enfant dans les bras de son père avec perplexité et surprise , cet enfant n'avait même pas deux ans ! Si à cet âge il avait déjà poussé l'éveil aussi loin qu'est-ce-que cela donnerait à l'âge adulte ! Si son père n'était pas mort de ses mains, il est sûre que ce dernier aurait fait son possible pour que le garçonnet soit entre ses mains et faire de lui le porte-étendard du clan sans même prendre en compte son bien-être comme il l'avait fait avec lui , et avec Madara cela allait être pareil mais en pire , sachant que le but de ce dernier était d'avoir quelqu'un de facilement manipulable et malléable selon ses propres plans connus que de lui et de son mental perturbé.

- Madara ne nous retiendra pas éternellement ici , surtout si Pein et Konan ont décidé de le trahir.

Itachi savait qu'il restait peu des membres de l'Akatsuki , seul Zetsu , Pein et Konan était encore debout et apprendre que ces deux derniers s'étaient décidé à trahir Madara aussi facilement l'étonna énormément.

- Konan et Pein ont ouvert leurs yeux face aux manipulations de cette raclure , ils ont pris la décision de cheminer seule selon leur propre voie, une chose est sûre une fois sortie de cette forêt il nous faudra rejoindre l'équipe de secours envoyé par Tsunade-baa-chan qui je suis sûre est entrain de nous rechercher en ce moment même !

Qui dit équipe de secours dit Konoha donc revoir inévitablement son petit frère et cela allait être un gros problème , la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Sasuke , il n'y avait pas été de main morte...

-Tu sais que toi et ton frère êtes vraiment pareil à certains égard rétorqua Naruto en brisant l'introspection dans lequel était plongé son vis à vis , le brun fut quelque peu surpris par sa réplique.

-Vous parlez peu , gardez tout en vous jusqu'à ce que cela vous ronge de l'intérieur et faite preuve d'une grande sévérité et d'une grande violence envers vous-même jusqu'à vous faire du mal mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé et j'ai veillé à cela en farfouillant dans les malversations du conseils et de Danzou et **devine ce que j'ai trouvé d'intéressant itachi**...répliqua Naruto d'air malicieux.

Itachi ne répondit rien seul son silence et son masque de froideur quelque peu fissuré suffit à Naruto:

- Tu n'es pas le seul dont la vie a été brisé par les manigances du conseil et de Danzou , ma mère a été l'une de leur victime bien désignée et jetée hors de Konoha comme une malpropre à cause de ce qu'elle était , je ne leur pardonnerais jamais cela , je voulais des preuves et j'en ai eu plus que j'en aurais espéré et dans le lot , ton cas est ressorti , ils t'ont tous quatre imposés un choix inhumain , je n'ai donc aucun droit de te juger surtout que ton choix aussi grave soit-t-il envers ton clan n'avait pas été fait par pure folie mais bien pour que cette paix durable que tu voulais voir perdurer mais aussi pour protéger Sasuke, même-ci tu as préféré que ton frère te haïsse plutôt qu'il ne sache ce qui se cachait derrière tes actes , enfin de compte ,Itachi tu es un frère hyper protecteur et très attentionné derrière ton air de glaçon ambulant...

Naruto sourit largement face à Itachi qui s'était détourné de lui pour cacher sa gêne où peut-être une rougeur peu habituelle à son caractère taciturne, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son fils qui gigotait dans ses bras tel un vers et semblait ne pas vouloir rester tranquille, Naruto reprit tout de même la parole :

-Ma mère a dû rappliqué immédiatement après notre disparition , les preuves que j'ai amassé lui a donc été transmise et je suis sûre qu'elle a fait son possible pour que Tsunade-baa-chan soit mise au courant de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos ainsi qu'à Sasuke , à l'heure actuelle tu es libre de tes mouvements , tu n'as plus à te cacher dans l'ombre ….

Naruto ne parla plus laissant à Itachi le temps de digérer la nouvelle , le brun n'avait plus relevé le regard à son encontre et il respecta cela , tout autre personne dans son cas aurait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée de sa nouvelle liberté acquise.

Mais à peine avait-il terminer de parler que Naruto fut obligé de lâcher son fils bien trop agité , ce dernier clopina vers Itachi sans demander son reste mais malheureusement avant qu'il n'est pu arrivé plus près du brun , il trébucha tête la première sur la couverture qu'avait repoussé Itachi mais avant même qu'il ne puisse se faire mal , le grand brun l'avait ramassé dans ses bras et tenu contre lui sous le regard soulagé de Naruto.

- Sora est un enfant tactile et bien décidé quand il veut obtenir ce qu'il veut !

- Oui je l'ai bien remarqué et il ressemble énormément à Sasuke ….

C'était l'une des premières choses qu'avaient remarqué Itachi , c'était cette ressemblance frappante à part ces étranges yeux bleus surnaturels et particulièrement pénétrant pour un enfant de cet âge.

- J'ai dû me faire à l'idée que Sora aura une enfance bien plus cadrée qu'un enfant ordinaire , cela ne sera pas évident pour lui car à cet âge on cherche à s'amuser, à toucher , on fait des caprices pour tout et n'importe quoi et surtout on fait preuve d'une curiosité débordante , avec ses pouvoirs cela pourrait prendre des proportions extraordinaires , tu es son oncle Itachi , je suis sûre que tu le soutiendras dans le futur s'il avait dû mal à gérer ses Sharingan s.

L'appui qu'il n'avait pas pu donner à Sasuke , il pourrait sans doute le donner à son fils , même-ci s'était encore étrange de se dire qu'il était devenu oncle et qu'il avait son neveu entre ses bras.

- Cette capacité de porteur m'a tout autant surpris continua Naruto_ Sasuke m'a violemment rejeté quand il l'a appris , j'ai du apprendre à accepter du mieux que je le pouvais cette autre différence en plus de mes origines et cela n'a pas été facile , mais je devais le faire pour le bien-être de mon fils acheva Naruto avec tendresse.

Itachi lut l'affection et l'amour inconditionnel sur le visage du blond envers son fils en ayant son neveu entre ses bras , les quelques souvenirs heureux de jeux insouciants dans la forêt entourant le domaine familiale avec son frère encore tout jeune et si naïf à cet époque remonta à nouveau à la surface , ses souvenirs étaient les seuls qu'ils chérissaient dans l'obscurité qui l'oppressaient et dans lequel il s'était résigné à mourir mais peut-être avait-il là l'occasion de créer de nouveau lien et cela allait commencer par son neveu et Naruto.

* * *

Un souffle frais et glacé vint balayé les arbres de l'épaisse forêt plus que silencieuse qui entouraient le petit groupe de sauvetage qui y cheminait depuis bien plusieurs jours , la légère brume et le manque de vivacité de la faune qui y habitait accentuait l'air plus que pittoresque des lieux , chacun était sur ses gardes et près en cas de mauvaise rencontre .

Kushina suivit de près par Tatsuya couvert de leur cape d'un noir de jet marchaient avec légèreté entres branches mortes, racines , rochers , feuilles et autres gisant sur le sol terreux et humide de la pluie tombé précédemment, tout en gardant un œil sur leur environnement beaucoup trop calme à leurs goûts, Kakashi ,Shikamaru , Sakura ainsi que Sasuke marchaient non loin derrière eux avec un peu plus de difficulté en serrant les dents face au terrain accidenté tout en replaçant leur cape autour d'eux.

C'était dans cette forêt que le sceau les avaient envoyé , Kushina leur expliqua immédiatement qu'il devait pour en avoir pour plusieurs jours de voyages jusqu'au périmètre où elle ressentait l'énergie de Sora et qu'il serait préférable de marcher pour plus de sécurité , selon elle , les arbres de cette forêt étaient tout sauf immobile et leur marcher dessus serait la pire chose à faire , ce fut sous la pluie et le froid malgré leurs capes , qu'ils purent néanmoins avancés rapidement sans trop de problèmes grâce au soutien inébranlable de Kushina, il était donc presque arrivé et proche de retrouver Naruto et Sora.

* * *

La matinée laissa place à l'après-midi tandis que Naruto et Itachi discutaient de temps à autres , Sora était maintenant endormi , posé sur le lit du grand brun et couvert par ses propres soins .

Itachi avait remarqué la pâleur marqué du blond et son énergie plus qu'affaiblit , il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet durant leur discussion mais ce fut le blond qui m'y fin à ses interrogations.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air d'une loque en ce moment , quand j'ai vu à quel point Sasuke et Sora étaient mal au point , je n'ai pas hésité à me délester d'une bonne partie de mon énergie vitale pour mettre fin aux effets du rituel de Madara et cela m'a fortement affaibli et l'enfant que je porte n'arrange pas les choses mais j'ai pu quand même trouvé une solution et s'est ce qui m'a permis de t'aider à guérir ...

Itachi resta muet face à la révélation du blond , donc il n'avait pas un neveu mais un deuxième en cours de route , c'était une nouvelle étrange et inattendu , plus que d'apprendre les préférences de son frère mais pas désagréable et le manque de vitalité du blond s'expliquait enfin, mettre fin à un rituel d'une telle puissante étaient une entreprise risquée , Madara avait donc très bien calculé son coup , Naruto affaibli et bien gardé ici , il pouvait donc continuer ses plans sans se lasser ...

Alors qu'il laissait Itachi à ses réflexions , Naruto vit un papillon d'un blanc brillant passé par la fenêtre grande ouverte de leur chambre et virevolté jusqu'à lui pour ensuite se posé quelques mètres à ses côtés , l'aspect peu orthodoxe du papillon révéla immédiatement au blond qui était son propriétaire , sans tardé il s'approcha puis le prit d'une main pour enfin l'ouvrir avec empressement sous le regard intrigué de Itachi qui avait regardé l'arrivée du papillon avec circonspection.

-Un message de Konan ….elle nous prévient que demain en début d'après-midi , tout les sceaux qui entourent le manoir seront levés , une fois que nous seront sortis, elle nous guidera avec un autre de ses papillons jusqu'à elle et de là , elle nous mènera à un point d'envol où elle nous transportera aussi loin qu'elle le pourra , elle nous précise qu'il nous est préférable de marcher et de ne pas sauter aux arbres aux risques de ne pas s'en sortir indemne , plutôt curieux comme conseil , mais il est pris en compte acheva Naruto avec perplexité.

- Aussi loin qu'elle le pourra ou peut-être pas assez , je n'aime pas ce plan...insista Itachi

- Mais c'est mieux que rien , si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour empêcher Madara de mettre ses sales pattes sur Sora alors je suivais ses instructions .

Itachi ne fut pas pour autant convaincu mais il tempéra son manque de certitude à l'encontre du message de Konan sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour s'en sortir , cette nuit-là , aucun deux ne purent trouver le sommeil...

* * *

Le lendemain , Itachi et Naruto furent levés au aurore , ils se préparèrent mentalement pour ce qui les attendaient en début d'après-midi , la jeune fille revint l'aider comme à son habitude avec Sora sous le regard aiguisé de Itachi puis avant de partir , elle lui tendit deux capes dont une petite couleur ébène à capuchon sur lequel était posé une grande sacoche bleu froncée , elle leur précisa que s'était Konan qui lui avait demander de préparer avec discrétion ses effets pour eux et qu'elle devait le leur remettre en main propre , rapidement Naruto pris les effets en mains sous le sourire de la jeune femme qui une fois sa mission achevée s'en alla rapidement.

Naruto vint s'assoir sur son futon et déposa les capes à ses côtés , il ouvrit la sacoche et y découvrit des Kunais très aiguisés et d'une légèreté remarquable , la lame était plus longue que celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser , il y avait des shurikens et autres armes de petites tailles facilement transportables et manipulable d'une manufacture différente de celle de Konoha.

Naruto savait que cette jeune inconnue qui ne lui avait jamais donné son nom venait du pays de la pluie , ce pays était très secret et vouait une fidélité et un culte sans pareil à Pein ainsi qu'à Konan et que beaucoup n'hésiterait pas à se disputer leurs faveurs , cette jeune femme a dû se sentir très honoré d'avoir été choisi par Konan et apparemment cela la rendait heureuse…..

La journée s'écroula donc lentement mais surement jusqu'en début d'après-midi , Naruto habilla Sora de la petite cape et le chaussa de ses sandales puis rabaissa la petite capuche sous l'air intrigué de l'enfant idem pour lui puis récupéra un kunai qu'il cacha dans sa tunique , Itachi habillé de cape en tête récupéra la sacoche puis d'un accord silencieuse , ils longèrent les longs couloirs du manoir qui furent un temps leur prison puis traversèrent l'immense salle tels des ombres .

D'une main vigoureuse Itachi poussa un des grands Shoji qui les séparaient de l'extérieur en un rien de temps et sans hésitation ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'orée du bois ou aucun obstacle ne freinèrent leur parcours puis ils continuèrent à s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt sans s'arrêter , ni regarder derrière eux .

Sora bien calé contre son père dont le visage était caché par sa capuche essayait tant bien que mal de regarder ce qui l'entourait en ne faisant aucun bruit comme attentif , Itachi quand à lui marchait derrière le blond un Kunai en main bien caché entre les plis du manche de sa cape, malgré sa vue quelque peu basse , ses sens quand à eux étaient encore extrêmement affinés et ils n'hésiteraient pas attaquer en cas de problèmes .

Durant sa marche , Naruto ressentit l'énergie ambiante qui émanait de cette forêt , une énergie bien plus vivante et vibrante que seule une forêt sacrée pouvait dégager, ces flots d'énergies spirituelles l'entouraient et l'assaillaient de toute part .

Durant sa captivité , il avait tellement centré son attention sur son fils et son manque de force, qu'il n'avait absolument pas cherché à en savoir plus sur cette étrange forêt qui entourait le manoir de Madara mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Konan leur avait conseillé de faire attention à leur manière de se déplacer au sein de ce lieu sacré que Madara n'avait pas hésité à sa plus grande colère à profaner sans aucune pudeur , sans plus tardé , il mit au courant Itachi de sa découverte, redoublant ainsi d'attention , ils continuèrent à avancer avec vigilence.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'ils cheminaient encore , un papillon blanc messager vint virevolté vers eux puis dévia vers la gauche comme pour leur montrer le chemin .

D'un comme un accord , ils suivirent le papillon qui une demi-heure plus tard les mena à Konan, cette dernière se tenait face à un immense arbre toujours vêtu de sa cape de l'Akatsuki à haut col montant , son visage restait impassible mais ses yeux montraient quand à eux une certaine satisfaction au vu de leur arrivé , d'une voix qui ne laissa place à aucune discussion elle rétorqua :

- Ne perdons pas de temps , ils nous restent encore une heure de marche jusqu'au point d'envol , Pein, couvre nos arrières mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils nous faut traîner en cours de route .

Rapidement , ils suivirent Konan sans discuter , au vu du soleil , l'après-midi semblait bien avancé depuis leur départ du manoir , Naruto passa une doigt affectueux sur la joue rebondie de son fils qui somnolait semblerait-t-il , un léger sourire aux lèvres Naruto marcha plus vigoureusement malgré sa fatigue .

Konan leur signala enfin qu'il était à trente minutes du point d'envol quand brusquement le sol trembla sous leur pied puis le bruit d'une explosion puissante vint à leurs oreilles , le visage tendu , la jeune femme lança rapidement :

- Nous avons été découvert , Pein doit essayer de les retenir , vite nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ….

Accélérant le cadence , sous les déflagrations et l'agitation lointaine , ils espérèrent néanmoins arrivée à temps quand subitement Naruto sentit l'air se tordre et changé de densité , les yeux écarquillés Naruto s'élança vers Itachi qui s'était rendu compte du phénomène.

_Madara les voulais tout les deux pensa-t-il — et bien dommage pour lui , le seul qu'il aurait se sera lui et personne d'autre !_

Rapidement il plaça son fils complètement apeuré et en pleurs dans les bras de Itachi qui voulu vivement protester puis il les poussa vers Konan :

**- EMMENE MON FILS LOIN D'ICI ! ALLEZ BOUGE-TOI !**

Itachi fit un pas de plus vers Naruto mais Konan l'en empêcha et le poussa à continuer sous les pleurs de son neveu qui tendait les bras vers son père , affligé , le cœur serré il respecta le choix du blond avec amertume , Konan les mena rapidement au point d'envol où elle avait conservé assez d'énergie pour lui permettre de transporter plus de monde et aussi soudainement ils se désintégrèrent en un flot de papillon d'un blanc incandescent.

* * *

En voyant son fils entre de bonnes mains , Naruto senti son cœur s'alléger quelques peu , un soulagement qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus jouissif si seulement la main de Madara ne l'avait pas arrêté juste au moment où il allait plongé son long Kunai acéré directement dans ce misérable trou qui lui servait d'yeux , ce masque hideux qui à son plus grand énervement était orange comme les cheveux de sa mère ! Même là il fallait qu'il porte atteinte à un autre membre de sa famille!

Naruto essaya de l'atteindre sous un autre angle avec agilité et précision mais Madara l'arrêta encore et lui cassa le bras sous son cri douloureux puis il lui asséna un coup de poing vertigineux qui le fit atterrir quelques mètres plus loin.

Sonné , Naruto se releva tant bien que mal sur ses jambes puis avec empressement il essuya le sang de ses lèvres meurtries et tant bien que mal il récupéra son arme de son autre main valide près à en découdre , il était au plus haut point énervé , s'il avait été au sommet de sa forme et de sa puissance , Madara aurait perdu sa tête bien avant qu'il puisse le toucher mais aujourd'hui , ici , il était affaibli face à un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que lui , une raclure de la pire espèce qui méritait largement qu'on le remette à sa place et il ne le pouvait pas ! Il savait que ses yeux devait luire d'une lueur meurtrière face aux flots de ressentiments et de colère qui coulaient en ses veines !

Il allait se défendre coûte que coûte ! Mais à peine avait -t-il pris cette ferme résolution, que Naruto senti quelque chose se ficher dans son cou , sursautant violemment il toucha sa peau à ce niveau et y retrouva deux longs pics enfoncés dans sa peau qu'il tenta bien évidemment d'enlever mais ces choses semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer encore plus dans sa chair comme mu d'une volonté qui leur était propre !

Immédiatement et à sa plus grande horreur ses membres s'engourdirent , du mieux qu'il put , Naruto se retourna et vit un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire dont la capuche, ornée d'étrange dessin sur les deux côtés cachait d'une ombre malsaine le visage de son nouvel agresseur , l'homme plante de l'Akatsuki , Zetsu , se tenait à ses côtés et le regardait avec délectation mais ce fut la dernière réplique de Madara qui avait été silencieux jusque là depuis son apparition qui l'acheva :

- Tu m'as prouvé ton utilité Kabuto , il est temps de commencer les préparatifs...

Puis Naruto sombra dans l'obscurité ...

_A suivre..._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà rapidement la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Chapitre 24**_

Tandis que le petit groupe de sauvetage continuait son périlleux cheminement dans la forêt , le matin pluvieux laissant place à une après-midi plus agréable et la brume beaucoup moins présente facilitant grandement leur avancée , Kushina sondait de son regard émeraude la forêt plus silencieuse qu'une tombe , de par son sang et son lien profond avec la nature , elle savait que ce lieu était imprégné d'une forte énergie spirituelle , vivante , forte et que ce silence pesant était le signe qu'ils étaient observés , elle avait donc ordonné que chacun marche au sol et non sautant d'arbres en arbres comme le faisait la plupart des Shinobis , en faisant cela ils signifiaient leur respect et leur non agressivité en ce lieu sacrée mais cette tension presque palpable qui parcourait son corps lui prouvait que leur seule présence n'était pas la cause de ce silence ambiant mais bien la présence de quelque chose de plus sombre et l'avènement d'un événement chaotique à venir et cela la rendit plus que nerveuse.

* * *

L'après-midi était maintenant bien avancée et pourtant , elle n'était pas apaisé et cette oppression au cœur ne cessait de s'accentuer encore plus et cela la terrifiait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et la forêt qui était resté silencieuse semblait gémir , les arbres craquaient et bougeaient de manière étrange et le vent sifflaient fortement mais subitement des déflagrations lointaines arrivèrent à leur oreilles.

- Des explosions ? Remarqua Kakashi les traits tendus , les autres du groupe furent tout autant perplexe.

- Oui ….nous devons tous nous dépêcher je n'aime pas ce qui se passe ici ! insista Kushina en accélérant le pas suivit de près par Tatsuya.

Ils continuèrent donc en allant bon train durant un petit laps de temps , espérant que rien de grave n'arriverait à Naruto ou à son fils quand brusquement l'énergie de Sora qui avait aidé Kushina à guider le groupe sembla s'évanouir à sa plus grande stupeur !

Choquée , elle arrêta nette de marcher sous le regard curieux du groupe qui attendait des explications face à son comportement , son visage plus que pâle elle lança :

- L'énergie de Sora a disparu !

- Quoi !...mais comment? Insista Sasuke , son regard sombre dévisageant Kushina avec incompréhension tandis que Kakashi , Sakura et Shikamaru se posaient tout autant la même question , étaient-t-ils arriver trop tard ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je suis tout autant surprise que vous ! Il était encore là et puis plus rien? disparu ! C'est complètement absurde !Ajouta -t-elle avec agitation et frustration tout en posant sa main tremblante sur son front , elle n'avait pas eu tort quelque chose de terrible était belle et bien arriver bordel !

- Que devons-nous faire maintenant ? Demanda Kakashi d'un air grave.

- Il est hors de question de rebrousser chemin , nous ne devons pas baisser les bras , il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de les retrouver ! Objecta Sakura ses sourcils plus que froncés montrant sa détermination.

- La marque de Sasuke peut-être... mais vu que Naruto n'y verse plus son énergie s'est peine perd...ATTENDEZ QUELQUE CHOSE ARRIVE ! hurla Kushina

Tous se mirent en garde , attendant de pied ferme ce qui viendrait , armée , il regardèrent d'un œil affuté leur environnement sous les gémissements étranges de la forêt quand soudainement à quelques mètres d'eux un immense rideau étrange et mouvant , d'une blancheur éclatante prit peu à peu forme puis se dissipa bien vite laissant place à deux êtres humains , il en reconnurent un immédiatement :

- Itachi ... dit Kakashi en dévisageant le brun qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis leur dernière confrontation.

Sasuke observa son frère , bel et bien vivant face à lui , vêtu d'une cape noire qui cachait ses formes , il remarqua là femme à ces côtés et au vu de son manteau il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre avec qui elle était affilié.

Mais des petits gémissements , celle d'un enfant le poussa à se diriger vers son frère aînée qui le regardait faire silencieusement , les autres lui jetèrent des regards de désapprobations mais préférèrent rester sur leur garde en cas d'attaque , ils savaient que Itachi était innocenté grâce aux révélations faites par Tsunade et Kushina mais c'est la femme qui se tenait derrière Itachi qui leur posait problème.

Sasuke s'arrêta net face à son frère , les deux Uchiwa se regardèrent silencieusement , la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu s'était en tant adversaire maintenant que la vérité avait été dite , il se tenait là s'en trop savoir ni quoi se dire , ni quoi faire , mais se fut le geste amorcé par Itachi qui brisa leur lien , ce dernier poussa les pans de sa cape noire révélant contre le torse , son fils tremblant et en pleurs.

De loin les deux bruns entendirent des hoquets de surprise , Sasuke prit délicatement son fils qui se tendit perceptiblement puis se relâcha immédiatement à son contact , Sora releva son regard embué vers son autre père qui le serra contre lui sans tardé , calmement Sasuke posa sa main sur la tête puis le dos de Sora pour le calmer , Itachi quand à lui parla sans perdre une minute de plus.

- Naruto et moi étions maintenus par Madara dans un manoir situé à quelques kilomètres d'ici mais nous avons pu nous échapper grâce à l'aide de Pein et Konan qui lui ont tourné le dos.

Les autres regardèrent la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus avec surprise et doute , cette dernière étaient en apparence calme et son regard froid ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments.

-Mais malheureusement nous avons été découvert continua Itachi _ Naruto a préféré que je parte avec Sora plus tôt que de le voir entre les mains de Madara.

La consternation se lut sur le visage de tous , Sasuke ferma les yeux puis posa son visage contre les doux cheveux de son fils espérant ainsi juguler la frustration et la colère qui montait en lui , le tout , était maintenant de savoir ou Madara avait bien pu emmené Naruto !

Konan qui était restée silencieuse durant le court récit de Itachi prit à son tour parole :

-Madara ne touchera pas à Naruto, pas avant que la lune ne soit bien pleine , vu que la nuit commence déjà à tomber, il vous reste encore quelques heures pour agir.

-Mais comment allons-nous le trouver ? Rétorqua Kushina complètement frustrée.

Konan tourna son regard vers elle , dévisageant la femme rousse avec plus d'attention reconnaissant dans les traits de celle-ci ceux de Naruto , cela ne lui prit pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qui elle était , étant donné que Madara , leurs avaient fait un compte-rendu de ce qu'il avait découvert au sujet du blond.

-Il y a une plaine située au nord-est , c'est le cœur spirituelle de cette forêt , il y placera les sceaux nécessaires pour l'aider à absorber assez d'énergie de ce point névralgique gorgé de puissance afin de lui permettre de prendre Kuybi et arracher du corps de votre fils tout ses pouvoirs.

Tous affichèrent un pure regard d'horreur face aux dires de Konan , la situation étaient extrêmement grave!

- Inacceptable...tout simplement inacceptable …..une telle atrocité, je comprends pourquoi il a préféré éloigné Sora ….murmura Kushina , son corps tremblant d'une fureur tant bien que mal contenu , Naruto et l'enfant qu'il portait était en danger de mort ….

-Kushina-sama...

L'appelé recentra son attention vers Tatsuya qui la dévisageait avec attention comme pour lui prouver son soutien au vu de la situation qui prenait une tournure tristement dramatique.

Kushina lui fit un petit sourire tremblant puis avec force elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration afin de se ressaisir et d'un regard vif et déterminé , elle demanda à Konan :

- Si nous nous mettons en marche maintenant , sera-t-il possible d'arriver là-bas à temps ?

- Non , c'est trop loin d'ici...mais je peux au moins vous faciliter la tâche en vous épargnant des kilomètres , il suffirait que je vous emmène à un autre de mes points d'envol.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas ramenez Sora là-bas! Insista Sakura

- Alors quelqu'un doit alors rester avec lui , ici , afin de le protéger... acheva Kakashi.

Tatsuya toucha l'épaule de Kushina qui se retourna vivement vers lui , voyant le regard déterminé de son vis-à-vis , la rousse comprit que ce dernier se désignait comme protecteur , elle le regarda donc avec douceur et acceptation et d'une voix forte elle fit connaître à tous le choix de ce dernier :

-Tatsuya s'est désigné , il restera avec Sora , pendant que nous irons sauvé Naruto , j'ai toute confiance en lui .

Sasuke observa celui qui s'était désigné pour veiller sur son fils , cet homme était toujours au côté de la mère de Naruto et ne lâchait jamais d'une semelle celle-ci , s'était étonnant qu'il veuille ne serait-ce que se séparer d'elle ,de plus, il ne l'avait jamais vu se battre ou faire autre chose mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas le choix , il devait faire confiance au jugement de quelqu'un d'autre et plus précisément la mère de Naruto , celle qui avait pris soin de réparer ce qu'il avait brisé auparavant alors il décida donc d'accepter son choix.

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur l'une des joue de son fils avec légèreté et douceur sous le regard toujours embué de Sora qui s'était grandement calmé puis confia son fils à Tatsuya qui s'était rapproché près d'eux , Sora s'agita mais ne recommença pas à pleurer , il jeta un dernier regard à son fils puis à Tatsuya qui hocha la tête dans l'affirmatif afin de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien .

D'un pas vif , Sasuke se dirigea vers le reste de l'équipe et son frère qui l'attendait et d'un geste ample des bras Konan les fit disparaître dans une horde d'origami d'un blanc éclatant.

* * *

Debout face à sa création, il regarda avec satisfaction non feinte , l'œuvre qu'il avait pris tant d'années et même plus à réaliser , la nuit était finalement tombée , seule la lune était absente pour l'instant mais cela ne saurait tardé , d'un pas léger et sûre Madara traversa la petite pleine qui n'était plus maintenant qu'un entrelacs de sceau et de cordes posés et scellés pour le rituel d'extraction qu'il allait effectuer dans peu de temps , le tout entourait un immense rocher d'un blanc pure dans lequel se dégageait une énergie extraordinaire, le cœur de la forêt , le pouls de ce lieu sacrée qu'il utiliserait comme apport d'énergie , une fois fini , cette endroit dépérirait à jamais _mais qui s'en soucierait ?_

Sans plus tarder , il se téléporta au sommet du rocher puis un pas après l'autre , il ressentit l'énergie considérable du rocher l'entourer puis alourdir son corps au fur et à mesure de son avancé mais il ne s'en souciait pas , la seule chose qui importait était la silhouette gisant sur le dos contre l'une des surfaces plane de l'imposant rocher , une fois arrivé à destination , Madara s'accroupit au niveau du corps dont le visage était tourné vers le ciel puis lentement et délicatement il prit une longue mèche des cheveux de l'inconscient qui étaient étalées telle une auréole face à son regard :

- Mhmmm...voilà un effet secondaire auquel je n'avais pas pensé...

Penchant sa tête masqué sur le côté , Madara observa son vis-à-vis en s'assurant que les chaines gravés de sceaux anciens qui liaient les membres de son captif au rocher soient en place , une fois que le porteur de Kyubi endormi par les soins de Kabuto qui s'était joint à lui après une dure mise au point , Madara l'avait transporté sur ce rocher , déchiré sa tunique afin de mettre en évidence le sceau qui retenait le démon renard puis laissé là depuis bien deux heures et maintenant ce dernier arborait une abondante chevelure d'un ton plus blanc que blond , mais le signe le plus distinctif était le sceau sur le ventre légèrement distendu de ce dernier qui brillait intensément signe que l'énergie du cœur migrait en ce point comme voulu , Madara observa d'un œil avisé l'abdomen distendu, sachant d'avance que les deux essences jumelles qu'il ressentait à ce qu'il avait détecté portaient déjà des signatures énergétiques assez intrigante mais bientôt ses deux petits mourraient prématurément et cela le laissait de marbre.

La seule chose qui était important actuellement et sans lequel il ne pourrait avancer dans ses autres objectifs était la capture de Kuybi ainsi que les pouvoirs du blond et s'il devait faire des dommages collatéraux pour y arriver alors ils les feraient sans aucun remord.

Avec aisance , Madara se releva dévisageant quelques secondes le corps maintenant frissonnant de Naruto puis s'en alla laissant une fois de plus ce dernier seul.

* * *

En un instant alors que le rideau de papillons éphémères se désintégraient autour d'eux , l'équipe de sauvetage releva le regard vers le ciel couvert , entrevoyant une lueur plus forte , celle de la pleine lune complètement couverte , Kushina se tourna vers Konan :

- Merci de votre aide , j'ai une dette envers vous !

- C'est votre fils qui m'a guidé , sa lumière m'a révélé ce que j'avais perdu de vue depuis si longtemps , vous n'avez aucune dette envers moi , se serait plutôt envers votre fils que je serais à jamais redevable .

Konan centra son regard vers le groupe qui les observait silencieusement puis avec précision elle leur décrivit l'itinéraire où se trouvait le coeur de la forêt :

- Le coeur se trouve au nord-est comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt , il vous suffit d'accéléré le rythme et vous arriverez à destination , le coeur en lui-même dégage une énergie particulière qui pourra vous guider sans problème , je vous suggère d'y aller sans tarder.

Et sur ces derniers mots Konan s'évapora en une multitude d'origami ailés , immédiatement le groupe s'en alla vers la direction donnée.

* * *

Comme à de très nombreuses reprises , Naruto se retrouva en face des grands barreaux qui le séparaient de Kyubi , une cage silencieuse où seule une ombre profonde cachait de sa vue l' immense renard à la fourrure d'un roux flamboyant.

Lorsqu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience , il avait recentré toute son attention et sa volonté en ce lieu habituel pour lui maintenant , le cœur serré, il vit sur le sol vide de toute eau , l'immense tourbillon de son Uzu qui s'étendait en de complexe formes et écritures vers le sceau collé sur la cage de Kuybi , devenir d'un rouge très pâlot à un blanc prononcé luminescent , toute cette essence migrait vers lui , en lui plus exactement , une énergie spirituelle qui n'avait pas sa place ici mais dans la Nature et même-ci grâce à son sang il était en lien avec elle , son corps était en partie humain et cela ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne supporte plus ce flot d'énergie.

Il devait donc trouver une solution pour sauver son enfant à naître et mettre Madara hors d'état de nuire définitivement et pour cela il devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec Kyubi ! Avec désespoir Naruto tenta de courir vers les immenses barreaux qui lui faisait face mais une douleur fulgurante lui martela le ventre avec une telle violence qu'il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol en criant , les yeux embués de larmes de frustration et de peur ,l'extraction commençait !

Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de regarder la cage ainsi que le fin sceau qui y était accolé se désagrégeait peu à peu , une scène terrible aux yeux du blond qui tenta de se remettre sur pieds mais rien à faire bordel ! ses jambes étaient si faible ….

* * *

Madara vit avec satisfaction la pleine lune se révéler dans toute sa splendeur , il se tourna rapidement vers Kabuto et Zetsu qui se tenaient à ses côtés :

- Zetsu , je te confie une mission , je veux que tu passes au peine fin cette forêt et que tu me retrouves l'enfant qui était avec Uzumaki , Konan et Pein n'ont pas pu le faire sortir de cette forêt aussi facilement et en si peu de temps , utilise tout les moyens qu'il te faut pour me le rapporter , fait ce qu'il te plaira de celui qui le protège mais je veux cet enfant vivant et entier ici ….

- C'est comme-ci s'était fait...acheva Zetsu avec faim et excitation puis il disparut rapidement de sa vue.

Madara dirigea son attention vers Kabuto qui le regardait , un petit sourire narquois au visage.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire , je protégerais le périmètre , nous avons un accord et je respecterais ma part du marché …..

L'homme masqué ne répondit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers le rocher sacré , regardant l'immense astre ronde éclairé de sa lumière blafarde la scène qui y était parachevé , d'un geste rapide de ses mains Madara , débuta l'extraction .

Le rocher blanc aidé de la pleine lune , brilla intensément faisant ainsi malgré ses restrictions métalliques flottés Naruto dans les airs , le sceau sur son ventre laissant place peu à peu en un trou béant en son abdomen , sa peau déjà laiteuse à cause de sa faiblesse actuelle n'était plus que sillons luminescents d'énergie qui parcouraient son corps abusé , ses yeux étaient à présent ouvert et toujours dirigé vers le ciel mais vidés de leur substance et étincelait des forces qui étaient mises à l'œuvre pour l'extraction , il n'y avait pas de cri mais le visage tendu de Naruto montrait que malgré sa profonde inconscience , il ressentait néanmoins les dures effets du rituel .

* * *

Kushina guida l'équipe en se centrant sur le cœur comme indiqué par Konan , remarquant à sa plus grande frustration et peur que la lune n'était plus couverte par les nuages mais exposé clairement dans toute sa clarté , l'extraction avait donc déjà commencé mais enfin avec satisfaction , elle remarqua que la forêt habituellement épaisse laissait place à un terrain un peu plus clairsemé .

L'équipe avança un peu plus et ils virent le cœur en action et à sa pleine puissance , ce que voyait Kushina était un sacrilège à l'encontre de ce lieu sacrée mais surtout une blessure à son cœur de mère, qui saignait de voir son fils flotté sans vie , le ventre entrouvert signe que le sceau cédait , maintenu par des chaines dans ce flot de lumière dirigé par le cœur de la forêt, ce rocher d'un blanc laiteux , incandescent et vibrant d'une force incroyable était assailli de toute part les différents sceaux qui l'entourait , des sceaux qui permettait d'aider dans son acte barbare, l'homme couvert d'un manteau noir qui leur donnait fièrement le dos ….._**Madara...**_

Kushina regarda les autres membres de l'équipe qui regardait la scène avec un mélange de colère , de tristesse et d'épouvante , elle dirigea son regard vers Sasuke qui scrutait la scène avec frustration et rage , les points serrés , ils devaient absolument trouver une solution pour arrêter le rituel sans tuer Naruto et l'enfant qu'il portait dans le processus _**.**_

- La puissance que dégage ce rituel est absolument terrifiant ….murmura Shikamaru en sentant les vagues de puissances déferlés sur lui et agir sur son corps.

- Oui mais c'est un sacrilège , ce cœur appartient à la Nature et ces dix sceaux qui sont tout autour l'abîme , l'épuise et aide à l'extraction nous devons les détruire afin de libérer le cœur et ainsi pouvoir sortir mon fils de là .

Ils se mirent d'accord immédiatement et rapidement le groupe voulut se diriger vers les sceaux avec discrétion mais quelque chose de volumineux leur barrèrent la route , un serpent d'une taille imposante , un homme habillé de cape en tête dégageant une aura malsaine qui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à Sasuke se montra à eux , l'homme en question releva son visage caché vers eux et il fut reconnut immédiatement:

- Kabuto ! dit Sasuke avec véhémence.

_**A suivre...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Éloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà rapidement la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! il risque d'avoir quelques modifications par la suite mais comme ce chapitre était prêt, je me suis résolue à le mettre au moins pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente que j'ai imposé._

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

Après le départ du groupe , Tatsuya fit le nécessaire pour couvrir Sora afin de le garder au chaud puis fit un petit feu en utilisant uniquement de vieilles branches ainsi que des feuilles décrépis pour que le foyer soit bien incandescent , chacun de ses gestes aussi précis soit-t-il était calme et sans agressivité , tout comme l'était ses pensées.

Au cours de leur parcours en ces lieux , ils n'avaient utilisé le feux qu'avec parcimonie et prudence sachant qu'ils étaient observer par les esprits qui vivaient en cette forêt et même encore à ce moment précis en cette nuit éclairée par le lumière diurne de la lune , il n'hésitait pas à leur montrer que le feu qu'il effectuait n'était produit que pour ses besoins personnels ainsi que pour la protection de l'enfant sur lequel il veillait de puis peu.

Ainsi fait, il se posa sur le sol couvert de sa cape tenant contre lui , le petit-fils de sa maîtresse avec douceur, ce dernier s'agitait contre lui frottant sans arrêt ses petites mains potelés contres ses yeux, calmement Tatsuya prit l'un de ses petits bras afin de l'arrêter :

- Calme-toi petit , à force de te frotter les yeux tu finiras par te faire mal ….

Ce dernier le regarda de ses yeux pénétrant quelque peu rougies puis avec fatigue il posa sa tête contre son torse , ses petites mains ne venant plus frotter ses yeux comme auparavant mais plutôt diriger vers la couverture au niveau de sa poitrine couverte ,Tatsuya fronça les sourcils face à son comportement comprenant immédiatement que le lien privilégié que Sora partageait avec son père était la cause de son malaise , s'il en ressentait les effets aussi fortement physiquement le lien devait donc être très altéré, un geste désespéré d'un père qui voulait éviter que son enfant ne puisse partager sa souffrance et sa douleur face à ce qui lui était imposé.

Le visage emprunt de tristesse , il posa sa main sur le dos de son protégé et le poussa ainsi à s'endormir profondément, peu à peu les yeux du garçonnet papillonnèrent , il tenta de résister en accrochant ses petites mains sur son vis-à-vis mais d'une voix calme Tatsuya l'en dissuada :

- Rien ne sert de résister , dors maintenant , je serais là lorsque tu seras réveillé...

Et sans plus de résistance Sora sombra finalement dans les bras de Morphée , sans geste brusque Tatsuya prépara une petite couche pour l'enfant non loin de la chaleur qu'émettait le petit feu de camp puis l'y posa en recentrant la couverture qui entourait le petit brun et y ajouta sa cape afin qu'il soit bien emmitouflé au maximum , une fois fait il s'assit près de lui afin de veiller sur son sommeil , durant le temps écroulé , Tatsuya remarqua que les arbres s'agitaient encore plus que précédemment , son malaise laissa place à une profonde méfiance , quelque chose était là , à l'observer depuis peu dans l'obscurité au couvert des arbres et dégageait une odeur métallique semblable à celle du sang ,immédiatement ses traits qui d'habitude reflétait tant de sérénité et douceur se durcirent à un point tel qu'il sembla être une tout autre personne , d'un ton tranchant et froid il n'hésita à forcer son observateur à sortir de sa cache :

- Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher , sache que c'est l'odeur du sang qui te suit qui t'a trahi...

Immédiatement un homme ou plutôt une chimère d'un homme et d'une plante se présenta à lui , ce dernier l'observait avec perplexité de son regard étrange :

- Si c'est l'enfant que tu veux , tire une croix dessus …. ajouta Tatsuya en jetant un regard acéré à son adversaire tandis qu'il était toujours assis près du feu , les lueurs projetées par les flammes mêlées aux ombres accentuaient les traits plus que dures et anguleux de son visage et révélaient le ton vert sombre teinté d'un léger hale pourpre de ses yeux habituellement d'un vert d'eau limpide .

-Alors il n'y a rien de plus à dire...acheva Zetsu.

Aussitôt Zetsu fila vers lui mais subitement les petites flammes sortant du foyer du feu de camp semblèrent prendre vie d'un coup , leurs intensités étaient telles que l'espace d'une seconde son adversaire ainsi que l'enfant furent hors de son champ de vision , rapidement il se replia mais à peine avait-il fait quelque pas que ce dernier réapparu en un instant en tendant une main vers lui et d'un ton venimeux il lui lança :

- Sache que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps et mon énergie en combat futile mais puisque tu sembles si décidé à en arriver là nous allons donc faire cela à ma manière …..

Puis tout ce qu'il vit ne fut que noirceur...

* * *

Cette énergie froide et rampante qu'il croyait à jamais disparu avec son propriétaire était belle et bien encore présente en Kabuto , il ne savait pas ce que ce dégénéré avait fait mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur cette aura perfide , ce dernier le regardait avec délectation tout en révélant son étrange visage et ce regard que même avec ou sans lunette Sasuke reconnaitrait sans hésitation : Orochimaru !

- Sasuke-kun , cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce-pas ...dit Kabuto d'un ton doucereux

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre se contentant de le dévisager avec dégout et colère , Kabuto se renfrogna quelque peu , il n'avait jamais supporter l'arrogance et le manque de respect flagrant que ce gosse avait eu à son encontre et à celui de son feu maître , un maître qu'il allait venger sans aucun remord et cela allait commencer en l'empêchant d'atteindre les piliers ou étaient maintenus les sceaux.

* * *

Zetsu flottait dans ce qui paraissait être un océan de noirceur , aucun moyen de s'orienter où même de savoir où était son adversaire , il pensa immédiatement à une illusion mais malgré tous ses efforts , cet étrange genjustsu résistait à toutes ses tentatives , il décida donc de rester sur ses gardes observant avec frustration et trouble ce néant sans fin qui l'environnait , cherchant tant bien que mal un autre moyen de s'enfuir mais bientôt une voix sourde et bien connue de lui interrompit le cours de ses pensées :

- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper d'ici...

Les deux personnalités de Zetsu ne fut en aucun cas de cet avis, ils avaient une mission à accomplir et ils ferait le nécessaire pour y arriver et ce n'était certainement pas un vulgaire trouillard qui n'osait en aucun cas se montrer face à eux qui allait réduire à néant leur but .

Le rictus de pure colère clairement affiché sur l'étrange face de Zetsu montra clairement qu'il n'était absolument pas près à se laisser berner par son adversaire :

- Penses-tu sincèrement que nous allons nous laisser intimider par toi ! Cacher dans le noir …..comme un peureux de la pire espère ! Acheva Zetsu.

Seule un lourd silence lui répondit , pesant , Zetsu se rendit compte que son adversaire même-ci il ne pouvait le voir , l'étudiait ou le scrutait et cela ne lui fit absolument pas plaisir.

- Montre-toi ! Hurla Zetsu avec plus d'insistance .

- ASSEZ ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir surtout pas de celui qui n'a aucune honte à se rabaisser à obéir comme à un chien à un homme qui n'est a rien à faire de lui, N'as-tu donc aucun amour-propre ?

Zetsu fut pris de court , la colère et froideur s'infiltrèrent en lui comme jamais , pour qui ce type se prenait -t-il ?

- Il semblerait que même cela , tu ne le sache pas ….affirma la voix avec dépit.

- L' enfant que tu cherches à ramener à ce misérable est sous ma garde et en aucun cas je ne te laisserais le toucher , il n'y aura pas de combat entre nous , tout s'achèvera ici mais soit tout de même heureux , au final tu me verras enfin , se sera donc ton dernier souhait avant que je ne t'achève.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir , Zetsu vit soudainement , à une vitesse fulgurante, de longs et épais filins d'un noir ébène s'enrouler puis se resserrer autour de ses pieds , de son corps , de ses poignets ainsi qu'autour de son cou , des filins qui semblaient sortir du vide , Zetsu fit résistance mais les filins se resserrèrent inexorablement autour de ses membres , jamais il n'avait était en si fâcheuse position , alarmé , il tenta de trouver son adversaire du regard mais fut confronter à tout autre chose :

- Mais qu'est-ce que …...

- Surpris n'est-ce pas ? Gronda la voix d'un ton moqueur.

- Ce que tu vois est ce que je suis sous cette apparence humaine que tu as vu précédemment , une apparence qui n'est que le vestige de ce que j'ai été il y a fort longtemps , je ne suis maintenant qu'un être difforme qui tente de servir au mieux celle qui est ma maîtresse aujourd'hui , celle qui m'a aidé à trouver une place en ce monde et qui a changé ma funeste destinée à jamais ! Et pour rien au monde , je ne te laisserais ruiner cela ! Hurla la voix avec mépris.

Zetsu vis les ténèbres autour de lui remuer à sa plus grande stupeur , il savait que lui-même n'était en rien humain et qu'il était capable des pires atrocités mais jamais il n'avait vu un être aussi étrange, pouvait-ils vraiment décrire ce qu'il voyait avec des mots ? Et là maintenant alors que jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentir la peur , il fut confronté à ce sentiment de plein fouet , il tenta de remuer ses membres en désespoir de cause mais la chose qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur le scrutait tel un insecte sur sa toile.

- Je suis ce que je suis , tout comme toi tu es ce que tu es et cela nous ne pouvons rien y changer , comme Madara , il y a des millénaires de cela j'ai été humain , mon peuple était l'un des premiers à avoir fouler cette terre , nous respections chacun des vœux des Dieux qui nous avaient permis de vivre en ces terres vierges et fertiles , en tant que chef j'ai aidé mon peuple à vivre au mieux et à progresser mais mon orgueil et ma soif de pouvoir et de connaissance que je n'arrivais plus à étancher a signé ma perte , même mon peuple que j'ai tant voulu protéger a été victime des actes horribles que j'ai perpétré, rien ne pouvait m'arrêter...

Zetsu vit des flashs s'imposer à lui , des flashs d'une vie qu'il n'a jamais vécu , il y vit de la barbarie , des morts , des cris de ceux qui étaient sacrifiés...

-J'ai fini par envier le pouvoir des Dieux qui nous avaient tant donné , je méprisais mon état d'être humain au plus haut point , je voulais être autre chose qu'un simple mortel , tout comme celui que tu sers je voulais le pouvoir absolu mais je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que s'était un rêve irréalisable , j'ai donc aussi mépriser les Dieux du plus profond de mon âme , j'ai profané leurs autels , détruit leur temple , tué les gardiens qui les servaient et ce fut l'ultime insulte qu'ils ne purent prendre , les Dieux m'ont donc maudit , condamné à l'exil et à ne jamais vieillir , cet humanité que je détestais tant fut dévoré progressivement par la malédiction qui m'avait été jeté ….

L'homme plante vit dans l'un des flashs , un homme au long cheveux châtain quelque peu emmêlé , habillé de haillons , la peau maladivement pâle , agenouillé à même le sol boueux , hurler de douleur alors que la peau de ses avant-bras et de ses mains qui était bien visibles à ses yeux se déchirait et saignait d'une substance noirâtre mêlé de sang...

- Bientôt j'ai dû me résoudre à me cacher , de loin j'ai vu le monde changé , se transformé , quand j'ai pu dompter et tempérer cette noirceur et en faire une arme nécessaire pour me protéger et me redonner l'illusion d'une forme humaine , j'ai décidé donc de me fondre parmi les hommes , j'ai réappris à vivre en communauté , à me battre et ainsi continuer à cheminée cachant au mieux ce que j'étais , j'ai vu le pire comme le meilleur , j'ai vu des atrocités comme j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde , j'ai tué comme j'ai sauvé des vies et cela m'a changé définitivement mais je n'ai jamais pu m'attacher à quoi que ce soit , le chemin de la rédemption est un chemin long et douloureux mais nécessaire quand on veut racheter ses fautes et quand j'y ai vu une lumière , j'y ai lu le signe d'un changement majeur et cet enfant que tu cherches à accaparer est l'une de ses lumières que je chéris ! Insista Tatsuya avec colère , resserrant du même coup les liens autour de son prisonnier.

- Mon apparence te répugne mais j'ai dû apprendre à l'accepter parce que ce que je suis devenu est le fruit de mes propres actes horribles , de mon insolence envers les Dieux de la création , je ne suis plus ce chef impétueux que j'étais , Madara lui aussi, risque de signer son arrêt de mort , il aura fait pire que moi et les Dieux ne seront guère clément à son égard...

Tout comme , ils étaient venu , les flashs s'en allèrent laissant Zetsu vidé de ses forces , il avait encore dû mal à croire que cet être ancien avait été un humain et de cela plus expérimenté que lui , il se savait perdu...

- Peu de ceux qui ont vu ma vraie apparence n'ont pu s'en sortir vivant , auparavant j'ai a de très nombreuses fois dû m'enfuir quand cela n'était plus possible , je dévorais l'âme de ceux qui me pourchassait afin qu'il ne dénonce pas ce que je cherchais tant à cacher mais aujourd'hui j'ai abandonné ce procédé que je trouvais répugnant et qui ne m'étais plus d'utilité , mais pour toi je ferais une exception à la règle parce que je le fais pas par peur mais pour protéger un enfant , je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser t'échapper , c'est impossible mais sache que tout se fera très rapidement et sans douleur.

Aussitôt dit , Zetsu vit la noirceur environnante , l'entourer de tout part puis le recouvrir peu à peu sous ses cris persistant , il ne hurlait pas de douleur mais de peur , de panique , de frustration , est-ce que c'était ça... mourir , lui qui avait tant donner la mort ? N'était-ce pas étrange, lui qui aimait manger ses victimes allait à son tour être dévorer vivant , peu à peu Zetsu se se sentait partir progressivement comme engourdit puis être engloutit sous toute cette masse sombre et ne faire qu'un avec lui et le silence...puis finalement il en fut terminer de lui.

Tatsuya le regarda disparaître , en sachant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait , ses ténèbres intérieurs reprirent leur place comme ci de rien n'était , ils les contenaient en lui et depuis fort longtemps , il avait appris à en faire sa force malgré ce qu'il était advenu de lui , les seules qui l'avait vu dans sa forme actuelle et en était revenu vivant était Kushina sa maitresse et Naruto son fils qui l'avaient accepté et aidé , deux personnes exceptionnelles , ils les protégeraient donc avec attention , eux et leurs descendances il s'en était fait une promesse , il s'ancra de nouveau dans la réalité , se retrouvant donc debout face au corps de Zetsu dont les yeux était grand ouvert et vide de vie, il se pencha légèrement et les ferma doucement de sa main , il plaça le corps soigneusement et avec respect très loin du camp où était installé Sora sachant que la Nature plus que vivante en prendrait soin puis une fois fait il retourna au près de son petit protégé qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

* * *

Naruto tenta avec difficulté de recentrer son attention sur la cage de Kyubi , l'effet de l'extraction se faisait sentir de plus en plus violemment , son corps était parcouru de soubresaut néanmoins s'aidant de sa détermination sans borne , il hurla sa rage au renard afin de le faire réagir :

- FOUTU RENARD ! TU VAS TE RÉVEILLER BORDEL ! MADARA A COMMENCE L'EXTRACTION , SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE CE CONNARD NE TE REMETTE LA CORDE AU COU , RÉVEILLE-TOI BORDEL!

Essoufflé , Naruto sentit une autre vague fulgurante de douleur dans l'abdomen , il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir sa tunique imprégné de sang , il ne voulait pas baisser les bras !

- **KYUBI** **!** TU DOIS TE RÉVEILLÉ ! NE LE LAISSE PAS GAGNE ! OU ES TOUTE CETTE RAGE QUE TU AVAIS ! ESPÈCE DE TROUILLARD !

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il entendit un profond grondement et une voix rocailleuse lui répondre :

- **_QUI TU TRAITES DE TROUILLARD , MOUCHERON !_**

- _BORDEL ! TU PENSES RÉELLEMENT QUE S'EST LE BON MOMENT POUR PIQUER UN SOMME !_

- JE NE DORMAIS PAS ! CETTE MISÉRABLE VERMINE QUI T'AVAIS ENDORMI AVEC SON POISON NI EST PAS ALLÉ DE MAIN MORTE ! FOUTU SERPENT ! Assomma Kuybi en se campant du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses larges pattes , ses grands yeux rouges exorbités observaient d'un air coléreux son geôlier au travers des barreaux de sa cage , un geôlier qu'il vit pâle et ensanglanté.

Naruto ne put se résoudre à lui répondre car sa vision se troubla , ce fut la voix de Kyubi qui l'aida étrangement à se recentrer:

- Eh gamin ! Ce n'est pas le moment de partir en vrille….

- Ferme- là ...Mon corps ne pourra pas...tenir plus longtemps comme ça ….tu as toujours voulu le contrôle , je te le donne maintenant , je n'aurais bientôt plus assez d'énergie pour lui tenir front et quand aux enfants que je porte...je n'arrive même plus à sentir leur force de vie...des jumeaux ….tu t'en rends compte...je ne les sens plus...il n'y a plus rien...acheva Naruto la voix voilée par un sanglot qu'il contrôlait à peine ….je me sens tellement... faible tout d'un coup...

Toujours couché à même le sol , perdant son sang à mesure du temps écroulé , Naruto infusa un dernier monceau de son énergie restant dans l'Uzu , s'était son dernier acte de rébellion face à Madara et il allait en prendre plein à la face avec ce qu'il avait planifié de faire, c'est donc y imprégnant toute sa volonté , sa détermination , et sa bienveillance , que le sceau de l'Uzu brilla d'une belle intensité jusqu'à atteindre les sceaux ajouté sur celui qui maintenait Kyubi enfermé allant même jusqu'à s'infiltrer subtilement plus loin dans toute la cage jusqu'à l'imposant renard qui ne remarqua rien , il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour il irait jusqu'à libérer lui-même Kyubi mais il savait que c'était la seule option qui lui restait , satisfait de son œuvre Naruto sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Madara sentit l'extraction faire son œuvre comme il l'avait planifié , il se concentra au maximum prêt à emprisonner Kyubi sous l'emprise de son regard mais à sa plus grande stupeur , il se retrouva face au regard du démon renard dans toute sa splendeur , libre de sa prison , un regard de pure haine dirigé sur sa personne et apparemment insensible à son emprise psychique , voyant sa chance dans ce cours laps d'hésitation qu'avait Madara , Kuybi leva l'une de ses immenses pattes armés de griffes acérés brillant de chakra flamboyant et envoya valsé Madara tant bien que spirituellement que physiquement.

Dans la réalité , Madara vola et buta durement contre le sol puis finit sa course plus loin dans l'obscure forêt interrompant de ce fait le rituel en cours .

Faisant trembler la forêt de sa lourde présence , Kyubi no Yoko apparu enfin à tous dans toute sa gloire , sa gueule grande ouverte armé d'immenses dents acérées laissait filtré des cris stridents emprunt de colère qui se répercutèrent sans commune mesure autour de lui.

Kyubi dirigea son regard vers le corps pâle de Naruto enchainé au cœur de la forêt , ses longs cheveux qui maintenant étaient plus blancs que blond couvraient son visage et s'éparpillaient en de larges mèches sur son corps inanimé , l'immense renard sentit sa colère s'accentuer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà auparavant , immédiatement il arracha les sceaux qui se trouvait autour du cœur avec animosité tout en se débarrassant au passage des serpents parasites qui y avait été assigné , rien ne devait rester de ce que Madara avait conçu pour faire de lui son chien de garde , il avait sa liberté mais un étrange sentiment d'amertume et de peine étreignait son être , face à la vue du corps de son hôte , d'une manière ou d'une autre il s'était attaché à ce turbulent gamin qu'il avait tant détesté au début et qu'il avait peu à peu appris à voir sous un autre jour , les prémices d'un changement qui s'opérait peu à peu en lui , lui qui avait et qui est toujours fière d'être un démon.

Rageant , il voulait tout détruire et réduire à néant mais progressivement, il ressentit un douce chaleur en lui et sur son front qui semblèrent calmer sa soif de vengeance puis brusquement il repensa au dernier geste du gamin avant de le libérer et là, il comprit pourquoi l'emprise de Madara n'avait pu fonctionné sur lui comme auparavant , armée de sa nouvelle découverte Kyubi passa au peigne fin la forêt de son regard pourpre et affuté tel un rasoir , il allait s'assurer que Madara Uchiwa ne s'en sorte pas en un seul morceau , il allait _**PAYER**_ !

_A suivre..._


	26. Chapter 26 part I

_**Eloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà rapidement la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! c'est un chapitre long , s'il y a des fautes , je m'en excuse d'avance...  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 part I**_

Alors que le groupe de sauvetage faisait face à Kabuto et à ses serpents , Kushina sentit subitement une montée d'énergie montreuse émanant du rituel et cela n'était pas fait pour lui plaire , les sourcils plus que froncés , elle vit de loin Madara se figé soudainement et se faire frapper de plein fouet par une masse d'énergie mouvante ayant étrangement la forme d'une patte et là elle comprit immédiatement l'ampleur de ce qui allait arriver dans peu de temps , les autres membres du groupe furent tout autant témoins du phénomène sous leurs regard ahuris .

Kabuto sut très vite qu'il devait agir , tout comme les autres il avait vu Madara perdre le contrôle et être carrément éjecté tel une fusée dans la forêt , étant le serpent perfide et sournois qu'il était , il savait que les évènements allaient tourner en sa défaveur , le rituel n'étant plus d'actualité , l'accord qu'il avait donc pris avec Madara n'était plus valable, il avait été si proche d'avoir entres ses mains une source intarissable de pouvoir que s'en étaient rageant !

Décidé, Kabuto fit apparaître une horde de serpent sur ses adversaires afin de couvrir sa fuite dans l'ombre de la nuit , aussi rapide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été sous sa nouvelle forme , Kabuto para les tentatives futiles de son ennemi qui voulait à tout prix freiner sa course et arriva à se faufiler jusqu'à la forêt , dans l'ombre, sa fuite serait parfaitement couverte !

Le groupe furent pris au dépourvu quand ils virent Kabuto leur faire face et déverser sur eux une quantité non négligeable de serpent très disposer à les mordre , Sasuke se débarrassa quand à lui d'une bonne partie de ses assaillants rampant en utilisant Kusanagi et en s'aidant d'un petit champs électrique très incisif , même-ci il tentait de prendre le contrôle sur ses serpents ceux-ci n'obéirait pas à cause de l'emprise plus que forte de Kabuto sur eux , une fois un peu plus libre de ses mouvements , il voulut se diriger vers Kabuto afin de l'arrêter mais ce dernier réussit à s'enfuir sous le cri de frustration du brun qui élimina avec rage les autres reptiles qui ne voulaient absolument pas lâcher prise.

Mais brusquement l'atmosphère devint lourd presque étouffant , Kushina qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés rétorqua à tous :

- Le rituel est arrêté mais je sens l'énergie de Kuybi !

- Mais alors le rituel aurait eu l'effet escompté ! Insista Kakashi

-Je ne sais pas , Naruto a toujours eu une détermination à toute épreuve et surtout vous savez tous qu'il est quelqu'un d'imprévisible ….

-Mais quel effet aura la libération de Kuybi sur son corps et l'enfant qu'il porte , c'est cela qui est le plus inquiétant ! Acheva Sakura d'un air maussade.

Kushina serra les poings de frustration , le rituel s'était peut-être arrêté mais apparemment quelque chose clochait , imperceptiblement elle sentit l'Uzu sur son front vibré , sensiblement ce dernier apparu sous sa forme première en apparaissant entre ses yeux , brillant d'un rouge vif au contact de l'énergie du Kitsune qui allait apparaître dans peu de temps , l'Uzu était peut-être lié à Aoko mais le point commun qu'il y avait entre Kyubi et Aoko s'était leur origine commune en tant que Kitsune, il était donc normal que son ornement frontal réagisse, les autres remarquèrent le phénomène , Sakura , Kakashi et Shikamaru s'interrogèrent mais vu le visage grave de Kushina ils ne tentèrent pas d'en savoir plus pour le moment , les évènements n'étaient pas propices pour une longue discussion , alors il restèrent silencieux.

Sans même une minute de plus Kyubi no Yoko apparu dans toute sa splendeur sous le regard inquiet de tous , les cris de l'immense renard se répercuta en eux en des ondes fortes et oppressantes , ce dernier sembla baissé le regard vers Naruto comme cherchant un réaction quelconque de son ancien hôte ce qui les choqua tous s'est l'apparition presque fugace d'un sentiment autre que la rage dans son regard pourpre malgré sa face impressionnante et aussi soudainement il reprit son air rageant et ses cris en détruisant tout ce qu'il avait face à lui , les sceaux , les immenses cordes tressés qui furent coupés nette sous ses pattes tranchantes , les imposant poteaux en bois utilisé pour assembler le tout furent brisés en deux sous l'attaque de ses multiples queues oranges qui fit de lui le Kuybi , il était littéralement déchainé quand brusquement il arrêta net sa déferlante de rage , sous le regard ahuri du groupe qui était allé se mettre à couvert , d'immenses symboles et lignes d'un rouge étincelant apparu sur son énorme poitrail puis rapidement en de magnifiques courbes tortueuses , ces fameuses lignes migrèrent sur sa face pour enfin se focaliser sur son front en un immense tourbillon d'une splendeur sans pareille , ainsi paré Kyubi sembla littéralement vibré d'une nouvelle force et l'énergie qu'il dégageait semblait bien plus canalisée, Kushina hoqueta de surprise face à ce nouveau phénomène , elle avait eu raison de croire encore plus fort au caractère imprévisible de son fils !

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est de ça ? Questionna Shikamaru avec surprise

-C'est un sceau qui m'a l'air lié à Naruto….remarqua Itachi qui voyait malgré sa vue , l'inextricable complexité du sceau qui lui était évident vu leurs tailles démesurés.

- Oui ….s'est lié à Naruto répéta Kushina ne voulant pas en dire plus sur l'Uzu _ je pense que s'était sa façon de forcer Kyubi à garder le contrôle après qu'il eu été libéré , s'est grâce à cela qu'il a pu résister à Madara et ainsi l'attaquer ,en y pensant Madara n'est toujours pas réapparu...

- Il n'est pas du genre à lâcher prise aussi facilement nous devons rester sur nos gardes , je sens que Kyubi est à sa recherche insista Sasuke qui savait depuis fort longtemps que le renard avait une dent contre l'homme masqué.

* * *

Kuybi sentit très nettement , une énergie très sombre émané à l'orée du bois , de son regard pourpre , il vit Madara effectivement sortir du bois , son masque à moitié brisé laissant paraître la moitié d'un visage ensanglanté et fortement renfrogné , il tenait son bras , alors que son manteau était en piteux état , l'immense renard ne tint pas compte de cela et avant même que Madara ne fasse quoique ce soit il balança une de ses queues sur lui écrasant dans un violant soubresaut tout ce qui s'y trouvait mais connaissant le côté fourbe de son adversaire , Kuybi prépara l'une de ses attaques foudroyante chargé de chakra démoniaque mais une horde de chaîne d'une épaisseur extraordinaire et brûlante vinrent l'assaillir de toute part faisant fumer son pelage impressionnant ainsi que la peau qui y était protégé.

* * *

Tandis que le combat entre Madara et Kuybi faisait rage , Sasuke dirigea son regard vers le rocher où gisait encore Naruto , il devait faire quelque chose pour ramener Naruto auprès d'eux.

-Je vais aller chercher Naruto ….

-Tu ne peux pas y aller sans aide , approcher du cœur dans l'état où il est fortement risqué insista Kushina.

-Je prendrais les risques qu'il faut , on a l'occasion idéale pour agir alors que Kyubi s'occupe de Madara et de plus il a besoin de soin immédiat.

-D'accord...mais je t'accompagne , tu auras besoin de protection et de mes connaissances pour libérer Naruto de ses chaînes.

-Je serais prête de mon côté à soigner Naruto dès que vous le ramènerai. Insista Sakura.

-On s'occupe du périmètre quand à nous ! Lança Shikamaru et Kakashi.

-Je veux vous accompagner aussi sur le cœur lança Itachi en s'avançant vers son frère, il s'était décidé à y aller mais en aucun cas il resterait les bras croisés , pas en ayant en tête le visage du blond alors que ce dernier se sacrifiait pour sauver son fils et lui, il fallait qu'il agisse.

Les deux frères se regardèrent dans les yeux durant en cours instant puis Sasuke se détourna de lui , en lui donnant le dos , d'une voix monocorde il répondit:

-Allons-y...nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps …

D'un comme un accord , il s'élancèrent vers le cœur de la forêt , ils longèrent les mètres tels des ombres et s'est finalement à pas mesurer qu'il se tinrent devant l'imposant rocher et d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun refus Kushina lança :

-Tout les deux , tenez mes bras , je vais nous téléporter sur le rocher , vos corps ne tiendront pas plus de vingt minutes sous l'affut de puissance que dégage ce rocher , une minute de plus et vous mourrez vous comprenez ? Acheva abruptement Kushina en dévisageant les deux bruns avec sévérité qui aussitôt hochèrent la tête dans l'affirmatif.

-Bien ! Alors accrochez-vous !

Sans plus tardé Itachi et Sasuke virent l'Uzu sur le front de Kushina brillé d'un rouge plus marqué et ses yeux d'un magnifique verts émeraudes brillés alors qu'elle se concentrait pour les emmener tout les trois au plus près de Naruto , une fois l'objectif fixé , ils s'évaporèrent et réapparurent sur le rocher à quelques mètres du blond inconscient.

Aussitôt leur arrivé , Sasuke et Itachi chancelèrent sous le poids de l'énergie qui émanaient du rocher , Kushina qui avait déjà eu à manipuler ses énergies et sachant ses origines réussit à garder pied sur le rocher , elle aida Itachi et Sasuke à se relever et sans hésiter , ils continuèrent leur route tortueuse jusqu'à la forme gisante de Naruto.

Serrant les dents , le front brillant de sueur , Sasuke continua à marcher malgré la pression exercer sur ses membres mais malheureusement il trébucha mais une main qu'il identifia comme celle de Itachi vint l'aider à se redresser correctement , ce dernier le mirait avec attention et calme malgré la situation , Sasuke hocha la tête montrant qu'il acceptait son aide , Kushina quand à elle, sourit avec bienveillance en voyant les deux frères se rapprochés l'une de l'autre dans l'épreuve qu'il endurait.

Finalement après cette marche difficile , ils arrivèrent auprès de Naruto ; ils remarquèrent les cheveux de Naruto ainsi que le sang sur son pantalon , sur sa bouche et son menton , il y avait quelques trainés sur sa poitrine mais aussi sur le rocher.

Le cœur battant à toute allure , Kushina , remarqua les chaînes et fit le nécessaire pour les desceller autour des poignets et des chevilles de son fils , ses chaînes étaient des dévoreuses d'énergies scellés par un sceau ancien lié au clan Uzumaki , des connaissances volés à son clan par Madara , ce fumier n'avait vraiment aucune limite à salir tout ce qu'il touchait , voir les propres connaissance du clan Uzumaki utilisé contre son propre fils lui fit énormément de peine , une peine teinté de colère , rapidement sachant que les minutes s'écroulaient , Kushina libéra son fils puis Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et enfin ils s'en allèrent comme précédemment.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin rapidement au vu de l'état de Naruto et finalement ils arrivèrent auprès du groupe qui regardèrent le précieux chargement de Sasuke avec inquiétude , une fois posé au sol Sakura s'occupa de lui avec attention , d'un ton grave tout en scannant de son chakra vert le corps du blond elle lança:

-Son système circulatoire du chakra est très fortement saturé ce qui explique ses cheveux et leurs couleurs , l'énergie qui coule en lui a littéralement dégorgé sur ses cheveux et agit sur leurs couleurs et leurs pousses , son corps à subir de très grand chocs énergétiques surtout liés à la libération de Kuybi , le sang qu'il a perdu l'a beaucoup affaibli , c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie...

-Et l'enfant qu'il porte...questionna Sasuke avec empressement.

Sakura releva son regard émeraude vers Sasuke voyant sur les traits tendus de Sasuke , une profonde inquiétude , rapidement elle scanna le ventre de Naruto là où était toujours inscrit le sceau , sur la peau ensanglanté de son ami...

-L'extraction a crée de très forte pressions sur son corps mais plus précisément sur ses organes internes et surtout sur son ventre et il en va de même pour les enfants qu'ils portent au vu du sceau , d'où tout ce sang...

-Attends tu as dit les enfants ? Répéta Shikamaru avec perplexité...

-Oui ….ce sont des jumeaux.. malgré tout cela , ils sont vivant , c'est vraiment incroyable, c'est très impressionnant de voir à quel point il se sont accroché à la vie malgré la violence du rituel , une autre personne serait morte sur le coup , je vais le soigner mais la convalescence sera longue pour lui.

Sasuke sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui alors qu'il apprenait qu'il était père de jumeaux , Naruto étaient si fragile en ce moment mais il serait là pour l'aider à passer cette épreuve, les autres membres du groupe furent très surpris et heureux pour Naruto et Sasuke , enfin de compte tout s'arrangeait après tant de désillusion.

Une explosion assourdissante ramena Sasuke sur Terre , il pouvait voir Kuybi se battre avec rage , essayant de se libérer vainement de ses liens métalliques , Sakura finit de soigner Naruto malgré les cris de frustration du renard qui ne semblèrent pas la déconcentrer , essoufflée Sakura reprit contenance avec soulagement et joie , Naruto était enfin avec eux ! Oui enfin ! Itachi qui se tenait non loin d'elle tendit sa cape noire qu'il avait enlevé rapidement à son jeune frère qui le prit sans hésitation et dans des gestes doux , il entoura chaudement son compagnon blond qui était bien moins pâle que précédemment puis il le prit contre lui , profitant de sa présence qui lui avait tant manqué depuis son enlèvement mais il avait quelque chose à régler , déposant Naruto au sol délicatement , il se releva puis s'éloigna du groupe.

-Où vas-tu Sasuke ? Questionna Kakashi soupçonneusement.

-Régler des comptes …..acheva abruptement Sasuke qui regarda son frère avec insistance, ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais déjà Sasuke n'était plus là.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Rétorqua Shikamaru alors que les autres se posait la même question.

-Il va pourchassé Madara comprit finalement Kushina en regardant Itachi avec attention .

-Sasuke est déjà loin , quand il a un objectif en tête , il est difficile de l'en détacher acheva Itachi , avec ses yeux il ne serrait qu'un poids lourd pour son jeune frère , il espérait que Sasuke agirait avec prudence.

* * *

Kyubi réussit à faire fondre l'une des chaînes en s'aidant de son chakra démoniaque , le Kitsune enroula ses queues gorgés de chakra sur les chaînes et réussi à les faire fondre se libérant ainsi de ses entraves , il chercha rapidement de son immense regard Madara qui s'en était allée se mettre à couvert au vu son ultime échec , ayant assez de ce jeux de cache cache , Kuybi hurla :

_**-MADARA ! SORS DE TA CACHETTE MISÉRABLE VERMINE!**_

_**-SANS TES YEUX IL EST BEAUCOUP MOINS FACILE DE VENIR FANFARONNER FACE A MOI ! **_

_**-JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU QU'UN JOUR JE TE FERAIS PAYER POUR S'ÊTRE SERVI DE MOI COMME D'UN VULGAIRE CHIEN POUR SERVIR TES OBJECTIFS ! JE NE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS CETTE AFFRONT ! **_

Madara savait qu'il était en mauvaise posture , il était blessé et son bras était en piteux état , il fallait qu'il se replie , son grand instinct de conservation lui disait de fuir et qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage de plus il savait que Kabuto avait dû s'enfuir depuis fort longtemps mais malheureusement Kyubi avait une toute autre idée en tête , ce dernier scandait son nom et le sommait de sortir tout en le larguant sur ses yeux qui n'avaient eu aucun effet sur lui ! Ce qui lui fit grincer des dents , il avait sous estimer le jeune blond et ses pouvoirs ….

Il tenta de marcher un peu plus loin au couvert des arbres et de l'obscurité en réussissant presque à s'éloigner du grand renard quand brusquement quelque chose de froid vint se poser contre sa gorge , il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qui s'était .

- Sasuke...

-Pas un mot ! Je ne veux rien entendre de toi ! Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche n'est que mensonge …. Grogna le brun en enfonçant Kusanagi le long de sa gorge alors que ses yeux brillaient de son don héréditaire sous sa forme la plus poussé.

-…..

-Avance ! Allez ! ordonna Sasuke avec froideur.

Madara fit comme il lui était demandé , ils finirent enfin pour arriver à la lisière de la forêt , Kuybi qui avait senti leur présence se tourna violemment vers eux :

-_**TOI**_...! hurla le renard

- Oui moi ….j'ai quelque chose que tu souhaites avoir...rétorqua fortement Sasuke

Il poussa Madara au sol comme un vulgaire sac , ce dernier ne dit pas un mot sachant la gravité de son cas .

-**_POURQUOI ME LE DONNER AUSSI FACILEMENT ?_**

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit aussi , il a semé le mal et la disgrâce partout où il a posé ses pieds , il est temps qu'il soit confronté à ses actes …..

Kyubi dévisagea le brun sous son regard impassible de ce dernier puis il centra son attention sur Madara avec délectation comprenant par ce geste que le renard se désintéressait de lui , Sasuke s'éloigna mais à peine était-t-il arrivé à la lisière de la forêt qu'un bruit strident comme un rire qui fit brusquement se retourner ….

* * *

De loin le groupe vit Sasuke balancer au sol Madara et se tenir droit devant Kyubi sans même flancher de peur :

- C'est impressionnant de le voir aussi calme devant Kyubi , beaucoup aurait fui face à lui constata Sakura

-Oui c'est vrai ….Kyubi semble apprécié qu'on le lui est rapporté Madara…

- En tout cas Sasuke a été très rapide à le retrouver...ajouta Sakura.

-Madara n'a pas un chakra normal , il est extrêmement sombre , Sasuke a dû se baser sur cela pour le retrouver en plus du sang qu'il perdait , personne ne peut échapper indemne même Madara à un tel choc comme celui infligé par Kyubi dit Kakashi d'un ton grave.

Ils virent tous Sasuke s'éloigner , les rayons claires de la pleine lune les aidaient à voir ce qui se passaient mais soudainement le corps de Madara sembla prit d'agitation et de soubresauts comme s'il riait et ce qui fut effectivement le cas , son rire grave résonna dans toute la plaine , le rire d'un homme qui n'avait plus rien à perdre ce qui était très mauvais signe , Kyubi s'éloigna de lui tout en plissant des yeux .

-Tu as toujours été une source de déception pour moi Sasuke , j'avais pourtant eu de grande ambition pour toi mais vois-tu si je dois disparaître , tu devras disparaître avec moi , quand à toi Kyubi cela a été jouissif de pouvoir te manipuler tel une marionnette , tu as tellement passé ton temps à crier ta rage et ta colère que tu n'as rien vu arrivé , c'est pathétique de la part de celui qui se dit être un démon! Acheva Madara en le regardant avec froideur.

Kyubi ne prit pas cette ultime insulte à la légère :

**-ET TU OSES ME DIRE CA EN FACE VERMINE !**

Ayant assez , le démon renard ouvrit sa gueule près à lessiver ce déchet du paysage mais brusquement une fumée noirâtre s'échappa de son corps , le groupe qui avait tout vu et entendu fut révulsé par le phénomène :

-L'obscurité qu'il contenait en lui depuis si longtemps prends partie sur sa forme humaine , ce n'est pas bon du tout ! S'il devait finir sa transformation il deviendra difficile de se débarrasser de lui , de plus il n'a rien à perdre ! Remarqua Kushina avec gravité.

-Que devons nous faire alors ! Demanda Shikamaru.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre , une lumière étincelante entoura le corps de Naruto puis progressivement les formes symboliques et ésotériques de l'Uzu s' étalèrent sur sa peau en de magnifiques vrilles , les autres s'éloignèrent face à l'intensité de la chose , Kushina écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement et de stupeur , son Uzu vibrait d'une joie extraordinaire comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant , le sang de Naruto s'était pleinement éveillé aidée par l'énergie de la Nature qui avait été déversé en lui en flot continue lors du rituel , l'énergie d'un blanc immaculé s'éleva du corps de Naruto quelque instant puis s'élança directement sur Madara.

Ce dernier fut entouré de toute part par cette énergie purificatrice qui chassa sans plus de résistance la fumée noirâtre qui entourait Madara, refaisait de lui un être ordinaire tombé en pleine disgrâce , peu à peu la blancheur laissa place à des formes de plus en plus précise et bientôt deux Kitsune célestes firent leurs apparitions , leurs pelages d'un blanc incandescent révélaient le haut niveau spirituelle , l'un tenait Madara à la gorge et l'autre immobilisait son bras valide afin qu'il ne soit tenté de fuir ou de faire tous gestes inconsidérés.

Kyubi et Sasuke furent surpris pour la nouvelle tournure des événements , l'immense renard roux savait que l'apparition de Kitsune céleste présageait l'arrivée d'un être élevé , un être céleste ce qui fut le cas , sous les yeux ébahis de tous , une sphère éclatante d'une grande beauté apparue progressivement aidé de l'énergie des Kitsune , les rayons lunaires l'embellir de plus belle comme pour les Kitsune célestes , deux formes se dessinèrent , des formes féminines , une petite et une grande puis finalement deux femmes d'une beauté inhumaine leur fit face , la plus grande au teint de pêche , était élancé et habillé d'un kimono aux couleurs chatoyantes , fait d'une soie brillante qui ne pouvait égaler celle de la Terre , ses cheveux ébènes qui semblait d'une douceur extraordinaire était coiffé en de multiple boucles et mèches tombant sur ses épaules jusqu'à ses pieds , son visage reflétait douceur et grâce d'une magnificence que seule une déesse pouvait dégager , ses yeux noires extrêmement bridés miraient avec bienveillance Sasuke qui s'était rapproché , Madara et Kuybi qui s'était figé sur place.

La deuxième portait elle aussi un Kimono d'un blanc pure , tout comme sa longue chevelure qui coulait telle un rideau de soie autour de son visage au teint très pâle , ses traits raffinés et ses petites lèvres rosés étaient harmonieux en tout point , la seule chose qui la distinguait de la première femme était ses oreilles qui se dressaient sur sa telle et sa longue queue duveteuse qui tournoyait doucement derrière elle , ses yeux très en amandes et d'un bleu pénétrant , irisés et à la pupille verticale comme celle des félins observaient eux aussi les trois autres sans jamais clignés des yeux .Elles flottaient toutes deux , imperturbable , dans le vide une hauteur impressionnante et leurs longs kimonos couvraient leurs pieds aux regards de tous .

Les deux apparitions relevèrent tous deux les yeux voyant l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes , celui du groupe de sauvetage , Kushina marchait en avant , Kakashi , Shikamaru , Sakura lui succédèrent puis finalement Itachi qui tenait Naruto contre lui.

Tous étaient émerveillés par ses deux femmes magnifiques quand brusquement une voix féminine , claire , chantante tel un carillon brisa le silence ambiant :

- Je suis Inari et celle qui se tient à mes côtés est Aoko ... une Kitsune céleste et ma messagère...

- Certains évènements en ce monde nécessitait notre venue afin que l'équilibre de ce monde ne bascule pas ….continua Aoko d'un ton tout aussi chantant que celle de la déesse du riz.

-Nous emmènerons cette âme précisa-t-elle en dirigeant son regard perçant vers Madara toujours prisonniers des deux autres Kitsune du ciel _ ainsi que son acolyte, Madara Uchiwa et Kabuto Yakushi devront répondre de leurs gestes faces aux Dieux de la création et à l'attentat perpétré sur mes descendants , il n'y aura pas clémence ….elle leva son bras droit lourdement drapés en de multiples couches de son Kimono blanc puis d'un ton serein elle dit :

-Amenez-les-moi !

Les Kitsunes qui maintenaient Madara s'envolèrent vers elle , extirpant du corps de ce dernier son âme tourmentée entres leurs crocs brillant alors que son corps physique tombait au sol telle une poupée de chiffon sur le sol , son seul œil visible resté grand ouvert dans le vide , elle dégagea sa main fine et pâle des pans de son vêtement soyeux et la tourna afin que la paume soit bien mis en évidence , les Kitsune célestes dirigèrent l'âme en cette direction et l'âme de Madara fut scellée en une grosse bulle noire d'une rondeur parfaite sous l'énergie pure dégagé par la main de Aoko , un autre de ses Kitsune , un troisième apparut face à elle , tenant une autre âme difforme dans ces crocs , celle de Kabuto qui s'était enfui plus tôt , les Kitsune célestes étaient des êtres intemporels et qui n'étaient freiné par aucune limite physique ou humaine , ce qui fut la perte de Kabuto , d'une voix satisfaite , elle énonça solennellement :

-C'est fait ….Tout en abaissant sa main avec grâce cachant ainsi ses deux nouvelles acquisitions .

Ce fut Inari qui prit ensuite la parole , son regard dirigé maintenant vers Kyubi avec tendresse et tristesse , le concerné ne peut détourner son regard de celle qui était sa créatrice:

- Kyubi , mon cher enfant , cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai vu , ta vie sur Terre est-t-il si importante qu'il ne faille pas donner de tes nouvelles.

Le concerné ne put répondre , il était toujours aussi figé sur place son regard pourpre vide de sa colère habituelle détaillant sa déesse avec incertitude.

-Je vois ce que tu es devenu , rongé de haine , de vengeance , tes yeux sont aussi rouge que le sang que tu as versé , je n'aurais jamais dû te permettre d'aller vivre sur la Terre des Hommes mais ce qui est fait est fait et je vois que tu as déjà commencé à changer grâce à ce jeune homme qui a été ton geôlier depuis sa naissance , ce qui me ravie de joie ….dit-t-elle en souriant avec douceur et contentement.

Kyubi écarquilla les yeux comme hypnotisés , la déesse continua donc à parler :

- Il te faudra donc continuer sur cette voie et si retourner au sein de ce jeune homme est tout ce qu'il faut pour épurer tout cette haine en toi alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'il veille de nouveau sur toi , n'est crainte , mon cher enfant , tu ne seras pas coupé de tout comme avant , je veillerais sur toi comme je le faisais il y a fort longtemps, avant que tu ne te coupes de tout ,**_ maintenant va_** ! Finit-t-elle avec douceur et exigence.

Kyubi la regarda avec surprise , il allait être de nouveau scellé mais des mains de sa déesse , il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir puis le rendre malléable et finalement sous la forme d'une brume orange , il fut de nouveau enfermer en Naruto qui avait été précédemment posé au sol par les soins de Itachi , le sceau sur le ventre de Naruto brilla d'un bleu brillant mêlé de blanc puis tout fut achevé , Aoko dirigea son regard vers Kushina puis vers Naruto en souriant doucement :

-Ton fils ira bien , ainsi que ces enfants sur lequel je veille plus particulièrement , je suis heureuse de voir que le clan renaît de ses cendres mais sache qu'une fois que Naruto donnera naissance à ces petits , son don de porteur lui sera enlevé afin qu'un autre déséquilibre ne soit créé , la naissance de ses trois enfants étaient nécessaire en ce monde afin que leurs lumières éclairent ceux qui croiseront leur chemin , ton fils et toi être chéris en mon cœur et n'oublie jamais cela Kushina. Acheva-t-elle avec bienveillance sous le regard plus qu'ému de Kushina.

-N'oubliez pas que rien en ce monde ne nous échappe , cheminés avec paix , tempérance et loyauté les uns envers les autres , une fois dit leur forme s'évanouir peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Tous restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes , gardant en tête l'image de ces deux magnifiques femmes , ce fut Kushina qui reprit la parole:

- Je prendrais Naruto avec moi à Heiwa , Sasuke , Itachi vous venez avec moi quand à vous Kakashi-san veuillez accompagner Sakura et Shikamaru à Konoha.

-Mais attendez ! Cria Sakura

-Il n'y a pas de mais Sakura .Interrompit Kakashi _elle sait ce qu'elle fait nous y allons dès maintenant.

Sakura baissa la tête en signe de défaite , elle en savait peut-être déjà trop pour son propre bien alors elle ne dit rien , Shikamaru suivit Kakashi sans discuter , il n'avait enfin de compte laisser tomber sa curiosité à l'encontre de Kushina et de son ornement frontale , il savait que s'était des informations assez sensible lié à Naruto et à son clan alors il respecta les ordres de Kushina sans rechigner.

Une fois que le groupe de Kakashi fut partie , Sasuke s'occupa du corps de Madara en le brûlant quand tout fut arrangé, il reprit soigneusement Naruto contre lui, Kushina quand à elle balaya de son regard émeraude les restes du rituel avec sérénité sachant que la Nature soigneraient son cœur avec soin et sans intervention humaine , soulagée elle utilisa un petit sceau de transport afin de les déplacer jusqu'à Tatsuya qui fut mit au courant rapidement des faits et de ce qui était advenu de Madara et de son perfide associé , Tatsuya en fut grandement satisfactait car justice avait été faite puis finalement ils s'en allèrent vers Hiwa laissant définitivement derrière eux cette forêt lugubre qui avait été le siège de tant de douleur et d'angoisse.

_A suivre..._


	27. Chapter 26 part II Rapprochements

_**Eloignements**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto sauf certains...

_Genre: _Shonen-ai , mpreg , angst...

_**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà rapidement la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ce chapitre est long , s'il y a des fautes , je m'en excuse d'avance..._

* * *

_**Chapitre 26 part II ( Rapprochements )**_

Une douce brise vint faire balayer les rideaux blancs entrouverts d'une chambre au ton tout aussi lumineux, le soleil y projetait ses rayons doux et agréables sur ses occupants .

Occupants qui se trouvaient être Sasuke Uchiwa et son fils Sora Uzumaki.

Ce dernier était endormi contre son autre père , son porteur Naruto Uzumaki, plongé dans un profond coma et alité depuis son arrivé à mois étaient passés depuis leur arrivé à Heiwa , cinq longs mois d'adaptation pour Sasuke et son frère aînée , qui découvrirent une ville entourée d'une magnifique et luxuriante forêt verdoyante et bien plus harmonieuse que Konoha.

Kushina , les aida au mieux , les installant dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de son manoir , petit à petit, de là , ils purent se rapprocher progressivement et avec calme ce qui leur avait manqué depuis bien des années , ils finirent même par discuter à de très nombreuses occasions à propos du clan , de leur famille , du conseil , de Konoha et finalement de ce jour terrible où leur chemins s'était séparé par le choix fait par Itachi , refaisant ainsi resurgir des souvenirs douloureux mais nécessaire pour enfin soigner cette plaie béante qui n'avait jamais réellement cicatrisé.

Au final tout deux avaient décidé de repartir sur des bases saines , avec lenteur et tolérance , en réapprenant à se connaître , en tissant de nouveaux liens autrement basé sur la haine et la vengeance et en partageant des souvenirs heureux de leur enfance passés, avant cette nuit terrible qui avaient été énormément éprouvant pour eux deux.

Takeshi , le médecin de son fils et de Naruto qui s'était présenté à lui avec sa femme Suki , les avaient pris en charge afin d'être sûre que tout étaient d'accord au niveau de leur santé mentale et physique , ils firent des examens plus poussés sur Sora et furent satisfait de voir que tout étaient normal pour Sasuke et Sora grâce au rituel de Naruto mais cela ne fut pas le cas pour Itachi , sa vue guérie par les soins de Naruto resterait trouble et fragile durant toute sa vie et les Sharingans ne pourraient en aucun être utiliser au risque de perdre la vue définitivement quand à sa santé , au vu de ce que Madara avaient fait subir à son corps , il devait le moins possible faire d'efforts et attendre un bon bout de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve une forme exemplaire , sa mémoire quand à lui se brouillait de tant à autre et parfois ses idées se mélangeaient mais rapidement tout rentrait dans l'ordre , des effets notoires du rituel effectué par Madara , des effets qui disparaitraient petit à petit avec le temps mais aujourd'hui , Itachi devait apprendre à vivre avec au quotidien , si bien que ses journées étaient partagées entres sa chambre , les jardins du manoir et ses petites sorties dans le village accompagné ou pas de Sasuke.

Naruto , quand a lui avait sombré dans un étrange coma , Takeshi et Suki continuèrent les soins prodigués par Sakura en utilisant des techniques inconnus de lui , des techniques qui portèrent leur fruit car , les quantités massives d'énergies provenant du cœur de la forêt s'évacua peu à peu du corps de ce dernier , les cheveux qui avaient été incroyablement blancs perdirent peu à peu de leurs longueurs et retrouvèrent une teinte d'un blond plus proche de celle que Naruto avait auparavant aujourd'hui ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la mi-joue et les mèches s'étalaient sur son front et son visage endormi en une auréole lumineuse , son teint n'étaient plus palot mais bien plus agréable que précédemment , de longues sorties au soleil et sa peau prendrait sa teinte tanné qu'il lui connaissaient.

Les frères et sœurs adoptifs de Naruto vinrent lui faire une visite de courtoisie , les garçons les plus âgés n'hésitèrent pas à lui dire ses quatres vérités sous son regard monocorde ce qui accentua la colère de ses derniers.

Conscient de ses actes passés , Sasuke avait été honnête avec eux en leur disant clairement qu'il regrettait son comportement et que s'était la peur et sa propre bêtise qui l'avait fait agir comme un imbécile et qu'il s'était excusé auprès du blond qui avait testé sa sincérité en le mettant à l'épreuve avec Sora , leur fils , depuis lors ils s'étaient réconciliés , les jeunes bambins restèrent bouche bée en sentant clairement qu'ils ne mentait pas , Sasuke savait qu'il était très important de ne pas se mettre à dos les frères et sœurs de son compagnons alors quand les bambins s'en allèrent de sa chambre en lui jetant des regards mi-intrigué, mi-curieux , le brun sut qu'il avait bien agit en restant lui-même et qu'il n'allait pas tardé à les revoir …..

* * *

Après son évanouissement Naruto se retrouva dans cette magnifique prairie , allongé contre un immense Sakura fleurie , dont les senteurs agréables l'entouraient de toute part , il avait perdu toute notion de temps ici , il était confortablement assi contre l'herbe verte qui s'étalaient à perte de vue et était jonché de pétales roses et son dos était appuyé contre le tronc de ce majestueux arbre qui le couvrait de ses larges branches odorantes et le protégait ainsi des rayons du soleil, projetant de ce fait des ombres rassurantes et agréables sur lui.

Toute douleur s'était évaporée depuis son arrivée ici et depuis lors , il se reposait calmement , sans stress , ni angoisse et Naruto aimait cela , il y resterait bien encore un peu pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux , un doux sourire peint aux lèvres...

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici Naruto , tu es entre deux mondes…..tu te dois de repartir , il y a des gens qui t'attendent...

Le concerné sursauta en entendant cette voix masculine sortir de nulle part , il se releva abruptement de son air de repos en balayant son environnement avec gravité , sachant qu'il n'avait jamais vu quiconque venir à lui depuis son arrivée , sa méfiance monta en flèche et son interlocuteur invisible sembla s'en rendre compte :

-Tu n'a rien à craindre de moi de Naruto , jamais je ne te ferais de mal , jamais...

Ce dernier sentit un vent extrêmement fort soufflé vers lui et faire volé des milliers de pétales rosés odorantes posés au sol autour de lui , pendant une fraction de secondes il perdit pieds, tellement elles le submergeaient de toute part comme un immense rideau qui couvrait sa vision environnant , avec empressement il essaya de les chasser de sa vision mais finalement voyant que cela ne lui servait à rien , il finit pas lâcher-prise et se laissa faire par ce phénomène aucunement agressive mais simplement doux et chaleureux , peu à peu le rideau florale s'évanouit progressivement en laissant place à une haute silhouette qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui qu'il reconnut peu à peu , la gorge serrée , il regarda l'homme se rapprocher de lui puis lui faire face , affichant un visage serein et emprunt de bienveillance à son égard , d'une voix voilée par l'émotion il dit :

_-Papa _?...en dévisageant l'homme face à lui , reconnaissant les cheveux blonds en épis , les yeux bleus identiques aux siens et habillés des vêtements qu'il portait en tant que Yondaïme.

L'appelé hocha la tête dans l'affirmation , confirmant à son fils que s'étaient bel et bien lui qui se tenait devant lui en ce moment même .

-Mais comment ? Questionna Naruto avec interrogation.

-Disons que mon énergie a toujours été à tes côtés Naruto , toujours , j'ai veillé sur toi même-ci cela semblait être le contraire .

-Mais Kyubi...

-Oui je sais ce que tu as fait , mais sache que je suis fière de toi , de ton courage , de ta force et de ta détermination à toute épreuve , j'ai souvent regretté ce que je t'ai imposé , scellé Kyubi en toi a été l'une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire parce que de une , je t'imposais un lourd fardeau dès ta naissance et de deux je te laissais seul avec ta mère à cause de mon sacrifice que j'avais délibérément choisi mais aujourd'hui , je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter , les regrets que j'avais en moi non plus lieu d'être maintenant que je t'ai vu , je te le répète , _**je suis fière de toi , mon fils ….**_

Naruto ne put contenir plus longtemps ses larmes , il éclata en sanglots face aux dires de son père qu'il n'avait jamais vu , un père qui vint le serré dans ses bras avec patience et douceur ,il s'était imagé des scènes comme celle-là dans son imagination des milliers de fois et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela ce réaliserait vraiment , il était si heureux , son cœur débordait de joie , de ses bras il serra à son tour son père contre lui profitant pleinement de sa présence chaleureuse et tendre , puis après quelques minutes après il se séparèrent.

Vêtu des habits qu'on lui avait imposé au manoir , Naruto essuya ses larmes en s'aidant des pans de sa tunique espérant ainsi reprendre contenance sous le regard malicieux de son père :

-Naruto …..je veux que tu portes ton regard là-bas...demanda-t-il en pointant d'un doigt un point bien précis de la plaine qui se trouvait bien loin d'eux , de loin on pouvait voir d'autres silhouettes se dessiner , trois plus exactement qui semblèrent en pleine agitation.

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son père , Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ce dernier persistait à regarder les trois silhouettes floues avec chaleur , intrigué , il regarda de nouveau, et là , il se rendit compte que ces trois silhouettes étaient humaines , celle de trois adolescents. Naruto n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il savait que ces trois là , discutaient avec animation , en gesticulant et en riant de bon cœur , le plus grand des trois était brun à la peau pâle , des mèches ébènes s'échappaient d'une queue de cheval et retombaient sur un cou tonique dégagé par une tunique large à manches de couleurs crème sur un pantalon noirs bandés comme le faisait beaucoup de ninja avec des sandales à hautes protections , ce dernier lui donnait en quelques sortes le dos et se tenait face à deux autres adolescents plus jeunes , aux cheveux blond platine coupés mi-longs dont les mèches retombaient en de légère boucles sur leurs peaux aux teints de pêches , leurs yeux ébènes scrutaient avec attention l'adolescent mais le fait le plus remarquable étaient qu'ils étaient parfaitement identiques comme deux gouttes d'eau , ils portaient des sandales ninja bleues , habillés de shorts noirs arrivant à mi-genoux et de T-shirt bleu et beige pastel sur lequel étaient imprimés un tourbillon rouge bien connu de Naruto ce qui lui fit sursauter :

-C'est pas vrai , ne me dis pas que …..

Avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase , le visage du plus grand adolescent se fit voir un peu plus et immédiatement il le reconnut , ce visage chéri et ses yeux spectaculaires qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne :

-Sora...

Ce dernier sembla avoir entendu son nom et tourna son regard magnifique vers lui sans pour autant se fixer sur sa personne comme-ci il ne le voyait pas , son petit bébé était là , devant lui , âgé de treize ou quatorze ans tout au plus , sa ressemblance avec son père était toujours aussi persistante malgré sa coiffure.

Les mèches ébènes s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval basse noué lâchement d'un fin lien en cuir blanc, encadrant son visage pâle aux traits raffinés , il se dégageait de lui beaucoup de force et de sagesse ….

-Ils ne peuvent pas te voir ….ajouta Minato avec diligence

-Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi me laisser les voir sans que je ne puisse au moins leur parler ?

-Parce que cela altérerait la ligne du temps , on t'a juste permis de les apercevoir afin que tu te rendes compte que ta place n'est pas ici mais à leurs côtés et non ailleurs , ces trois enfants , mes trois petit-enfants ont besoin de toi , surtout les jumeaux …..rétorqua celui qui fut le Yondaime.

Naruto regarda les jumeaux discutés avec leur frère aîné avec agitation , ce dernier avait recentré son attention sur ses frères , Naruto avait été si bien en cette endroit qu'il en avait complètement oublier ses bébés , il les avaient cru mort...

-Ils sont bel et bien en vie Naruto , tu dois te réveiller et continuer à avancer , pour toi , pour Sasuke et pour les enfants , ta mère est aussi à tes côtés , ainsi que moi , tu n'es pas seul …..insista Minato

Ému , Naruto vit les silhouettes de ses enfants disparaître , le voile du futur avait été renfermé , le blond en avait eu le cœur serré , ses enfants et Sasuke lui manquaient tant ….

-Il est temps que l'ont se sépare maintenant ,dans les moments difficiles, tu pourras me retrouver ici , une dernière chose sache que Kyubi a été enfermé de nouveau en toi...

-Quoi ? Mais comment ! Demanda avec surprise Naruto.

-La déesse Inari s'en est chargé elle-même , mon énergie vitale que j'y avais mis n'est plus vraiment lié au sceau qui maintient Kyubi , s'est elle qui l'a remis en place maintenant en y ajoutant quelques retouches , il m'a été donc plus facile d'aller vers toi d'où ma présence à tes côtés. Ajouta Minato

-Mais pourquoi n'est-t-elle pas parti avec lui alors qu'il était libre? Insista Naruto avec perplexité.

-Parce qu'elle a confiance en toi pour veiller sur lui , n'oublie Naruto que Kyubi est l'enfant , la création de Inari , malgré ce qu'il est , elle ne le laissera jamais de côté et en toi elle a vu quelqu'un qui permettrait à Kyubi de s'assagir et s'est ce que tu as fais qu'en tu as combattu Madara.

Naruto se tut , savoir que Kyubi était en lui de nouveau le laissait pensif mais durant toute sa vie, il avait dû à faire avec alors ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait baisser les bras.

-Et Madara et Kabuto...demanda Naruto avec gravité.

-Rassures-toi , ils ne sont plus de ce monde , ni dans cette dimension , ils passeront en jugement pour leurs méfaits , sachant qu'ils sont allés beaucoup trop loin dans leur folie , cela a donc été réglé en conséquence .

Soulagé et content de ces nouvelles , Naruto se sentit soudainement très fatigué.

-N'oublie pas que je suis fière de toi et dis à ta mère que je l'aime et que comme pour toi , je veille sur elle et que je suis fière de tout ce qu'elle a fait .

Sentant cette étrange fatigue prendre le pas sur sa raison , sa vue se brouilla puis sous un dernier baiser donné sur son front par son père , tout ce que qui l'entourait fut plongé dans le noir.

* * *

Après être rester de longues heures au chevet de Naruto , Sasuke reprit Sora pleinement réveillé contre lui puis s'apprêta à s'en aller quand subitement il entendit des petits gémissements , il retourna immédiatement auprès du blond voyant que ce dernier reprenait conscience , écarquillant les yeux de stupeur , Sasuke posa Sora au côté de son père en toute sécurité et c'est avec joie qu'il vit ce dernier papillonné puis ouvrir les yeux , son regard resta dans le vide après de longues minutes interminables pour parvenir enfin à recentrer son attention sur Sasuke , d'une voix pâteuse il dit :

- S'uke...S'ra...

Son fils fouinait contre le torse de son porteur avec joie tandis que Sasuke caressait avec délicatesse les mèches blondes/platines , avec douceur , il posa son front contre celui de Naruto en posant une main pâle contre sa joue avec délicatesse , Naruto ferma les yeux de contentement face à ce geste , il était enfin de retour...

* * *

Une heure plus tard , pleinement conscient et adossé contre ses oreillers , les habits d'hôpitaux qui lui avait été mis , pantalon et Tunique grise large laissait paraître la forme très rebondi de son ventre drapé quelque peu de sa couverture blanche , Sora toujours posé contre lui , Sasuke assis près de son lit sur une chaise tenu à cette effet , Naruto faisait face à Takeshi , Suki et sa mère , Tatsuya était parti faire quelques missions autour de Heiwa , il n'avait donc pas pu venir :

-Il te faudra resté alité jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux ….insista Suki.

Naruto acquiesça se souvenant des répliques de son père par rapport aux jumeaux.

-Que s'est il passé en mon absence ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

-Kyubi a pu résisté à Madara grâce à toi et il l'a violemment frappé puis il a détruit les sceaux du rituel et je crois que l'état dans lequel tu étais là , l'a touché plus qu'il ne le pensait commença Kushina

-Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto intrigué par les dires de sa mère.

-Eh bien...d'une manière où d'une autre , Kyubi s'est attaché à toi , il a passé tellement de temps en toi que perceptiblement il réagit à ce qui t'arrivait .

Naruto resta bouche bée , c'est vrai que Kyubi et lui avait décidé de faire preuve d'une certaine entente en cas de danger grâce à l'aide de Tatsuya , cela n'avait pas été facile mais savoir que ce dernier s'était en faite attaché à lui , de manière autre que par la colère ou le mépris le laissait pantois .

- Madara a essayé de reprendre Kyubi sous son contrôle mais cela à lamentablement échouer , il a donc tenté de s'enfuir mais ton cher et tendre s'est occupé de le remmener à Kyubi...

Naruto jeta un regard de satisfaction à Sasuke alors que Kushina continuait sur sa lancée.

-Madara a essayé de s'auto-détruire en libérant les ténèbres qui était en lui mais ton sang s'est réveillé , deux Kitsune célestes se sont présentés à nous et ont maintenu Madara en place en le purifiant comme il se doit de leur lumière purificatrice et quelques minutes plus tard Inari-sama et Aoko-sama sont toutes deux apparues...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur , c'est son sang qui avait provoqué tout ce remue ménage!

- Eh oui , le sang de Aoko coule dans tes veines , elle ne pouvait pas laisser Madara dans la Nature de même que Inari-sama , au final les âmes de Madara et de Kabuto ont tout deux été emmené en jugement par les bons soins de Aoko , elle voulait nous faire savoir que par ce geste tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et qu'elle veillait sur nous de là où elle était par contre elle a précisé une chose , une fois que tu donnerais naissance aux jumeaux , ils ne te serait plus possible d'avoir des enfants , selon elle , cela risquerait de créer un nouveau déséquilibre dans les forces de ce monde, tu retourneras donc à ta pleine masculinité.

Le blond sourit quelque peu , il avait trois magnifiques enfants et Sasuke de quoi avait-ils encore besoin ?

- Je suis heureux avec ce qui m'a été donné , ces trois enfants sont de précieux cadeaux à mes yeux et cela me va parfaitement bien .

-En es-tu sûre ? Insista Suki

-Oui...j'en suis sûre...acheva Naruto avec force , Suki fut heureuse face au sourire de pure bonheur qu'affichait Naruto.

-Il te faudra être prudent après la naissance et quand aux entraînements tu ne pourras pas les reprendre tout de suite , l'énergie spirituelle lié au cœur de la forêt que Madara a utilisé sur toi est déjà bien en partie évacué , tes cheveux resteront blonds blanc durant un long moment. Ajouta Takeshi avec professionnalisme

-Les jumeaux auront -t-il des cheveux blond blanc aussi?…..insista Naruto

-Même-ci j'ai pu évacué une bonne partie de cette énergie de ton corps , je pense qu'il y a de très grande chance qu'ils aient des cheveux blancs ou si tu veux platine comme quand tu as été attaché au cœur, durant le rituel ils ont eux aussi absorbé beaucoup d'énergies liés à la Nature , il ne sera pas étonnant qu'ils développent un lien très profond avec celle-ci dès leurs naissances.

Naruto vit Sasuke , le regarder avec détermination , la dernière fois il avait été seul , aujourd'hui Sasuke se tenait à ses côtés , ils arriveraient à s'en sortir tout les deux ensembles et son cœur se fit soudainement plus léger , ses enfants iraient bien malgré leur différence et les éduqueraient en conséquences avec Sasuke pour le soutenir , les images de ses trois enfants adolescents et pleins de vigueurs le rassura encore plus que tout , il décida de faire part de sa rencontre à tous.

-Maman , j'ai vu papa ….dit-il avec calme en dirigeant son regard serein vers la rousse.

Il y a eu un court silence où tous le regarda avec stupéfaction, Kushina fixa son fils avec surprise .

- Il m'a dit que je devais retourner auprès de vous et te dire qu'il t'aimait et qu'il était fière de toi , qu'il veillerait sur nous deux et les enfants , tu sais , il était pareil , ses cheveux , son manteau , pareil avant sa mort.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit Naruto...merci...finit-t-elle avec émotion , elle vint serrer fortement son fils contre elle , lui montrant ainsi que ces dires l'avaient énormément toucher , des dires de celui qui lui manquait tout les jours , son âme soeur.

Tout en reprenant sa place sur contre ses oreillers après que sa mère l'est relâché de son étreinte d'ours , il ajouta avec un sourire éblouissant:

-Il m'a aussi montré les enfants , Sora et les jumeaux , ils étaient tellement grand !

Sasuke le dévisagea avec attention , ont lui avait fait voir le futur alors qu'il était dans le coma !

-Il avait dans les treize ou quatorze ans , ils discutaient entre eux , Sora va te ressemblé de plus en plus Sasuke _ dit-il avec entrain à un Sasuke quelque peu souriant _Quand aux jumeaux ils ont pris plus de moi , ça fait tellement bizarre de parler deux alors qu'ils sont encore dans mon ventre et puis Sora est encore si petit dit-t-il en caressant les cheveux du Sora miniature qui étaient de nouveau collé à lui.

- Je suis heureux ! Tellement heureux !

- Nous en sommes ravis dit Takeshi avec douceur _profite bien de cette dernière grossesse et n'oublie pas , pas d'effort inopportun. Conseilla le médecin.

-Je n'oublierais pas ! Finit Naruto en souriant à pleine dents.

* * *

Une fois Suki , Takeshi puis Kushina sous un dernier câlin sur le front , Sasuke et Naruto furent de nouveau seule , avec délicatesse , le blond posa sa main sur son ventre rebondi sous le regard curieux de ses deux bruns , il avait raté une grande partie de sa grossesse mais maintenant , il en profiterait avec joie , il sentit un joyeux coup sur le côté de son ventre ce qui le fit quelque peu grimacé , d'une main il prit celle de Sasuke et le plaça sur son ventre , immédiatement il y eu un autre coup , la petite main de Sora fut placé à un autre endroit et quand autre un coup fut donné par l'un des bébés , Sora sursauta puis il regarda son père blond avec de grand yeux émerveillés , Sasuke ne faisait pas étalage de ses sentiments , même quand Takeshi examinait Naruto quand il avait été dans le coma , il était resté présent mais tristement détaché , c'est le coeur serré qu'il voyait les examens défilés avec les mois à mesures que les bébés grandissait alors que Naruto restait , immobile , inconscient presque sans vie….Maintenant il pouvait se permettre de montrer ses sentiments surtout maintenant , avec délicatesse il embrassa avec tendresse Naruto qui se laissa faire avec plaisir après tant de temps séparer.

* * *

La naissance des jumeaux se passa extrêmement bien , Takeshi et Suki utilisèrent la même technique pour délivrer Sora , tandis que Sasuke , Itachi , Kushina et Tatsuya attendait en salle d'attente , vu la complexité de l'opération puisqu'il ne faillait pas livrer un mais deux bébés , c'est bien quatre heures plus tard que Suki les mena dans une petite salle stérile , aseptisé , bien équipé , légèrement chauffé , elle les mena devant ce qui paraissait être deux couveuses , deux bébés identiques aux duvets blonds qui ressortaient de leurs petit bonnets blancs , dormaient profondément bien entourés de petites couvertures douces et agréables, leurs petit poings serrés durant leur sommeil , ils étaient seulement habillés de couches.

-Ils sont en parfaite santé , ils passeront néanmoins quarante-huit heures en couveuse afin de voir si tout va bien puis nous les libéreront .

-Merci ….ajouta Sasuke en regarda Suki avec soulagement.

-Ils sont beaux ajouta Kushina en extase totale devant les couveuses.

-Félicitations Sasuke... dit Itachi en lui souriant légèrement.

-Ce sont des enfants forts , ils se sont accrochés à la vie malgré tout ce qui leurs étaient arrivés, ce sont des miraculés ...argumenta Tatsuya en regardant l'un des petits garçons gigoté dans sa couveuse.

-Oui...des miraculés insista Suki en jetant un regard bienveillant sur les petits_Mon mari s'occupe de finir les soins de Naruto vous le verrez dans quelques minutes.

Tous acquièrent face aux dires de Suki , et seule un silence religieux régna dans la salle où reposait les jumeaux.

* * *

Les bébés furent présentés à Naruto qui les détailla s afin de voir si tout étaient à sa place et ce fut effectivement le cas , Sora regarda avec curiosité ses deux petits frères puis soudainement il posa ses petites lèvres sur la joue rebondie d'un des jumeaux habillé d'un petit body bleu t , ce dernier le regarda de ses yeux noirs avec attention , Sora lui sourit puis ils fit de même avec l'autre jumeau habillé de la même manière mais en couleur crème , cadeau de leur grand-mère qui avait littéralement craqué sur eux , ce jumeau là resta endormi au contraire de l'autre.

Naruto regarda son fils aînée alors qu'il les tenait tout deux contre lui , Sora avait tendu les bras pour qu'on le mettre près de son autre père , tous dans la chambre pouvait voir que Sora avait très bien accueillit l'arrivée des jumeaux.

Ariake *et Akihiro* étaient maintenant en parfaite sécurité et en bonne santé.

* * *

Trois mois passèrent lentement mais sûrement , Naruto reprenait du poils de la bête , Kyubi était toujours aussi grincheux derrière sa nouvelle barrière qui n'étaient plus aussi obscure qu'auparavant , pas de barreaux mais des sceaux apposés sur lui et dans toute la pièce géré par Inari elle-même . Sa mère avait été absente depuis plus de deux semaines pour aider au mieux Tsunade lors de sa confrontation avec le conseil, il avait donc reçu des missives de Shikamaru et de Sakura qui expliquaient qu'il y avait eu de grands changements , avec l'aide de sa mère qui était revenu sur le devant de la scène , le conseil fut mis sous la tutelle et leur faits et gestes retracés au millimètre près , certaines preuves furent divulgués afin qu'il n'est plus d'aide extérieur pour les aider dans leurs méfaits , personne ne voulaient être mêlés de près ou de loin aux affaires sales des trois conseillers quand à Danzou , il s'était évaporé dans l'air emmenant certains de ses propres ANBUS qui lui étaient encore fidèles.

Kushina avait donc utilisé l'un des vœux des Kitsune du vide, elle y avait mûrement réfléchit en y faisant part à Tsunade , celle-ci accepta sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens , connaissant Danzou , ses connaissances , ses méthodes sournoises et violentes, le laisser libre de ses mouvements n'était en aucun cas une option valable , Kushina demanda donc aux fameux Kitsune du vide de traquer Danzou et d'en faire ce qu'il voulait , Danzou n'avait jamais su où était les limites à ne pas franchir en s'enfuyant il avait rejeté toutes possibilités d'ententes , il avait clairement fait savoir ses positions.

Quatre mois plus tard alors que Kushina était déjà revenue à Heiwa , cette dernière reçu des Kitsune l'ultime preuve que la mission avait été rempli , un morceau de bandage ensanglanté qui couvraient le corps de Danzou , ce dernier fut brûlé rapidement, maintenant que tout était réglé , l'horizon était éclaircit...une nouvelle page pouvait être tourné...

* * *

Ce fut donc en ce jour ensoleillé , que Naruto en pique-nique dans l'un des jardins du manoir , entouré de toute sa famille , dans les bras de Sasuke , qu'il sut que même-ci cela prendrait du temps pour qu'un jour il devienne Hokage , il ferait son possible pour avancer et ne jamais baisser les bras , apprendre de ceux qu'ils aimaient et malgré les nombreux éloignements subis , tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres , s'étaient les rapprochements qui lui importaient le plus , surtout celui de Sasuke et de ceux qui éclairaient sa vie telle un phare.

**_FIN._**

* * *

_Note de fin de l'auteur I :_(_Ariake_* possède la lumière) (_Akihiro_*: brillant et grand) des noms qui vont à leurs cheveux platines.

_Note de l'auteur II : Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review , lus , soutenus et qui ont été très patient à cause de mes très longues absences, qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en suivis, cela m'a aidé m'améliorer, je vous remercie **tous** , j'ai énormément bosser sur cette histoire et je l'ai fait avec joie alors j'espère que cette fin sera satisfaisante ._


End file.
